Mulligan
by DomYang
Summary: A Mulligan, a second chance to perform an action, usually after the first went wrong through bad luck or a blunder. A second chance is sometimes needed when the Gods have turned their backs on those who need it most. By a slip of fate, that second chance is born in the form of a man who leaves the the roll of the dice only to himself. The time to call for a Mulligan is now.
1. Chapter 1

"Goblins" - Person Talking

" _Goblins"_ \- Person Thinking

 **"Goblins"** – Large Being/Creature Talking

 _ **"Goblins"**_ \- Large Being/Creature Thinking

 **"** **Holy Light** **"** \- Spells

 **Hey guys, it's Dom bringing you another story. Thought I'd get in on the Goblin Slayer hype, also cause I really dig the series and want to put a not so different spin on it. Probably gonna be generic as hell, since I kinda get the impression that, for the most part, most are likely to adapt the story so no one really bites the dust, I'll go ahead and admit that right now for me there probably won't be a lot of people getting gobbed or killed, so apologies if that'll turn ya off. And like always, you all know I like my MC's OP as heck so GS is gonna have a nice buff to his stats and such; but I'll try and retain the challenge, no guarantees though since you all know how OP most rouge/assassin classes are in (J)RPG's with that sneak, crit and backstab damage. But yeah, if you're wondering, I'm still working on my other stories, A Son Forgotten will most likely be updated soon, but Smoldering Ember is kinda in the process of being revived. But for now, I hope that you guys all enjoy this little project and stick around with me while I wing it like usual. And if you have been with me all this time, you know the drill. by now Well, let's a go.**

* * *

Mulligan – Chapter 1

" _How could this happen…_ "

Screams and cries sounded around her, the reek of blood and steel nearly palpable in the air. Darkness nearly hugged the corners of her eyes, the sole sources of light illuminating the nightmarish scene in an almost mocking manner. The sight of her companions, their bodies pushed flush to the ground, trembling and struggling beneath the cackling and wretched laughter bellowing from their former targets.

" _Why… Why did it have to be us…"_

A horrible and wet sound, the subsequent scream of her sole male companion and the same mocking laughter that their targets echoed stole her attention towards the scene of his arm in the process of being removed. Her stomach churned, bile beginning to move as she moved her hand towards her mouth in an increasingly futile effort to appear strong in the face of the horrors cackling at her. More cries followed, stealing her gaze once more as her eyes widened at the sight of those same horrors tearing the clothing off of her female companions. Their ghastly guffawing only increasing in volume as they took in the sight of bare flesh before them.

"O… O E-Earth Mother… A… Abounding…"

Soon, a few of those horrors began turning their putrid gaze towards her as a warm and wet sensation dribbled between her legs, knowing that she had finally caught the interest of a number of them. Pausing in the torment of her companions, the horrors before her collectively chortled at her pathetic state. A shriek soon came from her own throat as an arrow found itself holstered in her arm. One finally taking the time to advance upon her as terror like nothing she had experienced before tore through her body.

Instinctively, she backed herself up against the fall, holding her staff close to her chest as the horror before her had garnered the attention of those in the back, the others continuing to merely watch as her companions remained pinned to the cold, stone ground, tears freely falling from their own terrified orbs. And, as the horror before her reached its thin, filthy, green hands towards her, her prayer; the prayer she had desperately sent towards the goddess who she had so strongly beseeched, was answered.

That answer came in the form of a small blade that tore through the eye socket and into the gray matter of the goblin reaching towards her. A choked cry leaving its throat, it soon toppled as the other goblins in the chamber tensed and clamored over the death of their brethren. The hobgoblin pinning down Female Fighter had its attention stolen by the sight just long enough for another blade to tear into its own eye, the creature roaring as it stumbled off of its conquest; the sudden loss of weight over her allowing the young girl to break free of the stunned goblins and scramble towards Priestess.

Seeing her frantically claw her way towards her companions, the goblins that had previously restrained her rushed to recapture her once their stunned state passed, though some were bludgeoned by the thrashing hobgoblin trying to regain its bearings .At that sight, the goblins holding down Female Wizard were nearly in the same situation, the young girl having managed to free one of her arms. Desperately, she grabbed at one of the arms holding onto her own, before viciously biting into it; a screech of pain resounding as the goblin let her free from its grip. Though, Female Wizard's victory was short lived as a dagger found itself buried into her abdomen. A scream leaving her own throat, it only raised an octave as one of the creatures struck her across the face before beginning to drag her deeper into the cave system.

But once again, salvation found the group of four as the origin of those lifesaving blades finally made its presence known, a presence that shone of hope as the echoes of his footsteps made it to the ears of the panicked creatures and terrified rookies. Standing tall and without a hint of tension or anxiety, a 'hero' had made his way towards the chaotic scene with nothing but a torch, a small buckler and a strangely crude-looking blade in hand. At his appearance, the goblins hurried in their efforts to secure at least one victory on the humans who were foolish enough to stand against them. They had let two of the females escape their clutches; they would not forfeit the other or the male that was with them. Hurriedly, one of the goblins raised a blade and quickly moved to drive it into the throat of Rookie Swordsman, the young man's eyes widening with nothing but terror, confusion and a hint of resignation swimming in their pools.

"That's two." The 'hero' said in a tone that caused a shiver to run the length of the spines of those who heard it, the goblin who was towering above Rookie Swordsman suddenly going limp as a primitive looking blade lodged itself into its temple.

Eyes widening at the sight, those that were trained on the carnage around them were instantly trained on the 'hero' who had saved the three of them; though they only widened more when they saw that he was gone. Scanning the room, a number of strangled cries resounded as the goblins in the process of dragging Female Wizard deeper into their nest were cut down with impunity. A much more vocal and pained roar drew their attention, finally seeing their 'hero' in the process of executing the hobgoblin that was wounded earlier.

The creature still continued clawing at its wounded eye, the wound continuing to burn and blister despite the creature having managed to remove the blade lodged in it. It let loose a shrill roar of agony as a shoddy looking axe found itself buried into its groin, its roar raising an octave as the axe was just as quickly ripped free. The beast toppling over, the four watched in morbid fascination as their 'hero' poured a flask of strange smelling liquid on it; the man acting coldly as he tossed his lit torch onto the hobgoblin, setting it ablaze while it shrieked in anguish. Soon enough, those cries and flames died down and their 'hero' moved towards the charred corpse, the four watching as he raised the same axe from earlier before driving it into the back of the burnt creature's neck.

"That makes eight." He said in that same cold and mechanical tone, viciously ripping the primitive axe through the side of the hobgoblin's neck in an effort to guarantee that it was slain with the severing of its cervical vertebrae.

Silence permeated the chamber, the four watching their 'hero' move about and ensure that the goblins that were laying prone were indeed eliminated. Confused as to why he was wasting the time to confirm what was already known, they were silenced when he struck one through the skull with filched spear, hearing it cry shortly before convulsing slightly. That statement was only enhanced when the same scene was seen with two more goblins who were attempting to play dead. Once he was sure that those who were currently in the room were killed, it was only then that he turned to address the party of rookie adventurers who had just been saved by him.

"Can any of you talk." He droned in that same cold tone, causing them to flinch as they shakily nodded at his question.

"Hmm." He sounded as he moved towards Priestess, the young girl flinching as he reached towards her before screaming as he ripped the arrow out of her arm.

"Drink this, it'll numb the pain." He said as he held out a small potion towards the whimpering blonde, the others looking on in morbid shock at his callous treatment of her.

Shakily, Priestess following the orders of the man, taking the potion before bringing it to her lips and downing it. Their momentary abatement was not for long, as Female Wizard suddenly turned and vomited, red staining the retch that left her mouth. Soon enough, she was shivering and sweating, her breaths coming out in short pants as the three stared with wide eyes at what was happening to her. But once again, their 'hero' simply turned to stare at her disheveled state before reaching back into his pouch and retrieving another potion.

"Here." Was all he said as he handed her a potion, Female Wizard weakly staring at him before shakily taking the offered tonic and drinking it.

A few moments later, Female Wizard's shivering and sweating decreased significantly, the man staring at her once more before turning his attention towards Rookie Swordsman and Female Fighter, who was still bare as a new born. At his gaze, it seemed that the young lady finally realized this and covered herself with her hands, shamefully gazing down as she felt heat flow to her cheeks now that they were free from such a heinous ordeal. That embarrassment wasn't for long as the man tossed her a small cloak, the young lady blinking a bit before moving to wrap herself up in it. And finally, the man turned to Rookie Swordsman, the young man flinching at his stare before turning to gaze pitifully at the stump that used to be his right arm.

"What spells do you have?" He asked Priestess as she snapped from her slight stupor, the young blonde shivering slightly when she felt his gaze on her person.

"I-I h-have **Holy Light** and **Minor Heal** …" She said in a shaky tone, seeing their 'hero' incline his head slightly before standing and offering the young man another potion.

"Cast **Minor Heal** on him. After, wrap his wound." He told them as he secured another primitive weapon from one of the slain goblins, Priestess following his order as she moved to heal Rookie Swordsman as he drank the potion he was given.

"A-Are you okay?" Female Fighter asked Female Wizard in a slightly awkward manner, getting a slightly dry but relieved look in turn as she held a piece of cloth to her wound.

"I am now. What… What about you?" She countered in a concerned tone as Female Fighter froze, shivering as she wrapped her arms and cloak tighter around herself.

"I… I felt _it_ press up against me…" She whispered in a horrified and repulsed tone, Female Wizard moving to wrap the other girl in a comforting embrace as the party of four took a moment to compose themselves.

A sound caught their attention, drawing their eyes as they watched their 'hero' move deeper into the same caves they almost met their demise in. Seeing that, panic filled them as they moved to stop him from threading to his demise. Priestess being the most physically able, she timidly moved to question him only to pause when she saw a glint of silver around his neck as he turned to filch another weapon. Her eyes widening when she realized the rank of the man who had stepped in to save them.

"S-Silver…" She whispered as the eyes of her companions widened as well, snapping to focus on the man as he turned to face them.

"W-Who are you...?" Rookie Swordsman finally voiced the question that they had skipped once he saved them, the four holding their breaths as he simply continued to stare at them.

"Goblin Slayer." Was all that came from his mouth, the group continuing to stare at him before he broke their gaze and moved to head deeper into the cave system.

"W-Wait! Are you really going to face them alone?!" Rookie Swordsman shouted at him in a stunned tone, Goblin Slayer merely turning to look at him before returning his gaze forward.

"Yes." Goblin said as he crouched slightly to grab a torch dropped in the chaos, never breaking his stride as the group exchanged glances with each other.

"S-Shouldn't we regroup and form a p-plan first? They managed to b-beat the four of us, you know." Female Wizard asked in a shaky tone, a stark contrast to her previously proud and sure self moments earlier.

"Y-Yeah, I think that w-would be for the best." Priestess added as Goblin Slayer paused in his trek, turning to gaze at them once more.

"Do so if you wish." He said as a shiver ran down the length of the four's spines, the armor clad man disappearing into the darkness as the group exchanged glances once more.

"W-We can't just let him go alone, right?" Rookie Swordsman asked in a guilty tone as he gazed at his companions, the three grimacing as well as they looked back to where he left.

"I-I'll go, I'm the one w-who's the least injured out of all of us." Priestess said in a shaky but resolved manner, the three having a flash of regret, shame and guilt cross their faces as they reluctantly nodded their heads in affirmation.

"Just… Be careful." Female Wizard said in a stern and pleading tone, Priestess nodding her head as she shakily stood and moved to following Goblin Slayer.

"…We were way in over our heads…" Female Fighter lamented in a defeated tone as she clutched the cloak around her tighter, trembling once again when she realized that by a slip of fate she had avoided meeting a fate far worse then death.

Slowly and regretfully, Female Fighter, Female Wizard and Rookie Swordsman followed the path that Goblin Slayer and Priestess had headed in; praying to the Gods that the two would make it out safely. Finished with beseeching the Gods, the three composed themselves before slowly and carefully heading towards the entrance of the cave. As their trek continued, the three felt their blood grow colder and colder; the freshly slain corpses of goblins that they had no knowledge or memory of seeing or facing littered the floors of the path they had taken prior to their encounter. Gulping, the tension of the three continued to increase as eyes that they felt were previously hidden were now fully staring them down. But their tension was for naught, as in a manner of moments the light of the afternoon sun warmed their chilled bodies.

Moving towards a shielded area, the three bitterly made the decision to wait for the return of the two; Female Wizard offering her own cloak for Female Fighter to cover more of her person with. The young lady wrapping her lower body with the cloak while hugging the one Goblin Slayer had given her closer around her shoulders, she trained her gaze on the entrance of the cave as silence overtook the three.

(Scene Change – Unknown Cave: Priestess' Location)

"U-Umm…H-Hello, G-Goblin Slayer-san?" Priestess ushered to towards the darkness that crept on the edge of her torch's light, clenching her staff close as she timidly and frightfully scanned the area around her.

The past few moments for Priestess were nothing but a waking nightmare, that same nightmare continuing as she crept her way deeper into the goblin infested cavern. To say the young lady was scared would be a vast understatement, the terror that filled her small body being magnitudes greater then what could be put into words. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she continued to whisper in the hopes that the silver ranked adventurer, by some miracle given the volume of her tone, would hear her and respond in kind. But even with the knowledge that Goblin Slayer was somewhere in the miniature labyrinth in her mind, it did nothing to ease it when he wasn't in sight. Priestess felt gazes that she didn't feel before on her person, letting her fear filled orbs scan every shadow that flickered with her torch's light.

"G-Goblin Slayer-san? A-Are you th-" The young girl started in another hushed tone, though her words died in her throat when she saw a short figure hobbling towards her.

Almost instantly, the blonde backed away from the confused creature in absolute fright. Once it caught her scent in its freshly woken stupor, the goblin began cackling as it crept towards her. Her eyes widening, breath coming out in quickened bursts, her form beginning to shake once more; Priestess felt as though her heart would hammer itself out of her chest when she saw the creature scan the length of her body, feeling her heart only beat harder and quicken when it licked its lips.

But before it would even take another step towards her, its head was savagely cleaved through. A primitive looking axe ripping into the back of its skull and exiting through the side of its mouth, a garbled croak was all that left its throat before it collapsed to the ground in a convulsing heap. Even then, the freshly made corpse was further defiled by the cold, steel clad boot that viciously stomped on and splattered the remains of its head across the ground.

"What are you doing." Goblin Slayer said in the same mechanical and cold tone from earlier, snapping Priestess out of her stupor as she shakily gazed at her savior.

"G-Goblin Slayer-san!" She cried as she felt a great weight had been lifted from her shoulders, the man saying nothing as he studied her from head to toe.

"Didn't you all leave." He said as she took a few seconds to recompose herself, the man already moving towards her as she flinched a bit in fright.

"U-Umm, w-we didn't want y-you to venture in b-by yourself! I-I can help, I have a miracle left i-if you need it!" She told him in an earnest but timid tone, the man saying nothing as he switched his gaze from her to the slain goblin.

"Then you need to mask your smell." He told her as she blinked in confusion, the man moving towards the goblin before kicking it over.

"S-Smell?" Priestess asked as she moved to where the helmet clad man was, watching with a grimace as he buried a blade into the chest of the corpse before carving it open.

"Yes, smell. These creatures have an excellent sense of smell. Especially when it comes to girls who wet themselves." He stated as Priestess felt her face and body grow pale and cold, shakily looking down at the open carcass that was resting below her.

(Time Skip – Ten Minutes Later)

"Save your final miracle for **Holy Light**." Goblin Slayer said as he strode in front of Priestess, the shaking blonde meekly nodding her head as her eyes darted across her crimson coated robe.

Lost in her own thoughts, she let a small squeak leave her mouth when she walked into Goblin Slayer. About to apologize, she was halted when he raised a hand to silence her, the blonde blinked before nodding as she gripped her staff a bit tighter to her person. Pointing to the side of the corridor, which were wider then the path they were stopped before, she followed his direction as she pressed herself against the cavern walls while watching him do the same. As the seconds passed, she was about to whisper a question about the nature of their actions only to have those words freeze in her throat at the sound of echoing footsteps.

Hastily, she felt herself pressing against the stone behind her with much greater force and purpose then before. Hearing the same thumping of her heart, she watched with fearful eyes as a trio of goblins sauntered down the path in front of her without a care in the world. Swallowing the lump on her throat as they were nearly within arm's reach, Priestess blinked and it was nearly over. A pair of garbled cries leaked from the damaged throats of two of the goblins, a set of throwing knives rooting themselves in the trachea of the creatures.

Confusion marring the face of the third goblin, it watched with an equally bewildered expression as its companions grabbed at their throats and thrashed about erratically. It wasn't long, however, until the realization of what was happening before its eyes reached the mind of the goblin. Panic setting in, it was about to turn and scream for reinforcements only to have Goblin Slayer's buckler bury itself into his mouth; shattering teeth, rending flesh and practically splitting the head of the creature before it was truly cleaved in two when the shield was brutally ripped free of its newfound sheathe.

"Fifteen." He said while stomping on the necks of the two goblins he downed earlier, Priestess wincing as she saw the bodies of the creature spasm lightly along with the soft crunch of bone being splintered.

"When we pass the next pathway, cast **Holy Light**." He instructed as he readied another pilfered spear, Priestess nodding her head as she took a few breaths before reciting her prayer.

"O Earth Mother, abounding in mercy, grant your sacred light to we who are lost in darkness. **Holy Light**!" She shouted as an intense burst of light illuminated the chamber they were in, her eyes scanning and widening when she saw the horrors that the darkness had concealed.

Then, like clockwork, Goblin Slayer had instantly rushed in and assessed the number of goblins and the threats that they posed; locking onto the hooded and hunched form of a goblin that held a staff. Shifting his positioning, he tightened his grip on the spear held in his hand before hurling it towards the hooded goblin as it began an incantation of its own. Not sparing a glance at the creature as the spear tore into its chest, Goblin Slayer carried out the execution of the remaining goblins in the chamber; the creatures panicking as they tried to ready themselves as they were caught in the midst of dark pleasure and horrid desire.

Stopping before a goblin as it was pulling away from a captured woman, it was sent tumbling to the ground as an axe stolen from its brethren tore the flesh and bone across its temple. Turning, Goblin Slayer threw the bloodied instrument towards another goblin as it tried to rush down priestess; the blonde yelping as she watched the stone blade bury itself into its skull. Wincing, she turned her attention back to Goblin Slayer as he stood before the last goblin in the chamber, her eyes widening as she saw it holding another captured woman with a blade held to her throat. But before she could say anything, he took a step forward as the goblin trembled; bringing the blade closer to her throat as a thin trail of blood started to run down her neck.

"G-Goblin Slayer-san?!" Priestess called out in horror as she tried to get him to stop his advance, her words falling on deaf ears as he continued to stalk towards the trembling goblin.

Just as he was in striking range of the shaking creature, it acted by roughly shoving the woman towards Goblin Slayer. Her body falling forward, he caught her with one arm, surprisingly gently as Priestess observed with curiosity. Goblin Slayer's head inclining slightly, the terrified visage on the goblin's face was replaced with cruel triumph as it screeched and lunged at him with blade in hand. But that triumph was once more consumed by terror and horror as Goblin Slayer skillfully and almost automatically parried the falling blade with adept ease.

Diverting the path of the blade, he grabbed and began tightening his grip on the wrist of the creature. Then, as simply as one would a twig, he crushed the wrist of the goblin as it screeched in response; Goblin Slayer jerking the arm of the creature towards him as he delivered a brutal headbutt to the goblin. The sound of cartilage breaking and blood splattering onto the floor resounding, Goblin Slayer placed the woman in his arm delicately on the ground before standing and sauntering towards the writhing creature in front of him. In an almost sadistic manner, Goblin Slayer waited until the goblin turned its head to look at the armor clad man before he raised his foot and proceeded to stomp onto the head of the creature. As soon as the sound of its garbled screams reached her ears, Priestess turned her head away until the sounds of Goblin Slayer's merciless execution ended.

"This makes eighteen." Goblin Slayer said as priestess timidly made her way towards the man, watching as he stopped before the hooded goblin from before.

"I-Is it… Dead?" She whispered in a soft tone, turning to look at the creature with its eyes open as Goblin Slayer looked down on it.

The young lady had her question answered as the creature let out a shriek and lunged towards the man, Priestess letting a cry leave her throat at the sight. But her fears were for naught as the creature's head impacted with the ground in a jarring manner as a brutal blow from Goblin Slayer's buckler connected with it. As it continued to writhe on the ground, it began to struggle much more wildly as he pinned it to the floor with his foot bearing down on its stomach. Grabbing the shaft of the spear still imbedded in its chest, he ripped it free as a pained shout left its throat. That same shout turning into a wet gurgle as he buried the spear into its throat; violently tearing apart the muscle, bone and tissue in its throat with the tip of the spear before breaking the neck of the goblin with another ruthless stomp.

"A shaman. And it is now." Goblin Slayer said as he scanned the chamber once more for any stragglers, turning to glance at the throne made of bones as Priestess moved a bit closer to his person.

"A-Are those, h-human bones…?" The young lady asked in a horrified manner, Goblin Slayer saying nothing as he moved towards the structure before scattering the bones with a sharp kick.

"It's a typical goblin trick. Look closer." The armor clad man said as Priestess glanced past the area the throne sat, seeing a shoddy looking wooden door previously hidden behind the skeletal structure.

As Goblin Slayer approached the door, he unsheathed the remaining blade that still hung by his waist while taking a torch that was resting on the wall beside the duo. Priestess watching in trepidation, it only grew when she saw what was laying behind that door. The light of his torch illuminating the smaller chamber, the young blonde's eyes widened when she saw the trembling and small forms of goblin children. As she stood, watching them cling to the other and press themselves against the wall of the small room, her heart froze when she realized what was to happen to the creatures.

"Y-You'll… You'll kill the c-children as w-well?" She asked in a shaky tone, shifting her eyes between the blade held in his hand and the green creatures.

"Of course. These creatures multiply quickly. It wouldn't have been long before they numbered in the fifties, then they would have attacked en masse. We've destroyed their nest, they'll never forget that. Survivors of nests learn, adapt and become smarter. There's no reason to let them live." He said as he cut down one of the children, a horrid and bloodcurdling screech leaving its throat as the blade tore into its flesh.

"B-But what if it were a good goblin?" Priestess cried out as she snapped her eyes shut to rid it of the scene before her, her heart pausing once more as she heard the sound of blood dripping from his sword.

"A good goblin? They might exist, if we looked for them." Goblin Slayer started as the blonde's eyes creaked open slightly, seeing that Goblin Slayer had indeed paused in the execution of the children in the room.

"But… I think that the only good goblins, are the ones that never leave their holes." He said as her blood froze once more, instantly snapping her eyes shut as the flash of steel and screams of desperation assaulted her senses.

"That makes twenty four." He said as he moved out of the room, Priestess slowly following behind him and soon flinching when she saw him embed his blooded blade in the head of the downed goblin shaman .

The trip back to the entrance of the cavern was a quiet one, mostly due to the fact that Priestess couldn't shake the feelings that she had conflicting in her heart. The doctrine that she followed wholeheartedly was all but ruined by merely watching the actions of both Goblin Slayer and the creatures he earned his namesake from; the horrid and atrocious actions that she bore witness to, they were unlike anything she had ever thought of, even in her darkest nightmares. The captured girls especially shook the foundations of her person, the blonde wrapping her arms closer around her person as she realized that she, herself, was nearly another victim if not for the intervention of the man walking before her.

"We're out." He said as the evening rays shone on her body, warming her slightly as she watched Goblin Slayer take out a piece of parchment and begin writing.

Watching him, she was entirely ignorant of the trio that was racing towards her until it was too late. Before her fatigued mind could register them, she was instantly met with the embrace of Female Wizard and Female Fighter. Flinching at first, she felt her heart warm as she returned their gesture. Across from the hugging trio, Goblin Slayer shifted his head slightly to view the three as Rookie Swordsman greeted the blonde before returning to the piece of parchment held in his hand. As soon as the armor clad man was finished, he turned to leave the area, gaining looks of confusion and slight apprehension from the four as they turned to look at him.

"U-Umm… C-Can we go with you, back to town?" Female Fighter asked in an anxious and pleading tone, her eyes darting between Goblin Slayer and the cave they had emerged from.

"I-If it's not too much trouble! I-I mean, we're going to the same place anyway, r-right?" Female Wizard added as she stepped a bit closer to the man, the action being mirrored by the others as Goblin Slayer scanned their faces before returning his attention forward.

"Do what you want." Was all he said as he as he continued on the path, the four blinking a bit before hurriedly moving to follow him.

(Time Skip – A Few Hours Later)

(Scene Change – Frontier Town: Adventurer's Guild)

"Thank you for all your hard work!" A beautiful and youthful, goldenrod headed young lady said as she bid farewell to a slightly blushing adventurer.

Though, that brilliant and charming smile soon fell to a thin line as Guild Girl left a soft sigh leave her mouth; turning to look at the door that, no more then a few hours earlier, she had seen a group of rookies head out to slay goblins with pride befitting a party so young. Closing her eyes for a brief moment, she clenched her hands slightly in a bit of irritation and guilt when she remembered the words that they uttered to her; the avarice and hubris that they exhibited being a death sentence when combined with the creatures they sought to slay. One could say that about any of the creatures or foes that adventurers faced, but the ones that those four rookies had chosen to slay were notorious for being underestimated and costing those who took them on flippantly their lives and purity.

"Goblins… It's always goblins…" She whispered in a tired manner as she opened her eyes and dropped them downwards, grimacing when she saw the signatures of the four young ladies who had taken on a quest of rescuing another group of women from the same creatures no more then a few minutes prior.

"I should have tried harder to stop them from going alone…" She continued as the need to keep up her smile fell along with the setting sun, the number of adventurers having dwindled to a mere handful who were also on their way to rest their mind and bodies.

That same smile was forced to return as she saw someone move before her, awaiting her services as she offered them a bright smile and a cute tilt of the head once she rose her head to greet them. But soon enough, it turned to a small gape of surprise when she saw the man who stood before her, shifting once more to relief when she took notice of the group behind him; though her eyes widened when she took note of the condition that they were in.

"O-Oh my! You're all alright!" She nearly shouted in relief, getting slightly wry and apologetic smile in turn as she moved around the counter to greet them.

"Y-Yeah, we're fine… Mostly…" Rookie Swordsman said as he gestured to his arm, Guild Girl gaining a sullen look as he immediately tried to lift her spirits.

"B-But it would have been a lot worse if Goblin Slayer hadn't shown up!" He added quickly as she turned to stare that the armored man, offering him a grateful and radiant smile as she bowed slightly to the surprise of the four.

"Thank you, Goblin Slayer. I didn't mean to make you feel like you were obligated to go after them but nonetheless, thank you." She said as the eyes of the four widened at the piece of information, remembering her words earlier when she asked that they wait for a more seasoned party member to accompany them.

"There were goblins." Was all he answered as she blinked a bit before a string of giggles left her mouth, the blonde managing to calm herself enough to stare once more at the man in a rather serious manner.

"But because you choose to do so and in a quick manner, you saved the lives of these four; even more so these girls. If you had been just a hair late, who knows what would have happened." Guild Girl stated as a shiver ran down the spines of the three young ladies with them, Female Fighter tightening her hold on Goblin Slayer's cloak once again as the memory of what had nearly happened still chilled her to the core.

"And I hate to ask this of you once again, especially since you've just returned from another quest, but…" The blonde started in a slightly guilty and strained manner, knowing that what she was doing was blatantly standing against the principals that the Guild offered its adventurers.

"Are there goblins?" He asked as she blinked in turn, though all she could do was offer him a small smile and a soft nod of the head.

"Then I'll assume that I can leave making a report for the last quest for later. Where?" Goblin Slayer said as Guild Girl's smile became much brighter then before, hurriedly moving to gather the needed paperwork for the quest he was taking after offering him a stamina potion.

As he waited for her, having downed the potion, he was approached by the four rookies who he had saved, turning to gaze at them as they had their heads bowed. An uncomfortable silence taking over at his lack of response, Rookie Swordsman turned to look at Priestess as the young blonde had been the one who was with him the longest. Gulping slightly, she was debating on what to say only for Female Fighter to step forward, timidly holding out the cloak he had given her earlier during their rescue. The man staring at the offered cloak, he shifted to look at her, the raven haired young lady having received a shirt from one of the other guild receptionists during his conversation with Guild Girl.

"U-Umm, here… Thanks for lending it to me earlier..." She said as she avoided his gaze the best that she could, a dusting of pink on her cheeks as embarrassment like no other filled her person while she stole a few glances at him.

"Keep it." Was all he said as she snapped her head to look at him, a bit confused but at the same time a tad elated that he would allow her a keepsake of her rescue.

"A-Are you sure? This was yours, and I have a s-shirt now so I don't need it anymore!" She countered as she clutched the cloak to her chest, feeling strangely safer as she shifted the fabric a bit to cover part of her face.

"Yes. Do what you like with it if you don't need it." Was his answer as Guild Girl called him over to her part of the reception desk, the man moving towards her as the others watched him go in silence.

"So, are you going to get rid of it?" Female Wizard asked Female Fighter in an inquisitive manner, the sentiment shared with her two other companions as a deeper shade of pink colored her cheeks.

"Probably not… It's a reminder, of what could have and what did happen back there…" She said as they all nodded softly in response, turning and seeing that he was already moving to head out on another quest.

"W-Wait! G-Goblin Slayer-san!" Priestess called out as she moved to stop him, the man pausing as he turned to look at the blonde and her two companions as they seemed a bit anxious.

"What?" He asked in the same mechanical manner as he had since their first encounter, the blonde taking a breath as she looked at him with resolved eyes.

"P-Please let us accompany you!" She said while gesturing to Female Wizard and Female Fighter as Guild Girl flinched a bit at the request, feeling a twinge of something she'd rather not accept as she watched the exchange happening before her.

"I'll be going alone." He told them in a tone of finality, the three young ladies flinching slightly as they felt a twinge of fear from the cold reply that they received.

"B-But we can help! I was at the top of my class in the academy when it came to magic! I can provide you support from the rear!" Female Wizard told him in a resolute tone, hoping that her boast would sway the man to allow them to join him.

"A-And I've trained my life for close quarters combat!" Female Fighter added as she stared at him with eyes full of resolution like Priestess and Female Wizard, the man scanning the faces of the three before turning around once more.

"Did those skills help you deal with the goblins in that cave?" He asked as the bravado and resolution that shone on their faces were consumed by complete and utter fear, Female Fighter clutching the cloak in her hands while her companions clenched their staves.

"Rest. You in particular. And invest in chainmail and healing items the next time you take a quest." He told them in that same cold tone, stressing part of his statement to Rookie Swordsman who had remained quiet during the exchange and the latter to the young ladies next to him.

"Y-Yes sir…" The teen answered in a soft and sullen tone, moving to grab the reminder of what could have been a far more gruesome fate.

"Take care, Goblin Slayer! I'll be sure to get a party to the cave you mentioned for the kidnapped girls so don't worry about them!" Guild Girl called out as the man inclined his head in acknowledgement, the young lady waving energetically at him until his form passed through the doorway of the guild.

"Ha… Gods, please grant him safety on his journey." She whispered under her breath in a pleading tone, uttering a soft prayer to any entity that would hear and answer her prayer.

"So, do you four need any assistance with anything else?" Guild Girl asked after a few more moments of silence, causing the group of four before her to jump slightly at the question.

"N-No, I'll be fine. I'll… I'll probably just head back home now." Rookie Swordsman said in a slightly pained manner, drawing worried looks before Female Fighter moved to wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"We'll go back together, then. Alright?" She told him as his smile became a bit brighter, the two bidding their companions and Guild Girl farewell as they exited the guild themselves.

"W-What are you going to do?" Priestess asked Female Wizard as the bespectacled young lady had a small frown marring her face, drawing a curious look from the blonde.

"I… I want to follow that guy. I need to prove it to him that it was all just a freak accident, what happened in there." She admitted in a shamed and slightly irked manner, Priestess blinking a bit before turning to gaze where he had left.

"I don't like the thought of him going alone. H-He saved us; we should at least repay him by accompanying him on a mission of his own, right?" The blonde asked as Female Wizard stared at her in surprise, though it melted into a small smile as she nodded her head in agreement.

"I think so too… And sorry, for how I acted back in that cave. I… I might have had too large of an ego back there." She admitted as she bowed her head slightly, instantly being waved off by Priestess as the two shared a slightly comical and warm exchange.

"I know this is going against the policies of the guild, that interfering with another's quest without written or verbal consent is a punishable offense, but if the two of you are still up to it and are aware of the dangers that could come with another goblin related quest, this should help you. But you didn't get it from me." Guild Girl suddenly said as the two squeaked a bit in fright, snapping to stare at her with wide eyes and thumping hearts as she simply offered them a smile and a small map.

Seeing that they were receiving help, albeit in a slightly illegal manner, Female Wizard and Priestess quickly thanked Guild Girl before moving to catch up to Goblin Slayer. Watching them run frantically, but with a bit more renewed and determined vigor then they did when she first saw them, Guild Girl couldn't help but feel a bit glad that the group she thought she had sent to their deaths were able to survive and grow from such a horrid ordeal. Sighing once more, Guild Girl stretched before moving to clean up and end her shift at the reception desk, blinking before smiling slightly when she saw the tiny mark on the edge of the piece of parchment that Goblin Slayer had given her detailing the location of the cave.

"Twenty four goblins, hmm…" Guild Girl whispered as the demure smile on her face never left, gently placing the piece of parchment back to the pile papers that awaited the return of the armored man.

(Scene Change – Frontier Town: Priestess and Female Wizard's Location)

"U-Umm, s-should we stop by the blacksmith and apothecary?" Priestess asked Female Wizard as the burgundy haired young lady gained a look of confusion, though it soon turned to realization as the words of Goblin Slayer echoed through her mind.

"Do you think we'll be able to catch up to him if we do?" She questioned the blonde in a slightly apprehensive tone, Priestess mulling over the thought before nodding her head.

"Even if we don't, w-we should follow his advice. H-He is a silver ranked adventurer, and he seemed to be very adamant about it." Priestess said in a sure tone, Female Wizard slowly nodding her head in agreement before the pair quickly moved to secure a set of chainmail and potions for the upcoming journey.

(Scene Change – Unknown Location: Female Rescue Party Location)

"Haa… Still nothing to report, guys. A few of those things are going in and out, but it seems like they're holed up in there pretty tight." Rhea Scout muttered as she brought down the monocular she was using to view the fortress that was their current objective, Young Monk taking the momentary pause to steady her nerves as she lightly patted herself on the cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Elf Wizard asked the young lady in a concerned manner, Young Monk flinching a bit before offering the blonde a shaky but sure smile.

"I-I'm fine! J-Just a little tired is all." The plum headed young lady replied in an attempt to ease the worries of her party, getting small smiles at her determination as Noble Knight shook her head.

"No, I think it would be best if we settled and rested before moving into that fortress. Guild Girl told us of all the dangers that goblins present, more so for women like us, so we need to be mentally and physically prepared for what's to come. We'll take turns on watch, two hours each with me as the last. Let's put some distance between that fortress and us, though I doubt there are scouts this far away from their nest, it would pay to be safe then sorry. " Noble Knight told the three as a bit of apprehension crossed their faces, easing slightly as they moved to set up camp for the coming hours.

(Time Skip – A Few Hours Later)

"It should be around noon, based on what I've been seeing; those creatures are active mostly during the morning and at night. They should be asleep around this time, the number of them going in and out have dropped to zero." Rhea Ranger reported as the three other members of her party nodded, moving to infiltrate the fortress once they finished their preparations.

(Scene Change – Elven Ruins: Courtyard)

The trek to the elven ruins that the rescue team were currently on the edge of entering was a rather quiet and unimpeded one. Compared to the horror stories that they'd heard from Guild Girl and the warnings that she had given them, they were met with practically no resistance from the creatures that littered the area. En route, they encountered roughly a dozen goblins; each quickly and silently killed by Noble Knight and Rhea Ranger. But as they continued to venture deeper into the fortress grounds, they halted the execution of the creatures as their numbers grew to a nauseating level beyond that which the party of four could comfortably handle.

"That was a close one. This isn't too bad, guess Guild Girl was just overreacting." Rhea Scout said in a relieved tone as she ripped an arrow out of the skull of a goblin that had just woken moments prior, thanking the gods that the creature that was well separated from the others in the area.

"Perhaps, but it still wouldn't do us any good to get complacent. Until we rescue the women in that nest, we shouldn't get comfortable." Elf Wizard added in a serious tone, Rhea Scout pouting a bit but nodded nonetheless.

"D-Do you think it'll be like this the entire way?" Young Monk asked in a hopeful manner, getting a pat on the head in return from Noble Knight as the older woman smiled softly at her.

"Let's just focus on finishing this quest and getting home." She said as Young Monk nodded her head in turn, the group moving deeper into the fortress as a certain sight instantly struck them.

"O-Oi!" Rhea Scout shouted as they rounded an archway, getting the attention of her party as they rushed to see what the commotion was.

"Oh gods…" Elf Wizard whispered as they rushed to the sight of a bare, bruised and bloody woman, rhea ranger instantly by the woman's side before moving to lift her.

"H-Hey! Don't worry, we're here t-" She started in a panicked tone, though as soon as she caught sight of the woman's neck she froze.

" _S-She's already gone…"_ Rhea Ranger thought as the small action of picking up the corpse active the alarm placed by the goblins, Rhea Ranger being too late to detect it in her haste and panic.

The act of picking up the corpse of the woman caused a small line of wire attached to a pin on the body to be pulled, causing a large sack of metal to impact the ground with a jarring clatter. The sound instantly causing the goblins in the area to wake with a start, groggily and frantically looking around before narrowing their eyes on the group of four. But once they noticed that it was women who entered their lair, their eyes gained a dark lust and desire that was mirrored by their cackling as they closed in on the women.

"Shit! Fall back! Single file, everyone! I'll take the rear so they don't surround us!" Noble Knight shouted in panic as she took up the position of rearguard, Rhea Ranger picking off a number of goblins with shots of her arrows while Elf Wizard began an incantation of her own.

"Come, O wind, lend me thy power and sunder mine enemy with thine invisible edge! **Wind Blade**!" Elf Wizard chanted with eyes closed before snapping them open towards a small group of goblins racing towards Young Monk and herself, holding her staff horizontally across her body as a green shimmer began to emanate from it.

With a glow of green, the air around Elf Wizard began to shift slightly before focusing around her staff. Then, with a swipe of her hand across the length of her staff, Elf Wizard let loose a lengthy blade of wind that surged towards the goblins advancing on their position. As it continued through the air, it slowly began to lengthen in width before meeting and bisecting the group of goblins. Stunned that so many of their comrades were cut down in such short time, the creatures instantly focused their attention on the slightly winded form of Elf Wizard as she tried to catch her breath after using such a draining spell. Seeing that, an archer aimed an arrow at the blonde before letting it loose as her eyes widened at the sight.

"H-Hiya!" Young Monk shouted out as she stepped forward and caught the fired arrow in a clumsy and green manner, though the shoddy marksmanship of the goblin made the projectile an easy and predictable target for the young girl.

"W-We need to get out of here!" Rhea Ranger shouted as she nocked her final arrow, panic and terror beginning to fill her eyes as the number of goblins seemed to be rising rather then thinning.

"Tch! Keep together everyone! Remember! Single fi-" Noble Knight shouted before a jarring impact made contact with the back of her head, black and white spots consuming her vision as she dropped to the ground.

Dumbfounded by what they had just witnessed, Rhea Ranger, Elf Wizard and Young Monk were stunned long enough for the creatures to rush them down. Screams soon entered Noble Knight's ears as her spotted vision began to clear, her eyes soon widened when she saw her companions being stripped bare of their clothing. But soon those same eyes were filled with terror themselves when she found her own body stripped of its clothing and armor. Feeling grubby and filthy hands roaming her body, she let loose a scream of horror and rejection herself as she was pinned by the creatures that infested the area. The screams Rhea Ranger, Elf Wizard and Noble Knight being drowned out as the goblins forced their heads to the sight of Young Monk in the process of being violated.

"N-No! Help! Please! Somebody, save me!" She screamed with all of her soul, struggling with all the might that her tiny body could muster as horror like no other filled her eyes at the sight of the creature bearing down on her.

Slowly, it roamed its hands over her body as its comrades merely watched the spectacle with lust filled eyes. Normally, just an event would be a free for all, the spoils going to the fastest; but in this case, with a fresh number of women in their clutches, they treated this event as a public act of humiliation for the humans who had the audacity to invade their nest. Soon enough, Young Monk's struggles reached its climax as the goblin on top of her reached for its vile corruption, the plum haired maiden wanting to vomit at the sight of it. But that thought was trounced by the need to escape at all costs, her struggles causing her to dig her nails into the arms of one of the goblins holding her.

At that inkling of pain, it struck her across the face in a ruthless manner, nearly breaking the young girl's nose as blood seeped from it and more tears from her eyes. But once more, that pain was overtaken by horror as she felt the corruption of the goblin press against her womanhood. Eyes widening, she screamed once more as the creature merely cackled and prolonged the suffering of the young girl, slowly and appallingly started to press against Young Monk. Her party members being forced to watch such a wicked and vile act, they screamed at the creatures to stop what they were doing, tears falling from their faces as the revulsion, disgust, horror and terror that consumed Young Monk's visage shattered their own souls. But, just as the creature was about to snatch, taint and corrupt the maidenhood of the crying girl, it happened.

The pressure that she was feeling against her womanhood was instantly gone, Young Monk's eyes widening as did the others in the area as the goblin suddenly froze. The cause of its sudden freeze unknown, it was soon made clear as it slumped over, an arrow lodged in the cranium of the creature. At the sight, chaos soon broke loose as the goblins scrambled to secure the women before anything else could happen. But they were once again met with resistance as a sudden shout made it to the ears of the women.

"Close your eyes and hold your breath!" A hollow sounding order echoed through the area, the women shivering at how empty and frigid it was but nonetheless following it.

At the sight of them following his order, Goblin Slayer quickly reached into his pouch and pulled out a number of egg-like containers. Throwing them as he rushed down the fumbling goblins, they impacted and shattered as would an egg before releasing their contents over the group. As the goblins who were targets of the egg-like projectiles stood a bit stunned, the compound of powdered cobra venom and drake's breath pepper soon entered the eyes and lungs of the creatures; instantly causing them to scream and scratch at their eyes and throats. With a distraction in place, the armored man shifted his focus from the goblins to the four women still holding their breath with eyes closed.

Quickly scanning the area, he managed to wrap Rhea Ranger and Young Monk each in an arm before bolting to a small stone structure. Placing them in it, he moved to retrieve Elf Wizard and get her to safety as well. But before he could make it back for Noble Knight, the goblins who had been blinded were already forced from the grounds as a few more took up arms in their place, a pair having snatched and were proceeding to drag away Noble Knight as the woman began screaming for aid. It was received in the form of a pair of throwing knives, the blade embedding themselves into the throats of the two goblins as they released Noble Knight to grab at the blades.

With their attention diverted, she managed to get to a kneeling position, scrambling to grab a blade and aid Goblin Slayer as the man was soon surrounded by goblins. Panic and fear filling her as she imagined the sight of the man being overwhelmed and slain by the creatures, she was soon flabbergasted when he expertly and seemingly autonomously evaded, parried and guarded against the creatures. Diverting a falling axe to have it slice open the shoulder of a nearby goblin, he hacked the offending arm at the elbow joint before driving his blade through the face of the goblin it was once attached to. Turning, he smashed his buckler across the face of anther goblin, blood, spittle and teeth sailing through the air as he snatched the primitive axe held by the creature.

Tightening his grip on the weapon, he grunted as a number of blades impacted with his back, though they were unable to penetrate his armor. Spinning, he hacked through the throats, faces and skulls of the creatures who were stunned that he was able to move with their blades still in his body. Shifting his weight, he flicked his arm and threw the axe towards an archer that was nocking an arrow, the stone blade burying itself in its face. Soon enough, the goblin group of nearly twenty was reduced to a meager four; the remaining creatures trembling as Goblin Slayer, armor dyed red with blood and gore, stalked towards them with eye aflame with crimson rage. Then, an explosion of pain before darkness consumed them as the stolen blades tore into their bodies.

"That makes forty eight." Goblin Slayer said as he buried the stone axe into the skull of a nearby goblin, the man turning to look at Noble Knight as the redheaded young lady was still in a kneeling position with a stunned expression on her face.

"Can you speak?" He asked her as she flinched in turn, complexion going crimson as she quickly moved to cover her exposed breasts and lower body from the man.

"Y-Yes. T-Thank you for your aid." She told him in a truly grateful and genuine tone, eyes watering a bit as the injury she received to her head nearly cost her and her party their dignity and lives.

"Here." Goblin Slayer said as he tossed her a cotton sheet, Noble Knight shakily catching it before moving to wrap it around her person.

With the encounter seemingly over, Noble Knight watched with an intrigued expression as Goblin Slayer secured a spear and moved about, impaling the prone bodies that littered the grounds. A bit confused as to why he was doing what he did, the damage that was inflicted on the creatures being more then enough to rid them of life, she received her answer as a few of them spasmed and jerked as he speared their skulls. The sight chilled her to the bone, seeing that out of the bodies, six of the creatures were laying prone in order to blend in with their fallen comrades. Soon enough though, he finished ensuring the deaths of the creatures as he embedded the spear into the skull of the final goblin, raising his head to glance at Noble Knight as she made her way over to him.

"A-Amazing… How did you know that there were a few who were only pretending to be dead?" She asked with the same intrigued expression on her face, Goblin Slayer moving to glance at the creature he had speared in the skull before facing her once more.

"Practice. These creatures aren't intelligent, but they aren't fools. They learn tricks like that quickly, more so if they had survived an encounter like this. Making sure that they're truly dead is the only way to ensure that they don't learn and spread that knowledge." He explained to the redhead as she nodded in turn, turning to glance at the slain creatures as the voices of her party members reached her ears.

"I-Is it ok to come out now…?" The shaky and meek tone of Rhea Ranger sounded as she peeked through the doorway of the stone structure they were nestled in, Elf Wizard also peeking through it with her arms around Young Monk.

"Y-Yes! It should be safe to come out now! Right?" She called out to the other women, though she quickly turned to ask Goblin Slayer for confirmation as the man inclined his head slightly.

"No scouts where they'd usually be. I already checked the area before coming here." He told her as her eyes widened at the piece of information, turning around to fully face him as her party members skittered over while covering their own bodies.

"Y-You knew that we were here!? Why didn't you intervene earlier!?" She nearly shouted at him in anger, her party members sharing her sentiments to a degree as they were subjected to a horrible ordeal while he merely watched.

"I didn't. There were goblins who you failed to kill on the way here. It was more important to kill them while they were asleep. If they weren't and joined that encounter, it would have been a much more difficult." He told them as their eyes widened in realization, the number of goblins that would have been alerted to the alarm that they set off should have been doubled that which they encountered if the ones that they passed were woken by it as well.

"S-So, because we didn't kill the ones that were sleeping, we p-pretty much stepped into an inescapable trap…" Rhea Ranger said in a horrified tone, shaking slightly with both the wind on her bare body and the knowledge that their efforts to stay hidden only made escaping that much more impossible.

"Exactly." Goblin Slayer said as they all shivered at the matter-of-fact way he said it, heads drooping slightly in shame as the embarrassment that they were currently feeling seemed insignificant to the blunder that they had made.

Watching their crestfallen expressions, Goblin Slayer stared for a few seconds before moving to the area that they were being stripped during the earlier part of their encounter. Watching him move, the four women grimaced with pink colored cheeks as they moved to follow him while continuing to cover themselves. That embarrassment was replaced slightly with curiosity as they watched him scan the grounds before kneeling and picking up the pieces of clothing that were ripped from their bodies. Soon enough, he had a few articles of clothing that belonged to the four women, moving towards them before holding them out for the four to take.

"Dress yourselves." He told them as they flushed deeper at the rather callous order, shyly taking the dirty and torn garments from the man before seeing what belonged to whom.

Soon enough, they were garbed in enough clothing that it wasn't as humiliating or embarrassing to be seen by the man. Rhea Ranger had managed to have her shorts and scarf saved, a blessing as she had the green scarf wrapped around her breasts though the tips of her ears were tinted a deep red as her eyes flicked towards Goblin Slayer and herself. Elf Wizard was forced to wear her tattered cloak as a high cut dress of sorts which left her back and the sides of her body exposed, and like Rhea Ranger her ears were crimson with embarrassment as she tried to avoid the gaze of the man. Noble Knight had managed to secure a decent amount of her leather armor and plate mail, having been unable to be torn by the creatures, though she was a tad reluctant to hand Goblin Slayer back the sheet he had given her earlier. The only one without anything to wear was Young Monk, the simple robe that the young girl had on being nothing but tattered rags with how viciously she was stripped down during the encounter earlier.

Still covering her breasts and lower body with her hands, she was shaking in humiliation, embarrassment and misery as her party members scrambled to find her usable clothing. But that search was for naught as Goblin Slayer focused on her person, causing her to flush and stare at the ground in order to alleviate feeling of his gaze on her body. But her head soon snapped to lock onto the form of Goblin Slayer as he moved to wrap the cotton sheet that he had given Noble Knight around her shoulders, her face glowing warmer as he gently and deftly fitted it around her frame with a number of pins and wire he pulled from his pack. It wasn't long before the man was finished with making her a makeshift cloak with the sheet, the man standing and moving towards the archway that led deeper into the fortress.

"W-Wait!" Young Monk called out as she raced to take a hold of his hand, squeezing it as one would a lifeline as he turned to look at her.

"What?" He asked as her cheeks flushed a deeper shade of red, the plum headed young lady stammering as she tried to find an excuse as to why she had so boldly stopped him.

"Are you seriously planning on going alone?" Elf Wizard asked in a concerned tone as she moved to join Young Monk with the rest of their party, the man getting the same concerned looks from the others as he nodded his head.

"There are still goblins inside." He told them in the same cold tone as before, the others flinching as they had figured that he was doing what he did for the captured women in the fortress.

"T-That's all!? Aren't you here for the women that were captured by those things!?" Rhea Ranger shouted in a confused manner, Goblin Slayer merely looking at her as a shiver danced down her spine at his attention.

"It's been too long. Goblins don't care to feed their captives. They use them as entertainment, to bolster their ranks and finally as a food source once they're too weak to stay alive. If the women that you've come to rescue have been there longer then a week, they're dead." He told them in a callous manner, the blood freezing in the veins of the four as the knowledge of a timeline was nonexistent to them when they took the quest.

"H-How long was it since they were reported missing?" Young Monk asked in a shakily tone as she squeezed Goblin Slayer's hand a bit tighter, the man seemingly indifferent to the act as Noble Knight racked her rattled mind for the quest details.

"…It's been roughly two weeks since the first reported kidnapping…" She said in a grave tone as the others grimaced at the knowledge, Goblin Slayer nodding his head as he turned to face the fortress.

"Then it's too late." He said in a tone of finality as the hearts of the four broke, all of them clenching their fists as the knowledge that they had accepted a quest doomed from the start weighed heavily on their minds.

Seeing that they were lost in their own thoughts, Goblin Slayer lightly pulled his hand away from Young Monk's as the plum headed young lady flinched at the loss of warmth and security that his hand gave her. About to ask him to stop once more, though she knew that she was just another obsidian ranked adventurer, her words froze in her throat when she finally took notice of the glint of silver that hung from his neck. Her reaction drew the attention of her party members, the three other ladies blinking at the flabbergasted look on Young Monk's face before turning to see what was causing her expression. They did feel a bit embarrassed to be studying the features of the man so intimately, but they needed to see what was Young Monk was seeing. When they did, they all lost the redness on their cheeks, shock and awe replacing it when they saw his tag.

"S-Silver?!" Rhea Ranger shouted in shock as she skittered towards the man and studied the tag closely, though she jumped right back to where her party members were when she realized how she was acting.

"Y-You're a silver rank?! I would have never thought! Your equipment is what a rookie would have, nothing about it says silver!" Elf Wizard exclaimed as she took in his appearance more closely, finding nothing but the tag suggesting that he was truly the rank that it signified he was.

"That is what the guild decided." He replied as they stood a bit stunned at the revelation, the luck that a silver ranked adventurer and one who specialized in hunting the very creatures who had attacked them had saved them still made their heads spin slightly.

As the lull continued, it was soon broken when the sound of footsteps caught the ears of Elf Wizard and Rhea Ranger. Instantly, the two were tense as they raised their weapons as the other followed their example, trusting the ears of the two as they were twitching slightly in response to the sound. Nocking an arrow, Rhea Ranger trained her bow in the direction the sounds were coming from as a bit of sweat began to run down her face at the thought of another possibly disastrous encounter. Their tension rising as the sounds became closer and louder, it soon fell as the duo of Priestess and Female Wizard passed through the vine-covered archway, their nervous expressions instantly melting to surprise and relief when they caught sight of the five.

"G-Goblin Slayer-san!" Priestess shouted with joy and relief as the blonde and Female Wizard race towards the armor clad man, stopping before him and offering him a tired and relieved smile as his presence filled the two with ease.

"I'm glad that we managed to catch up to you! W-When we saw the number of goblins that were killed coming her, we started to get worried that something might've gone wrong but we're glad that your alright!" Female Wizard admitted as she let out a breath of relief, a small smile on her face as well as the man merely stared at them.

"Why are you two here." He droned as the two flinched slightly, pink coloring their cheeks as they found the ground far more interesting then the man before them.

"W-Well… We, uhh…" Female Wizard stammered as she tried to find a plausible excuse to why they tailed the man, Priestess clenching her staff a bit tighter before facing the man straight on.

"W-We wanted to help!" She told him in a resolved tone, startling Female Wizard slightly as she had never seen the blonde so set on something since partnering with her.

"T-That's right! We knew you couldn't handle something like this all by yourself, after all! I-I mean, remember what I told you! A-About how I was at the top of my class back in the academy? We're not in a cave, s-so I'm one hundred percent sure that I'll be more useful here then in there!" Female Wizard boasted in a sure tone, though it softened slightly as she timidly gazed between the ground and the man in front of her.

"Have you both rested?" He asked as they blinked a bit, still a bit dazed at the contrast of caring about their wellbeing and how vicious he was in slaying goblins.

"Y-Yes! We're both rested! Just a bit jumpy with, umm, the goblins and being alone with them." Priestess admitted as Female Wizard nodded her head in agreement, the four other women knowing now exactly what they meant by that statement.

"Hmm. You should return to town with them." Goblin Slayer said as he gestured towards the four other ladies in the area, getting them to snap to look at them with wide eyes at his statement.

"W-What!? Y-You're seriously going to finish this quest alone?!" Rhea Ranger shouted in an incredulous tone, her party members sharing her sentiments as they moved to rebuttal his suggestion.

"You can't possibly think that we'll abandon you to deal with a quest that was originally ours, do you?" Elf Wizard asked him with narrowed eyes, poking him in the chest as he merely stared at her.

"Your quest was to rescue the women that were taken. Mine is to eliminate the goblin's nest. You've failed your mission, I've yet to finish mine." He told her as she recoiled a bit in shock, bitterly turning her head away as she remembered the harsh reality of their situation.

"…That may be true, Sir Goblin Slayer, but by my code as a knight I cannot let you go alone. Especially not when I owe you my life." Noble Knight told the man in a serious manner, her eyes alight with fierce determination as the eyes of her companions widened at the truth in her words.

"T-That's right! W-We owe you for s-saving us!" Young Monk added in a timid but honest tone, skittering up to Goblin Slayer and staring with shining eyes and pink tinted cheeks at the armored man.

"Y-You see, Goblin Slayer-san! W-We're here to support you, all of us!" Priestess said in an earnest tone and demure smile, that same smile shining on the faces of the others in the area.

"…Do as you wish." He said after a few seconds of silence, the women blinking before brighter smiles lit up their faces.

That celebration was short lived, however, as Goblin Slayer quickly nocked an arrow and taking aim at the sleepily and stumbling form of a freshly awoken goblin that was forcibly sent to check on its comrades. Blinking when it took in the massacre of its comrades that were stationed in the area, it snapped out of its drowsy and hurriedly tried to scream for aid, only for the arrow nocked by Goblin Slayer to shred its throat. Rushing down the gagging and gurgling creature, he cleaved its head in two before scanning the path that it stumbled down from. Spending a few seconds carefully observing the path and determining that it was clear, he eased the tension in his body before turning to stare at the wide eyed form of the six women that vehemently argued to join him in his quest.

"We're moving." He told them as he filched a few arrows from a slain goblin archer, the women quickly moving to secure their equipment as the armored man coated the heads of the arrows in oil.

As they regrouped and convened as to what was going to happen, the women listening intently to Goblin Slayer and explaining to him their own strengths and weaknesses as he did to them. Soon enough, with the sun near its peak, they began moving towards the outer ward of the elven fortress. But before they left the courtyard, Goblin Slayer crouched slightly and picked up a slightly nicked, steel helmet. A tad puzzled by the action, he placed it on Noble Knight's head as the woman squeaked a bit at the sudden act. About to question the man as to why it was only her that was to wear a helmet, she wasn't able to speak as he continued on the path; Noble Knight having a small frown mar her face as she followed after.

(Scene Change – Elven Ruins: Outer Ward)

In the afternoon sun, a goblin let a tired yawn leave its mouth as it groggily looked around the area. It had been a rather uneventful week for the creatures, most if not all of them rather pent up and irritated as the last of their human captives had perished after a rather brutal experience with the creatures a few days prior. With the lack of release and entertainment, they were impatiently waiting for another group of females to wander into their nest; many of the scouts intent on finding a fresh body to bring back for them to enjoy.

For this goblin in particular, it was excluded during the final moments of their prisoner, having gotten into a rather violent altercation with its comrades as to why it was excluded. In the end, it was demoted to scouting duty, moving from area to area to check on its comrades and report anything out of the ordinary to the central area of the nest. For the past few days, the same monotonous duty had begun to wear on the mind of the creature, the goblin letting a irritated growl leave its maw as it lazily scanned the area from the high ground of the fortress walls. But soon enough, its eyes widened and shone with untold lust and desire as it saw the beautiful form of a number of human women. Instantly it turned and shouted for its comrades to join the sight, excitedly turning to point towards the group only for a flaming arrow to tear through its face; rending and searing its cheek and ear before setting the tree ablaze, panic quickly spreading as the goblins rushed to deal with the source of the flames.

"Old elven fortress, burns nicely." Goblin Slayer said as the women behind him sweated a bit at how casually he had spoken, shaking their heads slightly before focusing on their own tasks.

Plucking another flaming arrow from the ground, Goblin Slayer was accompanied by Rhea Ranger as the duo fired a number of flaming arrows at the fortress. The others watching in slight awe as it was quickly becoming nothing more then a structure of fire as the flames from the arrows greedily consumed and spread across the ancient wooden foundations of the fortress. The current formation of the group consisted of Goblin Slayer and Noble Knight holding point, Young Monk right behind the pair with Rhea Ranger, Elf Wizard, Female Wizard and Priestess holding the flank, respectively. Their formation having remained steady, it was shaken considerably when a pair of stones struck Goblin Slayer and Noble Knight both on the heads; the hollow clunk of stone meeting metal causing their companions from behind to worriedly check on the pair.

"G-Goblin Slayer-san!"

"N-Noble Knight!"

"Are you two okay!?"

"Calm down. They're using slings. They can't muster much force at this distance." The armored man explained as Noble Knight's eyes widened as she realized why he had placed a helmet on her head, memories of what had happened earlier struck her as she grimaced at her lack of insight.

"Let's go. Pay attention for any traps. Keep your shield at the ready." Goblin Slayer said as the group followed closely Noble Knight and himself, his latter points addressed to Rhea Ranger and Noble Knight as the two nodded their heads in response.

"Are you able to use that new miracle?" He asked Priestess as the blonde jumped a bit at his sudden attention, but quickly nodded her head in accordance as the armored man mirrored the action.

Arriving at the main gate, the women were taken back by just how many of the creatures were rushing to evacuate the fortress. Barely able to count the number of the creatures, given how dire the situation was, they were broken from their slight stupor as Goblin Slayer spoke up once more.

"Those who can use magic, cast your widest spell through the gate. Once those spells pass, cast your miracle on the opening of the gate." Goblin Slayer ordered as Female Wizard and Elf Wizard nodded their heads in acknowledgement, both taking a deep breath as the held their staves in front of them.

"Come, O wind, lend me thy power and sunder mine enemy with thine invisible edge! **Wind Blade**!"

"O flickering blaze, burst and burn, scatter and sear, spread your flaming tongues and lash my foes! **Covering Fire**!"

The incantations by Elf Wizard and Female Wizard sounded through the area as a wide blade of wind and wave of flames surged towards the open gateway of the flaming fortress. Watching with apt interest, Goblin Slayer watched as the blade of wind passed the gate walls, slicing through and leaving marks on the worn stone as a number of goblins were bisected by the invisible blade. The goblins that were behind froze as the blood of their comrades splashed on their forms, confusion and horror as the twitching halves of the goblins in front reached their minds. But those same emotions were consumed with pain and agony as Female Wizard's wave of flame consumed their bodies. As they thrashed and flailed about, searing those nearby that were unfortunate enough to be close to the flaming creatures.

"O Earth Mother, abounding in mercy, by the power of the land, grant safety to we who are weak. **Protection**!" Priestess shouted as she her staff out in front of her, a transparent wall of light yellow encasing the opening of the gateway.

A number of goblins smashed into the wall, with the handful that managed to escape turning in shock at what they were witnessing. That small moment of distraction was all that was needed for Goblin Slayer and Noble Knight to close in on the creatures, cutting them down with impunity. Hacking through the head of one of the goblins, Noble Knight felt the partially rusted blade get lodged in the creatures skull. Panicking, she kicked the corpse away as another of the creatures lunged towards her, the redhead's eyes widening slightly before an arrow from Rhea Ranger tore into its eye socket.

A sigh of relief leaving her mouth, it was sucked back in as the creature managed to stumble towards her with a dagger shakily held in its hand. But before it could take another step, it was sent tumbling to the as a blade thrown by Goblin Slayer buried itself in the creatures skull. Soon enough, the encounter was over as Goblin Slayer strolled towards the wall of **Protection** , watching in silence as the goblin on the other side desperately and repeated struck the wall in an attempt to escape the blaze and smoke that slowly choked them of life. The man remaining silent as the last of the creatures slumped to the ground, death snaking her cold hands around the creature's throat before taking its life. Before long, only the smog and smoke of the burning fortress was all that was visible through the wall of **Protection** , Goblin Slayer turning and heading back towards the group of winded women while kneeling to secure a war pick from a slain goblin.

" _To use a holy miracle this way… Earth Mother, why did you grant me this miracle…?"_ Priestess through as she turned her eyes away from the execution of the goblins trapped in the smoke laden prison she had erected, the voice of the armored man breaking her from her own thoughts.

"Tell me when you're done resting. I'll search for survivors. Some may have escaped, stay alert." The man said as the women stiffened in response, warily gazing about as they tightened their formation and focused their sense.

"So, there might be more of those things still skulking around?" Rhea Ranger said with a grimace, nocking an arrow as she listened for any footsteps or breathing that didn't belong to the group.

"Of course. The back entrance was already collapsed when we arrived. The front was just dealt with. But some may have jumped from the tower and survived. Or they might have begun digging in desperation, might have found an escape route." Goblin Slayer explained as the eyes of the women widened in response, turning to look back at the burning fortress as they clenched their fists.

"You… You've already thought that far ahead?" Female Wizard asked in a curious tone, Goblin Slayer turning to look at the smoldering structure before moving to hunt survivors.

"Imagination is a weapon. Those who don't use it are the first to die." He told them as they shivered at his tone, exchanging glances with each other before following behind the man while sparing once last glance at the blazing stronghold.

(Scene Change – Elven Fortress: Outer Grounds)

Scrambling to escape with every fiber of its being, a few of the goblins had managed to dig themselves out of the hell that was once their nest. In the midst of their desperation, they had found a small tunnel that led to the outside; though only a handful of the creatures had managed to escape the blazing trap, many having died in the tunnel and thus seal the fate of those who were behind. With only eight of its comrades having made it to the outside, the group of goblins quickly bolted to gain distance between them and the armored demon that had assaulted and ruined their home.

But as the remaining four were clamoring to leaving the tunnel that they were currently in, a shadow loomed over the goblin near the top of the ladder, the creature craning its head and prompting feeling fear like no other enter its heart as the armored demon from before was standing above it. Before it could vocalize its terror, the armored demon poured some kind of crude smelling liquid on the goblin before dropping a torch on it; the goblin begin set ablaze as it shrieked in agony; dropping down the ladder and onto its comrades as the four were quickly consumed by the flames that were intensified by the gasoline that was added by Goblin Slayer.

"That's all of them." Goblin Slayer said as he buried the bloodied war pick held in his hand into the skull of one of the goblin that had escaped from the tunnel, turning to see the six women staring at him with rather stunned and slightly fearful expressions at the efficient and ruthless fashion he had executed and completed the extermination quest.

"Acting my rank can be… Difficult." He told the six as he strode past them, the eyes of the women widening before closing softly as they saw the shattered and broken man that the suit of armor was shielding.

Just as the moon began its rise, the band of seven headed back towards Frontier Town, the trip a quiet but amiable one as the women chatted with each other in an attempt to ease their minds of what could have been a horrendous and heinous ordeal. But like before, Goblin Slayer opted to stay silent through the trip, the women stealing glances at him while in the midst of their own conversing. After an hour or two, it was evident that Rhea Ranger was having difficulties walking, the party stopping to see what the issue was.

"Ow, ow, ow! That hurts, be gentle would ya!" She barked in an irked manner as Elf Wizard and Noble Knight inspected her foot, frowning slightly when they saw that a nasty looking bruise marred her ankle.

"How long have you had this?" Elf Wizard asked in a rather stern tone, the orange haired young lady whistling as she turned her head away.

"Rhea Ranger." Noble Knight said in a threatening manner, the young lady squawking a bit in fear as she waved her hands in front of her.

"R-Right after we got attacked! When they knocked be down, I might have twisted by ankle pretty bad! I-It's been fine all day, it just started hurting now!" She explained in haste as the others of her party sighed in response, Female Wizard and Priestess watching in confusion as Noble Knight and Elf Wizard placed a hand to their foreheads.

"She's always like this. Waiting for the worst time to bring up an injury." The redheaded young lady said in an exasperated tone, Rhea Ranger blushing furiously as she denied all accusations being thrown by the two.

"U-Umm, do either of you have any spells left?" Young Monk asked as Female Wizard and Priestess shook their heads in the negative, though Priestess seemed more distraught then her burgundy haired companion.

"I-I only had one spell left since I was unable to pray at the temple. I-I only visited it to receive **Protection** before we left to find Goblin Slayer-san." Priestess admitted in a sullen tone, though she was waved off by the others as they contemplated their options after applying first aid to the ranger.

"Well, can you walk alright?" Noble Knight asked as Rhea Ranger tried to take a step, nearly stumbling as a hiss of pain left her mouth.

"N-No good, gods that hurts!" She barked while cradling her wounded ankle, a frown marring the faces of everyone before Goblin Slayer knelt down slightly.

"Get on." He said as the others looked at him in confusion, though instantly their eyes widened while Rhea Ranger's face exploded in crimson.

"W-What?! G-Get on, a-as in, on your back!?" She shouted as her ears began to color red as well, a small frown marring the face of Young Monk as she watched the exchange.

"Yes. Hurry, I want to get to town as soon as possible." He practically ordered as the orange haired young lady squeaked in turn, timidly and shakily following the armored clad man's order.

Her blush nearly being visible with how bright it was, having grown much deeper when she felt his arms hold her thighs and her own around her neck, it was able to easily walk with her on his back like she was a backpack or rucksack. Seeing that he was treating her more like extra baggage then anything else, Rhea Ranger's blush melted as a blank expression crossed her face as the holy rite of having been given her first piggyback ride was trampled on by the armored man. The other seeing the same thing, they soon snickered and giggled at the sight as Rhea Ranger's previous blush of embarrassment shifted to one of anger, snapping her head around and glaring with tearful eyes at the others. The trip back to Frontier Town was an uneventful one, but one that was made much safer and more secure with the presence of Goblin Slayer.

(Scene Change – Unknown Town: Town Square)

"The Goblin King has lost his head to a critical hit most dire! The king's repugnant plan comes to a fitting end, and the princess reaches out to her rescuer, her friend. But he is Goblin Slayer! In no place does he abide, but sword to wander, shall not have another by his side. Tonight, this is as far as the story goes of the frontier's hero, Goblin Slayer!" A bard recited as people watched on and clapped at his retelling of the tale of the man and his exploits, removing his hat and bowing as he finished his tale.

Taking the offered coins in the plate that was by his side, the bard found a bench as he counted his profit for the day, smiling to himself as he received another fair amount of coin. In the midst of placing the obtained coin in his pouch, he was soon approached by a hooded figure, the bard feeling a bit anxious at their appearance as he tightened his grip on his coin pouch. But before he could decide on what to do, they spoke with a regal and feminine tone.

"You, the adventurer that you sang of, is he real?" The hooded figure asked as the bard let a sigh of relief leave his mouth, seeing that they were merely after information and not coin.

"But of course, miss! I hear that he lives in a town that is on the western border, two or three days from here. They've a large guild too, try asking there." He said as the figure seemed to mull over the information, the bard awkwardly laughing as the hooded figure rose its head slightly.

"He doesn't wander, huh. Well, that's convenient." They said as they removed their hood, the bard flushing pink as he saw the beautiful and youthful visage hidden beneath the hood.

"Orcbolg, the 'Goblin Slayer', huh…" High Elf Archer said as she placed a hand on her hip, turning towards and focusing on the west before moving to relay the information to her party members.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap folks. Again, not too much that went on aside from the survival of the beginning cast members, which again, I apologize for if you didn't dig it. But yeah, I had a heck of a lot of fun writing this, something a bit different from the Shounen that I'm writing right now, so yeah. Again, thanks for giving this a read and hope that you stick around and enjoy it, I know I am writing it. Like always, you all stay awesome.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Goblins" - Person Talking

" _Goblins_ " - Person Thinking

 **"Goblins"** – Large Being/Creature Talking

 **" _Goblins_ "** \- Large Being/Creature Thinking

" **Holy Light!"- Spells/Skills**

 **And here is a sudden new chapter. Let's a go.**

* * *

 **Mulligan - Chapter 2**

"So, you've learned of Beard Cutter's location, Long Ears. We've some time before we receive the rest of the details for this quest, what say we make the most of our time before then?" Dwarf Shaman said as he looked towards his party, the two mulling over the thought as High Elf Archer furrowed her brows.

"I say we find him and drag him out to wherever the heavens send us! I'm sick and tired of this waiting!" She groaned as her head fell to the table, her third party member chuckling as he turned towards the west.

"I agree with our friend here, to take the month that we have to savior this town's wonders. If what you heard about Milord Goblin Slayer is true, we need not rush when the details of our quest are still murky. We will receive the rest of the report from one of your messengers within the coming weeks. Until then, let us enjoy the comforts this town has to offer." Lizard Priest added as the green haired woman groaned in defeat, her companions chuckling at her as they made their way to the inn that would be their home for the coming month.

(Scene Change - Frontier Town: Adventurer's Guild)

"Ah! Goblin Slayer, you've retuned!" Guild Girl called out in a bright tone upon seeing the familiar visage of the man, though her smile faded a bit when she saw Rhea Ranger hanging onto the back of the man.

"Oh dear! Is she alright?" She added as she moved to secure a small healing potion for the girl, though when she saw the familiar forms of other girls who had ventured out with her, her worries faded almost immediately.

"She's fine, just once again proving that she is more of a child then initially thought." Noble Knight muttered as she ignored the indignant shout that left the smaller girl's mouth, the rest of the party moving to stand before Guild Girl's counter.

"So, I assume that things weren't as you expected, huh?" Guild Girl asked as a grimace passed through the faces of the ladies before her, a soft sigh leaving her mouth as she observed the ragged and tattered group in front of her.

"Mhmm, we... We failed to rescue the captured girls. In fact, we... We would've taken their places if it weren't for Sir Goblin Slayer and his timely intervention. You were correct, we were far too haughty." Noble Knight lamented as her party had a visible shudder pass their bodies, though they soon turned towards the armored man as warmth and security filled them at the sight of him.

"You certainly have always been rather quick when dealing with these situations, haven't you Goblin Slayer?" Guild Girl asked with a smile on her face, the armored man turning to look at her once he helped Rhea Ranger get down from his back.

"Is that so?" He droned as she simply giggled in turn, motioning for him to stand by while she took Noble Knight and her party in the back to receive their report.

Before leaving, the group of ladies paused slightly and stared at the motionless form of Goblin Slayer, looking almost afraid that he would vanish as soon as they turned their backs. Reluctantly, they meekly smiled at him before heading to the conference room to give their report. As they vanished behind the door, Female Wizard and Priestess were standing alone with Goblin Slayer as they fidgeted a bit while awaiting their own turns to give a report.

"You can go, it wasn't a quest you had taken." Goblin Slayer suddenly said as he broke them from their thoughts, turning to face him as a pair of tiny smiles crossed their faces at the way he was trying to ease their tension.

"T-That's ok, Goblin Slayer-san! W-We still have to give our side of what happened!" Priestess chirped as Female Wizard nodded her head in agreement, the two smiling a bit wider as they felt their tension slacken while they tried chatting with the armored man.

Hearing that, he simply nodded as the minutes passed by with him offering the occasional word of input during their conversation. Whilst the two ladies were discussing the possibility of potentially forming a party with the armored man when Female Fighter returned, their talks of forming a party was something that they ensured that he not hear for fear of embarrassment and rejection. In midst of the pairs discussion, the door to the conference room opened as the party of the four ladies exited with much more clear and eased expressions on their faces.

Seeing them, the two ladies who were waiting for their moment with Goblin Slayer waved at them which they returned in full. Following behind them was Guild Girl who quickly moved to file away the quest report that she had received from the four. Finished, she gained a bright smile before waving at Goblin Slayer, drawing the attention of the man as he moved over to her. The four who finished with their debriefing offering him smiles as he nodded at them in acknowledgment.

"I hope you weren't waiting long, Goblin Slayer! There were a few details that I needed so ensure were correct before I could let them leave." Guild Girl told him in a slightly apologetic tone, the man merely shaking his head as she sighed in relief.

"U-Umm, s-should we come along too?" Priestess asked the honey haired lady, Guild Girl turning to face Female Wizard and her as she contemplated the question.

"Hmm... I believe that it will be fine with just Goblin Slayer! I've known him for years and not once has his reports contained a trace of falsified information. He also has to file the report for the earlier quests he finished. Please, just retire for the night to relax and rest your minds and bodies!" She told them in a tone that left no room for arguement, the two ladies sighing sadly as they joined the waiting group of four.

Seeing him disappear into the back, the group of young ladies looked at the door with sullen expressions, though they replaced them with determined ones as they moved to follow the advice of Guild Girl and rest their tired bodies and exhausted minds. The events of the day were both traumatic and scarring, but the knowledge that it would've been far worse if not for the man being debriefed brought a sobering feeling to the six as they recalled their rescue and subsequent revenge. Turning back to the room, they offered him their thanks once more for saving them before departing for their homes.

(Time Skip - Fourty Five Minutes Later)

"-ess that was everything then, Goblin Slayer?" Guild Girl asked as she let the pen she was holding down, softly stretching her hand as she smiled at the man.

"Yes. Unless there is something else you might need." He told her as she nodded, turning to glance at the clock on the wall as a small light shone in her eyes.

"N-No, that is all, Goblin Slayer! B-But... W-Would you humor me and listen to a personal request of mine?" She asked as he nodded slightly, the blonde internally shouting as she took a breath to ease herself.

"W-Would you be willing to walk me back to my house? I-I'm not comfortable going home alone at this hour." She asked with pleading eyes, Goblin Slayer simply staring silently at her as she quickly ran though anything she could say to make the situation less awkward.

"That's fine." Was all he said as she froze in shock, though she quickly turned to smile at him with a euphoric expression spreading on her face.

Quickly moving to file away his reports, ensuring that it wasn't missed to keep the man safe for any legal issues that might arise from failing to do so, Guild Girl tidied up the conference room before rushing to do the same to her usual counter. Grabbing an armful of loose papers, she asked him to wait just a bit longer as she sprinted past him to place them on her desk. A few minutes later, which felt like hours to the poor blonde, she stopped before the stoic man while huffing a bit. Shakily, she rose her head to offer him a wry and awkward smile before motioning towards the door.

"S-Shall we be off?" She asked in the same wry tone, Goblin Slayer nodding as she bid her coworkers farewell, doing her best to ignore the whistles and catcalls they sent her way.

Soon enough, the pair found themselves leisurely walking down the road towards Guild Girl's home. Whilst it was a silent affair, Guild Girl couldn't help but find the current situation a tad romantic. Shuffling a bit closer to the armored man, she saw him shift his head to glance at her slightly before focusing forward once more. Smiling a bit, Guild Girl hummed a soft tune as she enjoyed her tiny slice of paradise. Though that paradise soon faded when she saw that they had arrived at the small housing complex that she resided in. A soft sigh leaving her mouth, she turned towards her escort before offering him a warm and thankful smile for entertaining her request.

"Thank you again, Goblin Slayer. I know it seems a tad trifling but I enjoyed our walk together." She said with an equally warm tone, a bit of pink dusting her cheeks as she saw him nod in accordance.

"I see, that's good to hear. Take care." He said as she nodded and offered him a polite bow, watching him turn and leave as a part of her screamed to ask that he stay the night while he was still so close by.

Shaking her head while battling down those rather risqué thoughts, she stilled when his form vanished into the darkness. A soft sigh leaving her mouth, she soon found a small smile gracing her features when she counted the event as a small but sure step into securing a solid foundation for a relationship with the man. The thought brightening her mood, she fished out her key before readying herself for bed.

With Goblin Slayer, the man made his way though town at a leisurely pace, seeing a few of his fellow adventurers still up and about, though they seemed like they were merely making their way to lay down for the night. The thought crossing his mind, he increased the pace at which he was moving, knowing full well that someone was very well waiting for him to return before she could sleep herself.

(Scene Change - Frontier Town: Farm)

Standing alone on the porch of her uncle's farmhouse, Cow Girl watched the clear skies as the moons' shone with their usual luminous light. Shifting her attention towards the road that led to town, she let a soft sigh leave when her eyes failed to catch the image of her childhood friend. She knew of the potential 'what if's' that were involved with his chosen profession, she recalled the young man who looked to have lost his arm, having spotted him earlier in town when she was delivering a shipment of milk to the baker. The mere thought that something could have happened to him while he was out never failed to drive a stake of absolute agony through her heart, the redhead having to always force herself to look on the positive side of things to avoid going insane on nights such as this.

"You said you would be home for lunch..." She whispered as she fiddled with her hands, a soft sigh leaving her mouth as she scanned the horizon once more.

Her gaze sweeping across the grounds, she froze when she saw something shuffling towards the farmhouse at an even pace. Stiffening slightly, she debated calling for her uncle but shelved it when she saw the familiar outline of her 'knight' illuminated by the moons' rays. A grin brighter then the stars above spreading across her face, she ran to meet him he eased his own hurried steps.

"You're finally back! Did something happen during the quest?" She greeted him brightly and lovingly, though it turned concerned as she scanned his person for any signs of damage.

"Mmm, something came up that I needed to deal with. More goblins." He answered as she giggled at his usual answer, moving to take a hold of his hand as she eagerly pulled him towards their home.

"I'll heat dinner for you, so go and wash up!" Cow Girl ordered as he nodded in response, though he paused before turning to scan the area.

"I need to check the grounds first, I'll be inside soon." He told her as she blinked a bit before smiling somberly, releasing his hand as he went to check for any signs of unwanted intruders.

Watching him go, Cow Girl's smile thinned as she made her way inside. Turning slightly to glance at him moving towards the fences, she could only pray to the gods for her childhood friend, for his mental and physical health and for her feelings to reach her beloved. As Goblin Slayer checked the fences and grounds for any damage or disturbances not made by human or farm animal, Cow Girl worked on heating up the stew that she had made specifically for him, a small smile dancing across her face as she idly wondered if it was as good as his sister's.

Hearing him enter the house after fifteen minutes, she saw him scan it for any signs of forced or unwanted entry before taking a seat at the table. Giggling, she poured him and herself a bowl of stew before making her way to the table. Taking a seat right beside him, making him scoot over to make room for her, she set their bowls down as he reached for a spoon.

"Ahem..." She coughed cutely as his hand froze mid-motion, Goblin Slayer uttering a soft apology as he moved the airborne hand towards his helmet.

Watching with eager and shining eyes, Cow Girl watched with keen interest as he unlatched and unfastened the bindings of his helmet. Methodically and practiced, he worked at a steady pace before he removed the piece of worn iron. As he pulled it off, Cow Girl felt her eyes softening in a loving manner as she found herself focusing on his features as they came into view.

She found it rather enchanting and a bit sensual if she could be so bold, the young lady watching him free his silver locks and sweat covered skin from the confines of his iron shell. Finding herself focusing a bit too hard on his neck and lips as he breathed a soft sigh at the feeling of the night's cool air on his skin, she snapped from her entranced state when he resumed reaching for his spoon. Flushing a bit, she followed suit as they enjoyed a moonlit dinner together, words slipping out occasionally between the two as Cow Girl's loving smile never faded from her face.

Spending a few extra minutes simply talking, Goblin Slayer made his way to his room as Cow Girl walked with him, the silence between them amiable and light. Stopping by his door as he entered, she leaned against the frame as he unequipped his armor; watching with rapt attention as he unfastened, unclasped and removed the iron that covered his body. When she saw him remove his chest plate, leather armor and chain mail, she froze when she spotted a dried patch of blood on his shirt where his right shoulder blade was. Without thinking, she sped towards him as he turned to give her a curious look.

"You're hurt..." She muttered as traced the area of the wound, yanking her hand away she felt him tense at the pressure she applied to it.

Quickly moving out of the room, Cow Girl made her way to the kitchen as she secured a clean towel. Pouring a pitcher of water over it, she wrung slightly before making her way back to his room. Seeing him sitting shirtless on his bed, working on the armor on his legs, she went over as he turned slightly to look at her.

Wordlessly she gently wiped away the dried blood and felt a grimace pass her face when she saw the wound, thanking the gods when it wasn't deep or infected. Pausing as he was unfastening his greeves, he felt her caressing his wound in a gentle manner before she broke contact to fetch a medical kit. Watching her go, Goblin Slayer felt a small twitch of his lips at her concern for him.

When she returned, Cow Girl quietly applied a healing tonic to a clean towel before wiping the wound. Seeing him tense as the wound sizzled, she placed her hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner as she rubbed him softly to help ease the pain. A few seconds passing, she saw the wound looking less irritated before frowning when she realized the lack of any other form of aid she could provide for the man. Silence falling over the two of them, he simply went back to removing the armor on his legs as she sighed and stood up. Turning and moving to leave his room, she paused when she heard his voice cut through the silence.

"I'll be more careful. And thank you." Goblin Slayer said in a soft tone reserved only for those close to his heart, Cow Girl feeling her cheeks heat at the sound of his voice and the gentle tone it held.

"Please do..." She whispered back in an equally soft tone, offering him a warm but pained smile as she headed to her own room for the night.

(Time Skip - The Next Day)

(Scene Change - Frontier Town: Adventurer's Guild)

"Ha... Another busy rush... I'm glad that it's finally quieted down." Guild Girl lamented in a tired and irksome tone, flashing an equally irked glance towards the group of adventurers that had flirted with her moments earlier.

"There, there; it's just part of the job, dear." Guild Lady soothed her younger coworker with a slightly wry tone, Guild Girl heaving a tired sigh as she rose her head when a shadow graced her counter.

"Welcome to the guild! What can I do for you tod-" She greeted in her practiced polite and bright manner, though she froze when she saw the familiar sight before her.

"G-Goblin Slayer! It's so good to see you again!" She beamed with a truly bright and warm smile on her face, many who attempted to flirt with her earlier gawking at the sight.

"Goblins?" He asked in his usual deadpanned manner, Guild Girl giggling as she skimmed through the requests that hadn't yet been pinned to the board.

"Oh you! Just so you know, I'm technically not supposed to be doing this but just for you I'll check the requests not placed on the board yet!" She chirped in a smiling and mischievous tone, getting a nod of the head from the man in appreciation as she worked.

"Oh dear, looks like there aren't any goblin quests." She reported in an apologetic tone, the man merely nodding as he turned towards the request board once more.

As she watched him stare down the board, Guild Girl felt a bit guilty that she was so elated earlier to hear of the lessened goblin activity, only that such a lack of activity seemed to dampen the man's spirit. Racking her mind about what she could do ease his sullen mood, she paused when she saw the equally sullen faces of Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric as the pair entered the guild hall.

Sauntering slowly towards an empty table, they sat down before the young warrior let his face drop flat onto it. His partner sparing him a tired and tried gaze, she sighed before following his action and let her own head fall. A depressed cloud hanging over them, Guild Girl grimaced as she could feel their state of misery even from where she was stationed at the counter. Taking a glance at the clock, her senior smiled and nodded to her as she took her break to approach the two. Making her way over to the pair, she gained their attention when they heard her light snd delicate steps. Dully, they shifted their heads to glance at her as she smiled wryly at their blank faces.

"Why the long face you two?" She asked as another sigh left the mouths of the duo, Apprentice Cleric lazily raising her arm to point at her partner.

"Someone went ahead and lost another sword during our rat extermination quest. Not only that but we used an antidote, all without completing the quest because we dropped the pouch with the ears when a bunch of roaches chased after us. So we're in the negative now." She droned in a dead tone, her partner growing a bit indignant as he snapped to glare at her.

"Why're you making it seem like it's my fault!? If you had actually landed your Holy Smite on that oversized bug I could've gotten my sword back!" He snapped back in an irritated manner, Apprentice Cleric mimicking the action as they settled into a rather heated squabble.

"I see, why not ask someone to lend you a weapon? I'm sure someone here would be more then happy to help!" Guild Girl offered as the pair paused, their faces growing a bit pink as they glanced towards the ground.

"W-Well, d-do you know anyone that might? We don't really know anyone here that well." Rookie Warrior asked as Guild Girl mulled over the question, her brows furrowing as she glanced around the hall and its current occupants.

"And what if you lose that too? We are not going into debt with another adventurer." Apprentice Cleric countered as her partner's brow twitched in anger, the two squabbling once more as their companion continued to survey the area.

As the two Porcelain ranked adventurers continued to bicker, Guild Girl found herself frowning slightly when she saw the crowd currently in the hall. Spearman, Witch, Heavy Warrior and his party were her first offers of suggestions for a loan; but seeing as they weren't currently present, the remaining adventurers weren't ones who would pay too much mind to a pair of fresh Porcelain ranks. A look of sympathy crossing her face, she stiffened before snapping her head towards the man who had remained rooted to the same spot when she last spoke to him.

A grin spreading across her face, she gestured towards the two to get their attention as they snapped to give her their full attention. Seeing the grin on her face, they quickly grew excited as she pointed towards an adventurer. Following her direction, they saw the person she was suggesting they ask for a weapon loan only to pale when it was the armored form of Goblin Slayer. Stiffly, they craned their necks back to her only to feel their souls leave when she called out to him in a loud and exuberant tone.

"Goblin Slayer! Over here!" Guild Girl called as her voice echoed slightly in the slow moving hall, the armored man turning towards them.

Staring for a few seconds, Guild Girl seemingly ignorant of the attention she was drawing, Goblin Slayer wordlessly made his way over as the two newcomers felt like the reaper was stalking towards them with each step the armored man took. Stopping at their table, Guild Girl happily chatted with him for a moment before pointing towards the two beside her. Turning to stare at them with a smile, she stood beside Goblin Slayer as the two found words failing to form at the attention he was paying them.

The two had heard the rumors and stories that many had about the Silver ranked adventurer. Some said that he is an undead, revived through dark and forbidden magic to wreck havoc upon unfortunate souls. Others said that he used helpless girls and women as bait for luring goblins from their holes, letting them get violated and abused before he 'saved' them afterwards. Of all the stories and rumors, not many of them painted the man in a favorable light. Now seeing him in front of them, and so closely, the rumors of him potentially being an undead didn't seem so far fetched as they thought.

"Now, why don't you ask Goblin Slayer!" Guild Girl chirped in a bright and warm tone, offering them an equally bright smile as they felt themselves shrink under the gaze of the armored man.

"U-Uh... I-I was wondering i-if you had a spare s-sword that I could b-borrow..." Rookie Warrior stammered as he stood straight and shaking before the man, Goblin Slayer merely remaining quiet as Apprentice Cleric threw in her two cents.

"B-But you're not o-obligated to h-help us or anything Mr. G-Goblin Slayer!" She quickly added before they felt his wrath, the man turning to gaze at her as she felt her soul freeze at his attention.

"For what." Goblin Slayer asked in a level and hollow tone, the pair shrieking a bit as they hadn't heard his actual voice until the current moment.

"F-For rats!" Rookie Warrior squeaked as the man inclined his head in thought, his hand cupping his chin as he mulled over the creatures.

"Where." Goblin Slayer added as the two blinked a bit at his line of questioning, though they feared him far too much to deny him an answer.

"I-In the sewers." Apprentice Cleric answered as he simply nodded, turning and walking away as their shoulders sagged slightly in both relief and disappointment.

"Wait here." He answered after he took a step towards the door, the two stiffening before Rookie Warrior had a grin spread across his face.

"Y-Yes sir!" The youth replied in a bright tone, Goblin Slayer inclining his head as he exited the establishment.

"W-Wait... Does that mean that...?" Apprentice Cleric asked no one in particular with a tone that held disbelief, Guild Girl smiling fondly as she watched his retreating back.

"Mhmm. He may seem like a soulless, unfeeling person but out of all the adventurers I've known, he is the kindest. Do you two happen to know his title?" She answered as the younger pair turned to look at her, Rookie Warrior entranced by her radiant expression as Apprentice Cleric elbowed him in spite when she caught his face.

"N-No ma'am!" They answered in unison and in a fluster, the older woman giggling before a fond sigh left her mouth.

"His title, besides all things concerning goblins, is 'The Fronter's Kindest'. And as you've seen and will see in the future, he more then fulfills that title." She explained as their eyes widened in absolute disbelief, Guild Girl giggling at their expressions before she excused herself to return to the counter.

The two alone once more, they shared looks before contemplating what they had heard from Guild Girl. 'The Frontier's Kindest'? Such a title was bestowed upon the armored man that scared the souls out of them when they had seen others who looked perfect for the part? Those contrasting facts befuddled the two to no end, eventually forcing the two to sigh and abandon the lines of thought as they awaited the return of the man. Sharing a glance, they exchanged thoughts and hoped that, if he did indeed live up to his title, he would humor their request.

(Time Skip - Half an Hour Later)

Apprentice Cleric and Rookie Warrior having remained rooted to their spots at the table since the Goblin Slayer's departure, they were beginning to think he forgot about them as the minutes ticked by. Rookie Warrior playing with a marble he kept on him that acted as a good luck charm from his sister, he rolled a bit too hard as it fell from the table. The light clatter drawing an irritated look from Apprentice Cleric, he offered her a wry smile before moving to pick up the orb.

But as he rose from his chair, he watched as the marble hit the armored boot of an adventurer who walked through the doorway. Quickly growing embarrassed, he rushed to grab the marble and apologize for invading the personal space of whomever it was that he was currently kneeling in front of. Snatching the keepsake, he rose his head with a flustered and apologetic face only to freeze in fright when he saw the familiar armored visage of Goblin Slayer.

About to stammer a reply, Rookie Warrior blinked in surprise when he saw the man offer him a hand. Numbly the young man took it as Goblin Slayer helped him to a standing position, Rookie Warrior swallowing the lump in his throat when he felt the power that the man had in his grip. Contrasting his more rogue-like appearance, he had a presence of strength that Rookie Warrior felt Heavy Warrior possessed, solid and unyielding. He was broken from his thoughts when he heard the armored man speak, the young man straightening his back out of reflex.

"Here." Goblin Slayer said as he held out a short sword for the young man, Rookie Warrior's eyes shining as he stared at the blade.

Reaching towards the offered blade, he hesitated before looking at the armored man. Seeing him incline his head slightly, he solidified his resolve and took the sheathed blade. Smiling at Goblin Slayer, he quickly ushered the man back to the table Apprentice Cleric was still sitting at, the young woman having watched the entire exchange with a bewildered expression on her face.

Quickly taking a seat, Rookie Warrior unsheathed the blade. Placing the sheathe on the table, the young man held the sword in his main hand and was a bit surprised at the balance that it held. Moving to stand, he tested the feel of it while shifting his body and arm, blinking in surprise when he felt something 'right' about the sword he was currently wielding. The long sword that he utilized before felt like it was swinging him rather then the him swinging it. Sheathing the blade, he turned and bowed towards the man who had been kind enough to loan it to him.

"T-Thank you so much for loaning this to me, Mr. Goblin Slayer! I promise I won't lose it and that it gets back to you as soon as possible in the same condition." He replied in an earnest tone, Apprentice Cleric a bit surprised at how thankful he was for the loan.

"Y-Yeah! I'll make sure that this guy doesn't lose it! So don't worry about not getting it back!" She added to reassure the man, definitely not wanting to fall out of favor with the terrifying man.

"No need." He answered in a curt tone, Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric blinking when they heard his statement.

"What do you mean?" Rookie Warrior asked in a confused tone, Goblin Slayer merely pointing at the sword resting on the table.

"Keep it, I don't have a need for it." He said as the pair's eyes widened at the statement, Rookie Warrior standing quickly against his best wishes.

"A-Are you sure?!" The young man asked a tad too loudly, flushing deeply when he felt a few curious gazes fall onto his person.

"Yes, it should fit your build." Was all that Goblin Slayer said as he moved to the request board, Rookie Warrior letting a grin spread across his face as he fully equipped the sheathed blade to his person.

When his benefactor was out of earshot, Apprentice Cleric quickly grilled her partner about the exchange that she had just witnessed. Her impression of the man growing with what Rookie Warrior was retelling, he paused as she gave him a curious look. Seeing him motion towards the board where Goblin Slayer resided she seemed to get his message as they made their way over, standing beside the man in an awkward manner as their gazed flicked towards him every now and again. Finally, Apprentice Cleric took the plunge as she turned to face the man with embarrassment flooding her face.

"U-Umm, Mr. Goblin Slayer!" She called out with a voice a pitch higher then usual, Rookie Warrior wincing a bit when he heard it.

"What." The word left his mouth as soon as she finished her statement, the young woman grimacing a bit as she tried to calm her tension and anxiety.

"We were w-wondering if you would a-accompany us on a quest. Our luck hasn't been the best and I-if you're able to, we h-hoped that you could give us some pointers." She continued without taking a breath, finding herself holding it as he mulled over the thought.

"Goblins?" He asked in a curious manner, the two resisting the urge to liken him to a dog of sorts with how expectant he sounded when he voiced his question.

"R-Rats, sir!" Rookie Warrior answered in a quick manner, the air of the man seeming to dampen slightly with the answer.

"Hmm... Rats..." He mulled as he turned to glance back at the board, scanning it once more for any requests that dealt with the creatures that shared his namesake only to slow when he found none.

"When are you departing?" He asked as they blinked at the question, quickly having their eyes widen as grins split across their faces.

"A-As soon as possible! Let's go now!" Rookie Warrior declared with an excited tone, Apprentice Cleric sharing his enthusiasm as they rushed to the receptionists' counter after taking a request off the board.

"Hello you two! My, aren't you both full of energy now!" Guild Girl greeted them in a bright tone, the sight of them full of zeal that they were lacking before bringing a smile to her face.

"Mhmm! We're ready for another quest! This one, please!" Rookie Warrior said in a bright and confident tone, handing the piece of paper to the honey blonde woman who began filing out the appropriate paperwork.

"Alright you two, here are a few pouches for the ears, don't forget to bring them for proof of subjugation. Other then that, is there anything else?" She asked as they shook their heads while taking the offered pouches, pausing before inquiring about the reward conditions.

"Could you change the reward to split between two?" Apprentice Cleric asked as the older woman blinked in surprise, a bit confused as the pair always shared their rewards.

"That's no issue, but may I ask why?" She continued as she hoped that nothing happened to their bond, the two shaking their heads with a smile as they pointed to the man who was waiting behind for them.

"Nope! Just want to make sure that Mr. Goblin Slayer gets a proper reward for his time!" Rookie Warrior responded as Guild Girl felt her eyes widen, though a grin crossed her face as she waved warmly at him.

"Ufufu! I see that you two caught him at a good time! No goblin related requests for him to take today." She giggled as they nodded with grins on their faces, the woman quickly changing the paperwork before bidding them farewell.

Quickly moving towards the man, they reported the details that the quest they were embarking on entailed as he nodded in acknowledgment. Turning, they exited the guild hall as Priestess, Female Wizard and Female Fighter entered the hall; the two groups making a sound of surprise as they nearly bumped into each other. About to apologize, the three young ladies froze when they caught sight of their savior. Their faces brightening considerably, the quickly moved to greet him as Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric blinked in surprise at the scene.

"G-Goblin Slayer-san, how are you!"

"How did yesterday's reporting go?"

"It's so wonderful to see you again, Goblin Slayer!"

The greeting of the three varying between bashful, haughty and delighted; they peppered him with questions that he answered quickly and simply. The minutes dragging a little, he turned towards his companions who were feeling a bit out of place at the scene playing out in front of them. The ladies around him realizing that they were interfering with him, apologized as they dipped his heads.

"What supplies do you have?" He asked Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric, the two opening their packs as they rifled through their belongings.

"Let's see... Between the two of us: one healing potion, some rope, three candles, a lantern, a flint and steel and our canteens. We have our bedrolls back where we're staying, since we won't be spending the night in the sewers. Oh, and we have a dozen of the pouches that we're always given for rat quests, not that we fill more then one anyway." Apprentice Cleric reported as Goblin Slayer mulled over the list, turning to look at her as she felt him judging them a bit.

"Get another healing potion, two stamina potions and two antidotes before we leave. Invest in chain mail as well when you can, and a helmet." He told them as they balked a bit at his suggestion, wincing as they opened their coin pouch.

Seeing that, he moved to his own pouch and secured his coin pouch. Taking a few coins from his pouch, he handed them towards the two as they blinked at his form. Snapping from their stupor, they shook their heads as they waved their hands out in front of them to avoid falling into debt with the man. But they stopped when he simply placed them in Apprentice Cleric's outstretched hands, the young woman feeling her cheeks heat at how gentle he was despite his cold appearance.

Unconsciously, Rookie Warrior felt something innate demand that he remove the older man's hands from hers. The young man finding the light blush on her face irritating him more then anything she had ever done before. But as Goblin Slayer retracted his hand, he snapped from his stupor as he quickly ushered her to follow him as they moved to the Apothocary.

"So you're going on a quest with them?" Female Wizard asked in a curious tone, the man nodding st her as her mood sullened a bit.

"I-I see, that's too bad. We were hoping you could go on one with us." Female Fighter said in a slightly disappointed tone, Priestess sharing her sentiment as she had an equally sullen look on her face.

"Next time." He told them as they blinked at his statement, their faces brightening as they eagerly nodded at him.

Chatting for a few more minutes, they soon found themselves listening intently as he offered his suggestions for improving themselves. Simple and short as they were, they absorbed as much as they could from the man; Priestess and Female Wizard relaying what they had learned from the man to Female Fighter who unfortunately wasn't able to join them on their previous embarkment. When he asked about Rookie Swordsman, Female Fighter reported that he was retired back in their village a day's walk from Frontier Town, farming again with his family.

Nodding at her answer, they cut their conversation short when Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric returned from their shopping trip. Seeing that, the trio bid the three farewell, though they sulked slightly when they bid the armored man farewell. As they left, Goblin Slayer turned towards the two as they stiffened at his attention, though he merely nodded as they made their way towards the sewers.

(Scene Change - Frontier Town: Sewers - First Floor)

"Geh, I hate this place..." Apprentice Cleric muttered in a disgusted tone, giving the grimy and dank cavern a rueful gaze.

"I know you do, but giant rats are the safest things we can fight that the Guild offers rewards for." Rookie Warrior said in a wry tone, Apprentice Cleric sighing as Goblin Slayer remained silent before them.

Continuing to talk, they stilled and quieted when Goblin Slayer halted his steps. The two peering over him, they stiffened when they saw their target chittering and squeaking about a pile of rubbish. Swallowing the lump in throats, they saw Goblin Slayer move to the side as they blinked at him. Silently, he pointed at the rat as they stared before flinching when they got the message. Sharing a look, they nodded as they moved to engage the rats.

"Take this!" Rookie Warrior shouted as he landed a preemptive attack, the rat squealing as his blade cleaved through its side.

A pained and angered sound leaving its maw, it rushed him down with the speed that made him panic. Bringing up his shield, he felt the beast slam into him with its full weight as his arm jarred with the impact. A cry of pain sounding as he felt his shoulder groan in protest, he managed to push the creature away as it struggled to right itself with its wounded side. Taking a moment to compose himself, Rookie Warrior panicked when the rat was already upon him.

Gritting his teeth, he lunged and buried his blade into its chest as it lunged towards him. A garbled cry leaving its maw as blood oozed from its newfound wound, it spasmed lightly as life seemed to leave it. A sigh of relief leaving the young man's mouth, he winced while rolling his left shoulder to ease it of its stiffness and ache. Kneeling, he was about to cut off the ear of the rat as proof of its subjugation when it tried to bite him with the last of its strength and will.

A startled cry leaving his mouth, he sloppily hacked at it until it's body was full of gashes, more of a mangled mass of flesh and bone then a corpse when he finished. Shakily, he took a breath before poking it with his blade, seeing no movement before repeating the act of cutting its ear off with a bit more caution. Once finished he went about placing it into a pouch as he regrouped with his party.

"Oh ho, not as bad as last time!" Apprentice Cleric quipped in an impressed tone with a smile on her face, the young man's cheeks reddening as he basked in her praise.

"Sloppy." Was all Goblin Slayer said as the pair froze, all traces of an amiable atmosphere fading as they turned towards him while he moved on ahead.

Rookie Warrior wincing at his harsh assessment, he felt his spirits dampen as he followed behind at a sedate pace. Apprentice Cleric glared a bit at Goblin Slayer, was he forgetting that her and her partner were fresh Porcelain ranked adventurers? Biting back the retort that edged to the tip of her tongue for undervaluing her best friend and partner's skills, she shelved her anger as they ventured deeper into the sewers.

The mood having turned awkward and silent, the rookies followed their senior as he halted his steps once more. Mirroring their actions from earlier, with a bit of reluctance with how sour their moods were, they panicked when they saw a group of five rats gnawing on something. Panic slowly sinking into their hearts, they were about to voice their worries when the armored man sped forward.

Not wasting a second, he unsheathed his sword and buried it into the head of the rat closest to him. Tearing it out, he hacked the through the throat of the second startled rat as its companions finally retaliated. Angered cries leaving their mouth, they lunged at him with blind fury. Bringing his buckler to take the impact of the first rat, he shifted his weight and brought the rat hanging into his shield arm in direct contact with the two jumping at him.

Their teeth tearing into the hide of their companion, it released its hold on his shield arm as he swung it in an arc. The shield crushing and splitting the neck of one of the rats trying to dislodge its fangs from its brethren, he swapped arms as he drove his blade into the skull of the second stuck rat. With the death of the two other rats, the third that suffered bite wounds was pinned to the ground as Goblin Slayer brought his foot down on its neck. Struggling violently, it thrashed about as he freed his sword before moving to end its life.

Tearing his blade out of its skull, he cleaned it of the fat and blood that clung to it, wiping it on the hide of the rat he most recently slew. Though it was dirtied once more when he impaled the rat that had its throat slashed in the head, the two Porcelain ranks wincing at his ruthlessness. After removing his blade, he examined it before tossing it aside, deeming it as worthless. Moving close to him, they helped with removing the rats of their ears. As they were about to voice their questions about his actions, the quieted when he spoke.

"You're too hasty, when striking first, strike them somewhere fatal like the head or neck. When finishing them off, land clean, precise blows instead of wasting stamina swinging wildly. When you block your technique is poor, square your shoulders to absorb the impact and let it flow away from you instead of into you if possible. When surrounded or unable to land a single, fatal strike, stay calm and assess the situation; cripple those that you can by cutting off their limbs or slicing tendon in the arms or legs, blinding their eyes or exploit their sense of smell. After three to four bodies, blades become useless with the blood and fat caked onto them or becoming chipped from bone or armor, have a spare or utilize what you can find or have on hand. Ensure that it's dead before leaving or touching it, some may fake death to get a surprise strike. Practice and patience will save your lives in the end." He explained to the two as they quieted and listened with wide eyes, the two absorbing everything that they could as he secured a smaller blade that laid on his waist before holding it out for Apprentice Cleric to take.

"A-Amazing... To think rats had such depth to fighting them." Apprentice Cleric whispered with stars in her eyes as she took the offered blade, Goblin Slayer turning towards her with a questioning aura to him.

"Rats? I was referring to goblins. I assumed the same rules could apply to rats that I apply to them, though I am not an expert in this field." He answered as they sweat dropped a bit at his statement, Apprentice Cleric feeing embarrassed for assuming he was referring to rats.

With newfound knowledge, the duo seemed much more confident then they did earlier. With Goblin Slayer watching over them, the man having taken Apprentice Cleric's staff as it was useless with her having already used the day's miracle, they carried out the subjugation of the rats that littered the sewers with the man offering his criticisms where he felt fit. Soon enough, they found themselves panting after a few hours of slaying the large rodents, their pouches of ears neared seven with how many they had slain. Taking a break before they made it back to the surface, Goblin Slayer returned Apprentice Cleric's staff before he suddenly stood as he faced the darkness with a pilfered sword he found on the corpse of a fellow adventurer.

Scanning the darkness, he solidified his stance as the pair behind him looked at him withcurious and anxious eyes. In the short time that they had partied with him, the found that his senses were almost inhuman. The tiniest flickers of movement, the faintest sounds, the slightly change of scents; he noticed them all. Seeing him alert automatically raised alarms in their minds as they shakily rose to a battle ready stance, though they felt their bodies shudder when they caught sight of a horrific looking creature skittering towards them.

"W-What the hell is that?" Rookie Warrior whispered as his sword shook from his terror, Apprentice Cleric feeling her legs shake as the creature let a terrifying chitter leave its maw.

"It's no goblin." Goblin Slayer stated as he scanned it from head to back, grabbing the lantern that served as one of their main sources of light before tossing it at the creature.

The lantern shattering upon impact with how hard it was flung, glass, oil and flame covered the area as a jarring screech left the maw of the giant insect in front of them. The creature rearing up, it spread its wings as Apprentice Cleric felt herself dampening her britches at the nightmarish sight as she collapsed to her knees. Rookie Warrior fell onto his rear as terror filled his body, unwilling to believe that such a large roach existed in the sewers he had explored with his partner. But as they edged to despair, their tired minds and bodies catchin up to them, the voice of their third party member spoke, cold and collected as ever.

"Calm yourselves." Goblin Slayer said as he stared the roach down, scanning its body before focusing on its limbs.

Without waiting for them, he lunged forward and hacked trough the trochanter of the left leg closest to him. Almost immediately the roach lost its sense of balance as Goblin Slayer wasted no time repeating the action to the next closest leg. With the loss of two legs on a single side, it thrashed about while trying to lunge at the armored man. Seeing that, he swung his shield as it managed to shuffle its body enough to face him, the bladed edge of the buckler slicing into its eye as another horrid screech left its maw. Seeing him unfazed brought a radiance that the darkness had nearly snuffed out, the pair managing to stand on back slightly shaky legs as Goblin Slayer tore his shield free from the roach's carapace.

Watching in an almost entranced state, the Rookie Warrior and Apprentice Cleric watched as the man almost mechanically dismantled the roach, feeling that each strike, each cut was calculated to either cripple, incapacitate or disable a function of the insect. Then a sudden realization as the words that he spoke to them earlier resounded through their minds, that when facing a foe one wasn't able to fatally wound with a single strike, crippling their movement and senses was imperative. They snapped out of their thoughts when the roach reared up once more, the rapid beating of its wings forcing them to shield their eyes as the force of the wind generated sent debris flying at them.

But the sudden wind stopped as a heavy thud and subsequent pained chittering made it to their ears, removing their arms from shielding their faces as they saw the unbelievable scene before them. Based on the blade lodged in its head, they could only presume that Goblin Slayer had thrown the sword he had used to butcher the roach, seeing him standing beside the creature as he watched it twitch and spasm. Motioning then to approach, the numbly followed his order as the cautiously made their way over.

When they neared him, he held out his hand towards Rookie Warrior, the young man blinking before making a sound of realization as he unsheathed his short sword before handing it to the man. Taking the blade Goblin Slayer hacked trough the roach's thorax, a dying sound leaving its severed head as its body twitched with the dying remnants of its nervous system. Studying the corpse, he merely handed the blade back to Rookie Warrior as the young man slowly took it before looking at the man in awe.

"Who... Who are you really?" He asked in a soft and bewildered tone, Apprentice Cleric sharing his sentiments as he simply stared at them.

"Goblin Slayer." Was all that left his mouth as started down the stone walkway, his younger companions simply staring before following after him in a panic.

(Time Skip - An Hour Later)

(Scene Change - Frontier Town: Adventurer's Guild - Conference Room)

"-ter a couple of hours we got attacked by this huge roach, it was almost five times the size of those regular roaches! I tried to fight it off while Apprentice Cleric wet herself since she used **Holy Smite** on a rat that snuck out of nowhere earlier today, she even dropped the sword that Mr. Goblin Slayer had so graciously given her! Can you belie-" Rookie Warrior prattled on as his brown haired companion felt her temper blow its lid, wracking him on the back of the head as he yelped in pain.

"Are you seriously making yourself look cooler on purpose or something?! And I did not wet myself! When that thing showed up I fell down and got sewer water over me!" She snapped at him in an angered tone, the two falling into a heated bicker as Guild Girl watched the scene with a wry smile, deciding to get the facts from someone she knew and trusted.

"Well Goblin Slayer? Would you please recount the quest details?" She asked while batting her eyes unconsciously, her cheeks reddening when she realized her folly.

"There were no goblins." He reported as she blinked before giggling, nonetheless she wrote down his statement before staring at him to continue.

"Rats and roaches were prevalent. We spent four hours slaying them, secured roughly seven pouches of rat ears, though I failed to keep track of how many were slain. When departing the sewers we ran into a larger roach, it was slain shortly after without issue. Nothing else happened that was noteworthy." He reported as she smiled and nodded, writing down his report as the two Porcelain ranks finally broke from their petty argument.

"Alright, everything looks to be in order! As for your reward, let's go to the counter and I'll fetch it for you all!" She chirped as she gestured for them to follow her to the front, Goblin Slayer already moving when his companions stumbled to chase after the two.

Arriving shortly, they saw Guild Girl disappear to the back as silence took reign. Anxiously, the two Porcelain ranks shot glances at the armored man as he turned his attention to the quest board. About to walk towards it and scan for any quests relating to goblins, Guild Girl returned with a small chest in her hands. The eyes of Apprentice Cleric and Rookie Warrior widening, they eagerly awaited her to hand them their reward as she deposited the coins on the counter and counted the amount.

"Let's see... Rats fetch thirty copper per ear and one gold piece for full pouches. Six full pouches, and a seventh with ten ears... Six gold pieces and three silver!" She announced as the eyes of the two widened in shock, barely able to comprehend the amount as they barely made a single gold coin a day.

"And split between two, it'll amount to three gold coins, one silver and fifty copper!" She continued while counting out and filling two pouches with the appropriate amount, happily handing it to the three as Apprentice Cleric and Rookie Warrior seemed a bit lost.

They were broken when Goblin Slayer took the two pouches, handing them their share Rookie Warrior gingerly took it. Feeling it's weight, the young man's eyes shone before dimming when the coin pouch was snatched by his stary eyed companion. Quickly opening it, Apprentice Cleric basked in the sight of the coin as a sound of joy left her mouth. But she froze before turning to address Goblin Slayer, seeing the man pocket his pouch of coin.

"Mr. G-Goblin Slayer, please wait!" She called out as he turned to leave, Rookie Warrior flinching as her voice broke him from his miffed thoughts.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked as she shook her head in the positive, returning to the coin pouch as she fished out a gold coin to present to him.

"We've almost forgotten to repay you for the money you lent us earlier for our supplies. Also, to pay for your time and knowledge today!" She said with pink on her cheeks, Rookie Warrior blinking as Goblin Slayer merely looked at her.

"No need." He told her as she found herself staring at him in surprise, it wasn't a secret that most adventurers were in love with coin, the pair included, why else would they choose such a dangerous but rewarding profession.

"B-But, we can't just take something and not pay you for it! You've given us both swords, your time and knowledge and even coins for potions! At least let us join you on a quest like you did for us, or request something of us!" She insisted as Rookie Warrior found himself nodding his head in agreement, his pride demanding that he repay the man for the valuable and potentially life saving gifts he bestowed upon them.

"Is that so?" Goblin Slayer asked in a curious tone, the follower of the Saint of Justice vigorously nodding her head along with her partner.

"Very well. If you wish to repay me, then live." He answered as the two before him tilted their heads at his request, their eyes slowly widening as they slowly found the underlying message of the statement.

"Y-Yes sir!" They declared as they dipped their heads in respect, the armored man nodding as he departed to the request board.

"He's so kind..." Apprentice Cleric whispered with shining eyes, her cheeks flushing as she found herself following his back.

"L-Let's go find some armor like he said!" Rookie Warrior snapped in a rather flustered tone, securing a hold on Apprentice Cleric's wrist before dragging her out of sight of the armored man.

With Goblin Slayer, the man was left alone scanning the board once more for any quests pertaining to goblins. Though, like the morning, there were no requests for the devils. Growing a tad curious about the lack of such activity, a hand found itself holding his, Goblin Slayer turning to see Young Monk sporting a blush and a shy smile as she beamed at him.

"M-Mr. Goblin Slayer! I-It's nice to see you again!" She chirped as he nodded at her, a sudden shout drawing the attention of the two as her party stormed up to him.

"Sir Goblin Slayer! It is a welcome sight to see you once more!"

"It seems like you've just returned from a quest yourself, more goblins?"

"Grr... Don't think I've forgotten the humiliation you brought to me, Goblin Slayer!"

The voices of Noble Knight, Elf Wizard and Rhea Ranger resounded as they stopped before the pair in front of the board. Smiles graced the faces of Noble Knight and Elf Wizard, though Rhea Ranger had a pout on her face as she glowered at the man. Seeing as they were clamoring in front of the board, Young Monk gently pulled Goblin Slayer towards an empty table as her party followed suit. Taking a seat, they filled the man in on what occurred yesterday during their debriefing and of the day's event, which was uneventful as they had just returned from a simple wolf suppression quest. Soon enough, the stomach of Young Monk rumbled a bit as the young lady flushed in absolute mortification, growing more red as her party members laughed at her expense.

"Well, we're going to get something to eat. Would you like to join us, Sir Goblin Slayer?" Noble Knight asked as her party members turned towards the man, Young Monk insisting that he join them so she could repay him for saving her.

"You j-just returned from a quest yourself, right Mr. Goblin Slayer? A-Aren't you hungry?" She asked in a meek tone, the man shaking his head in the negative as she gained a sullen look.

"Well, maybe next time then, Goblin Slayer. And of course, expect me to repay you for saving me as well. It will be more... Personal." Elf Wizard purred in a coy tone, her eyes shining with a sinful light as her party members choked on air at how forward she was being.

Quickly dragging her away from the man, they bid him farewell as Elf Wizard blew him a kiss which Young Monk swatted out of the air with a frantic wave of her hands. Seeing them leave, Goblin Slayer merely turned his attention back to the board. Debating on whether or not checking it once more would bear any fruit, he was approached by Guild Girl as the honey blonde gave him a wide grin. About to ask what the situation was, she just held up a rolled piece of parchment as he stood immediately.

"Where." Was all he said as he moved to follow her to her counter, Guild Girl filling him in on all the information available with a smile on her face.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Thanks for reading, stay** **awesome.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Goblins" - Person Talking

" _Goblins_ " - Person Thinking

 **"Goblins"** – Large Being/Creature Talking

 **" _Goblins_ "** \- Large Being/Creature Thinking

" **Holy Light!"- Spells/Skills**

 **And here is a sudden new chapter. Let's a go.**

* * *

 **Mulligan - Chapter 3**

Anger. Rage. Hate. Wrath. Fury. Vexation.

There wasn't a thing that the creature could properly articulate that adequately expressed what it felt standing on the outskirts of its nest. It had been mere minutes since it experienced the euphoric rush that toying with the foolish goblins that served beneath it brought it. Tearing one in half, ripping the limbs off another, forcing them to prove their loyalty and worth by bouts to the death; each of the creature's orders brought a dark revelry that it forced those lower creatures to partake in, that is, until the iron demon had come to ruin it all.

" **Grr...** " The hobgoblin snarled as it glanced towards the direction its nest laid, having long abandoned it when the screams and cries of the goblins which served it echoed through its chambers.

The hobgoblin was no fool, it had learned what those screams entailed when it was young. A burning memory of a group of filthy humans storming the nest that it was birthed in, slaughtering its brethren with impunity before rescuing the human female that served the needs of the nest. It had only survived that horrific day by hiding beneath the dead and dying bodies of its kin, spending what felt like hours muddling in the filth and death of that wretched cavern until the invaders retreated.

That day was when the creature vowed its revenge on the filthy creatures that dared raise their hands to it, the hobgoblin having many a fond memories of killing, torturing, abusing and using the humans foolish enough to cross paths with it. It's last encounter being a foolish village girl who strayed too far from her home, the creature finding itself drooling when the memory of claiming her as its own and her screams, cries, tears and taste brought a rush of blood to its nether regions.

Lost in thought, it was broken from them when the crack of a twig stole its attention. A snarl leaving its throat, it swung its arm as the heavy, rusted blade that had claimed the lives of many ripped through the air. Savagely cutting into the side of a tree, the creature growled when he saw a rabbit race away from it, taking a moment to scan and smell the area before focusing on dislodging its blade.

A strained grunt resounding in the clearing, the hobgoblin found its temper rising as its trusted blade remained rooted in the tree's trunk. Growing more aggravated, it rested both hands on the blade's grip before flexing the entirety of its strength as a low groan could be heard from the tree, the blade and the hobgoblin. Then, as if a joke by the forest spirits, the hobgoblin fell onto its rear as the shrill sound of its blade breaking echoed through the area.

Blinking at the sight of its most favored blade being nothing more then a shard of rusted metal atop a worn hilt, the hobgoblin felt its frustrations peak as a roar of utter agitation left its throat. Flinging the scrap in its hand towards the tree responsible for its current predicament, it thrashed about to vent its fury. It's mind slowly being consumed by crimson, the creature was about to fall fully into its rage when it froze.

Quickly it turned around and scanned the edge of the clearing, its instincts beginning to scream at it to find shelter, to hide and avoid the hand of death slowly tracing its neck. The frustration it felt earlier soon find itself bubbling back to the surface as silence and stillness was all that met the hobgoblin, the creature growling as it ran deeper into the forest as if the devil itself were on its tail, following the paths that it's worthless subordinates had ensured led to safety.

Running for what felt like hours, which was a mere four minutes, the hobgoblin slowed its steps as fatigue finally caught up to it, its breaths coming out heavy and strained. Slowly, it scanned the thicket of forest that it found itself in, growing a bit more panicked when the presence of death hasn't lightened in the least. The creature whipping its head around as another broken branch stole its attention, its eyes widening when he saw it once more. Standing before it was the iron demon that had slaughtered its crew of goblins, slowly stalking towards it at a sedate pace.

"You're late." Goblin Slayer droned in a frigid tone, the hobgoblin taking a step back as a familiar surge of fear flooded its veins.

How? It wasn't possible for a human, a lower creature, to match it at its top speed. It had sprinted with all the power and will that it had to create distance between the two of them. Just how was it possible for the human standing before it to have closed what felt like miles in such time? Then the thought stuck it, a chilling realization forcing a shudder to run its spine.

It wasn't a human that was standing before it, there was no feasible way a human could have such physical prowess. There wasn't a chance in hell that a human could catch and deflect a strike from it that crippled and killed multiple adventurers before. There wasn't a chance a human could strike such fear into its heart, like what the demon before it was doing. It was an impossibility that a human could even hope to take its life, only a demon could even hope to take its head. That's why the creature before it was no human, it would not accept being killed by a human, as no human could hope to match its might. There was no wa-

" **Grahhh!** " The hobgoblin roared as a tainted blade buried itself into its eye, the creature desperately grabbing at its face to remove the cause of its misery.

It wasn't allowed that luxury as its right arm found itself becoming a stump when Goblin Slayer's blade tore into and severed the muscle, tendon and ligaments of its elbow joint with surgical precision. A bowl of agony leaving its throat, it thrashed around wildly with its good arm to catch the demon tormenting it, feeling empty air as it cracked open its good eye as a sight of nothing filled its gaze. Frantically, it snapped its gaze to scan the clearing only for the same horrid feeling of blade cutting skin, flesh and fat seared its left leg.

The moment his blade cut into the back of the hobgoblin's knee, it collapsed face first into the ground as it found itself unable to fully support its weight with the loss of its leg when a brutal kick connected with its back. Instantly, there was a flash of immense pain in the back of its skull before darkness devoured its mind, Goblin Slayer ruthlessly tearing his blade through the side of the hobgoblin's skull. Watching impassively as bits of flesh, bone and blood flew from the fresh wound to the cervical vertebrae, Goblin Slayer saw its body twitch and spasm for a brief few moments before stillness took hold.

"That makes fourteen." The man said in a collected tone as he rose, sheathing his sword before rising from the corpse of the creature.

Wordlessly, the armored man left the scene of carnage as he returned to the nest he had recently raided. Unlike what the hobgoblin has assumed earlier, the distance between their current position and the location of its nest was only a few minutes away by foot. The simple act of manipulating or creating a subtle path for goblins to follow should they decide to escape was just another tactic that he had honed over the years. The man had learned that the creatures religiously follow the paths that they create which lead in and out of their nests if they were available, usually being trusted paths of least resistance or safety they had scouted out beforehand.

By manipulating these paths, tricking them into running in circles when they thought they were creating distance was child's play. The fact that the hobgoblin had taken the time to stopped at the outskirts, near the paths that Goblin Slayer had altered to lead back to the nest as insurance before he struck, only helped to save time as he was back at the cave's entrance in mere moments. Entering without making a sound, he stalked down the corridor akin to a wraith, silent like death as the corpses strewn about spoke of his efficiency in dealing with the creatures which shared his namesake.

Slowly but surely, he reached a wider and much more open room before heading to a small crevice in the back of the room. Originally the nursery in which the devils kept their freshly birthed brood, it was now acting as a saferoom of sorts, Goblin Slayer gently knocking on the slightly shaking wooden hatch as a terrified pair of cries sounded from behind it.

"I'm back." He said in a tone that was a hair gentler then usual, the hatch slowly opening as a pair of teary and fear filled green eyes peered from the small opening.

"A-Are they all g-gone?" A young and feminine voice asked in a hopeful tone, the armored man merely nodding his head as the hatch fully opened.

In the small, hollowed out opening was a young girl around the age of fourteen, her short brown hair and fair skin dirtied with blood and filth. Clutching onto her, and the girl returning his embrace was an eleven year old boy who bore similar features to the girl. Both were garbed in simple clothes that held a number of rips and tears, though the girl's were nearly rags with the number of holes that filled it.

"You're both safe now." He said in a tone that held no room for argument, the eyes of the children shining before tears began to fall from them.

Sobs soon leaving their mouths, they ran and latched onto the man as they vented their fears and sorrows over the horrifying ordeal they were subjected to. They had thought it was all over when they were kidnapped while foraging for herbs, the horrid cackling that would no doubt fill their nightmares for the coming nights surrounding them. When they were taken back to the nest of the goblins, they had prayed and begged any entity that would show them mercy and save them for their plight.

When she found herself pinned to the ground, the vile creatures forcibly stripping her of her garments, the village girl had all but given up hope as she screamed for someone to save her and her bother. He was being forced to watch the ordeal, the blood that covered his face mixing with his tears as he tried to save her from her horrid fate. But then they heard it, a number of shrill screams echoing through the cavern as the hobgoblin watching its newfound pets getting broken in froze before fleeing from the cave as the confused goblins left behind squabbled with each other on what to do.

Their questions were answered when a pilfered blade tore into the skull of the one pinning the girl down, a twitch of its body all that was conveyed before it toppled over. Panic setting in, the two others soon found themselves encountering the same fate as a flash of sharpened iron tore through their necks, heads rolling as Goblin Slayer scanned the cavern.

When his eyes finally rested on the girl trying to cover her modesty and the boy holding onto her for dear life, his rigid posture seemed to soften slightly. Silently, he stared them down as they fearfully rose to met his gaze, still not trusting that he wouldn't hurt them. But the moment he spoke, all their concerns vanished as they hurriedly moved to his side.

"Stay behind me." Hearing those words, which sounded so empty but strangely warm, brought a radiance that they had thought was snuffed out by the darkness of the cave.

After a few more minutes of venturing further into the cave, they stopped when he did, seeing that they were in a larger room with a strange atmosphere to it. Not quite liking what they were feeling, they stuck a bit closer to the armored man as he moved towards the back of the room, stopping and telling them to take a few steps back as he moved towards a wooden hatch which seemed out of place in such a room.

Swiftly following his orders, they retreated a few steps away from the man before he opened the hatch, sword ready to gore anything that was hiding within only to sheathe it when nothing was seen in the cavern. Nodding, he ordered the two to hide in the cavern while he finished off the rest of the creatures. Finding no alternative, seeing as they were in an unknown location with no one to trust but the man in front of them, they obliged as he left.

After what felt like hours in hiding, when they heard him knock and his voice, they rushed to hold him as their hero merely stood still. But slowly, he stiffly rose his hands to pat them on the heads as their sobs grew a bit harder and louder at his gesture. Soon enough, the two had fallen asleep as the events of the day finally caught up to them, Goblin Slayer securing the boy in his arms while the girl rested on his back. Wordlessly, he moved out of the cave, taking a detour from heading immediately to the Guild as a small village an hour away would no doubt be missing the two.

(Time Skip - Two Days Later)

(Scene Change - Frontier Town: Adventurer's Guild)

"U-Umm, excuse me!" Priestess suddenly called out towards Cow Girl as she finished unloading the goods the Guild has purchased, the red headed young woman blinking as she glanced around before pointing towards herself.

Flushing a bit, Priestess nodded her head as she skittered over to the rose eyed woman, growing a bit nervous when she saw Cow Girl's bountiful assets so close up. Mentally shaking her head, she took a breath to calm herself before voicing her thoughts.

"Y-You're aquatinted with G-Goblin Slayer-san, correct?" The blonde asked with clear embarrassment evident in her tone, Cow Girl slowly nodding her head as something tiny inside of her heart whispered at her to shoo the younger girl away.

"I-I see! U-Umm, I was j-just wondering if you had s-seen him the past few days?" The young woman asked in a hopeful tone, Cow Girl feeling her own bottled anxiety beginning to overflow as she shook her head in the negative.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't. He said that he'd be back within the week, though it's been four days since he's left. But knowing him, he's definitely fine!" Cow Girl replied in a slightly sullen tone, though she affirmed her belief in him to both ease the blonde and herself.

The answer drawing a sigh from Priestess, she bowed and thanked the redhead for her time. As she offered her a smile, Cow Girl couldn't help but feel a tad jealous of how delicate and feminine the young cleric looked. Unlike herself, she could see how soft and smooth her skin was, Cow Girl wincing as she idly rubbed her hands together to feel the slight callouses that came from her rather boorish profession. But before she could delve into more pessimistic thoughts, the door to the hall opened as a very familiar face entered the Guild.

"Ah, Goblin Slayer! You're finally back!" Guild Girl called out with a relieved and bright tone, the heads of Cow Girl and Priestess snapping to stare at the sight of the armored man moving to the counter.

"G-Goblin Slayer-san!"

"Are you hurt anywhere?!"

The Priestess and Cow Girl called as they moved to greet the man, stopping short as he turned towards them. At the sight of him unharmed, a pair of relieved sigh left their mouths, the man excusing himself to give his report as Guild Girl gestured for him to follow her to the back. As they watched them go, their gazes slowly turned to each other as Priestess flushed and adverted her gaze while Cow Girl merely reddened a bit. Excusing herself, Cow Girl moved to secure her cart and await the return of her knight, Priestess following as she sat at a table for his return.

(Time Skip - Twenty Minutes Later)

"-ere the children ok?" Guild Girl asked in a concerned tone, Goblin Slayer nodding his head as a sigh of relief left her mouth.

Writing down the rest of his report, she soon found herself having some light conversation with the man. A smile on her face as he recounted the small festival that was held when he brought back the children to the village unharmed and safe, the children coincidentally being the village heads'. A giggle leaving when he told her that they were going to erect a monument to his selfless action of saving the children, returning them and ridding them of any further problems by the very devils that stole took them. A fond smile gracing her face, hearing the man recount the quest and his actions only caused her to fall further under the mysterious spell of the man, though she soon found it time to part as she finalized the report.

"Thank you again, Goblin Slayer. You're the only one I can always count on." Guild Girl admitted in a sincere tone, gathering the documents as she beamed a smile at him.

"Is that so?" He asked as she giggled once more, nodding in the positive as she led him out of the room.

The pair moving towards her counter, the honey blonde headed towards the back to fetch his reward as she asked him to wait a moment longer. A minute or two passed before she returned, a pouch of coin in hand as she happily handed it to him. Goblin Slayer trusting her with properly distributing the correct amount as she had done for the past five years. Finished with their business, Guild Girl bid him a slightly reluctant farewell when she saw the bright face of Cow Girl as she moved to greet the man, Priestess following a tad hesitantly behind.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Cow Girl asked in a worried tone, fretting over him as he shook his head in the negative.

"I'm fine, how have you been?" He asked in a softer tone reserved only her, drawing a melting smile as she flexed her bicep.

"You know me, I'm strong enough to take care of myself!" She chirped as he nodded, the two falling into a bit of light chatter before Goblin Slayer turned towards Priestess.

"Did you need something?" He asked the blonde as she squeaked a bit at his sudden attention, meekly looking down as she fidgeted with her staff.

"N-Nothing important, G-Goblin Slayer-san! B-But m-my party was wondering if you would a-accompany us on a quest." The young cleric asked in an embarrassed tone, the armored man mulling over the request as the blonde found herself holding her breath.

"Goblins?" He asked as she blinked before nodding with a small smile on her face, Goblin Slayer inclining his in the positive as she beamed a bright smile at him.

"T-Thank you very much, Goblin Slayer-san! I'll go let them know, w-we're leaving tomorrow morning!" She said as the man nodded once more, a giddy Priestess heading out to report the success of her mission to her party members.

"Are you done with your business in town?" Goblin Slayer asked Cow Girl as her gaze lingered on Priestess while she departed, breaking with a slight start as she smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, I'm all done! Let's just go home." She said in a loving and warm tone, the man nodding as he moved to take her cart as they returned to their small sanctuary.

(Time Skip - The Next Day)

(Scene Change - Unknown Location: Cave Outskirts)

"Is everyone ready?" Goblin Slayer asked as he double checked his equipment, the three ladies around him doing the same as they tried to ease their nerves.

"Y-Yes. We're equipped with chainmail under our clothes. We've also got antidotes, healing and stamina potions. Umm, but w-we... We don't have a way to mask our smell..." Female Fighter reported to the armored man in front of her, her companions grimacing at the thought of coating themselves in goblin gore.

"There's no alternative then. Based on the quest report, the nest hasn't exceeded more then a dozen based on the petty theft of chickens and goats. A larger horde would be taking cows and sheep to keep up with their numbers. It's early evening and there are no guards or scouts posted, mostly a fresh nest without a proper leader in place to designate those roles. They should all be either asleep or entertaining themselves if they have captives. Patience and caution, that's what will save you." Ha explained as they all absorbed the information, shivering at the thought of another possible mishap occurring while within.

Double checking their equipment, Goblin Slayer took point as they entered the cave. Scanning the darkness for any possible channels that could serve as a means of circumventing their positions, he mentally nodded when he saw none. As they neared a thinner corridor, he rose his hand as a signal for them to halt, Female Fighter, Female Wizard and Priestess gulping a bit as they were currently the ones wielding torches, the sole sources of light in the cave.

Entering the corridor alone, the trio unconsciously held their breaths as the low smoldering flaming tongues of their torches were all that could be heard. That was soon broken when a wet squelching sound could be heard deeper in the cave, a chill running down the spines of the three as they readied themselves for an attack. But their tension soon left when the comforting form of Goblin Slayer came into view, fresh blood coating his armor as he motioned for them to follow.

"They're all sleeping. No need for magic, a dagger to the throat will be enough." He told the three as they nodded, though Priestess grimaced at the thought of dirtying her hands.

Entering a larger room, his statement was proven to be true when a group of seven goblins could be seen snoring around. The girls having a grimace pass their faces at the awful odor that hung in the air, they pressed on as Female Fighter and Female Wizard secured a dagger in their hands. Goblin Slayer nodding at them, he motioned for Priestess to watch for any stragglers that may enter as they carried out the execution of the sleeping creatures. Turning to look at their leader, Goblin Slayer nodded as he rose his sword, the two following before they drove the raised blades into the throats of the creatures.

The effect was almost instantaneous, as they thrashed and flailed about. The sudden action, though they had prepared for it, caused Female Fighter and Female Wizard to yelp in fright; the four remaining goblins waking with a start at the sound of their voices. Frantically looking around, they spotted the women as a lustful light entered their eyes. The feeling and sight of their stares drawing a shiver from the two girls, Female Fighter steeled her resolve as Female Wizard followed their formation as she took a place beside Priestess behind their physical-based party members.

A goblin suddenly lunging towards her, Female Fighter took a breath to further ease and clear her mind. The thought of capturing the females before them taking priority over picking up their weapons, it charged unarmed at her as she steadied her stance. When it got within her range, she lashed out with a side kick that crushed the middle portion of the goblin's face, its nose cracking with blood splattering over her iron reinforced shoes. A garbled cry leaving its ruined mouth, it clutched at its managed face while falling to the ground.

As it thrashed about in a futile attempt to ease the blaring pain it was experiencing, Female Fighter brought her foot up before stomping on the neck of the writhing goblin, a sickening crunch sounding as it jerked and spasmed with the destruction of its cervical vertebra. A shaky sigh leaving her mouth, she snapped her attention to the three other goblins forgotten in her moment of focus. But her worry was for naught as Goblin Slayer was seen tearing his bladed buckler from the skull of the third and final goblin, the young lady watching with an enamored expression as he rose to his full height.

Turning towards her, he stared at her kill before walking over to the corpse. A bit surprised, she was about to ask what the issue was when he rose his foot and stomped on the head of the goblin, blood, gore and bone splattering as its body gave a final twitch. The sight of his brutality drawing a deep flinch from the raven haired young lady, she shivered slightly when he turned to address her and the others.

"Always make sure that they're dead." He told them as he repeated the act to the goblins who still had the daggers Female Fighter and Female Wizard driven into their throats, the armored man stomping on the blades to bury them deeper into and crush the throats of the creatures.

Finished with exterminating the goblins in the cavern, he motioned for them to group back up as they searched the cave for any hostages, stragglers or young. Though a through search proved that it was just as the armored man predicted, being a budding nest without the order or hierarchy sophisticated enough to have established a nursery. Satisfied with what the sweep revealed, Goblin Slayer turned towards his party before nodding as they moved to return home and report the success of their quest.

As the sun began to dip over the horizon, the group decided to set up camp for the night. While Female Wizard and Priestess set up the fire pit, Female Fighter went about gathering fire wood and kindling for the soon to be campfire. Goblin Slayer on the other hand was keeping watch as he was the most experienced and perceptive of the four, his head shifting to any sources of sound that the surrounding forest held.

With their combined efforts, the group had a roaring fire going as they ran into their next issue, dinner duty. While Goblin Slayer had told the trio to just eat the jerky that they had brought for the very occasion, the three had wanted to celebrate their first proper quest with a home cooked meal. The armored man simply nodding when they all turned towards him with pleading eyes and stated that they had already procured some produce, the three then focused on their current predicament.

"U-Umm, I'm not particularly skilled in cooking. B-Back at the temple, it was u-usually simple meals like porridge or soup, and it was usually handled by the sisters who volunteered." Priestess admitted with flushed cheeks, her expression mirrored by Female Fighter and Female Wizard.

"A-As much as I hate to admit it, back at the academy the mess hall was catered to by the finest of chefs. No students bothered with cooking when we had our schoolwork and research to take care of." Female Wizard said with embarrassment clear in her voice, the two turning to Female Fighter as she looked away.

"M-My father usually handles cooking back home. Last time I cooked... H-He passed out..." She muttered as the eyes of the two widened with shock, the young lady only growing more embarrassed as she tried to divert their attention away from her.

Watching with a placid expression on his face, Goblin Slayer turned his heads towards the evening sky as the panicking voices of the three ladies danced through the clearing. Slowly, he turned his head back to the young ladies as a depressed air started to form around them, the man's placid expression stiffening a bit as the words of his elder sister resonated in the forefront of his mind. Silently, he made his way over as they shakily started to work on the night's dinner, obviously concerned about its outcome.

"Keep watch for goblins." Goblin Slayer said as they snapped their heads to look at him, seeing the man remove his gloves as the realization of what he was about to do hit them.

"Y-You can cook!?" They all shouted with shock coloring their voices, Goblin Slayer simply nodding his head as he procured their bag of supplies before moving to wash his hands and the vegetables.

"Yes." Was all he said as he started washing the small amount of produce the trio had procured in the village prior, moving with practiced hands as the three watched with shining eyes.

In their camping pot, the armored man filled it with water before setting it near the fire pit. Following after he placed in the beef jerky that usually served as their rations, diced into manageable pieces. Allowing the dried beef to rehydrate, which Goblin Slayer had given twenty minutes, he tossed in the sliced tomatoes, potatoes, bell pepper, onion, carrots, garlic, basil, oregano, salt, and pepper. Once everything was in the pot, he placed it over the fire to bring it to a boil after covering it.

The process taking another twenty minutes, he then added the pouch of rice to the boiling pot, stirring with a strange amount of attentiveness as the three seemed enraptured by the sight of him doing something so domesticated. Allowing another fifteen minutes of the rice to cook, he removed the lid of the pot as a wondrous smell assaulted the noses of the three. Finding themselves salivating, they flushed deeply before fixing their slovenly appearances as Goblin Slayer fixed their bowls.

"T-This tastes wonderful!" Priestess said with a start after taking her first spoonful, happily eating the homemade meal as her companions followed suit.

"Wow! It's seems so simple yet tastes so good! This was just everything we bought earlier?" Female Wizard added as she ate like a semi-starved beast, only pausing when she scaled her tongue slightly.

"It reminds me of my father's cooking, it tastes like home. Warm and comforting." Female Fighter threw in as the other ladies paused when they realized the truth in her words, savoring their meal as Goblin Slayer simply ate in silence.

" _Warm and comforting, hmm..._ " Were his thoughts as he found himself thinking back to his past, the warm and loving smile of his elder sister coming to the forefront of his mind as she giggled and helped him cut up the meat for their dinner.

(Time Skip - The Next Day)

(Scene Change - Frontier Town: Adventurer's Guild)

"Ah! Mr. Goblin Slayer!" The youthful voice of Young Monk called out as she skittered over towards the armored man, Goblin Slayer turning to stare at her as she beamed at bright smile at him with rosy cheeks.

"Did you need something?" He asked as she blinked before shaking her head, the young lady happily chatting with him as he scanned the request board for his usual prey.

"Umm, a-are you going on a quest by chance?" She asked after a few minutes of watching him fruitlessly scan the board, the man remaining silent before he shook his head in the negative.

"No goblins." Was all he said as Young Monk seemed to beam at the answer, holding a flyer in front of him as she grew a tad nervous.

"I-If you aren't busy, do you think you c-could join my party on one?" She asked in an equally nervous tone, Goblin Slayer staring at the 'beast' subjugation flyer she was offering him.

"Hmm... When are you leaving?" He asked as the young lady blinked before breaking out with a wide grin, frantically trying to calm her slightly aching cheeks to answer the man.

"I-In the evening! It was an urgent request, so the details are s-still a bit murky!" She explained as Goblin Slayer nodded, the delighted monk taking his side as they made their way to the counter.

Seeing as Guild Girl was currently on an errand on behalf of the Guild, Guild Inspector was the one currently tending the small number of adventurers that currently filled the hall. Stopping in front of her counter, she rose her head to greet the pair only to freeze when she saw the infamous armored visage of Goblin Slayer. Gulping slightly, not out of fear of the man, though it was partially due to his intimidating appearance, she quickly scanned the Guild for any signs of her coworker. Seeing that Guild Girl was still on her errand, Guild Inspector let a relieved sigh out before beaming a slightly anxious smile at the man.

"W-Welcome Goblin Slayer! Guild Girl isn't here right now so I'll take care of you!" She chirped as he nodded, Young Monk offering her the flyer as she smiled and started on adding the man to the quest.

Finishing with a few strokes of her pen, Guild Inspector double checked her work before smiling and relaying the updated information to the two. Young Monk grinning as she bid the man an excited farewell to tell her party of the good news, Goblin Slayer and Guild Inspector staring at her as she left the Guild. The brunette gaining a cat-like smile as she stared at the man, her mischievous nature overtaking her apprehension.

"Oh ho? It seems like you've snagged another one, haven't you Goblin Slayer? Oh, Guild Girl is going to be heartbroken when she hears of this!" She lamented in a coy tone, her eyes narrowing on him as he turned to stare at her.

"Is that so." He said in his usual empty tone, Guild Inspector's apprehension returning with twice the strength as she stammered an apology to the man.

Watching her panic and wave her arms around in a wild and anxious manner, he merely inclined his head and excused himself. Watching him go, she froze before a sullen sigh left her mouth. Tears comically falling from her eyes, she lamented the misfortunate event she had encountered. As she continued to wallow in self-pity, Guild Lady strolled over to pet her head, giggling as her young coworker seemed to deflate even further.

(Scene Change - Frontier Town: Main Road)

With Goblin Slayer, Young Monk had a few hours to pass until he would embark with Young Monk and her party for their subjugation quest. Heading first towards the blacksmith, he needed to secure more rope, stakes and throwing knives. As he followed the familiar roads, his mind drifted to the sudden decrease in goblin activity. While most would assume that it was just the man living up to his namesake, Goblin Slayer knew that they were plotting something in the midst of their inactivity. Racking his mind for any possible reasons for such a loss in activity, he was broken from his thoughts when he realized the afternoon sun was resting on the edge of becoming evening. Seeing that, he scanned his surroundings before turning and heading back to the Guild to meet his party for the oncoming quest.

(Scene Change - Frontier Town: Adventurer's Guild)

"Ah! Mr. Goblin Slayer, over here!" The cheery voice of Young Monk called out as her party members snapped to stare at him, all of them flashing him smiles as he stopped before them.

"Ready?" He asked as they blinked at his bluntness, though the opted to giggle and laugh as they nodded in the affirmative.

Departing from the Guild, Noble Knight explained the details of the urgent quest, stating that a 'beast' has suddenly appeared and has been terrorizing a village a few hours away. As they left the sanctuary that was Frontier Town, the group of five carried on with light conversation as they recounted their past quests to the sole male member of their party. Young Monk was sticking close to him after being chastised by Noble Knight for holding onto his hand since they left the Guild, Rhea Ranger snickering before being chastised herself by Elf Wizard for not looking out for any dangers. The two Steel ranks of the usual four female party apologizing for the behavior of their two Obsidian ranks, Goblin Slayer merely nodding as they entered the forest.

"So Goblin Slayer, anything new on your end?" Rhea Ranger asked after she scanned the surrounding area, a shake of the man's head drawing her attention.

"Goblins have been quiet." Said the armored man as smiles lit up the faces of the four, hearing that the creatures that nearly ended them being suppressed brought a sense of relief to four.

"That's quite good to hear, Sir Goblin Slayer! It merely shows that your efforts have gone rewarded!" Noble Knight added with a bright tone, though another shake of the head drew a sense of dread to the pits of their stomachs.

"It's too quiet. There have been no reports of wanderers or of budding nests. They're planning something." Was all he said as they shivered slightly, the forest seeming to grow a bit more ominous as Rhea Ranger snapped herself out of her lax attitude.

"B-But you'll protect us i-if they attack, right Mr. Goblin Slayer?" Young Monk asked in an anxious but hopeful tone, the armored man turning to gaze as her as he nodded his head.

"I'll do what I can." He replied as the hearts of the four seemed to glow, Rhea Ranger snapping her head away to prevent anyone from seeing the red tinging her cheeks.

"H-Hmph! You had better, else you might as well change your name to Liar Slayer!" Rhea Ranger snapped as the others giggled at her jab, the tension from earlier melting as they neared a break in the trees.

"We're about an hour away from the village. So far, I haven't seen any signs of this so called 'beast'." Rhea Ranger reported as she knelt to inspect a few tracks, finding them to belong to the common wolves, deer and smaller game of the area.

"The mana isn't disturbed, so the odds of this 'beast' being a summon can be ruled out." Elf Wizard added as she lowered her staff, curiously turning to look at her party members as the regrouped.

"Well, nothing seems out of the ordinary so far. Best get more information from the villagers, onwards." Noble Knight said as they pressed on, Goblin Slayer shifting his gaze slightly to the sky as the sun began to sink beneath the horizon.

"Tell me again why we left so late." Rhea Ranger groaned as she moved to light her torch, her companions following suit as Noble Knight leered at her.

"We accepted the quest as soon as it was given to us, but we were waiting for myself to regain my use of spells. Had we left earlier, I would merely be baggage with my lack of support. While it was an urgent quest, rushing to death isn't what we contracted to do. And furthermore, it appears that this 'beast' is a nocturnal creature." Elf Wizard explained to the Rhea, Rhea Ranger grumbling under her breath as she returned her attention forward.

As they moved on in silence, foregoing conversation in favor of allowing Rhea Ranger to listen to the darkness, they were harassed by a pair of wolves that were beaten before scampering away. The encounter being the most eventful, it was repeated with another wolf, a territorial boar and a bear. The beasts were easily intimidated with the flames that were being carried on the torches of the five, the party finding comfort in the fact they hadn't faced anything that could pose a problem. Before long they saw their destination, a quaint looking village.

(Scene Change - Forest Edge Village: Square)

"Ah! Gods be praised, to have answered our call with such haste, I thank you all!" An elderly man said in a joyous tone as he spotted the forms of the five adventurers, Noble Knight stopping before him as she offered him a salute.

"Noble Knight, acting leader of the party before you! Please, inform us of the current situation so that we may help." Noble Knight said as the village elder complied, giving the group the strange and eerie happenings that have been occurring in their quaint home.

"I see... Livestock being killed and dragged off, a number of villagers being wounded by a strange 'beast' whilst foraging and strange marks along the trees lining the village." Rhea Ranger mulled as she tried to rack her mind for any sort of creature that fit the characteristics being presented, frowning when she failed to find a suitable connection.

"Any ideas, Goblin Slayer?" Elf Wizard asked the man as he mulled over the facts, the others turning to him in hope as he rose his head.

"It's not goblins." He said as they all blinked before smiling wryly at the answer, the group departing to the area encircling the village as the villagers bid them good luck.

Following the edge of the tree line, the party saw one of the sites that the 'beast' struck, seeing the mangled fence, disturbed ground and bloody trail. Rhea Ranger heading over, she knelt down and saw that the tracks were similar to that of a feline's, a bit confused that such a large cat would be able to cause such havoc. But as she continued to study the tracks, her eyes hardened as she rose and faced her party. Gesturing to their torches, she had the other illuminate as much of the current area as they could.

"There's at least two of these 'beasts'." She said in a grave tone, the faces of her companions hardening as they turned towards the forest.

"W-What does that mean? It shouldn't be a-any different from wolves, right?" Young Monk asked in a curious but anxious tone, Noble Knight shaking her head as she scanned the tree line.

"Unlike the wolves we've been hunting, these 'beasts' do not fear humans. They're growing comfortable invading the village grounds and even attacking those who venture from the safety of the village. If these beasts choose to propagate, we'll have a population of fearless creatures who hold no fear over man." The redhead said in a hard tone, securing her blade as she made up her mind.

"We'll have to hunt them down, waiting would only delay the inevitable." Noble Knight continued as her party nodded, the group moving to enter the forest as it seemed much quieter then it did when they arrived.

Moving through the brush, Rhea Ranger and Elf Wizard stiffened as their ears twitched at a foreign sound. Rhea Ranger readying her bow and nocking an arrow, Elf Wizard raised her staff and let a bit of mana flow into it as they scanned the darkness. As soon as the sound came, it vanished, the two narrowing their eyes as they relayed the information to their party members. Shifting their formation, Noble Knight and Goblin Slayer covered the front and rear, Rhea Ranger and Elf Wizard being covered by them as Young Monk took center.

"They're movements are softened by the padding on their paws. Unless they hit a rough patch of ground or debris, we won't hear them." Rhea Ranger explained as she snapped to the direction a brief rustle sounded from, growing a bit more tense when she felt her ears beginning to play tricks on her.

"Damn it, these things are starting to piss me o-oof!" Rhea Ranger started only for Goblin Slayer to roughly drive his shoulder into her smaller frame, a cry leaving her when she hit the ground.

The act shocking everyone, Rhea Ranger blinked before crimson burned on her face at the callous act. Taking a breath, she was about to unleash a hellish rain of words only for a snarl and dull clang to freeze her words in her throat. Right where she was standing, a black panther-like creature the size of the man it was attacking was trying to remove or pierce the buckler that was currently propping its mouth open. Grunting a bit as the beast jerked and thrashed about to rid it of the inedible object, Goblin Slayer tightened his form before driving the buckler deeper into its mouth, effectively locking its jaw open as the sharpened edge of the shield dug into the beast's teeth.

A bit distracted by the unbelievable sight, they snapped out of their stupor to aid the man only for Young Monk to let out a bloodcurdling scream as a maw of sharp fangs tore into her shoulder, the young lady instantly dropping her torch to try and free herself from her sudden attacker. The others snapping to the horrific sight of the young lady being mauled by another beast the same size as the girl it was attacking, Noble Knight and Rhea Ranger acted quickly as they drove their blades into the hide of the beast. A pained snarl leaving its maw, it released Young Monk and ran back towards the darkness that their torches failed to illuminate. Cursing, Noble Knight took a protective stance over the wide eyed and choking girl, Rhea Ranger and Elf Wizard trying to treat her as Goblin Slayer continued to wrestle with the beast that was still locked with his person, the man finally being able to draw his sword after stunning it with a rather brutal strike to the side.

"Damn it! If only I had a spell to heal!" Elf Wizard cursed as she applied her own cloak to staunch the flow of blood, Rhea Ranger rumbling through her pack for a healing tonic.

"H-Here! I know it hurts, but you need to drink this!" Rhea Ranger told the near catatonic girl, Young Monk shakily trying to down the tonic as Noble Knight suddenly shouted.

"You foul creature! How dare you harm her!" She snarled as the second beast roared at her, lunging from the darkness and raking its claws over her shield as a shrill sound echoed through the area.

The sudden weight forcing her to shift her body to keep her guard, she spun and landed a shallow but clean blow on the body of the beast, a trickle of crimson running down her sword as it backed away at the sudden jolt of pain. As Rhea Ranger and Elf Wizard tried to help Young Monk get to a safe position, the orange haired girl soon screaming herself when a third beast which was a head smaller then the Rhea, viciously tearing into her forearm as Elf Wizard and Young Monk stared with wide eyes at the sight.

Gritting her teeth, Rhea Ranger cried once more when it jerked her off balance, falling to a knee as it quickly released her forearm and lunged for her now exposed throat. Her eyes widening, she brought her good arm up to protect herself when Young Monk's palm struck it in the side of the neck, a surprised yelp leaving its throat as it stumbled to the side and shook its head. While the blow lacked much power, it was enough to momentarily stun the beast, Elf Wizard taking the few precious seconds fo retaliate.

"Sprites of Wind, answer mine cry and mine plea, pierce mine enemy with thine razors edge! **Gale** **Dart**!" She chanted as she held out her index and middle fingers, spinning them as a green trail of mana followed and condensed within the small circle she drew.

Raising her fingers, Elf Wizard rapped the center of the glowing circle of green before a compressed bullet of mana infused air shot towards the beast. Faster then an arrow loosed, it spun and tore through the beast's body as easily as an arrow. The beast screeching in pain as the spell ripped open a hole in its chest, it fell to the ground as crimson started to pool around it. The sudden cry drawing the attention of its kin, Goblin Slayer suddenly jerked his arm to the side and in turn the head and neck of the beast still latched onto his shield.

Securing his foothold, Goblin Slayer drew his arm back before driving his blade into the throat of the beast. The instant its throat was pierced, it thrashed in a frantic manner before slowly stilling is movements as life left it. Crimson spilling onto the ground as Goblin Slayer grunted and tore his blade from its neck, he fell to a kneeling position as the armored man found himself supporting the weight of its corpse. Working quickly, he buried his blade into its jaw before breaking its mandible and ripping his shield free.

Turning, he threw his sword as it buried itself into the back of the beast facing down Noble Knight, a screech of pain leaving its maw as she took advantage of the momentary distraction. With a yell, she rushed forwards before driving her sword into the skull of the beast, tearing into its eye socket and shredding flesh, bone and brain matter as it let a wet gurgle sound before collapsing to the ground. Panting, she twisted her sword before ripping it free of its newfound shethe.

The party converging on the remaining beast, seeing it panting heavily as precious life seeped from the wound in its chest, Goblin Slayer acted as he drove his blade into its neck. Just as quickly as he stabbed it, he ripped his blade through the back of its neck as its movements ceased immediately with the severing of its spinal cord. Glancing around, the group sighed as they moved to behead the beasts, to both ensure that they were indeed deceased and as proof of their subjugation. Goblin Slayer carried the sacks that held the heads, Noble Knight and Elf Wizard helping their injured companions back the village for a night of well deserved rest.

The return to the village was met with shock and suspense, only enhanced by the battered and bloodied bodies of the five. But when they saw the bloody sack Goblin Slayer was carrying, those who were attacked confirming the identities of the beasts. The men rushing to collect the beheaded bodies, the village fell into a celebratory state, the villagers praising their saviors as Young Monk and Rhea Ranger were tended to by the village doctor. After spending the night partying and, in the case of Noble Knight and Elf Wizard, beating away suitors, the party returned to Frontier Town to report their quest, their spirits brighter then ever.

After a rather intense debriefing session due to the urgency of the quest, the five were eventually let go when the evening sun began to shine. The four young ladies parting with Goblin Slayer, Rhea Ranger surprised everyone when she shyly took Goblin Slayer's hand and thanked him with a bright shade of pink on her cheeks for his efforts in saving her. The affection, embarrassment and maiden-like look greatly contrasting the usual tomboyish and rowdy young lady, it was a large amount of 'gap' that even stole the attention of a number of young men nearby.

The act taking all her courage for the day and the next, she sped away with Young Monk tailing behind her for answers to what she had just witnessed. Laughing wryly, Noble Knight and Elf Wizard shared the sentiments of the orange-haired young lady, bidding him a fond farewell as they departed to catch up to the other two.

The rest of the month for Goblin Slayer went about as per usual, the number of goblin quests seemingly scare due to unknown causes. While many were embracing the lack of goblins, Goblin Slayer was growing more and more anxious as the idle behavior of the creatures were completely opposite of their nature. Taking quests now and again with the two parties of young ladies who had grown attached to him in order to sate his income when goblins were unavailable, Goblin Slayer soon found himself finding the reason for the lack of goblin activity a month later.

(Time Skip - One Month Later)

(Scene Change - Frontier Town: Adventurer's Guild)

"I-I'm sorry, orc? Do you mean oak, perhaps?" Guild Girl asked in a confused tone, the irritation on the beautiful and youthful face of her current client growing at her question.

"No! Orcbolg! I've heard that he's here at this Guild!" High Elf Archer snapped as she slammed her palm onto the counter, startling Guild Girl as her shorter companion sighed at her tact.

"Just a moment, I'll check and see if this Orcbolg is a registered adventurer here." Guild Girl offered as she turned to move to the back, pausing when her bearded companion stepped forward.

"Ah, ya needn't bother! We're in human lands, Long Ears! They don't understand your elvish funny talk!" Dwarf Shaman quipped as High Elf Archer felt her brow twitch at the jab, the dwarf moving to the counter as he gently rapped on it with his knuckles.

"Surely, you must know of Beard Cutter!" Dwarf Shaman said in a sure tone, stroking his beard proudly as Guild Girl blinked at the name.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I'm not familiar with that name either." Guild Girl admitted as Dwarf Shaman stumbled slightly, High Elf Archer talking him down in a haughty manner as a small squabble broke out.

"Pardon me, you two. But if you must fight, please do so where I can't see you. Terribly sorry for my companions and irascible behavior." Lizard Priest said as he dipped his head slightly, Guild Girl waving him off as she was accustomed to dealing with rowdy adventurers.

" _How unusual. A high elf and her ancestral foe, a dwarf, along with a lizardman. No matter how one looks at it, it is quite the strange party. Add the fact that they are all Silver ranked, it only makes it that much more curious._ " Guild Girl thought as she watched Lizard Priest try and calm his companions, High Elf Archer glaring at a smirking Dwarf Shaman.

"We seek the one known by the names Beard Cutter and Orcbolg. Lamentably, I lack facility in the tongue of man. Ahem, I believe him to be called 'Goblin Slayer'." Lizard Priest said as Guild Girl's eyes shone upon hearing his name, flashing them as bright smile as she pointed behind them.

Turning, the three were met with the armored form of a man. Upon sight, High Elf Archer had disgust show on her face at the stench and look of his armor. Dwarf Shaman instantly saw the practicality of his equipment, a small smirk crossing his face when he noticed the smaller and finer details of his gear. Lizard Priest shared the sentiment of his smaller companion, already confirming the identity of the man as he reached the counter.

"Goblins?"

(Scene Change - Adventurer's Guild: Conference Room)

"So, are you really Silver ranked?" High Elf Archer asked as she set her bow down, turning to scan Goblin Slayer once more with disbelieving eyes.

"According to the Guild." The armored man responded as she shook her head, unable to grasp that a Silver ranked would wear such filthy armor.

"Frankly, I can't quite believe it. I mean, look at you. I've seen bugs that looked more intimidating." The elf said in an exasperated tone, her companion finally speaking up as he shook his head.

"Don't be stupid, long-ears!" Dwarf Shaman, sitting cross-legged on the floor, said with a derisive laugh.

Though the Guild tried to be considerate of other races, their chairs were too large for dwarves and rheas and too small for lizardmen due to his tail. Due to this, both Lizard Priest and Dwarf Shaman were currently the only ones standing and sitting, respectively, in the room. High Elf Archer raised a brow at his tone as she turned to give him a pointed look, waiting for him to continue.

"Before they're polished, jewels and precious metals all look like rocks. No dwarf would judge a thing by its appearance alone." He continued as he crossed his arms, the elf looking on in curiosity as Dwarf Shaman gave the armored man an approving stare.

"Leather armor for ease of movement, chainmail to stop a dagger in the dark. His helmet, the same. Sword and shield are both small, easy to use in narrow spaces. The man knows his prey, and he knows them well." The dwarf explained to the knowledge-less elf, appraising Goblin Slayer with a knowing look.

Though most of his duties were agricultural, when it came to weapons and armor, even a dwarf child knew more than some long-lived shopkeepers. Dwarf Shaman, the moment he laid eyes upon the armored form of Goblin Slayer knew that he was the man they were to recruit for their quest. Never in all of his years had he seen an adventurer, human or not, so specialized for a single type of creature.

"Ugh, if he doesn't buy nicer equipment, couldn't he at least clean his?" She groaned while rubbing her temples, Goblin Slayer merely turning to face her as she cracked an eye towards him.

"Clean items reek of metal. Goblins have excellent senses of smell." Goblin Slayer said with a tinge of annoyance in his tone, High Elf Archer blinking before glowering a bit at him.

"Gods. You elves are so in love with your bows, you wouldn't know a sword even if it were stabbing you in the back, Long Ears. Remember that you're still a youngling who left the forest on a whim because of boredom." Dwarf Shaman lamented with a shake of his head, High Elf Archer instantly bristling as she glared at him.

"Grrr..." High Elf Archer sounded as she ground her teeth at the dwarf's barb, her brow twitching as the reality of his statement struck her.

While he was indeed obnoxious, to an unreasonable amount, he wasn't wrong with his statement. Hunting came as naturally as breathing to elves, she could snipe a rabbit from a hundred meters with no trouble if she choose to do so. For High Elf Archer, she did know a bit about suppressing smells, but with her range and choice of weapon, suppressing her scent never really took precedent when she could simply climb to a higher vantage point rather then snuff out her scent.

But she was young among the high elves and had left her forest home only recently. The several years she had spent so far in the world that didn't include her home came and went in the blink of an eye, and while it was enjoyable and worthwhile, the single most important thing all adventurers needed was what she lacked. High Elf Archer lacked experience, and it was experience that helped tip the scales of life and death.

"My life has been longer than yours, so why don't you learn something from your venerable elder?" Dwarf Shaman said as he stroked his beard with a self-satisfied look on his face, his look gaining a grimace when he took in her expression.

"I'm two thousand years old, just how old are you again?" High Elf Archer asked with narrowed eyes, her current expression reminiscent of a cat toying with a mouse.

"One hundred and seven." Dwarf Shaman said after a moment of silence, his tone reluctant and with a grimace.

"Ara, ara! So young and yet steady gray! So you only look like my elder!" She quipped with a haughty tone, Dwarf Shaman feeling a twitch of his brow as she leered at him.

"The two of you, that is enough talk of your antiquity. You shame those of us who do not measure our lives in centuries or millennia." Lizard Priest sighed when he noticed Goblin Slayer's growing desire to leave the room, catching the attention of the two as the armored man finally spoke his mind.

"What is it you need me for? A quest?" He said in his usual cold and empty tone, though pointed and blunt as usual, it was currently tinged with irritation and annoyance.

"Yes, that's it," High Elf Archer began with a grace tone and expression, a grimace crossing her face as she remembered the details of the report they received.

"The number of demons around the Capital has been growing, as I'm sure you know..."

"I don't."

"This can be traced back to the revival of the evil spirits. They want to use an army to destroy the world!"

"I see."

"...And we were hoping, with your help..."

"Find someone else, I hunt goblins or nothing."

"Do you understand what I'm saying?! Demons, an army, the end of the world! Don't you get it?!" High Elf Archer shouted as she slammed her palms onto the table, a vexed expression on her face as he merely nodded at her.

" I do. But before the world ends, goblins will put an end to many more villages. We can't ignore goblins just because the world is ending." Goblin Slayer answered in a collected tone, High Elf Archer reeling before shaking a bit in agitation.

One could construed what Goblin Slayer was saying as a lie, as two parties could vouch for his participation in hunting things other then goblins. Though, that was only because of the lack of quests involving the creatures. But it was because of the lack of decreased activity that Goblin Slayer was turning down the request of the trio before him, he needed to find the reason of decreased goblin activity.

"Rest assured, Milord Goblin Slayer, we have come to request you to slay goblins." Lizard Priest said as Goblin Slayer's form gained a new sense of tension, drawing the attention of the three as he started firing off questions.

"Where are they? How many are there? Any signs of a shaman or hob?" He asked as High Elf Archer flinched at the sudden burst of energy, Lizard Priest and Dwarf Shaman laughing at his sudden interest.

"Well now, what's the rush, boy? Don't you want to hear the rest of Scaly's story?" Dwarf Shaman said with a chuckle, Goblin Slayer pausing in his questioning as he nodded in agreement.

"Of course, information is crucial. I need to know the size of the nest, whether there's a dedicated leader leading it." Goblin Slayer said with a firm tone, drawing curious gazes from the three at his sense of priority.

"I had expected you might ask first about the reward." Lizard Priest admittedly said with embarrassment coloring his tone, opting to shelve it as he laid out a map.

"To begin with, as my humble companion said earlier, there is an army of demons readying to invade. One of the Demon Lords, heretofore sealed away, has awakened and now seeks to exterminate us..." Lizard Priest began as he spun a tale of the past, blinking when Goblin Slayer held up a hand to halt him.

"Not interested, the same thing occurred ten years ago." Goblin Slayer stared as Lizard Priest grimaced, finding his reaction reminiscent of his own when he was told about the topic.

"But thereupon the chieftains of our tribes, all the kings of men, and the leaders of the elves and the dwarves held a great conference. Rheas aren't much for combat, so we lack one of them, but otherwise, we are the representatives they've sent.

The problem is those nasty little buggers have suddenly grown in population and activity in Elf land." Dwarf Shaman continued as High Elf Archer had a grimace cross her face at the statement, shaking her head to rid it of unwanted thoughts.

"Have any champions or lords appeared?" Goblin Slayer asked as the three blinked at the titles, sharing glances as they returned with a question of their own.

"Champions?" Lords? What are those?" High Elf Archer asked in a curious tone, never once thinking that a lowly creature could possess such a title.

"Goblin heroes. Goblin kings. Think of them as Platinum and Gold-ranked goblins, in our terms." Goblin Slayer explained as he folded his arms, a sense of intrigue and seriousness emanating from his person as things started to click in his mind.

"Do you have any information of a nest?" He continued as Lizard Priest blinked before nodding, moving to point at the map as he circled an area.

"Upon investigation, it was discovered that an extremely large nest has been found. With politics, things have gotten complicated." Lizard Priest stated as Goblin Slayer nodded, knowing that the military wouldn't move for mere goblins.

"The human kings see us as allies, but not equals. If we tried to bring our soldiers into this, they would think we were plotting something behind their backs." High Elf Archer explained with a stiff expression, shaking her head at such idiocy.

"Hence, a party of adventurers were brought together and entrusted to take care of this nest. And so, Orcbolg, out of all humans, we have chosen you." She continued as she shot a serious gaze towards him, the others feeling the tension grow in the room as Goblin Slayer nodded.

"Very well. I'll take the map." He said as they blinked at his response, Goblin Slayer not waiting for them as he took the map from the table and moved to leave.

"Wait, Milord Goblin Slayer!" Lizard Priest said in a frantic tone, the man pausing as he turned to face him.

"The reports stated that the goblins in that nest exceed that of which any adventurer has seen. Last it was estimated was that they numbered around a hundred and growing with sightings of the creatures gathering more of their kind." Lizard Priest continued as Goblin Slayer scanned the map once more, his tension growing as he turned to face them.

"I need to leave immediately then." Was all he said as he exited the room, the others gawking at his gruffness as he closed the door behind him.

With paced but slightly hurried steps, Goblin Slayer headed towards the reception counter of Guild Girl. As he moved, his mind returned to the facts that he had compiled over the course of the month. The decrease in goblin activity, the large gathering of the filthy demons and the seemingly call to arms that they were displaying. There was either a lord or champion leading them, and they were more then likely aiming for an elven settlement if the location on the map was true.

"Goblins." Goblin Slayer said as he caught the attention of Guild Girl, a euphoric expression crossing her face as she beamed a smile at him.

"So, they did come to offer you a quest, Goblin Slayer!" She chirped as he nodded, giving her the details of the quest as her radiant expression dimmed and turned grave.

"A-And you're going alone?" She asked in a fearful manner, only growing paler when he shook his head in the positive.

"Yes. I'll be leaving immediately... Take care." He finished as he turned to leave, pausing for a second before uttering a pair of words that nearly froze her heart.

Watching him leave, even if Guild Girl has always trusted that he would return unscathed and well, after hearing the details of the quest he was embarking on, it seemed impossible to find radiance in his future. Slowly finding herself breathing heavier and with a bit of difficulty, she shakily rose her head to meet the concerned gazes of High Elf Archer. The Elf moving to help the honey blonde to her seat, Guild Girl had a desperate plea that she hoped the trio before her would answer.

"E-Excuse me! You three are the ones who gave Goblin Slayer his quest, c-correct!" She asked as they blinked before nodding in the positive, Guild Girl taking a calming breath before speaking from her heart.

"Do you think we could accompany you three along with Sir Goblin Slayer?" The regal voice of Noble Knight asked as the four turned to see the seven young ladies standing before the counter, Guild Girl's eyes widening as she saw the determined gazes in their eyes.

"May I ask who you all are?" Lizard Priest asked in a curious tone, seeing the varied tags that hung around the necks of the seven.

"Hehe, well, I guess you could say we're all real good friends of Goblin Slayer!" Rhea Ranger quipped with a grin on her face, High Elf Archer raising a brow as she looked at her bow.

"Goblin Slayer, all of you, will need a helping hand if the number of the devils are as he stated." Female Fighter added as she cracked her knuckles, determination shining in her eyes at the prospect of helping her savior.

"And, I need to answer the call and protect my home, no?" Elf Wizard quipped with a coy smile as she stared at High Elf Archer, the shorter elf feeling her brow twitch when she saw her chest being purposefully emphasized.

"So please, allow us to aid you! To aid Goblin Slayer-san!" Priestess requested as she dipped her head, the trio sharing glances before sighing and smiling as they nodded their heads.

"Haha! Well, it seems that Goblin Slayer has quite a reputation if these young ladies are so willing to aid him!" Dwarf Shaman said with a chuckle, the faces of the seven darkening as she vehemently shook their heads in the negative.

"Nonetheless, let us depart! No doubts Milord Goblin Slayer has already moved to procure supplies for the coming journey." Lizard Priest suggested as they nodded, moving out of the Guild as Guild Girl let a soft sigh leave her mouth.

Collapsing further into her chair, she took a shaky breath to ease her rattled nerves. Sparing one last glance to the party of ten, she let a shaky smile cross her face as she clasped her hands together, uttering a soft prayer to any god that would heed and answer her, her wishes for the safety of the group floating in the wind as she moved to begin the paperwork for the quest.

"Be safe, Goblin Slayer. I won't forgive you if you don't come back." She whispered as the disheartened form of Cow Girl entered the Guild, a false and hollow smile on her face as she moved to greet her contact with their usual goods.

" _We_ won't forgive you."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Thanks for reading, stay** **awesome.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Goblins" - Person Talking

" _Goblins_ " - Person Thinking

 **"Goblins"** – Large Being/Creature Talking

 **" _Goblins_ "** \- Large Being/Creature Thinking

" **Holy Light!"- Spells/Skills**

 **And here is a sudden new chapter. Let's a go.**

* * *

 **Mulligan - Chapter 4**

"Whoa, now that we're all sitting down, this is a pretty big party." High Elf Archer said with a twinkle in her eyes, the faces of the ten others gathered around the fire mirroring her sentiment as they glanced around.

"Haha, I see that Beard Cutter is quite the charmer, eh? Quite a colorful assortment of flowers we have with us." Dwarf Shaman added as the faces of the seven young ladies flushed, vehemently denying that it was what the dwarf assumed.

"T-This is just to repay Sir Goblin Slayer for all that he has done for us!" Noble Knight adamantly stared with red coloring her cheeks, her party members vigorously nodding their heads to support the statement.

"Y-Yes, that's exactly why we're all here! Goblin Slayer has helped us all out without once asking for repayment or favors! A quest of this magnitude should make us all equal!" Female Wizard added in as Female Fighter and Priestess shyly nodded in agreement, though the glances that they shot at him seemed to rebuke it.

All eleven faces of the eleven adventurers: Goblin Slayer, Lizard Priest, Dwarf Shaman, High Elf Archer, Priestess, Female Wizard, Female Fighter, Noble Knight, Young Monk, Rhea Ranger and Elf Wizard could be seen gathered around a roaring campfire. It had been a few hours since the group had managed to track down Goblin Slayer and join him in his quest, the armored man merely nodding after hearing their pleas to join him. While apprehensive about it at first, the young ladies soon found themselves reveling in the company of High Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest; the snacks and foods they were currently exchanging happily being shared amongst the group.

"So, why did all of you choose to be adventurers? I wanted to explore the world outside my home and learn about what else was out there." High Elf Archer asked as she withdrew the offered elven biscuits, the group mulling over it as Dwarf Shaman moved to speak next.

"Hmm, I suppose the same could be said for me, though it is more about the culinary side of things." Dwarf Shaman added as he took another sip of his fire wine, Lizard Priest swallowing another stick of melted cheese before following.

"I, for one, wish to root out heresy and gain stature until I become a Naga." Lizard Priest said with conviction, Priestess smiling as she assumed that it was a religious ideal.

"I see, a religious motivation. I'm the same." She added with a smile, Female Wizard puffing out her chest as she moved to speak next.

"I wish to prove the worth of my father's martial arts and learn about the other styles the world has to offer." Female Fighter said as she cut off her magic companion, getting an irritated look in turn as the martial artist just grinned.

"Hmph, before I was so rudely interrupted, I want to discover a source of 'true magic' and become a well established professor at the magic academy I graduated from!" Female Wizard explained with passion as Elf Wizard raised her brow at her claim of 'true magic', Noble Knight taking the lead as she cleared her throat.

"I wish to attain the rank of Gold and prove to my family that one's destiny can be changed with enough effort and will!" Noble Knight stated with passion and fevor in her voice, Rhea Ranger smiling as she moved to speak next.

"Hehe, I want to explore ruins and dungeons until I find enough treasures to retire in luxury!" She chirped with gold coins shining in her eyes, her party members growing embarrassed as the other laughed wryly.

"U-Umm, I wanted to become an adventurer to help my family with our financial situation! I-I know it's not very special but p-please take care of me!" Young Monk said with a shy and slightly embarrassed tone, the others smiling at her for her noble cause.

"I simply wished to see the rest of the world as well. And maybe perhaps, start a family..." Elf Wizard said in an offhand tone though it turned a bit seductive as she leered sinfully at Goblin Slayer, the others choking a bit at her as Young Monk vehemently forbid her from doing anything to the man.

"I wanted to slay-" Goblin Slayer began only for High Elf Archer to cut him off, the others laughing and smiling wryly at the man.

"I think we can guess." She said in a dry tone as the man merely quieted, a peaceful air following as they spoke of the coming quest.

Watching the animated chatter of the others around him, Goblin Slayer remained silent as he observed them. A part of the man was concerned if their current team composition would even work given their rather large numbers, numbers having no meaning if they found themselves unable to operate effectively. But another part of him, a tinier part, felt a tad hollow seeing them able to speak and laugh with eachother without issue. Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, he focused on the task at hand, the cause of the reduction of goblin activity over the past month.

"Mr. Goblin Slayer?" Young Monk called out as she tentatively took a hold of his hand, looking up at him with worried eyes as he turned to face her.

"What?" He asked as she squeezed his hand a tad tighter, the pair being eyed by the others as they grew a tad curious and for a few, envious, at the sight.

"It's nothing, it just seemed like you were kind of lonely." She said in a soft tone, the others blinking a bit before growing a tad shameful that they had unintentionally pushed the man to the side during their talks.

"Is that so?" He added as she blinked a bit before giggling, feeling relieved that he didn't feel as bad as she thought.

The awkward air was cleared as quickly as it came, the others moving to actively include and drag the man into their own conversations. Though short and blunt, he replied to them every now and again. As the night dragged on, soon came time for rest; their large numbers proving to be beneficial for helping spread the times that everyone could rest. As they were debating on how to spread their sleep schedule, Goblin Slayer found himself taking watch last. With their arrangements set, they all moved to either sleep or stand watch, the hours passing without incident.

(Time Skip - A Few Hours Later)

As the sun started to hover over the horizon, Goblin Slayer could be seen taking inventory of his current equipment once more. The light snores and snoozing voices of his currently sleeping companions being meshed with the early chirping of the birds, it was a rather serene and peaceful air that filled their campsite. Checking his throwing knives, having secured a larger amount due to the intel he received, he reapplied the cytotoxic, hemotoxic and neurotoxic coating of venom from an 'Faux Elder Swamp Hydra', though the armored man merely referred to it as a 'specialty blend' as per the peddler he purchased it from.

According to the peddler when inquired about its effect on large creatures, it would be a guaranteed death sentence if enough was applied, which he had trademarked as 'just one scratch'. The rather zealous man even going as far as to say that an immortal would rather wish for death then suffer an eternity of torment from being afflicted by the wicked venom. Though he questioned the man's claims, he purchased it nonetheless as a security measure of sorts, knowing that such a structured and organized gathering had to have a leader in charge of amassing numbers.

While he was fairly confident in his ability to take on a champion or lord on his own, having had plenty of practice in the past, with the numbers that were reported Goblin Slayer wanted a safety net in the event more then one were present. That way, even if he and the other Silver ranks were preoccupied with dealing with larger goblins, he could poison and debilitate the others so they would be easier targets for the his lower ranked party members. Working carefully and meticulously, he coated the twelve equally with the vile venom, letting them sit blade side down in the small vat of venom.

As he let his throwing knives soak in the jar, he checked his other projectiles for any faults or imperfections. The pine sap and sulfur smoke producing bombs were all in good shape, their blindings and fuses undamaged. The egg-shaped containers containing the crushed irritants and dried venom were equally unharmed, though one bore a hairline crack that was benign.

Finally, the single Gate Scroll that he carried was securely wrapped and secured should he need to use it. Idly, he realized that he had still not finished finalizing Witch's payment for her services in linking the scroll. Making a mental note to ask her about the rest of what she had requested of him when they returned, he shifted slightly and pulled the envenomed blades from the pot.

Carefully inspecting each one for any bubbles or imperfections during the poisoning process, he nodded before sheathing them with equal care, double checking that they were all in a comfortable and easy to access position. Once finished, he dug a small hole and dumped the rest of the venom, burying the jar after filling it with dirt to ensure that it remained out of any possible goblin hands. As he was finishing smoothing out the ground, the drowsy voices of his companions broke the amiable air as they sauntered out of their tents.

"Mmm... Morning everyone..." Priestess sleepily greeted as she rubbed sleep from her eyes, getting equally tired replies as they scanned the grounds for their resident goblin expert.

"How was the watch, Milord Goblin Slayer?" Lizard Priest asked as they moved to greet the man, getting a tilt of the head as he stood tall.

"It's almost time to raid the nest, goblins should be either sleeping or getting ready to sleep." Goblin Slayer stated as the women who had worked with him in the past nodded when they noticed the time, the group moving to the edge of the woods to scout the perimeter of the nest.

"Three wolves, seven guards, above average equipment; this is a large nest." Goblin Slayer reported in a tone colder then usual, the others shivering a bit as High Elf Archer nocked an arrow.

"Take them all out at once." The man told her as her brow twitched in response, turning to glare at him as she readied her arrow.

"That's impossible even for me. At most I can take out two wolves and three goblins." High Elf Archer replied as Goblin Slayer mulled over the fact, Rhea Ranger pulling out her bow and nocking an arrow herself.

"I can probably take out a goblin, but I'm not sure at this range." Rhea Ranger added with a bit of shame in her tone, Goblin Slayer mulling over their current situation before turning to their mages.

"What's the range of your sleep spells?" He asked as he turned to face Female Wizard, Elf Wizard and Dwarf Shaman, the three furrowing their brows as they looked between their positions.

"I can't reach them from this range, I would have to be at least ten meters from them to catch them all." Female Wizard reported with a troubled expression on her face, beating herself up slightly for her lack of skill.

"I'm afraid it's the same for me, Beard Cutter." Dwarf Shaman added with a shake of his head, the man nodding as he turned towards Elf Wizard.

"I can reach them if I use another spell to push my incantation with the wind sprites. That would leave me with four spells, however." Elf Wizard explained as the armored man remained silent, turning towards the bored looking creatures before nodding.

"Do it." He said as she smiled in turn, facing the entrance of the nest before closing her eyes.

"Come, O' Sprites of Wind, fill my lungs and spread my words, **Wind Whisper**. O' Sprites of Dreams, let those who breathe your wisps find solace and peace in the sea of dreams, **Slumber**." Elf Wizard chanted in succession before gently blowing a stream of pinkish purple mist, the twinkling stream riding on the trail of wind the Sprites provided.

The others watching with rapt attention as the sparkling mist reached the group of guards, the creatures seemed to gain a hint of sluggish-ness before collapsing in a sleeping heap. The sight drawing a nod from Goblin Slayer, he gestured for them to follow as they quickly made their way to the entrance and the sleeping creatures. Arriving within mere moments, their frontline members raised their blades to execute the sleeping monsters; Goblin Slayer, Lizard Priest and Noble Knight taking the larger wolves while everyone else, sans Priestess, readied themselves to slay the goblins.

Raising his blade, Goblin Slayer double checked the others before nodding as they all drove their blades into the throats or skulls of the sleeping creatures. Their synchronized assault working perfectly as only a few garbled cries croaked out of three of the goblins while the wolves had their spines severed with ease. The act done, Goblin Slayer proceeded to the more unpleasant side of goblin slaying as he hacked open the bodies of the creatures, High Elf Archer making a sound of disgust as she watched him move.

"Ugh! What are you doing!" She exclaimed in a repulsed tone, Goblin Slayer letting a rag soak in the gore of the creatures before turning to look at her.

"Goblins have an excellent sense of smell. Especially for girls and elves." He told her as her eyes widened in horror at what he was insinuating, snapping to look at her female companions as they all bore empty eyes.

"You get used to it." They spoke in tandem, their voices just as empty as Goblin Slayer stalked towards her with the bloodied rag.

(Time Skip - Ten Minutes Later)

"I wonder if this isn't a shrine of sort." Lizard Priest whispered as he examined the intricate artwork that lined the walls of the hall they were currently treading through, the party having all coated themselves with the blood of their previously slain enemies.

"It is rather intriguing that such a place has been abandoned." Noble Knight added as she let her fingers run along the walls, her original party members just as intrigued as her as they had never been to such a place in their time as adventurers.

"I agree, this place just might hold a piece of 'true magic', I can almost feel it!" Female Wizard whispered with a twinkle in her eyes, completely ignorant of their current predicament.

"I believe that this was a fortress of some kind, it was most likely constructed for use during a battle in the age of God's that took place nearby." Priestess added as the others let their eyes wander, their pace slowing as they took in more of the fortress.

"Quite a cruel twist, what was once a home for soldiers is now one for goblins. And speaking of cruel..." Dwarf Shaman quipped as he let his eyes sweep around, eventually falling on one High Elf Archer as she walked stiffly like an undead while whining.

"Waaah... It stinks and I'm all sticky, I'm going to be sick..." She moaned as a teary and pathetic expression marred her face, the others smiling wryly at her as they knew firsthand what she was experiencing.

"Just wait until we get back, you had better remember this!" She suddenly snapped at Goblin Slayer, the man merely nodding his head as they continued on.

"Hmm... Something is strange. All my years in the underground are telling me that something here is off." Dwarf Shaman said after a few more minutes passed, High Elf Archer nodding as she turned to face the rest of the group.

"It's a spiral. We're most likely in a tower of sorts." She explained as she took the lead, moving alongside Goblin Slayer as they soon reached a branching path as the armored man rose his arm to stop the rest of the party.

"What is it?" Female Fighter whispered as she readied herself for combat, her newly acquired spikes knuckles glinting with the light of their torches.

"An alarm." High Elf Archer said as she dropped to the floor, examining it before narrowing her eyes.

"It's not worn like the rest of the path, only spotted it because of how new it is." She explained as Goblin Slayer gained a tense air around him, the others noticing it as he looked around.

"Something is wrong. We haven't seen any totems." Goblin Slayer said as High Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest gained confused looks.

"Are those important?" High Elf Archer asked as Goblin Slayer nodded, though it was Young Monk who went to speak.

"T-That means that there aren't shamans around." The plum haired young lady said as High Elf Archer mulled over the thought, Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest sharing her sentiments.

"The lack of spellcasters is reassuring, is it not?" Lizard Priest asked as Goblin Slayer shook his head, moving to the branching path as a sudden muffled sound caught his ears.

It wasn't just him as High Elf Archer and Elf Wizard with their enhanced hearing caught the same strange sound. The sound coming from the rightmost path, they watched as the man moved as if the devil were on his trail, confusion and anxiety filling them as he stopped before a wooden door. About to question him, they all froze as their eyes widened at what they were hearing.

"Get off of me! You wretched devils will pay for this, do you hear me! I'll kill all of you, I swear I will! Stop touching me, pull that filthy thing out of me!" A horse voice screamed from behind the door, fear and horror filling the voice as Goblin Slayer placed a hand on the door.

Not waiting a second longer, Goblin Slayer silently opened the door as a sight what would forever haunt the souls of those who saw the sight before them. Chained against a wall, in a room full of filth and grime, a fair skinned Elf could be seen vigorously struggling against three goblins who were in the process of violating her. Two of the demons holding her legs apart for the third to place itself between, trying to thrust into her with little success as her violent struggles stopped most of its vile corruption from entering her womanhood.

It was a traumatizing sight for those of the party who hadn't experienced any of the horrors that goblins were capable of, High Elf Archer in particular watching with eyes wide with horror and disbelief at the sight in front of her. It wasn't just the mere sight of the three goblins who were in the process of violating one of her sisters, it was the state of her body that struck her. Her fair skin was covered with dried blood, scabbing wounds littering her body with her left eye snapped shut with a burn marring the left side of her face.

Rape and torture, they had so horribly tortured one of her sisters in an effort to subdue her enough that the process of raping her would be easier. Still unable to grasp what she was witnessing, she was broken from thoughts when a shrill scream left the mouth of the chained Elf when one of the goblins holding onto her legs bit into it, drawing fresh rivers of crimson. Goblin Slayer was already on the move as he grabbed the goblin bitting into her by the back of its neck.

Then, in a brutal manner that none of the women who had partied with him had ever seen before, he applied pressure as he snapped the neck of the goblin as a choking croak left its mouth. The sight of their brethren dying snapping them from their lust filled state, terror soon overtook them when Goblin Slayer shattered the face of the other goblin holding onto the leg of the Elf, teeth and blood spewing from it as it collapsed to the ground. The final goblin was pulled off of the Elf before being thrown to the ground, a cry leaving its throat before Goblin Slayer stomped on and crushed its genitals.

That cry turning into a shrill scream, it was snuffed when Goblin Slayer hacked its head in half with his buckler. A dying gurgle leaving its throat as he rose back to his full height, the others watching with wide eyes eyes as he moved to release the now crying Elf. Not once in all the time they had partied with him had any of the seven young ladies seen him move with such rage, they could literally feel the animosity that flowed off of him like a haze. For High Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest, they finally witnessed a part of the man's combat prowess, a shiver running down their spines as now the folk tales that were sung of him didn't exaggerate his skill.

"Thank you... Thank you for saving me..." Elf Scout whimpered as she clung onto the armored form of Goblin Slayer when he freed her from her bindings, the man stiffening a bit before pulling out a cloak and wrapping around her trembling shoulders.

"What the hell... Just what the hell was that!?" High Elf Archer snapped at no one in particular as she dropped to her knees, the others looking at her with eyes of sympathy as Young Monk and Priestess moved to comfort her.

"Sister, you're safe now. No more harm will befall you." Elf Wizard told Elf Scout with a soft and gentle tone, holding onto one of her hands as the shaking elf held onto Goblin Slayer's arm.

Once out of the room, Elf Wizard and Rhea Ranger helped wipe and wash away the blood and other fluids that covered Elf Scout's body, ensuring that not a single inch of skin was was missed while Priestess moved to cast **Minor Heal** on her. As the rest of the party took a moment to collect themselves, tend to the injuries of Elf Scout and rest after the horrific ordeal; Goblin Slayer headed back into the room before the sound of him stomping on the skulls of the slain goblins could be heard from inside. Hearing the sickening crunch of bone and squelch of gore, Elf Scout let a shaky smile cross her features before turning to look at her savior when he stepped back out.

"What is it...?" Elf Scout whispered as the armored man returned to join them, the others turning to look at her as she simply stared at Goblin Slayer.

"What is what?" Female Wizard asked in a worried tone as she held her staff at the ready, Elf Scout raising her hand towards Goblin Slayer as the man shifted to look at her.

"Your name, what's your name?" She asked once again in the same soft tone, Goblin Slayer staring at her for a few seconds before taking a hold of her hand.

"Goblin Slayer." He answered her as she felt her eyed widen before closing softly, a demure smile crossing her face as she felt her conscious fading.

"Thank you, Goblin Slayer... Thank you, everyone..." Elf Scout said with the last remnants of energy, sleeping talking hold of her tired and abused mind as Elf Wizard and Rhea Ranger supported her body.

Panicking, they fretted over her unconscious body before sighing in relief when she was merely asleep. Lizard Priest moving to summon a Dragon Tooth Warrior to carry out the slumbering elf along with a letter explaining what had happened, Lizard Priest sent it to the elves' forest as they regrouped once more. Goblin Slayer pulled out a map from a rucksack that had belonged to Elf Scout, the man tossing it to High Elf Archer as the tear stained face of the Elf glared at the bloodied piece of parchment.

"G-Goblin Slayer-san, couldn't you be a bit more gentle?" Priestess chided the man in a slightly disapproving tone, her companions sharing her sentiments as High Elf Archer wiped her tears away.

"It's fine, we need to get going anyway." She said as she moved to scout for traps, the others giving her pitying looks as they followed behind her.

As they ventured deeper and deeper into the depths of the fortress, it was made quickly apparent that simple goblins weren't the sole occupants of the stone structure. Hobgoblins could been seen occasionally wandering the halls of the fortress, Noble Knight having slain the sixth that they had encountered. Soon enough, they stopped for a moment to rest and recover after what felt like hours, refilling on water and dried goods.

"Ha, we're almost to the gallery. Feels like we're been walking for hours now." Rhea Ranger groaned as she rubbed her feet to relieve them of the slight aches they accumulated.

"With how many goblins we've already slain, I'm getting a bit anxious about what we're going to face in there." Female Fighter added as she wiped the excess blood that clung to her spiked knuckles, the others gaining equally tense looks as they ran over the facts.

"We've run into six hobgoblins since descending down those flights of stairs. We must be getting close to the core of the nest." Noble Knight threw in as she bit into a piece of jerky, following with a quick gulp of water before offering her canteen to Young Monk.

"I just hope we're almost done. There a-are more goblins here then I'm comfortable with." The plum haired young lady muttered in a tired tone, taking a gulp of water herself.

"You should drink." Elf Wizard told High Elf Archer as she handed her a canteen, the younger elf staring at it before pushing it away.

"Don't need it." She droned with an empty tone, the other flinching a bit at the hollowness of her eyes.

"Come now, Long Ears. Not drinking is just as detrimental as over drinking." Dwarf Shaman chastised her with a uncharacteristically serious tone, getting a glare in turn for his troubles.

"Our shaman speaks the truth, High Elf Archer. Please, drink." Lizard Priest suggested as he handed her another canteen, High Elf Archer staring at it before moving to turn it down once more.

"There's no merit in acting strong. If you can come, come. If not, return." Goblin Slayer suddenly said as High Elf Archer stiffened, turning to glare at him as the air turned frigid.

"Don't be stupid. I'm an experienced Ranger, what would any of you do without me." She snapped back in an arctic tone, Rhea Ranger grimacing while her party members frowned at her words.

"We would make do, and will should you leave." He countered as she suddenly stood up, stomping over to glare down at the sitting man.

"Leave?! Me!? Don't insult me! As if I could ever-! After what they did to her! My home... My home isn't far from here." High Elf Archer exclaimed with a trembling voice, tears beginnng to mine her eyes as the stoic and frigid mask she wore began to thaw.

Elf Wizard gained an understanding look on her face as she gave the smaller elf a gentle hug, High Elf Archer wrapping her arms around her to return the hug. High Elf Archer's sentiments were shared by Elf Wizard, the rage that bubbled inside of her was carefully masked by her usual cool and collected expression. She had nearly experienced what had happened firsthand if not for the timely intervention by Goblin Slayer, the man scanning the faces of everyone before returning his gaze to the fire. Taking a moment to compose themselves, Dwarf Shaman offering a few comforting words of his own to High Elf Archer, the group was back on the prowl.

"We're nearing the end of the tunnel, the gallery should be past there." Rhea Ranger said as she had taken High Elf Archer's place with Goblin Slayer at point, the group breathing a sigh of relief when the night breeze brushed their faces.

"Wind? And this light, the moons?" Female Fighter asked as they carefully made their way out of the corridor, getting the 'ok' from their scouts as the moons' rays shone brightly from above.

"Wow... How beautiful..." Young Monk whispered as she took in the sight of the moons shining above, a rustic and romantic scene for the young lady.

"They're down there." Goblin Slayer said as the tension in the bodies of everyone heightened, High Elf Archer moving to the edge of the railing and peering down.

"Spirits..." She whispered in a horrified and stunned tone, shakily leaning back before turning to look at the others with wide eyes.

"At least... At least a hundred, maybe four hobgoblins." High Elf Archer said as she answered the lingering question in the air, the chests of the group tightening a bit at the outrageous numbers of the creatures.

"W-What are you going to do now, Goblin Slayer-san?" Priestess asked in a shaky tone, the man letting his head tilt slightly as he mulled over their current situation.

"I assume you have a plan, Milord Goblin Slayer?" Lizard Priest added as he slowly nodded his head, turning to Priestess and Dwarf Shaman as the two blinked in turn.

(Time Skip - Five Minutes Later)

A yawn leaving the maw of one of the green devils, it groggily rose to a barely stable upright position to scan the room. A slight grumble leaving its mouth when it saw the cluttered space around it, the goblin sauntered towards a pile of rubble on unsteady legs to relieve itself. But as it was just in the process of urinating, it's barely concious mind picked up that something was askew. Then it felt a light mist dance onto its skin, sleepily looking up and seeing a sky clear of rain clouds. Lazily scanning the area above, it froze when it saw the form of a dwarf spewing alcohol from a small goard.

"Drink deep, sing loud, let the spirits lead you! Sing loud, step quick, and when you sleep they see you, may a jar of fire wine be in your dreams to greet you! **Stupor**." Dwarf Shaman chanted with a light amount of drunkenness in his tone, taking another mouthful of liqueur before releasing it.

Panicking when it felt its already impaired senses dulling even more, it moved to let out a desperate cry only for silence to follow. Confused, it heard a light jingle before forcing its stalling mind to turn and gaze at the beautiful form of a woman in white. Priestess has her eyes closed as she rung her staff once more, beseeching her goddess once more for her aid.

"O Earth Mother, abounding in mercy, grant us peace to accept all things. **Silence**." She whispered as her miracle took hold of the creatures below, the goblin feeling its mind finally darken as sleep took hold once more.

Falling face first into a puddle of its own urine, it remained motionless as the party of eleven quickly made their way down the gallery. Once they set foot on the main floor, it came time to carry out the second phase of Goblin Slayer's plan. Pulling out their blades, next came the silent assassination of the slumbering creatures. With the combined effects of **Sleep** and **Stupor** , they were blissfully unaware of the hands of death quickly and effectively sniffing out the flames of life that each of them carried.

Grunting and panicking a bit when her blood-slick hands slipped off the handle of her dagger, High Elf Archer heaved a trembling sigh at the barbaric and gruesome act she was performing. Turning her head, she saw that Lizard Priest was easily jacking through the throats and necks of the creature with his blade made by a miracle. Flicking a glance to the other ladies, she was a bit horrified to see them working with a bit more ease then she was the determined and schooled expressions on their faces speaking of having preciously done this before.

But it was when she turned to Goblin Slayer that she saw the practiced but clumsy actions of the girls reflected by the almost mechanical and automatic executions carried out by Goblin Slayer. High Elf Archer had assumed that the young ladies who had joined them on their mission were accustomed to working with Goblin Slayer, and now she saw that they had not only worked with him but had learned from him. The way they pilfered the weapons dropped by the creatures after their own were slick with blood and fat were identical, though Goblin Slayer seemed to work without tire; unlike the others who seemed to grow slightly green and pale with each execution they performed.

When she realized this, the actions and words of the man when they had first met came to the forefront of High Elf Archer's mind. The moment he has learned that it was goblins, he had intended to exterminate the nest alone. That single notion stuck to the mind of High Elf Archer as she shot a look towards the man ripping a stolen blade from the skull of another goblin, Goblin Slayer sparing not even a lingering glance as he hacked through the throat of another slumbering creature.

" _Did he used to do this all alone?_ " She thought with a gaze that was a mix of disbelief and pity, turning to glance back at her next kill before tearing into its throat.

Soon enough, the goblin horde was eradicated, the bloodied forms of those involved with slaying them first hand doing what they could to wipe away lingering blood and gore. Regrouping, Goblin Slayer scanned all of them before nodding, turning towards a larger corridor before a heavy tremor could be felt from the entryway. Tensing, they all readied themselves only to grow pale when the sight of a towering being soon came into view with four smaller but no less hulking creatures flanking its sides.

"Ogre..." High Elf Archer muttered with a bead of sweat falling down the side of her face, the group shifting to a tighter formation as the ogre scanned the scene before it.

" **I thought the goblins were unusually quiet. Hmph, can't expect to find competent help these days. You lower creatures, you dare step forth into our territory? You all must be seeking death.** " The ogre said with a tone of barely controlled rage, the four creatures beside it snarling when they saw the carnage around them though one of them seemed a bit off.

"Goblin Champions." Goblin Slayer said in a tone that held a tad more tension then usual, the others growing anxious as they readied themselves for combat.

" **You dare acknowledge these trash and not I?! I, who was granted this army by the Demon Lord's Generals!** " The ogre snarled as the three goblin champions beside it stepped away in fear of what was to come, the letting roar rip through its throat as it swung its giant club towards Goblin Slayer.

"I don't know any Demon Lords or Generals, only goblins." The armored man said plainly, a vein of anger popping on the head of the ogre as Goblin Slayer regrouped with the others.

" **Then let me teach you about us, ignorant one! Carbunculus... Crescunt...** " The ogre chanted as a small light appeared in its palm, spinning before it became a bright flame.

"It's a fireball!" Female Wizard shouted with panic in her tone, the flame quickly growing to a gigantic mass of fire as everyone's eyes widened.

" **Iacta**!" The ogre roared as it flung the mass of flames towards the group, panic setting in as Priestess rushed forward.

"O' Earth Mother, abounding in mercy, by the power of the land grant safety to we who are weak! **Protection**!" Priestess chanted as she covered her party in a dome of protection, the fireball impacting with a wretched noise sounding as it grounded against the miracle.

" **Do you think your feeble human miracle will stand to my magic!? It shall shatter and you will burn!** " The ogre sneered as cracks began to form on Priestess's barrier, the blonde clutching her staff tighter and beseeching her goddess once more.

" _I-It won't hold! I need a stronger barrier, for all of us! A stronger, deeper prayer...!_ O Earth Mother, abounding in mercy, by the power of the land grant safety to we who are weak! **Protection**!" Priestess shouted as a stronger barrier suddenly took hold, instantly absorbing the subsequent explosion that rocked the area of impact as the fireball detonated.

Standing tall with her eyes closed in prayer, Priestess let a breath leave her lungs before collapsing into the arms of Female Fighter and Female Wizard. The two fretting over her, the magic users of the group winced when they saw that she was in a state of Overcast, having pushed past her limits and unleashed a miracle over her daily limit. Moving to shield her from the hateful gaze of the ogre, it roared before crushing one of the goblin champions that were waiting for further orders. A heavy cloud of dust covering the area, it faded after a moment to show a bloody pile of gore that was once a champion. The others looking on in horror and shock at the power the ogre displayed, they readied themselves when its voice sounded once more.

" **You wish to share the fate of your idiotic brethren?! If not, after them!** " The ogre snarled at the remaining champions, the hulking goblins rushing forward as the group scattered.

Mentally, the Goblin Slayer noted that one of the champions had vanished after the dust settled, seeing what appeared to be a shadow retreating back into the corridors they emerged from. As Priestess was being carried off by Female Fighter, the man met the charge of one of the champions as he threw two of his poisoned blades. The first goblin, seeing one of the flying projectiles, knocked the first blade out of the air with an errant swat of its hand, never noticing the small nick and dribble of blood that now marred the back of its hand. Seeing that, Goblin Slayer nodded as he easily slipped to the side as the goblin champion let its club fall, a minor tremor sounding as the ground was left with a small crater in the wake of its attack.

The second knife met its mark as Noble Knight bashed her shield with her sword to gain the attention of the second champion, Goblin Slayer's knife burying itself into its cheek easily with the distraction. A pained and irritated roar leaving its maw, it was only enhanced when an arrow loosed by Rhea Ranger ripped across its eye, ruining the optical organ. The now semi-blinded champion soon began to lash out madly, which forced Noble Knight, Young Monk and Rhea Ranger to create some distance from the fuming creature while Lizard Priest observed it from the side.

Stopping to give the champion a glance, Goblin Slayer mentally nodded before returning his attention to the one he was facing when he saw it staring a bit in confusion at the hand that held its club, a few tiny twitches of its arm muscles being all that he needed to see to know the poison was beginning its work. The knowledge that the champions were poisoned bringing a bit of ease to his mind, he bolted back towards his opponent it as it spun to catch him with a swing of its arm.

Ducking easily under the swing, Goblin Slayer drove a rusty blade into the exposed pit of the champion's arm, a horrid roar of pain sounding as it moved to swat the man away. Goblin Slayer taking the blow, he rolled along with the strike back to a standing position, letting breath leave as a bit of numbness affected his right shoulder. Reaching into his pouch as the angered goblin rushed him down, Goblin Slayer secured one of the irritant and venom filled containers before hurling it directly into the face of the charging champion. Upon impact, the various dried peppers and poison clouded the face of the goblin when it swatted the airborne projectile, roaring with agony as the wretched mixture seared its eyes, nose and lungs.

Whilst he dealt with one of the champions, he saw a chance while the goblin was wallowing in misery when Dwarf Shaman unleashed a barrage of sharpened stone towards the ogre, the lumbering beast letting a roar of agony sound as a few shards of stone tore into its eyes. Grunting, he threw another knife at the ogre only to see it barely nick the skin of the giant as it bounced off. The sight drawing a bit of tension to the man, he ducked under an errant swing of the champion's club before moving to drive another of his poisoned daggers into the belly of the goblin. Another pained cry leaving its mouth before a louder one sounded when Goblin Slayer smashed his buckler against the pommel of the dagger, driving it fully into the belly of the creature as it moved to clutch at its horrid wound.

"Come, O wind, lend me thy power and sunder mine enemy with thine invisible edge! **Wind Blade**!"

"O flickering blaze, burst and burn, scatter and sear, focus your flaming tongues and scorch my foes! **Flame Bolt**!"

The voices of Female Wizard and Elf Wizard sounded loud and clear as they unleashed their spells on the ogre. A vicious blade of wind ripped into the arm of the titan, forcing it to drop its club the pain that suddenly seared its arm stunned it momentarily. Next came the raging bolt of flame that impacted and burst against the face of the beast, a howl of pain leaving it as a large hand raced to clutch at its newfound wound.

But just as a sense of triumph began to fill the bodies of Dwarf Shaman, Elf Wizard, High Elf Archer and Female Wizard; it was quickly snuffed when the wounds of the giant began to sizzle. Before their eyes, the ogre began regenerating the burned and tended flesh in a timely manner. Within a manner of moments, it moved to rip out the arrow lodged in its eye before the wound began to heal as well. The sight stunning the four, they quickly created some distance as another heavy swing of the ogre's club rocked the grounds.

With Noble Knight, Young Monk, Lizard Priest and Rhea Ranger; they were continuing to cover Priestess as Female Fighter tended to her, the goblin champion frightening the lower rank members once more when it rended the stone floor with another swing of its club. Lizard Priest had a calm look to his face as he stared the creature down, a small upturn of his lips appearing when he saw the slight discolored shimmer that danced on the fallen blade that the champion had ripped from its cheek.

"Fret not, friends! Milord Goblin Slayer has already secured victory for us with his timely strike!" He announced to the three, getting confused looks in turn as he merely smirked at them.

Rushing forward, he let a delighted smile cross his features at the slow, almost pained way the goblin champion swung its club. Easily avoiding the strike, Lizard Priest retaliated with one of his own, slicing partway through the arm of the creature as it roared in pain. The eyes of the others widening, the rushed to assist Lizard Priest when an wild swing of the chanpion's good arm caught him by surprise.

"Hurk!" Lizard Priest grunted as he smirked at the power behind the blow, being far below what it had displayed earlier.

While not enough to harm him, it was enough to disturb his sense of balance and force him to release his blade, Lizard Priest leaning to the side slightly as the champion drew its arm back for another strike. Letting a roar leave its throat, the champion drove its fist towards Lizard Priest as Noble Knight arrived to intercept the strike. Grunting herself at the force of the blow, her body buckled as her arms wobbled having had taken the brunt of the blow with her shield. The sight drawing a hateful gaze from the champion, it was cut short when another arrow loosed by Rhea Ranger tore through its face, ripping through its nose and burying itself in the goblin's nasal cavity.

A horrid roar leaving its throat, it was quickly silenced when Lizard Priest pried his blade from the champion's arm before slashing its throat open. That same roar turning to a wet gurgle, it clutched at the horrid wound as Noble Knight's shield came up suddenly. Young Monk mustering her courage as she lept onto the shield and delivered a palm strike to the exposed arrow shaft, the blow burying the arrow into the cranium of the goblin as a wet sound left its mouth. Dropping to its knees, it fell face first into the ground as Lizard Priest hacked through the back of its neck, ensuring that it was indeed dead with the severing of its cervical vertebrae.

With Goblin Slayer, the armored man quickly sprinted towards the champion as it desperately tried to free the buried blade in its abdomen. But to its horror, it began to vomit blood as a chill ensnared its body, the goblin soon losing all sense of touch as the applied venom happily and unabatedly coursing though its body with more vigor due to the blade currently resting inside of it. Another mouthful of hemorrhagic blood leaving its mouth, the champion soon fell face first into the pool of crimson as its body refused to obey its screams to rise. Though cries and pleas were soon silenced when Goblin Slayer's blade was buried into its skull, a wicked crunch sounding when the man twisted the blade to ensure the destruction of the champion's brain.

The goblin champions dealt with, the party members who were dealing with them rushed to aide the others in the fight against the ogre. The sight of the group rushing towards it drawing its ire, the ogre rose its hand as another fireball began to form. The eyes of everyone widening, the ogre grinned in a savage manner as it turned its gaze towards the downed form of Priestess. At that sight, Female Fighter quickly moved to pick up her party member as the others began to hasten their pace to stop it before it unleashed another devastating spell.

That interruption came in the form of another irritant filled egg, impacting directly against the face of the ogre as the irritant clouded its face. Instantly, the ogre roared as it tried to swat away the foul mixture polluting its nose, eyes and lungs. In the midst of trying to lessen its misery, it was only intensified when the party's assault on it continued with twice the power. Watching as his companions delivered blow after blow, Goblin Slayer grew a tad intrigued that while it was regenerating from the wound that were being inflicted upon it, the ogre had still yet rid its body of the previously thrown irritant.

Managing to shed enough tears to wash away enough of the hellish mixture to crack an eye open, the ogre was about to unleash another tirade on the group only for another irritant filled eye to impact directly below its eye, unleashing another payload of the ghastly ash as it howled with renewed agony. The others felt an inkling of dark pity for the titan, being not only cut off from speaking but having to face such a merciless assault from Goblin Slayer.

"We need to open a wound big enough to get these inside of that thing." Goblin Slayer explained to them as they regrouped during the ogre's plight, the others blinking as they stared at the offered daggers.

"Sir Goblin Slayer, our attacks are being rendered null with the constant regeneration of that ogre and its thick hide." Noble Knight reported as the man nodded, merely standing and unsheathing another dagger and handing it to High Elf Archer.

"Don't get cut by these. As for that, thing, on the back if possible, somewhere that it can't reach and take them out." The man continued, undeterred as the group shared looks before nodding and taking a dagger.

"If you don't mind." Elf Wizard said as she held an arm out towards him, Goblin Slayer staring at her before nodding and picking her up and rushing to the rear of the ogre.

As Elf Wizard took off with Goblin Slayer, the other continued their assault to continue to torment the giant. Having spread out across three different zones in front of it, they currently had the titan boxed in as they rained down arrows and magic against the beast. Soon enough, the ogre had managed to once again clear its eyes, which now held an absolutely hellish gleam to them. An enraged roar leaving its throat, it hurled its club towards the area High Elf Archer and Young Monk were currently residing. A pair of startled yelps leaving their mouths, they quickly scrambled to get out of the firing line.

The club creating a heavy tremor that seemed to rock the foundations of the building, a large cloud of dust and debris covered the bodies of the two before clearing to show Young Monk pinned under a fallen pillar. The sight drawing a cruel and vindictive smile from the ogre, it was about to rush her down only for a sudden explosion to connect with the back of its knee while the other had been cut into. A startled cry leaving its mouth, it fell forward to a kneeling position before whipping around to glare at Female Wizard as she readied another spell while Elf Wizard was carried off by Goblin Slayer to aid Young Monk.

" **You insects are will be wishing for death when I am through with you!** " The ogre roared as it was forced to wait for its regeneration to heal its legs, growing more agitated when it felt that gifted power behaving strangely.

When it felt its wounds finally heal, it was beset by a rain of arrows, High Elf Archer and Rhea Ranger pelting its body in vital and vulnerable areas such as the ears, nose, eyes and mouth; the ogre beginning to shout at them only for another arrow to tear through the inside of its mouth. A howl of pain sounding as it clutched the wound, it grabbed a large piece of rubble before hurling towards Rhea Ranger who managed the shot to the inside of its cheek. A shout leaving her mouth at the oncoming piece of stone, she was plucked from her crouching position by a Dragon-Tooth Warrior summoned by Lizard Priest.

"Ha... Thank you!" Rhea Ranger sighed with relief before calling out to Lizard Priest, getting a nod in turn as the priest lunged side to avoid a rain of rubble.

Snarling with unrestrained rage while failing to pluck the arrow completely out of its cheek, the ogre raised its arm once more to begin its spell only for another rain of sharpened stone to pelt its face. Grunting, it raised its other hand to shield its face as the fireball continued to grow in size. A confident and vicious grin crossing its face, it was about to hurl the fireball only for another, smaller fireball fired by Female Wizard to impact with his own. Blinking, the ogre flashed her a condescending grin as the burgundy haired young lady turned her nose up at him.

" **You little-! I will tear off your limbs, rip out your eyes and leave you as a sack to be used by those idiotic goblins! Do you hear m-** " The ogre shouted at her with rage unlike anything it had felt, only to pause in the middle of its threat when the fireball it held began to rapidly bubble and become misshapen.

"Like a dim-witted simpleton like you could understand, let alone know the finer intricacies of magic. Unlike a genius like me, how could you possibly know what would happen if foreign and unstable mana enters a sustained spell like that. Let me tell you in words a peanut-brained ignoramus like you might comprehend. Ahem, boom." Female Wizard sneered at the ogre as the malformed mass of fire suddenly burst, a heavy tremor rocking the area as the arm of the ogre was sent careening across the ground.

Falling to the ground with a roar of absolute misery, the ogre clutched at its newfound stump of an arm, blood freely spurting and flowing from the mangled mess that was left of its bicep. Female Wizard sighing in relief that the gambit Elf Wizard and herself had conjured up actually pulled through, she forced herself to conjure up one more spell, a trickle of blood flowing from her nose as she began to Overcast another spell.

"O flickering blaze, burst and burn, scatter and sear, focus your flaming tongues and torch my foes! **Fire Burst**!" Female Wizard shouted as she spun her staff in a circular manner, a trail of fire following the tip of the staff as she finished drawing a circle.

As soon as the circle completed, a heavy burst of flame raced towards the downed ogre. It's eyes widening, they shone with a hint of fear before melting to a mocking light when the fact that the wizard's spell was moving in a straight line. But when he saw the smirking face of Female Wizard, the ogre's panic set in once more when the stream of flame finally reached and cauterized the slowly regenerating stump of its arm.

"Told you... So..." Female Wizard spat out before collapsing, Lizard Priest rushing to pick her up before finding shelter behind a pillar.

" **No! NO! T-This can't be happening! I am one chosen by the Demon Lord's generals! I am not destined to die at the hands of such trifling creatures!** " The ogre roared to the heavens as it felt its regeneration cease in healing its cauterized arm, trying to rise on a single arm as another rain of arrows tore into its face.

"We're almost there, don't let up!" Dwarf Shaman shouted as readied his final spell, his eyes sharp and narrow as he tried to find the most opportune time to strike.

"Don't have to tell me twice, dwarf!" High Elf Archer shot back as she nocked another arrow, this time having tied the dagger to the end of it.

Clicking her teeth at the absurd weight distribution, she narrowed her eyes and trusted the winds as the ogre let loose another cry of rage and misery. The moment it's mouth opened, she let the arrow free as it sailed a bit lower then she had calculated; cursing slightly but watching as it entered and tore into the back of the ogre's mouth.

A sudden choking and gagging sound leaving its mouth, the titan fell onto its back as it raced to knock away the offending figure. But soon only darkness and pain consumed it as Goblin Slayer drove the raised blade into the eye socket of the ogre. Ruthlessly and brutally jerking and twisting the blade as blood spewed from the ogre's orifices.

With the poison coursing through its body and the damage it had accumulated and was accumulating, strength had all but faded from the ogre as its arm fell limply to the side. A bit of a huff leaving his mouth, Goblin Slayer repeated the action of driving another blade into the other eye of the ogre. After he was finished, he moved over to pick up a metal club before returning to drive the swords cleanly through the skull of the ogre; the others watching with somewhat pale and grimaced expressions as he ensured the death of the titan.

Once he saw the swords break through the ogre's skull with a sickening crunch, he nodded as he let a breath loose from the tiring battle. But just as he was turning to stare back at the larger corridor that the ogre and his champions emerged from, the fourth champion roared as it charged the man down from behind a fallen pillar. Shouts and cries sounding at its sudden appearance, it tackled and wrapped Goblin Slayer in a bear hug as the creaking of his armor and pops of his bones suddenly sounded.

"You bastard!" Came the various shouts from the others in the room, the champion opting to ignore them on favor of slaying the iron demon in its arms.

Since the beginning, when its commander ordered it and its brothers to follow it to seek the lack of noise caused by the smaller goblins, the champion saw it. It could never forget the memory of the armored demon that entered its nest and slaughtered its brethren all those years ago. The only reason that the champion had survived that terrifying encounter was by hiding in the putrid corpse of a rotting horse; Goblin Slayer's own lack of experience at the time having caused him to overlook the hiding place, something he'd never do in his current age.

But right in front of it stood its tormentor, the devil that ripped away the purity of its upbringing was standing mere meters away from it. Abandoning all thoughts of loyalty to the ogre, the champion instantly retreated and hid away when the dust cloud created upon the death of its fellow champion clouded the area. Like before in its youth, its luck proved absolute as none of the combatants noticed its departure or re-entry to the battlefield. Inch by inch, it crawled along the ground when the backs of those fighting were turned, sticking to the shadows and hiding behind rubble until it was a safe but exploitable distance from its target.

With the number of explosions and clouds of dust being created by its former commander, getting close wasn't as arduous as it expected. When that final explosion occurred when the ogre lost control of its fireball, the bright flash of light and subsequent explosion provided the perfect distraction for it to finally close its distance. Once close enough, it merely bid its time as the ogre was no doubt dying a slow but sure death. When the champion saw the armored demon ensure the death of the ogre, hateful memories crashed to the forefront of its mind as it remembered the sight of its brethren being speared and gored while lying prone, their corpses being desecrated by the Demon currently being crushed in its arms.

" **Kill, you! Demon!** " The champion slurred out in a barely comprehensible manner, Goblin Slayer letting a sharp exhale leave as his ribs began to crack.

"Ugh!" The armored man sounded as he gripped the head of the champion, reeling his own head back before delivering a brutal headbutt.

A brief cry of pain sounding as its nose broke from the impact, the champion only tightened its hold in response as an audible crack echoed as blood left Goblin Slayer's mouth. Crimson dripping from his helmet, aid finally came as Lizard Priest slashed at the champion's flanks. Another cry of pain leaving it, it absolutely refused to fall until the death of the demon it was crushing was ensured. Another crack sounded as High Elf Archer fired an arrow that lodged in its arm, losing part of its strength as its bicep twitched at the sudden damage it incurred.

With each slash, arrow and wound that it collected, it wasn't long before it let go of the armored man, Goblin Slayer impacting with a dull thud as he coughed and choked on blood; wheezing as his damaged ribs screamed with each breath he took. At the sight of his pitiful state, the champion had a cruel and bloody smile cross its face as its life began to leave it, ensuring that the death of the man was caused by it. Falling forward, it intended to crush Goblin Slayer with its full weight only for Lizard Priest and Noble Knight to impact with its body, their combined strength throwing it to the side as it laid prone.

"G-Goblin Slayer!"

"Mr. Goblin Slayer!"

"Sir Goblin Slayer!"

"Orcbolg!"

"Beard Cutter!"

"Milord Goblin Slayer!"

The concerned shouts of the others echoing through his ears, Goblin Slayer grunted and turned to the side as another mouthful of blood left his mouth. The sight drawing a look of horror from the others, they saw him shakily reach to his pouch as a healing potion fell out of his grasp. Without a word, Female Fighter and Young Monk moved to help prop him up and assist him with downing the potion. Another wet cough leaving him, the armored man reached for a stamina potion and downed it with a bit more ease before taking a moment to compose himself.

"Make sure it's dead." Goblin Slayer said as the others blinked before Noble Knight headed towards the last champion, raising her blade before hacking through the back of its neck.

Nodding his head at the sight, Goblin Slayer forced himself to stand as he wobbled a bit on unsteady legs. Instantly Female Fighter moved to support him as Young Monk was a tad too short to help prop him him up, shooting the taller woman an irked look when a deeply concerned expression marred the martial artist's face. When he turned to look back at the corridor and took a step towards it, Dwarf Shaman stepped before him and shook his head, seeming to know what he was thinking.

"Let's call it a day, Beard Cutter." The dwarf suggested as the armored man glanced around, noting the exhaustion and wounds that shone on his companions.

"You still want to fight?! I've got no arrows left, never thought we'd be facing off against an ogre and champions on a simple goblin hunt." High Elf Archer added as she showed off her empty quiver for emphasis, Rhea Ranger agreeing as she gestured to her own stock of two arrows.

"Even armor wouldn't protect you fully from such a crushing grip, allow me to use **Refresh**. Though, I am more concerned about accumulated fatigue, and for that there is no cure regarding magic." Lizard Priest stated as he moved to heal the man, Goblin Slayer turning to look at everyone as they all held similar expressions.

"Come, Sir Goblin Slayer, rest is best after all we've been through." Noble Knight said as she sheathed her sword, showing him tired smile as she moved to help support a wobbling Female Wizard.

"We've done out part, the rest of the elven forces should be arriving soon." Elf Wizard reported as she wiped off the sheen of sweat that stuck to her face, grimacing when she felt the grime on her body.

"Right then. Let's return." He finally said as they all returned to the surface, the trek being a bit less tense when only the sounds of their footsteps made it to their ears.

Soon enough, they were back to the entrance of the fortress as a trio of elven carriages could be seen waiting for their emergence. Upon seeing them, they greeted them only for Goblin Slayer to walk past the delighted elves, the two blinking when they turned to look at him. Returning to look at the others, they merely offered them wry smiles as Elf Wizard, Noble Knight and Lizard Priest relayed what they encountered while inside. After a few minutes handing off information and a map, they boarded the carriages themselves as exhaustion finally took hold. Inside of Goblin Slayer's carriage, High Elf Archer was laying beside Priestess, Female Fighter, and Female Wizard as she cast a gaze towards Goblin Slayer.

"Hey... Does he... Does he always do things like that?" She asked the trio, the three offering her soft smiles as they turned to stare at their savior.

"Mhmm, he's always this way."

"It doesn't matter where he is, it's the same."

"He hasn't changed since we first met."

Priestess, Female Fighter and Female Wizard replied with fond but saddened tones, their eyes shining with a melancholy light. High Elf Archer looking up at the trio as they turned to share those same smiles with her.

"It may seem like he's a cold and callous person, but it's the quite opposite."

"He's always looking out for everyone, always making sure that they're safe."

"He doesn't have to help us or teach us. But he always does, whenever and wherever."

They added as their eyes closed softly when the memory of his attempt to get them from following him came to mind. A man with a single minded goal, isolated from everyone else; most would assume that he was just an insane, inhuman person without feelings. But to those who knew him, it was the complete opposite. He was a man who wished for no one to share his fate nor be a victim of his actions. The thought came to the three, of what would occur if they weren't there.

" _If he were alone, there's no doubt that he would have gone ahead, hunting goblins. No matter how hurt he was or how tired he was, all alone..._ " The three though with sullen moods, reaching out their hands before pausing and withdrawing them.

"Yeah, I don't like Orcbolg at all." High Elf Archer said bluntly as she let her eyes close, the three giving her soft gazes as her mind wandered.

" _That was no adventure, no one could ever hope to call it that. Adventures are supposed to be fun. The joy of discovery and learning of things you never knew of before, that's what an 'adventure' is to me. Orcbolg doesn't get any of that, all he cares about is killing goblins. One day, I'll take him on a real adventure._ " The archer thought as sleep soon took hold of her, High Elf Archer cracking an eye open and giving the armored man once last gaze before resting.

Within the other carriage, the group of four young ladies were just as deep in thought. Their minds fluttered back to the sight of their savior being crushed to death, the memory of his blood oozing from his helmet nearly bringing them to tears. As Young Monk rested her head on Noble Knight's lap, the older woman idly stroked her hair to help soothe the younger lady.

"I hope Mr. Goblin Slayer is ok." Young Monk whispered as she teetered on the brink of sleep, her sentiments shared by her party members as they tried to place their minds at ease.

"He'll be fine, he's the toughest and strongest guy I know. He has to be." Rhea Ranger said in a confident tone, her confidence waning a bit in the latter half of her statement.

"He will be, the Sprites tell me so." Elf Wizard told the three in a calm and sure tone, drawing smiles from them as their minds began to slow.

"Mmm, let us rest. We have a long day of debriefing when we return. Best be well rested." Noble Knight suggested as no objections followed, the others getting comfortable as a gentle rocking of the carriage aided them in falling asleep.

As the party of eleven returned to Frontier Town, the elven party that was dispatched continued their trek inside of the fortress. Upon seeing the many slain corpses of goblins, they felt a bit stunned at their numbers. But when they finally reached the corpse of the ogre, seeing it up close and in person only added to the awe and splendor that they felt for the adventurers that they had passed. Seeing their efforts, determination filled them as they trekked deeper into the fortress with arms at the ready.

Elsewhere, in another Adventurers' Guild, a young girl with silky red hair could be seen seared in a conference room as she gave her report to a stunned receptionist. The sunny and bright disposition greatly contrasted the elaborate tale that she was weaving, the sword shining on her hip seeming to only emphasize her radiant glory.

"-en the boss shouted about some mumbo jumbo when I cut him in half. ' _ **You may kill me**_ , _**but the other fifteen will hunt you! To the ends of the earth they'll hunt you!** '" _The red haired young lady recounted with a mock scary tone as the receptionist managed to snap out of her stupor enough to ask a question, the adventurer merely grinning as she nodded her head.

"I-Uhh... How are you planning on fighting them...?" The receptionist asked as the young lady blinked, tilting her head as confusion covered her face.

Seeing her confusion, the receptionist quickly called for the Guild master as the red haired young lady began to grow a tad anxious. Within moments, an elderly man was standing before her as he explained the circumstances of her situation. With each of his words, her eyes grew tinier and tinier until they were barely tiny dots on her face, her mouth appearing like a cats as she digested the information given to her.

"The spirits of evil have returned? The guy I killed was one of the Demon Lord's generals! And this thing is the sword of light!?" She shouted as she held the shining sword she had found in front of her, staring as her eyes grew wide upon the realization.

"Eh? Me, The _Legendary_ Hero?! But I'm just a fifteen year old girl!"

 **

* * *

And that's a wrap. Thanks for reading, stay awesome.

**


	5. Chapter 5

"Goblins" - Person Talking

" _Goblins_ " - Person Thinking

 **"Goblins"** – Large Being/Creature Talking

 **"** ** _Goblins_** **"** \- Large Being/Creature Thinking

" **Holy Light** **!"- Spells/Skills**

 **And here is a sudden new chapter. Let's a go.**

* * *

 **Mulligan - Chapter 5**

"She's going to the city. You heard that and got jealous, didn't you?" A soft voiced young woman with silky chestnut colored hair asked a young boy with equally silky silver hair, the boy saying nothing as he continued to cover his eyes with his forearm.

Seeing that childish action, the young woman had to hold back the giggle that desperately wanted to escape her lips. Once again, her beloved younger brother had gotten into a spat with his best friend and neighbor, though this time it seemed a tad more serious given how much sulkier he was being. So, as both the head of the household and his elder sister, she put on a mask of exasperation and let out a somewhat tired sigh as he stiffened immediately.

Once again, the sight drew a small quiver of her lips as her serious facade nearly slipped with how adorable he was being. But, she needed to set him straight before he did anything that he would end up regretting when he got older, namely making sure that he mended the relationship that he clearly cherished with the daughter of their neighbors. Turning to face him, she offered him a few words that their parents had parted to her before their passing.

"You do know, right? That if you envy someone, you become a goblin." She told him in a 'matter of fact' manner, the boy freezing before lowering his arm to gaze at his elder sister with trepidation and anxiety swimming in his eyes as she found herself lightly biting her tongue to avoid smiling.

"It's true. And even more so, you have to protect girls." She added as the boy stood still for a few seconds before softly nodding his head in recognition of her words, the sight drawing a soft and fond smile from her as she moved to run her hand soothingly through his hair before moving to take a gentle hold of his hand.

"Mmm, right." The boy answered in a soft but resolute tone, squeezing his sister's hand to further emphasis his resolve as she internally gushed at how adorable her brother was acting.

"Good. Now, let's run home, okay? Let's see... Ah! How about I make a certain someone's favorite stew for tonight's dinner? Since they were acting so mature and brave." She asked in a loving tone as the boy gained a small but radiant smile on his face, tightening his grip as he began to try and drag his beloved sister in an effort to speed up their pace.

"Yes, please!" He chirped with a brightness and warmth that always drew a smile of equal merit from both her and subsequently himself, the pair finding themselves racing home with smiles on their faces.

The afternoon sun beginning to dip over the horizon, the smiling and laughing pair could be seen by their neighbors who greeted and called out towards them with equally bright and warm smiles. As the golden rays began to deepen in color, they soon faded to darkness as the loving and warm scene was devoured by black. What was once laughing and giggling was replaced with screams and cries, the scent of delicious stew was contaminated by the iron scent of blood and putrid aroma of rotting flesh. The smiling and beautiful face of his beloved elder sister now a tearful and terrified husk of what it once was, the resolve and love that shone in her eyes was greater then anything he had remembered seeing in them. Then, just as she locked him away to ensure that he escaped the horrid fate that was slated for her, he awoke.

Gasping as he awoke from the horrid memory, Goblin Slayer found himself once again in the shed turned room that had been rented out to him by Cow Girl's uncle. Taking a few seconds to ease his labored breathing, Goblin Slayer found himself staring down at his shaking hands as a sheen of sweat could be seen covering his person. As he calmed himself down from the nightmare that once again plagued him, experiencing it for the third morning in a row, he felt the familiar trail of liquid that escaped from the corner of his eyes as he was once again reminded of his greatest regret and failure. Making no effort to wipe away the line of tears that fell from his eyes, Goblin Slayer merely looked down at his hands as they slowly stilled from their trembling state while tightly clenching them.

Never again. He had made a vow to his deceased sister that he would hold true to her words to protect not just girls, but all that were the targets of the damnable creatures that had ripped his most precious person away from him. He would never allow them to take anything away from anyone if he were able to stop it in time, he had made a promise and if there was anything that Goblin Slayer could even hope to pride himself on, it was his resolve to keep his promises and return his debts. So, as he rose, he gently wiped away his tears before moving to stretch his still rigid body. The sneak attack by the goblin champion from a few days prior wasn't as devastating as it appeared, a few cracked ribs and a punctured lung by the sole broken rib he had was light considering the damage that could have occurred had the goblin decided to strike him in the head or neck armed or otherwise.

A soft breath of content leaving him as he began to stretch his back, he began to reflect on the encounter and found himself growing a bit resentful of the fact that he had let his guard down after felling the ogre. While one might have stated that it was reasonable given how draining and hectic the battle with the titan and its champions were, Goblin Slayer had clearly seen the fourth champion escape from the battleground. He should have kept his guard up and his senses sharp until they were out of that fortress, and even then, he still should have been aware of his surroundings. Shaking his head, he pushed the thought to the back of his mind before moving to get dressed for the day, pausing when he remembered that his armor was out for repair as the previously shelved encounter was returned to the front of his mind. Equipping his scabbard and sword, he was beginning to delve back into possible 'what if's' that might have occurred during the mission when the voice of his childhood friend broke him from his thoughts.

"G'morning! Slept like a rock again, huh?" Cow Girl chirped in a bright and loving tone as she peeked through the window of the shed, an equally warm smile crossing her face when she saw her beloved with a healthier glow to him then he had the day prior.

"Sorry, I overslept." Goblin Slayer replied in the same soft tone reserved solely for her, Cow Girl's eyes shining with a fond glint as she shook her head to reassure him that it was nothing to fret over.

"Not at all! I think it's a lot better then how you always are, only getting a few hours of sleep! After all, you don't get breaks very often." She told him in a sure tone as she leaned onto the windowsill, her eyes wandering across his room with wonder and intrigue coloring her eyes.

"Ah! That's right, you must be hungry! I'll have breakfast ready in a jiffy!" Cow Girl suddenly gasped as the realization struck her, moving to turn around only for the voice of her beloved to catch her ears and stop her mid-step.

"Are you going to be making deliveries to the Guild again today?" Goblin Slayer asked as Cow Girl blinked a bit, but offering him a smile and a nod as he returned the simple gesture.

"I have something to do at the Guild too." He continued in the same droll tone as she giggled a bit, merely telling him that they could discuss it more at length over their breakfast.

(Time Skip - Half an Hour Later)

"Are you sure that you're okay? It's only been three days since you got back." The concerned voice of Cow Girl asked towards the young man pulling her cart along the dirt road, Goblin Slayer merely nodding his head as he felt the slight tautness of his muscles.

"Yes." He simply replied as Cow Girl sent him a cautious and worried gaze, her eyes scanning him head to toe to see any difference in his gait or posture.

"This isn't much of a break, you know. As soon as you got back from that quest, you collapsed. Do you know how worried I was when I saw that?" Cow Girl continued in a tone that was growing a bit exasperated but nonetheless concerned, Goblin Slayer's mouth twitching a bit as he tried to ease her worries the only way he knew how.

"That was three days ago." He stated in an attempt to reassure her of his recovery, though the red head didn't seem convinced at all as she continued to stare at him with concerned eyes.

"Yes, only three days. Don't you understand? You need to rest properly, not push your body." She chided him in an admonishing tone, the young man's mouth having another small twitch as he squeezed the handle of the cart a bit tighter.

"It's just fatigue." He told her once more in an effort to reassure her that he was fine, Cow Girl offering him a somewhat sullen but curious look as she grew a bit interested in who performed the diagnosis.

" _But it is a problem that my lack of perception caused this. That mistake won't repeat itself._ " Goblin Slayer told himself in his mind, his current situation a bitter reminder of his lack of awareness in a scenario where he should have been alert.

"Is that, that Priestess's diagnosis?" Cow Girl asked in a curious tone, her mind floating to the delicate and girlish blonde who had begun adventuring with her childhood friend.

"No, it was another adventurer." He answered as she gained a hint of surprise on her face, never expecting but nonetheless happy that others were beginning to see her knight as the reliable man that he was.

"I see, one of the ones who went with you on that quest? You've got more people going with you on your adventures now, don't you?" Cow Girl teased him with a small but warm smile on her face, though her companion didn't seem to agree as he shook his head in the negative.

"It's only been once." He told her as she giggled a bit before looking towards the town, a fond smile growing on her face as she turned to face him.

"I feel like you'd like it to happen again." She stated in a warm tone as he remained silent, the two spending a moment in silence before he nodded his head softly.

"It's more pleasant then hunting goblins." The young man finally answered as she gained a bit of a wry smile, returning to face the town as they stopped to greet the guards.

The two town guards on duty at the gate were happily greeting the familiar faces that entered and exited their peaceful town, the two paused a bit to greet the familiar red headed young woman in front of them with pink tinting their cheeks as she beamed a smile at them. Stammering a reply, the two fell into a small bicker as to who would properly greet her as Cow Girl shot a wry smile towards her ever stoic companion. After a few more seconds of pointless squabbling, the two were quickly kicked off the scene by their superior who, by chance, was passing by to check on her subordinates.

Seeing the idiotic duo in front of her tarnishing the name of her brigade, even more so when it was in front of a lady, she immediately moved to stop them from further embarrassing her. Uttering an apology to Cow Girl and Goblin Slayer, who she gained a tinge of pink for once she saw his handsome features, she coughed before excusing herself but not before shooting the silver haired young man an unusually maiden-like look. Cow Girl's wry expression shifted to a somewhat jealous one as she stuck a bit closer to _her_ knight as they entered the town, not seeing the guard captain flinch when she turned around to sneak one last glance at Goblin Slayer.

As they traveled down the road towards the Adventurer's Guild, Cow Girl idly chatted as Goblin Slayer gave his input every now and again. As she continued to chat with her childhood friend, Cow Girl's previous concerns about his current status were slowly but surely quelled as he continued to entertain her questions and comments. Passing by a few couples who were holding hands or linking arms, the red head gained a bit of pink to her cheeks as she found her eyes darting towards her silver haired companion's arm; the young woman's indulgence in her imagination caused her to stumble over a slightly uneven part of the path as she tried to right herself mid-fall. As she finally lost her balance, she snapped her eyes shut and held her arms out to brace herself and try to soften the landing only to feel an arm wrap itself around her waist as the sound of wood hitting the ground met her ears.

"Are you okay?" The concerned voice of her knight asked as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking a bit before growing hot in the face when she felt his secure hold around her person.

"Y-Yeah, I am now, thanks." The red head replied in a slightly breathless manner, a bit self-conscious and internally screaming at her lack of bathing after tending to the animals in the morning.

"Be more careful." Her silver haired companion reprimanded her as he helped her to a steady position, Cow Girl nodding softly as he released her before kneeling slightly to pick the handle of the cart back up.

Still a bit dazed after what had happened, Cow Girl snapped from her stupor when a few women were giggling with knowing smiles directed towards her, whispering to their friends and lovers as the poor young lady's face grew hot once more. Hurriedly, she urged her silver haired companion to quicken his pace as they left the scene of her recent embarrassment. Traveling in silence that was rather mortifying, at least on Cow Girl's behalf, the pair made it to the Guild within minutes. Once there, the redhead bid her childhood friend a hasty farewell along with a quick comment to meet back at the Guild's entrance when they finished their respective tasks.

As he watched her head off with stiff steps and a still pink tinged face, Goblin Slayer merely stared silently before turning and heading towards the armory, intent on reclaiming his armor as soon as possible. But as fate would have it, he found himself in a lengthy queue of other adventurers not normally seen during the current hour as they awaited the services and assistance of the smith and his apprentice; the young man running like a chicken with its head cut off as he scrambled to aid his master's clients.

Seeing as there were nearly ten people waiting for the counter to become free as well, Goblin Slayer merely held his place in line in silence, drawing a few curious glances from those who noticed him enter the shop. Like earlier, a few of the younger maidens who were currently in the shop gained a tinge of pink as they drank in his handsome features, a bit shocked that they hadn't noticed such an attractive young man during their stint in the profession. The same could not be said for the others who were currently eyeing the young man down, a few of the older men and women not charmed gained glint in their eyes as they tried to recall the silver haired man's face, while the younger men felt a bit of jealousy flare in them when they noticed that the newcomer had garnered the attention of nearly everyone in the shop. The eyes on the young man gaining slightly worrying tints; extremely coquettish, dreadfully suspicious and worryingly envious, they were redirected when a sudden and thunderous bang from the door sounded, the wooden structure being nearly removed from its hinges as the commotion drew the gazes that were trained on Goblin Slayer.

"I'm here for my axe!" A boisterous and jovial voice shouted as the muscular and tall form of Amazon Warrior stepped into the armory, a bright grin on her face as she ignored the current queue of people and sauntered straight towards the counter.

While it would normally be seen as a rude gesture, the current assortment of adventurers weren't in the same class as the Silver ranked adventurer; as seen as the two Bronze ranked warriors made no move to dissuade her advance. While it was true that her current actions were utterly annoying and grating to them, it wasn't worth the trouble of getting onto the bad side of a Silver rank as it was a one-way ticket to pain, especially if the stories that circulated about Amazon Warrior were anything to go off on. Her walk unimpeded, Amazon Warrior merely smiled at and offered a friendly wave of her hand towards the others in the shop, seeing them flinch and advert her eyes as she mentally chuckled at the commonplace sight.

But what wasn't as common, having never experienced it in actuality, was the offending arm that halted her advance, the eyes of everyone widening to extreme proportions as even Apprentice Smith froze in place at the sight while having prepared the statuesque beauty's weapon. Blinking at the sight, she looked at the calloused and scarred hand before following the length of its owner's arm up to his face, instantly feeling complete shock when she saw that it wasn't a rugged and hardened person who stopped her but a pretty boy. It was a bit of a startling contrast to behold, the rough and practiced hand she had seen clearly didn't belong attached to such a seemingly delicate young man.

"Something the matter?" She asked in a curious tone, her eyes wandering over his form and taking in the noticeable lines and curves of his musculature, only breaking from drinking in the rather enticing sight when he spoke.

"I was next." Was all Goblin Slayer said as she found herself blinking in shock, though that shock melted to mirth as she began laughing while wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

"Ahaha! The first time someone has the guts to finally tell me to wait my turn and its from a pretty boy looking guy like you?! Ahaha, I must be going crazy!" She snickered while drawing him a bit closer to her bountiful chest, some in the room feeling extreme envy at both parties for two contrasting reasons.

"Come'on pretty boy, let me execute a bit of 'exclusive privilege' and show ya the perks of what being Silver ranked can bring you in the future!" She cooed as she forcibly dragged him to the counter with her arm still wrapped around him, Goblin Slayer saying nothing as he followed the red headed beauty.

"Oi, boyo, got my axe ready yet? And get this guy's stuff too while you're at it!" Amazon Warrior chirped as she released Goblin Slayer from her arm, patting him on the back as a loud number of thumps could be heard.

Grunting a bit when her palm stuck his back, Goblin Slayer gained a look of intrigue and delight from Amazon Warrior as he wordlessly endured her 'love taps' as she liked to call them, filled with extra 'love'. As the silver haired young man watched Apprentice Smith struggle slightly with bringing over the warrior woman's weapon, he was entirely ignorant and unaware of the predacious gaze Amazon Warrior was directing towards him, the redhead licking her lips hungrily as Apprentice Smith finally managed to bring over her weapon. Upon seeing him, she broke her salacious gaze from the silver haired man in favor of taking the offered weapon from the youth delivering it to her with a strained smile. Grinning at the sight of her beloved axe, she easily lifted it with an arm before inspecting its blade, the others in the room staring with wide eyes at the feat of strength.

"You're strong." Goblin Slayer commented after a few seconds of staring at her, Amazon Warrior breaking her stare from the edge of her axe's blade to offer him a grin at his compliment.

"Aren't I! If you're lucky, this big sister might join you on a quest in the future. I'll show you just how _strong_ I can be then." She easily agreed as she took his compliment in full, the latter part of her statement being delivered with a slight purr that made the men in the shop shiver slightly with a ghastly mix of fear and excitement.

Seeing those reactions and how easily they were drawn by the redhead, the women in the shop instantly elevated the danger level that the amazonian beauty currently possessed, a silent agreement forming between all of them as they glared daggers at their party members who were so easily smitten by the muscular beauty. But it was Goblin Slayer's lack of reaction that had captured the complete attention of Amazon Warrior, the woman instantly seeing his lack of response a challenge of sorts as she offered him a coy but fierce grin.

" _Finally, something interesting to hunt down. A cute and handsome face with a rugged and scarred body, gods I can't wait to taste you. If all things go according to plan, you just might be worth keeping if I don't break you._ " The grinning woman thought with excitement and arousal surging through her body, hefting her axe onto her shoulder before turning to face her newest target of desire.

Patting him on the shoulder once more, getting a slightly more noticeable twitch as she applied an unnecessary amount of strength, she bid him a fond farewell while winking in a flirtatious manner before turning and heading out the door. Everyone staring with slightly gaped mouths at what had just happened, they slowly turned to the silver haired man who found himself at the center of things as Goblin Slayer merely moved back to his place at the end of the line, the minds of everyone shifting from being stalled back to a normal state of function as they robotically filed out of the armory to process what had just happened in front of their eyes. Watching as they left, Goblin Slayer found himself alone as Apprentice Smith snapped from his stupor to address the man only for the gruff voice of his master to pierce through the air.

"Oi, what's with all the noise out here? I could barely hear the grindstone with all the yapping coming from 'ere." Smith grumbled as he stepped into the front of the shop, eyeing the sole occupant of the shop before his annoyed gaze shifted to a surprised one.

"Should've figured you were the cause, Goblin Slayer. I figure you did that to the door too?" Smith said with a light chuckle to his tone, Apprentice Smith's eyes nearly bugging from their sockets as he snapped to stare at the silver haired man in front of him.

"Wh-What?! That's him!?" The young man shouted with a tone of absolute surprise, unable to grasp that such a noble albeit scarred face laid beneath the grungy and worn helmet that was essentially the man's image in the eye of the public.

"I figure you're here for your armor, eh? The repairs are done, just wait here. And you, be sure to charge the lass for another door next time she comes." Smith told the younger men as he left to the back of the shop once more, his apprentice still trying to grasp and wrap his mind around the chaos and revelations that were revealed to him in the past ten minutes.

"...What?" Goblin Slayer suddenly asked as he felt the young man's eyes linger on his person, the brunette making a noise of surprise as he waved his hands in front of him to reassure the silver haired man that it was nothing to be concerned with.

Settling into a silent lull with the occasional soft sound of metal being shifted from the back of the shop, the two young men had their minds dancing around contrasting topics; Goblin Slayer debating on whether or not it was alright to accept a quest with his current condition while Apprentice Smith fell back to Amazon Warrior's honeyed words as a rush of pink colored his cheeks. Snapping his head down to avoid having the other man see his flushed face, the brunette was forced to raise his head when the sound of the door shakily opening met his ears. When he did, the familiar face of Spearman offered him a friendly smile as he waved his hand lightly.

"Yo, got what I asked for?" The strawberry blonde asked with a cool and calm tone, the young smith flinching as he remembered the older man's order from earlier.

"Y-Yes, sir! It's right here, let me get it for you!" Apprentice Smith reported in a slightly flustered tone as he still had pink tinging his cheeks, rushing to the back to fetch the warrior's requested wares.

Leaving the pair of men alone, Spearman shot a curious gaze towards the silver haired man beside him and scanned him from head to toe, raising a brow when he saw the man's features. The strawberry blonde had to admit, begrudgingly as it was, that the man had a face that could almost rival his in natural charm, something that instantly earned the ire of the man. But the scars that lined his face, the defined musculature that laid beneath his clothing and the way that he carried himself; free of tension but ready to act at a moment's notice, he had a build and form that only a seasoned pro like Spearman himself or Heavy Warrior had.

"You're awfully pale for someone so built. And I don't think I know your face, you new to town?" Spearman asked as he broke the silence between them, Goblin Slayer turning to face him as Spearman felt a twinge of something inside of him when he saw the other man's eyes.

"No."

"Not new eh. So you came to grab some equipment that needed repairs then, right?"

"Yes."

"Then, you heading to the capital to make some money too?"

"No."

"That so? Then it doesn't sound like you're in it for the money or for world peace or whatever. I heard that there's a resurrected demon god or something there or something. Save the world, they say! Make your name heard, they say!" Spearman continued as he emphasized his pointed with hands, raising his hands and making a slight pose to dramatize the claims of wealth and fame that would come with such a venture.

"...And you? Are you not interested?" Goblin Slayer asked as Spearman took a moment to ponder the question, leaning against the counter as he eyed the honey blonde that was carrying a small stack of crates across the hallway.

"Nah. I fight for myself." He answered as Guild Girl took notice of him, offering him a wry but warm smile as he returned it with a slovenly and dreamy one of his own.

"Personal reasons. I don't need some beautiful cause." Spearman added as the sight of the honey blonde left his vision, his expression calming and shifting to his usual cool demeanor.

"Is that so?"

"It sure is."

"Sorry for the wait!" Apprentice Smith called out as he returned with a small parcel for the strawberry blonde, Spearman offering him a smile as he took the package.

"It's no prob. Thanks, it's a big help." The man answered with a genuine tone, the younger man beaming a smile at the older man's respectful and grateful tone.

"Well, see ya. I've got a date in some ruins. Wish me luck!" Spearman called out to Goblin Slayer from the side as he turned to leave, the silver haired man nodding as he bid the other adventurer farewell as the curvaceous form of Witch sauntered towards the pair.

"What... Were... You two... Talking about...?" She asked as her male companion turned to face her, offering her a shrug as they moved towards the door.

"Nothing important. Didn't seem all that friendly, not that I'm against guys like that." Spearman said in a nonchalant manner, Witch nodding her head as she turned to look at the silver haired man before offering him a knowing wink.

Watching them leave, he turned his attention back to the counter when Smith returned with his equipment in tow. Working quickly, the older man sorted and arranged the silver haired young man's equipment cleanly and clearly for him to inspect and view. Following through, Goblin Slayer picked up each piece of armor and thoroughly inspected it for any abnormalities, nodding his head in an appreciative manner before donning the freshly repaired armor. With practiced and seemingly mechanical motions, the silver haired man disappeared back into the shell of iron that had become his signature appearance. As if watching a magic trick, Apprentice Smith stared with wide eyes full of disbelief as he saw the handsome young man from earlier shift into the cold and intimidating form that he knew as Goblin Slayer. Finished equipping his armor, Goblin Slayer flexed his fingers and shifted his body to feel for any areas of tension or irritation, nodding when he felt nothing.

"You make a lot of orders, but its always cheap stuff. Just makes more work for me." Smith said in a slightly tired tone as Goblin Slayer turned to face him, offering the smith an apology as the older man sighed at his usual short response.

"If you're sorry, try and use it a bit more carefully."

"I try to."

"Irony's lost on you, eh? But should be fine either way, anything feel off you ya? If it does, let me know, I'll adjust it for ya free of charge." The smith offered as Goblin Slayer nodded his head, taking a few more practiced steps and strikes only to feel nothing hampering his ability.

"Oh yeah, were you able to find another scroll?" Goblin Slayer asked Smith raised a brow at the question, though he opted to shelve it as he shook his head in the negative.

"Don't know what you're planning on doin' stockpiling those things, but I don't really care to find out. To answer your question though, I haven't. You gave me the gold, so I'll get you one if one comes into my hands but they are rare." The man reported to Goblin Slayer, the armored man nodding his head as he bid the two farewell.

"Hey boss, that guy is a Silver rank right? I get why some Silver ranks like Amazon Warrior don't wear armor, but why is his so cheap? Even some rookies have better armor then his. And wouldn't an enchanted sword do him better then a scroll?" Apprentice Smith asked his master in an inquisitive tone, the youth getting a smirk from the older man as he turned towards the door the armored man had left through.

"Heh. Only a fool would use an enchanted sword against goblins. That man, he knows his business well." Smith answered as his apprentice tilted his head in confusion, the smith chuckling as he returned back to the forge to finish the repairs requested of him.

With Goblin Slayer, the man walked towards the Guild's main lobby with his mind slowly delving back to the nightmares that had plagued his dreams for the past few days. For what reason were they reoccurring with such frequency? That nightmare wasn't a foreign one as the man experienced it at least once a month, but with how often he had experienced it in the span of a few days, it made him wonder if there was something that his dreams were trying to tell him. Lost in his thoughts, he was unable to react as he bumped into someone, the startled yelp of a young lady breaking him from his thoughts. Blankly staring forward, Goblin Slayer saw nothing in front of him, the armored man looking around before shifting his gaze down as the chestnut haired form of Female Martial Artist could be seen rubbing her forehead. Staring at her silently, he offered her a hand as she snapped to glare at him with slightly teary eyes, her glare lessening when she saw who it was that bumped into her.

"Are you okay?" Goblin Slayer asked after a few more seconds of silence, Female Martial Artist sighing as she grabbed the offered appendage as he helped her to her feet.

"Wouldn't have killed you to watch where you were going, Goblin Slayer. Sure you can even see out of that thing?" The brunette quipped in slightly terse tone, the man nodding his head in the positive as she felt her brow twitch in irritation.

"Never know when a blow to the head might occur. Also, it doesn't obstruct my vision as much as you would expect, you learn to use your other senses besides sight after a while." He explained to her as the martial artist felt her ire growing, the chestnut haired young lady gaining a coloring of red as he rebutted her question.

"Gah, I know that you fool! I was being sarcastic!" She snapped at him in an irritated manner, the armored man remaining silent as she ground and bared her teeth towards him.

"Is that so?" He asked as she felt something snap inside of her, a frustrated sound leaving her mouth as another twitch crossed her face.

"Ah, you're impossible! How do those people deal with you!?" She growled as she tussled her hair in an aggravated manner, the sight drawing a few wary and wry looks from the others who were passing through the area.

"I've been told I'm a bit of a 'weirdo'." Goblin Slayer explained as she froze, slowing turning to look up at him as he remained motionless.

"You just figured that out now?" Female Martial Artist asked in an incredulous tone, the armored man nodding his head as she sighed and lowered her arms.

"I swear, all these years and I still can't figure you out. One day you're all 'goblins this, goblins that' alone like usual and the next you're actually questing with people hunting things _other_ then goblins out of the goodness of your heart. What's the deal with that, huh?" The brunette asked in a genuinely curious tone, Goblin Slayer lowering his head as he brought a hand to his chin in contemplation.

"I'm not sure. Because they asked for my help, I assume." He told her in a tone that held a bit of confusion, the martial artist blinking as she processed his words.

"So... You helped cause they asked you to? Then why play hard to get with that party that scouted you for that ogre extermination?" She asked as she leaned against the wall with her arms crossed, Goblin Slayer moving beside her while mulling over the question before he raised his head to stare at her.

"I'm not sure." He said as her eyes gained a bit of surprise to them, though that surprise melted to a mix of mirth and warmth as she snickered a bit.

"Ah, I see now." The martial artist stated in a knowing tone, Goblin Slayer staring silently at her as she remained tight lipped about what she had realized.

"See what?" He finally asked as she shot a warm smirk at him, pushing herself off the wall before walking up to him.

"You refused because you didn't trust them. You'll help out anyone who you trust, no matter what it is that they need. Those parties who you've been going on quests with, they trust you with their lives, that much I can see. While I don't know if you trust them with yours, you definitely trust them since you usually head out with them without much resistance. You also help out people who are referred to you by people you trust, like those two rookies who Guild Girl had asked you to help. Huh, who knew that you'd be such a softie on the inside." She explained as she tapped on his chest plate, offering him a grin as she found a bit more respect for the neighborhood weirdo.

"If you've got a chance, why not go on a quest with me one time? Who knows, it might be fun if those girls are anything to go off on." She asked with a chuckle, Goblin Slayer offering her a tilt of the head as she returned it.

"Well, it's been interesting talkin' with you, Goblin Slayer. Take care not to bite it before that quest alright?" The brunette called out over her shoulder as she passed him, offering him a small wave as she exited the Guild.

Turning slightly to watch the ponytailed girl leave, Goblin Slayer mulled over the words that she had spoken to him, namely about the idea of 'trust' and the belief that he held some degree of it to the young ladies who had forcibly entered his life. Thinking it over, the man couldn't refute that he held some degree of trust to those who had been working with him over the past few years; his childhood friend and her uncle, Guild Girl, Witch, Spearman, Heavy Warrior; they have all crossed paths and have joined the armored man at one point or another on a quest or outing, to say that he trusted them wouldn't be such a far fetched idea if given the proper circumstances. But they have had years of working with the man and interacting with him, whereas the young ladies who had just wormed into his life have had only weeks and months, could it truly be just 'trust' that caused him to join and aid them with their requests? As he continued to mull over the idea, the words of his beloved sister, the same words that have been repeating in the nightmares that had plagued hi the past few nights came to surface on the forefront of his mind.

" _You have to protect girls._ "

That sole phrase, it was most likely the catalyst that encouraged his ventures with those who were persistent enough or lucky enough to get him to join them on their escapades. If not for the words of his sister, the silver haired man doubted that he would have an inkling of trust towards anyone at all. As he continued to contemplate the idea, a number of voices that had grown familiar made it to his ears. The man raising his head to see the source of the chorus as the seven ladies who he was just contemplating about coming into view with bright smiles on their faces as they rushed to greet him.

"Goblin Slayer-san!"

"Sir Goblin Slayer!"

"Mr. Goblin Slayer!"

"Goblin Slayer!"

The voices of the seven brought an energy to the lull and peaceful lobby as the group gained the attention of a few of the people held in its halls, some staring in disbelief at the sight of such beauties surrounding the ever repugnant form that was Goblin Slayer and his armor, others offered knowing smirks as they assumed snuck glances towards the door that Guild Girl was working behind. But those who weren't within the group of eight were completely unimportant as the sights of the young ladies were completely trained on the man who was their beacon in the darkness, the hero who banished the devils who had wished to do them harm. His support and advice over the past few weeks of questing together had finally accumulated to the joyous occasion that they wished to share with the man, each of them proudly brandishing their guild tags as they shot warm and bright smiles towards the armored man now staring at each of them.

"Oh, so you've all been promoted." He stated as they chirped in the affirmative, their bodies shaking with vigor and excitement as they dragged the man over to an empty part of the lobby to animatedly talk about their promotions.

"Look we're all Obsidian now!"

"We've been promoted to Obsidian!"

"The three of us are ninth ranked adventurers now!"

"Me and Rhea Ranger are Steel rank now!"

"Hehe, meet the greatest Steel rank!"

"I am now a proud bearer of a Sapphire tag!"

"Sapphire, and soon to be Emerald!"

The joyous exclamations and cheers that were presented to him began overwhelmed the armor clad man, made especially so with the words of thanks that they uttered in unison. Goblin Slayer felt a strange pit forming in his stomach as he saw their radiant and shining expressions. Turning to look at each of them, he saw that not one of them were looking at him with anything other then gratitude and warmth, the man dropping his head a bit as he gained the attention of the young ladies. Worry and concern coloring their faces, they were about to speak but stopped when he shook his head in the negative.

"No. I didn't do anything." The man said as their eyes widened in unison, each of them staring at each other before refocusing their attention to the man who they had assumed was trying to be humble and modest.

"That's not true at all! Wasn't it you who stepped in to save us from those goblins?" Female Wizard reassured him as she shot him a wide smile, her companions mirroring the action with smiles of their own.

"She's right. When we first met, you saved all of us, even when you had no reward or incentive for doing so." Elf Wizard told him as their eyes gained a soft and warm glow to them as they stared at the man, Goblin Slayer raising his head to stare at them all.

"I only saved you all by chance. Your promotions were achieved by your efforts alone, I had no part in it." He told them as they shook their heads in the negative, Young Monk unable to restrain herself as she took a hold of his hand.

"T-That may be true but... Even so, you saved us, all of us. We wanted to make sure that you knew that." The plum haired young lady told him in a tone that held nothing but gratitude, the young lady lowering her head as the others followed suit.

"Thank you very much." They all uttered in soft tones full of thanks and life, the armored man finding himself at a loss for words as they rose to beam one last smile at him.

"Please excuse me, I need to make a report to the temple!"

"I'm heading home to tell my father and Rookie Swordsman!"

"I have to write a letter to my family and let them know the news!"

"I intend to report my promotion to my family, no doubt they'll be clawing at the bit to know."

"I have a date with the accessory shop to celebrate my promotion!"

"I-I'm going to tell my family the news!"

"I guess I'll retire to my room then. Care to join me?"

With goodbyes and farewells given, Noble Knight and Young Monk latching onto the arms of Elf Wizard to prevent her from sinking her poisonous fangs into the man, they departed from the Guild with spirits higher but more humble then they were when they had arrived. Rhea Ranger lingered behind her companions as they filed out of the lobby, quickly checking her surroundings before swiftly blowing Goblin Slayer a kiss that was intercepted by Female Fighter, the rhea staring with wide eyes and a crimson colored face at the unamused and apathetic face of the taller girl. Wordlessly, she was dragged away by the martial artist as Female Wizard gave the shorter girl an equally stony look, the orange haired young lady laughing nervously as the door closed behind them. Staring at the door for a few seconds, the armored man turned and headed towards the rendezvous point that Cow Girl had set for the two of them, seeing her discussing something with one of the Guild's employees as she offered him a smile as he approached her.

"Ah, did you get everything you needed? Sorry, I'm still going to be a while." Cow Girl told her childhood friend in an apologetic tone, the man shaking his head as he reassured her that it was fine.

"I see. If you haven't unloaded the cart yet, I'll do it." He stated as she offered him a loving smile, nodding her head as he returned it before moving to the loading area.

Wordlessly walking through the halls of the Guild, the armored man found himself at the loading area of the institution in no time at all. Checking the cart and finding the ledger that was partially in the process of being completed, Goblin Slayer picked up where his childhood friend had left off; checking the contents of the goods that were inside of the parcels that were resting on the cart, he moved with surprising skill and finesse as he carried out his duty. Working at a sedate but steady pace, the silver haired man was taking his time to ensure that he didn't rush the red headed young lady that he had accompanied. Whist doing so, a vaguely familiar voice expressed a smug and self confident cry as High Elf Archer entered the loading area with Lizard Priest and Dwarf Shaman in tow.

"See! I told you I heard Orcbolg's footsteps!"

"Oh ho!"

"Beard Cutter! You sure you should be up and about yet?"

The voices of the three drew the attention of the armored man as he turned to look at them, the faces of the three a mix of relief and levity as they stopped before him. Offering him smiles and nods, they watched as he nodded towards them before returning to moving the cargo off of the cart. Seeing him return to his work, they grew a bit curious as they moved a bit closer to observe the strange scene before them.

"You appear to be in fine health already."

"What're you unloading cargo for?"

"Earning a little money?"

"Or changing jobs?"

"Got your gear fixed as well."

"Did you see our dear companions already?"

"Haha, what I think Scaly is trying to say is that he wants some cheese." Dwarf Shaman finally added in a humorous tone as the lizardman seemed to be dancing around and easing his way into his target of acquisition, getting a flush from the priest as he looked away in embarrassment.

"He outta just come right out and say it!" High Elf Archer chirped as the two gave the flushed priest a pair of smug looks, the lizardman making a sound of embarrassment as Goblin Slayer crouched slightly to open a parcel.

"Pay for it at the Guild." The armored man said as he handed the priest a wheel of fine smelling cheese, the priest's eyes lighting up as he held the dairy product like it were made of gold.

"Oh ho! Yes, so I shall! Ahh, sweet nectar, a gold coin would not be to dear a price!"

"Let's pair it with a glass of my fire wine!"

The pair of Lizard Priest and Dwarf Shaman eagerly headed towards reception area of the Guild to purchase the lizardman's newly acquired treat. Watching them go with smiling eyes full of mirth, High Elf Archer let a laugh leave her mouth when she saw their party's priest's tail twitch slightly with happiness and excitement over his recent success at procuring the wonderful treat shared by the armored man on their previous quest.

"He's always so serious. Might be a good way for him to let off some steam." The archer commented as her companions disappeared into the Guild, turning to look at Goblin Slayer as he knelt to secure another crate.

"H-Hey...!" She suddenly called out as the man turned slightly to face her, the archer feeling a light blush color her cheeks as she played a bit with her verdant colored locks.

"What is it?" He asked as she gained a bit of a deeper flush, mumbling a bit as she tried to find the proper wording for her request.

"Look, umm, we... Right now, we're exploring these ruins. But our party, y'know, we don't have any one on the front lines. So we might... We might ask for... For your help..." The green haired beauty explained to the ever stoic man in a flushed manner, finding herself gaining an even deeper flush as her fidgeting increased.

"I see. I'll think about it." Goblin Slayer answered her after a few seconds of silence, the eyes of the elf brightening as they shone with a hopeful light.

"Right, sure! You do that!" She chirped with a bright and energetic tone, shooting the armored man an equally bright smile before bolting from the loading area.

Watching her go in silence, Goblin Slayer merely returned to his task as he checked the ledger once more. Whilst reading over the final portion of the last page, he was unaware of the honey haired blonde that was passing by while carrying a small package. Humming a cheery tune, Guild Girl had her eyes closed as she basked in the lull that currently fallen over the usually hectic Guildhall. Lightly bobbing her head to her own tune, she cast a quick glance to her surroundings before freezing when she saw the armor clad form of the young man who she hadn't seen the past few days. Her eyes widening with a mix of disbelief, affection and concern, she debated on whether or not to greet him upfront before a sudden spark of inspiration struck her. Hurriedly moving to set down the parcel held in her hand, she moved towards the back of the Guild where the Guild's employees kept their snacks and provisions. Whilst the honey blonde worked tediously to produce something she thought the armored man might appreciate given his current state, said man finished his work before checking for any possible parcels or crates that he might have missed. Seeing none, he nodded to himself while taking the ledger to drop off with the employee responsible for handling transactions in the loading dock. Seeing as he had finished with his task, checking and seeing that Cow Girl was still working on some paperwork given to her by another employee of the Guild, he moved to the balcony overlooking the Guild's training grounds, seeing Scout Boy and Rookie Warrior trying to take on Heavy Swordsman.

"Oof!" Scout Boy cried out as he hit the ground after receiving the flat of the veteran swordman's practice blade, Rookie Warrior gulping as he tried to steady his shaking blade.

"Calm down... Remember what Mr. Goblin Slayer taught you..." The young warrior thought as he took a breath to calm and steady his nerves, the sight bringing a raised brow from the veteran swordsman as the onlookers gained curious looks.

(Flashback - A Few Weeks Ago)

(Scene Change - Sewers)

"U-Umm, excuse me Mr. Goblin Slayer, but do you think y-you could give me some a-advice about my s-swordsmanship?" Rookie Warrior asked the armored man as he turned to face him, Goblin Slayer looking him up and down before inclining his head slightly.

"You lack strength and skill, that much is clear." The armored man stated as Rookie Warrior felt his spirits dampen, his partner patting him on the back as Goblin Slayer carried on his assessment.

"That is mostly due to your lack of experience. With time, you two will become stronger. For now, I believe that this style will best fit you both with your current abilities." Goblin Slayer added as the two moved to stare at him, Rookie Warrior with shining eyes while apprentice Cleric gained a confused light to her own.

"M-Me too?" She asked with genuine confusion, a bit surprised but nonetheless grateful that he was willing to impart knowledge with not only her partner but herself as well.

"Yes. The more you are able to rely on each other, the higher the chances of both of your surviving should something happen to separate you." He stated as they flinched at the truth and real possibility of his words, turning to look at each other with resolute eyes before nodding and turning to look back at their mentor.

"Please teach us, sir!" They spoke in unison, bowing their heads as he followed suit and inclined his.

"Very well. Here's how it was taught to me." Goblin Slayer said as he ripped a bloodied and chipped sword from the corpse of the rat it was embedded in, settling into a strange stance that drew both intrigue and excitement from the pair.

(Flashback - End)

(Scene Change - Frontier Town: Adventurer's Guild - Training Grounds)

"Ho...?" The armored warrior quipped with an interested tone as he saw the young man's previously sloppy form shift and refine itself to a much stranger one, the veteran gaining a small smirk as he wondered what was running through the youth's mind.

"Come at me!" The young man called out in earnest as he tightened his hold on his blade, the onlookers besides his partner giving his current stance a set of stares with a myriad of questions floating in their minds.

Currently, Rookie Warrior had his sword pointed towards the ground, angled so that his sword arm was straight and the other bent slightly. His right foot leading, the other was angled slightly perpendicular to his lead foot, his feet roughly a shoulder length apart. To those looking on without much knowledge of the sword, his stance was impractical looking and full of openings. But to those who had that knowledge, they knew what the intended purpose of that stance was after taking a moment to thoroughly study it, as Rookie Warrior awaited Heavy Warrior's advance. The stance that the youth was currently taking clearly wasn't a random one or one that he had simply crafted on his own accord based on their knowledge of his and his partner's rather troubled history with low leveled quests, previous sparring sessions with the youth showing no indication of him ever taking or refining his current stance. His previous trembling halted, only slight twitches of his muscles were all that was shone as he solidified his resolve, earning a smirk from Heavy Warrior as he assessed the youth in front of him with an approving look.

" _His stance is full of openings, there's no way a stance like that isn't meant to draw in attacks for countering. The question is, who taught the kid something as obscure as that..._ " The man thought as he settled into a loose stance of his own, placing both hands on the handle of his blade as the youth in front of him trembled slightly once more.

"Alright kid, here I come!" Heavy Warrior shouted as he took a heavy step that roused the earth beneath his foot, a small cloud of dust kicking off where his foot once was as he rushed the young man in front of him.

A scared and unmanly squeak leaving his mouth, Rookie Warrior desperately tried to keep up with the surprising speed the heavy armored man possessed. Stopping just short in front of the young warrior, Heavy Warrior gave him a larger smirk as he 'lightly' swung his sword as the dulled edge of the practice blade connected with the edge of Rookie Warrior's own. A dull clang sounding, the youth grunted heavily as he felt as though twenty rats had suddenly jumped onto his sword, trying not to think of the gap that existed between the older man and himself. Gritting his teeth, he let out a fierce yell as he managed to shift and parry the blade clashing with his own to the surprise of everyone present. Taking advantage of his opponent's momentary shock, he shifted his body and brought his blade flying right back around as he moved to slash at the throat of the man as Goblin Slayer had instructed him and his partner to do upon performing a successful parry. That initial momentum was halted, however, when the veteran warrior brought his arm up to guard against the strike, an impressed glint in his eyes as Rookie Warrior's own widened in response.

"Not bad kid, but not good enough!" He praised before driving his foot into the abdomen of the youth, a gasp of pain leaving the mouth of Rookie Warrior as he was sent stumbling back.

Falling to the ground, he clutched his stomach as he tried to bear the pain coursing through him, the single blow from the man's sword had practically sapped him of all his strength so the following one drained what was left of the youth's energy. Hearing footsteps, he weakly glanced up as Heavy Warrior and Scout Boy stood above him with approving and stunned eyes gazing down upon him. Stretching out a hand, the veteran helped the young man to his feet as his partner rushed to help steady him as he wobbled slightly, the young cleric getting a grateful look along with a tinge of pink from her partner. The sight drawing a bit of pink to her own cheeks, the two only grew more pink when a few knowing giggles and looks were directed towards them. The group moving to the benches that laid alongside the training grounds, they settled down as the attention of the group fell onto the pair who were still a bit pink from both the teasing and praises that were being thrown towards them.

"So, where'd you learn to fight like that? I've seen similar stances before, but that one takes the cake for largest opening." Heavy Warrior asked as Rookie Warrior debated on whether or not it would be fine to divulge his mentor's fighting style, turning to look at Apprentice Cleric as she shook her head softly.

"From Mr. Goblin Slayer." She answered for him as the eyes of everyone widened slightly at the revelation, Heavy Warrior being the first to snap out of it as he directed another question towards her.

"Really? I've never seen him use a stance like that before, when'd you learn it from him?" He added with curiosity deep in his voice, the duo offering what information they felt wouldn't betray the man who had taught them so much.

As he watched the group continue to converse and draw more information about himself, though he was unaware of it, Goblin Slayer inclined his head slightly when he saw the improvement in the youth's combat prowess. Continuing to watch, he broke his stare from them as the sound of delicate footsteps made it to his ears. Turning, he saw the lovely face of Guild Girl as she held a small frosted glass in her gentle hands. Seeing as she had his undivided attention, she offered him an equally lovely and warm smile as she gave a glance to the group who were moving back to training.

"I hear that he sometimes helps train newbies like that. How have you been, Goblin Slayer? I saw you unloading a cart of cargo and thought that you'd like this." She said as she offered the armored man the frosted glass, Goblin Slayer taking it as he stared at the liquid inside before taking a sip.

"It's got lemon and honey in it. It should help with fatigue and exhaustion." She added on as he let the sip he had taken sit in his mouth for a bit, swallowing after he had savored the refreshing and cool drink.

"I see. Might make for a good field ration." He quipped as she smiled brightly in turn at his words, turning to follow his gaze as he settled back to the sight of Heavy Warrior taking on Scout Boy and Rookie Warrior.

"Lately... There have been some efforts to make a building just for training like that. A lot of our newcomers don't know much if anything at all. We could hire retired adventurers to teach them how to fight or basic knowledge about adventuring. And maybe knowing a just a little more would help and allow more of them to come back safe and alive..." The honey haired blonde whispered in a somber tone as she stared at the panting and groaning young men laying beneath their smirking trainer, turning to look at Goblin Slayer as her cheeks gained a bit of pink to them.

"And... Even after you retire, you go on living for a while longer. So I think it would be good for everyone!" She chirped as he turned to face her, the blonde feeling a bit more pink color her cheeks as he stared at her from behind his helmet before handing her the glass.

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is."

"So take care of yourself, Mr. Goblin Slayer. I won't give you any more quests until you're well rested. And next time you collapse, no adventures for six months." She threatened the armored man with a warm and loving smile with matching tone, the man growing a bit concerned at the very real threat that was presented to him.

"The would be problematic."

"Wouldn't it though? So be sure to rest and heal up!"

Giggling as she saw the man panic slightly over not being able to quest, the two fell into a bit of idle chatter as the blonde carried most of the conversation as per usual. Though short, each word that he shared with her brought a surge of warmth that Guild Girl cherished. She knew that the target of her affections wasn't one who was very wordy, so just knowing that he was willing to spend his valuable time exchanging small talk with her made her heart swell with joy. That joy was dulled slightly when the charming voice of Cow Girl cut through the air, the pair turning to stare at the redhead as she made her way over with a wave towards the two.

"Hey! Sorry for the wait. Thanks for getting the cargo, you helped me out a lot." She chirped with a warm smile on her face, Goblin Slayer merely nodding as she stretched slightly while he spoke.

"Heading home?"

"Uh-huh! Let's go home!"

With a bright smile, she took the hand of her childhood friend as she led him out of the Guild, waving goodbye at the blonde haired young lady who was returning it. As their forms disappeared back inside of the Guild, Guild Girl let a soft sigh leave her mouth while a somber smile made it to her face. No matter how much she had savored the small moments that Goblin Slayer and herself had shared with each other, what was it in comparison to what he had with Cow Girl. When she had first learned that they were close friends and neighbors separated in their childhood and reunited after years of being apart, it was akin to something that her most beloved books had as a romantic plot line.

"She's quite lucky..."The blonde whispered in a slightly envious tone, running her hands along the glass held in her hands.

Letting another soft sigh leave her mouth, the honey blonde looked down at the still cool glass she was holding, seeing that Goblin Slayer hadn't finished all of the drink she had prepared for him. The realization causing her to stare blankly while she blinked at the liquid sitting at the bottom of the glass, she soon gained a full flush when she shakily realized the true value of the treasure currently held in her now trembling hands. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish, she quickly checked her surroundings before slowly bringing the glass to her lips. Her flush growing deeper when she realized that she could faintly smell the scent of the man's lips that lingered on the edge of the class, she never heard the opening and closing of the door nearby as a tired looking Guild Inspector trotted over.

"Ah, thanks! I was feeling a bit thirsty!" The ever cheerful voice of her coworker pierced through the air as she marched towards the honey blonde, Guild Inspector easily swiping the cool glass from the shaky hands of Guild Girl.

"Huh?!" Guild Girl sounded when she realized that the treasure that was once held by her was now in the hands of her coworker, Guild Inspector paying her no mind as she happily downed the rest of the refreshing beverage in one gulp.

"Pwah! That really hit the spot! Hmm, somehow that honey lemon tea tasted _really_ good, even better then usual! Mint? Basil? Rose?" The brunette sighed with a content and happy expression on her face, though she paused and smacked her lips slightly as the tangy and strangely addicting foreign aftertaste continued to dance on her tongue.

"Hey, what else did you put in this? It tasted great!" She asked as she turned to look at her coworker and best friend, though a scream nearly rose from throat at the horrifying and terrifying expression currently on the honey blonde's face.

"W-What's the matter?! W-Was it the tea?! H-Here, I'll go make some more, j-just tell me what you put in it! I-It shouldn't be that hard to make it t-taste the same!" The brunette offered in a trembling voice as Guild Girl merely stalked up to her before letting her hands fall onto the shoulders of the terrified girl, her eyes dark and empty as she leaned in close to the inspector's ears.

"I will _never_ forget this transgression..." Guild Girl whispered in a frigid and hollow tone, squeezing her hands tightly before releasing her coworker and sauntering off with unsteady and slow steps.

"W-What i-in the name of the g-gods was _that_!" Guild Inspector stammered with utter fear, her eyes wide and her heart hammering as Guild Lady had a wry smile cross her face as she entered the scene.

"Oh dear, it looks like you've made a _big_ mistake." The older woman said with an equally wry tone, her younger coworker turning to look at her with pleading, pathetic and moist eyes.

Latching onto the older woman, Guild Inspector let out her terrified thoughts as the older woman patted and petted her head. Though she could tell her what had really happened, hearing the brunette's comments about the tea tasting batter then usual and knowing just what exactly it was that made it taste so only made it harder for the older woman to speak the truth. Deciding to remain quiet, she continued to pet the head of her younger coworker and utter comforting words as Guild Girl stalked the halls of the Guild in an undead-like manner, drawing terrified and confused looks from anyone who was unlucky enough to run into her in her current state.

(Scene Change - Frontier Town: Cow Girl's Uncle's Farm)

With Goblin Slayer and Cow Girl, the two had returned without issue; the redhead recounting the enormous amount of paperwork that she was required to due as the armored man threw in a comment or two every now and then. Before long, they had moved to carry out their usual tasks, Cow Girl tending to the animals while Goblin Slayer fortified and inspected the farm grounds. Before long, nightfall had fallen as Goblin Slayer finished constructing and reinforcing a section of the wall that he had been erecting around the farm since his first day there all those years ago.

Staring at his handiwork for a few seconds for any abnormalities, he nodded before staring upwards towards the night sky, focusing his attention on the green moon that was stated to be the home world of goblins by his beloved sister. His attention was diverted from the starry sky when the sound of boots meeting the ground caught his ears. Turning, he saw the familiar form of his childhood friend as she giggled upon being spotted by him.

"What is it?" He asked as she offered him a small smile, turning to look upwards as she basked in the beautiful sight.

"I wanted to tell you that dinner's ready... And to ask what you're thinking about." She said softly as she took a seat on the grass beneath her, the redhead turning to look at her knight as he spoke.

"About before..." He started as she blinked a bit at what he was talking about, though she gained a melancholic glint in her eyes as she recalled her thoughts about their conversation earlier in the day.

" _Everyone ages. They get hurt. And if they get too tired, they collapse like he did. Eventually, they all reach their limit. Even if he survives his battles... One day, he won't be able to kill goblins anymore. And then, what will he..._ " The redhead thought as she offered herself a moment of reflection, her thoughts wanting to escape but finding nothing but an apology leaving her mouth.

"I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"Oh... Nothing. Nothing at all!"

"...You are a strange one."

Their back and forth banter soon drew a loving and warm smile from the redhead as she giggled at her childhood friend. Before long, she clasped his shield arm before pulling on it with a sudden tug. True to her words, with how often she worked the fields and carried out the duties that her uncle trusted her with, she used her strength to pull him down to a position where his armored head was resting on her lap. A bit confused by her actions, she merely offered him a bright smile as the armored man seemed to grow quiet.

"The oil will get on you." He told her as she giggled once more, gently fiddling with his helmet in a clumsy manner that she had memorized after countless times of watching him do the same.

"Then it will be fine like this." She whispered as she gently pried his helmet off of his head, his silver locks and face coming into view as she felt her heart swell with affection and love upon seeing the face of her beloved.

"...There could be goblins ready to attack." He warned her in a quiet but serious tone, Cow Girl offering him a softer smile as she ran her hands through his locks and played with his hair.

"You'll protect me, won't you?" She asked in an equally soft tone, Goblin Slayer's mouth thinning to a small line before he nodded his head softly but resolutely.

"Then, let's just take out time and enjoy this moment. If there are any goblins, you'll know and you'll protect me. Until then, let's just stay like this..." She said softly and with levity, Goblin Slayer saying nothing though he didn't resist her playing with his silver locks.

"If you say so." He said in an equally soft tone, Cow Girl offering him a loving smile as she savored the feeling of her beloved on her lap and with her fingers.

As the pair enjoyed the company of the other, the shifted their gazes towards the starry sky and watched as a few stars trailed across the blanket of black with shining trails following them. A few fireflies dancing about, it was a romantic and warm sight that could bring peace and love to any who laid eyes upon it. But in a secluded place none too far from that scene of human compassion and love, another scene could be seen playing out, this one, however, one of utter evil and corruption.

Darkness coloring the walls of a certain cave, numerous grumbles, grunts and cries could be heard from its pitch black halls. Gathered in a large chamber, a number of green skinned devils could be seen impatiently awaiting the orders of their leader, many of them having been taken from their most enjoyable activity of bolstering the number of their ranks or breaking those who were still resisting their new positions as cattle, they were growing more and more restless as their chatter seemed to grow in volume. But that chatter was ceased when a heavy axe cleaved through the head of one of their brethren, instantly bringing silence to the chamber as a robed goblin with a crown stepped to a primitive looking podium, tearing his axe free of its newfound sheathe before turning to address its bumbling minions in a voice that commanded fear and respect.

" **Prepare yourselves!** "

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Thanks for reading, stay awesome.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Goblins" - Person Talking

" _Goblins_ " - Person Thinking

 **"Goblins"** – Large Being/Creature Talking

 **"** ** _Goblins_** **"** \- Large Being/Creature Thinking

" **Holy Light** **!"-** Spells/Skills

 **And here is a sudden new chapter. Let's a go.**

* * *

 **Mulligan - Chapter 6**

"...So it's time..." Goblin Slayer said stonily as he stared at the scene in front of him, making a mental note of what he currently seeing before moving back to the farmhouse.

What had started as a part of his daily routine of checking the farm grounds had now become a race against time, the armored young man moving with hurried but focused steps as he neared the place he had called home for the past five years. Though, as he crossed the familiar paths that he had come to use time and time again, there was a heaviness and stillness in the air that Goblin Slayer had never felt before during the entirety of his stay on the farm. The feelings of anxiety and urgency that were currently bottled within the young man seemed to intensify ten-fold as he heard a sudden and nearly silent noise echo past the treeline, the armored man clenching his fists as he finally reached the door to the farmhouse. Raising his hand, he was about to open the door only to pause mid-motion, Goblin Slayer mulling over what to say only to shake his head as his hand connected with the door.

"Run." Was all that left his mouth as he saw the surprised face of Cow Girl, the redhead in the midst of getting breakfast ready for her uncle and childhood friend.

"What? I mean, why? All of a sudden...?" Cow Girl asked as she tilted her head in a confused manner, shifting to put the small wheel of cheese in her hands onto the table as she turned to face him.

"I found footprints, it's goblins." The man answered as Cow Girl gained an even more confused look on her face, finding no reason for the man's worries when it came to the creatures he had devoted nearly his entire life to eradicating.

"But you can handle them, can't you?" She asked in a somewhat lighthearted manner, feeling a flash of warmth spread through her at the thought of him caring so much for her safety even in such a trivial encounter.

"No... I can't." Goblin Slayer admitted as the warmth that filled her was swallowed by a wicked iciness, the redhead stiffly staring at the face of her beloved as he lowered his head slightly.

"...If it were in a cave, I could face a hundred goblins and find a way to win. Even if it were an open field against fifty goblins I would find a way to survive, no matter how wounded I may come out afterwards. But this time, they're coming here, possibly today, bend on bloodshed and pillaging. A horde of more then a hundred." Goblin Slayer stated after a few seconds of silence, raising his head to speak directly towards the stricken young lady in front of him.

"A... Goblin horde...? Why would they... Come here...?" She asked in a shaky tone full of anxiety and confusion, unable to comprehend what their tiny home could offer to the vile creatures.

"They most likely intent to use this place as a base to secure a foothold in the area before attacking the town. To defend against so many on a flat and open plain, with the added possibility of riders, shamans, hobs and champions... It's impossible for me. I'm no Platinum rank... And... I'm no hero..." Goblin Slayer told his childhood friend in a tone that held nothing to utter seriousness and, towards the latter part of his statement, resignation.

Shock and confusion. There wasn't anything else that filled the heart and soul of the red haired maiden as she heard the almost defeated and resigned tone of her hero. It wasn't supposed to happen again, they had parted before and lost their home during that parting; they weren't supposed to part once again and have a repeat of their sorrowful and painful childhood. So, standing there with a somewhat blank expression on her face, Cow Girl snapped from her stupor as she offered her childhood friend a somewhat tired smile, setting the man on edge as he vaguely recalled that same expression from his childhood.

"And it's all true, huh?"

"Yes."

"All right, then."

"You've decided?"

"Yes, but I'm sorry."

"I'm not going to run." Cow Girl said in a resolute but resigned tone, meeting the eyes of her knight as he remained silent but stunned by her choice.

"I mean, you're going to stay, aren't you?" She asked as Goblin Slayer remained silent, his head dropping just minutely enough for her to catch.

"I knew it. You still go silent when you're cornered. You've always done that." She said in a somewhat jovial manner, though there was a hidden darkness to her lighthearted words.

"...You will not merely die. I was watching that day. That's why-" Goblin Slayer started in a serious tone, though the head of his childhood friend dropping caused him to halt his statement as she moved to speak.

"That's why I won't go. We... We'd just lose another place to call... To call home..." Cow Girl ushered with a waver to her voice, clutching at her chest as a well of sorrow and pain began to flow from her heart.

"A-And anyway! We might get away, but what about the animals?" She suddenly chirped in a tone that was forced to be brighter and happier then what she was feeling, those false emotions clashing with the moist eyes that were staring at the armored man in front of her.

"And so.. I'm sorry, I really am... I know it's selfish, I know that, but..." She choked out as her facade began to crumble in its entirety, the thin and hollow mask that she had so quickly erected being shattered upon asking for the impossible from the only person she could place her hopes in.

"Don't make that face." Goblin Slayer said in a slightly stern manner, Cow Girl choking out a sob as she rose a trembling hand to rub away the tears that were beginning to fall from her cheeks.

"I'll do all I can." The armored man stated as he exited their little home, gently closing the door as the back of the red head's uncle came into view.

"Excuse me..." Goblin Slayer said in a slightly awkward tone, the older man turning to gaze at the man who held the love and affection of his niece.

"She's a good girl. She's grown up well, so don't you make her cry, you hear." The older man stated in a rough tone, Goblin Slayer saying nothing as the words of his elder sister drifted to the forefront of his mind.

 _"You have to protect_ girls."

Clenching his fists at the memory of the most important person to him, Goblin Slayer rose his head to face the older man head on as he nodded in confirmation to his words. Seeing that, Cow Girl's uncle sighed before returning to staring towards the forest, Goblin Slayer taking that as his cue to vacate the area to ready the defense against the devils planning to raid it. His person was followed by the eyes of the older man as Cow Girl's uncle let a tired sigh leave his mouth, his rigid and imposing posture slackening as he felt nearly all of his energy fade.

"You'd better honor your words, boy. Not just for her, but for you, too..." He muttered as he leaned against a nearby fence post, taking a moment to compose himself before moving to talk with his niece.

(Time Skip - Ten Minutes Later)

(Scene Change - Frontier Town: Adventurer's Guild)

With the sun at mid-day, the Guild was at its busiest as adventurers found that eating and drinking at the current time was both the most rewarding and satisfying. Many parties could be seen gathered together at the various tables that dotted the floor of the hall, some intermingling as seen with Spearman, the strawberry blonde haired young man sharing some pieces of information with a pair of archers. But that bustle and amiable clamor was silenced when the infamous armored visage of Goblin Slayer entered the Guild. Though it wasn't an uncommon sight to see the man, it was the air around him and the way that he moved immediately to the center of the Guild that drew the attention of everyone, having never seen or felt anything like what they were experiencing.

"G-Goblin Slayer? Is everything alright?" Guild Girl asked in a worried tone as she started to move around the reception desk, only pausing when she saw him scan the faces of everyone currently in the Guild.

"Goblin Slayer. Haven't been seeing much of you lately, looks like you're still alive and kickin' though. So, you want something or...?" Spearman asked as he took a sip of the mug of ale resting before him, growing a tad curious as he saw the armored man lower his head slightly before raising to face the entirety of the Guild.

"Excuse me. Please listen. I have a request." The man said in his usual hollow tone, drawing the intrigue and confusion of everyone present as they started murmuring among themselves.

"A request from Goblin Slayer?"

"I thought he always fought solo."

"Didn't ya hear he found himself a party?"

"Did he? I heard he's just been floating around."

"Nuh-uh! He's been hanging around a couple of pretty girls!"

"Really? I thought they were all hardened warriors forged by battle!"

As the murmurs and rumors about the man began to float around the Guild, those who knew what the man had been up to as of late; Lizard Priest, Dwarf Shaman, High Elf Archer, Guild Girl, Noble Knight and Female Wizard grew more worried and serious as they had never seen the man act like this on any of the occasions they had to talk and work with him. Soon enough, the murmurs quieted as those in the hall refocused their attention to the man who had garnered their attention.

"A goblin horde is coming. The farm is in danger. I expect them tonight, and I don't know how many." Goblin Slayer stated as another murmur ran through the Guild, many growing disinterested as it was were goblins that were drawing the worries of the man.

"Just goblins? Come'on, I thought it was something serious for a sec!"

"Can't you just take care of them by yourself?"

"Uhh, isn't this kind of your specialty? Why ask us?"

"Tsk, only goblins huh? Can count me out of whatever it is you want then."

Hearing those dismissive comments and quips, the head of the armored man dipped slightly as those who knew of the danger that the green devils truly posed bristled at the cold response of those who didn't understand what they were truly capable of. As they felt their own anger begin to grow, Goblin Slayer raised his head to face the others in the Guild as they quieted once more.

"Judging by the number of scouts that were sent, it is most likely that a Lord is leading them. That means no less then a hundred goblins." Goblin Slayer explained as a confused air took hold of the hall, many turning and looking at each other as they failed to grasp the concept of a goblin lord.

"A lord?"

"A hundred goblins!?

"What's a lord?"

"I see... If it's a lord, then..."

At the mention of a goblin lord, those who weren't as knowledgeable about the various monsters that filled the realm found it merely odd or confusing. But for those who did know of such monsters, a noticeable furrow of their brows could be seen as they shared looks with their fellow veterans. Returning their focus to Goblin Slayer after a few seconds of more murmuring, the atmosphere of the Guild began to shift as he continued to speak.

"A Lord is a goblin neither focused on combat or magic. Instead, they focus on leadership. In their terms, they could be considered to be Platinum ranks for the goblin world." The armored man explained as the others grew tense at his words, murmurs sounding once again as Goblin Slayer dipped his head once more.

"The enemy is this lord and the goblins he has rallied under his command. There's no time. I cannot hope to face them myself on an open field. I need your help. Please." The man pleaded as he lowered his head and bowed at the waist, the action surprising many as they stared at the man with wide eyes.

"So... What're you gonna do?"

"What do you mean 'what'? I ain't doin' a damn thing."

"Ugh, goblins, you know the work doesn't pay at all."

"Mhmm, can count me out."

"Yeah, same here."

After hearing the basic objective of the armored man's request, goblin subjugation and suppression, interest immediately fell as many turned their heads away and resumed drinking, eating and chatting. The sight of Goblin Slayer with his head bowed, being ignored by the masses of other adventurers drove a stake into the hearts of those who truly knew how kind the man behind the armor was. After all that he had done for others, to see him pushed to the wayside when asking for help from the bottom of his heart, it was a heart wrenching sight to bear witness to. One by one, the heads of those currently in the Guild shifted from the armored man before only a select few were still staring at him. Though, that disinterested air was shifted back to Goblin Slayer when a loud bang sounded as Spearman slammed his palm onto the table beside the man.

"This is some kinda joke, right? This is the Adventurers Guild and we're adventurers. You want something? Skip the requests and make it a quest, got it? That means a reward. You get it?" The strawberry blonde stated in a hard tone, instantly drawing the support of the others in the Guild as they began to voice their own thoughts.

"Yeah, he's right!"

"We're adventurers, you fool!"

"Leave some ladies for the rest of us!"

"We don't work for free! Especially not for some goblins!"

"A Hundred Goblins? Tell us how much you're gonna pay us for that!"

"Is big, bad Goblin Slayer really scared of some goblins? What a riot!"

"Throw in a pouch of gold and a date with that farm girl and we'll talk!"

"Ha! Kinda man are you if you can't protect your place from some goblins?"

Unlike the somewhat reasonable and cautious comments from before, the comments being currently thrown to the man were filled with nothing but ridicule and scorn. Seeing those around him turn their backs to his plea, Goblin Slayer merely let his eyes close beneath the armored shell that covered his head. The words from the other adventurers cutting not the heart of Goblin Slayer, but of those who supported the man; they watched wordlessly as he endured the slander and jeers thrown towards him. But the patience of a few of them blew their lids as Noble Knight and Female Wizard stormed out of the Guild hall, their eyes brimming with anger and hearts bleeding with sorrow after witnessing the jeers towards their hero and friend. Guild Girl had a pained grimace pass her face as she watched the object of her affection be ridiculed by those who had no right to do so, clenching her delicate hands tightly before rushing to the back of the Guild. But it was the party of High Elf Archer, Dwarf Shaman and Lizard Priest that were the most vocal; at least on the part of the elven archer as she immediately grew red in the face with anger.

"What the hell is wrong with them!?" High Elf Archer snapped as she thrashed about in disbelief, quickly being apprehended and restrained by Lizard Priest as the reptilian man sighed at her action.

"I also share your distress, but please, calm yourself..." The priest said as he easily withstood the struggling elf held in his hands, letting another sigh leave as she only increased her thrashing in turn.

"I share Scaly's sentiments, Long Ears. Right now, you'd do more harm then good." Dwarf Shaman added in an exasperated tone, shaking his head as he watched his female party member ignore him and carry on with her physical complaints.

"...Yes. You're right." Goblin Slayer said after a few seconds of silence, Spearman raising a brow as he stepped towards the man.

"Damn straight I am. So, let's hear it. What do we get for facing a hundred goblins?" The spear-wielding warrior asked as Goblin Slayer turned to face him, uttering a single word that caused all activity in the Guild to cease.

"Everything."

That word, that single word, drew the attention of everyone that was currently within earshot. Even those who had turned their backs on the armored man before grew interested and curious as to what that statement meant. It wasn't because they didn't understand what he meant by the word, everyone knew what he meant by that word, but instead it was what 'everything' would mean to the man that only seemed to be intent on the eradication of goblins.

"The reward is everything I have," He said calmly as a stunned silence took hold of the Guild, many staring with wide eyes as they realized that the man was being utterly serious in his claim.

"If any adventurer fights with me against these goblins, he or she may ask for anything or everything that I have to offer." Goblin Slayer said once more as a murmur went through the Guild, many growing more and more interested as they began to talk among their party members.

"So what if I told you to back off Guild Girl and let me have her, would you?" Spearman asked with a snort as he squared his shoulders, though internally he was sweating bullets as he awaited the other man's answer.

"She is not mine," Goblin Slayer replied with absolute seriousness while ignoring the whisper that ran through the crowd, saying that he was unable to take a joke, Spearman internally pumping a fist as his stony look softened a bit.

"All that I have, that is mine to give. My equipment, my wealth, my knowledge, my time. And..." Goblin started in a serious manner before trailing off softly, Spearman raising a brow as he could hazard a guess as to what the final part of his statement was.

"Your life?" The strawberry blonde finished as the armored man nodded, stunning everyone as they stared with wide eyes at the man.

"Yes. Even my life." Stated the armored man in a serious albeit soft tone, stunning even Spearman as he blinked in surprise before furrowing his brow.

"So if I told you to die, you'd do it?" Spearman asked in a curious tone, though the spear-wielding man sounded exasperated at what he was currently involved in.

Watching with baited breath, everyone in the Guild ran through what the armored man could possibly say in return to the question. Some assumed that he would easily agree with what was asked of him, thinking that his life was an easy trade in exchange for the elimination of a goblin horde. Others seemed to sway towards the notion that he would accept on the condition that it wasn't _death_ per-say, but a life of servitude towards the one who asked for his life. But, his answer as the silence drew on seemed to surprise everyone.

"No. That would not be possible."

Of course not, he couldn't so easily offer his life on a whim like that. The tension in the Guild visibly lessened, many growing a bit less tense as they heard the man's words. While he was an enigma to them all, it showed that he was still human like themselves. Goblin Slayer may not be quite right in the head, but it was a relief to many to see that even he was afraid to die. That notion only lasted for a second before it was shattered by the words that left the man's mouth next, only seeming to add to the mystery and intrigue that was Goblin Slayer.

"If I died, there is someone who might weep over my death. And I have promised never to make her cry. Therefore, my life is not mine to give." Goblin Slayer said in a calm but stern manner, though traces of somberness could be heard in the undertone of his voice.

Not prepared for such an answer, especially from Goblin Slayer of all people, Spearman reeled back slightly as he swallowed a small lump that formed in his , he regained his focus and leveled a glare at the helmet wearing man, seemingly trying to peer past the shell of metal and see the expression on the other man's face. Focusing his eyes where he assumed Goblin Slayer's own were, Spearman stared down the other man before letting an irritated sigh out.

"I can't even pretend to guess what's going on in that head of yours or understand what the hell you're going on about." Spearman said in a tired tone as Goblin Slayer remained silent, rubbing the back of his neck as an equally weary sigh left his mouth.

"But, even I can get that you're serious. That's clear as day."

"Yes. I have never been more so."

"Tch! You son of a bitch...!" Spearman growled out in an irritated manner, the hand once rubbing his neck moving to rustle at his hair.

Silence took over once more as Spearman started pacing back and forth in front of Goblin Slayer, occasionally tapping at the floor with the butt of his spear. His face growing more and more irritated and conflicted, he was being watched by the entirety of the Guild as they grew curious and confused by his actions. The sole soul who found the event amusing was Witch as she rested her head in the palm of her hand, an amused smirk on her face as she relished in her partner's predicament. After what seemed like an eternity, which in actuality was a mere ten seconds, Spearman halted his pacing before heaving a resigned sigh.

"The hell would I want with your life, dumbass? Treat me to a drink later, better be a pricey one, ya hear!" The strawberry blonde said with a voice full of equal resignation, though it became full of his usual vigor and fire towards the end with his choice of payment.

"Well? Come'on now! This is an Adventurer's Guild and one of the top Silver Ranks just accepted your little goblin slaying quest! Aren't you happy about it?! You better be grateful, Goblin Slayer!" Spearman shouted as he pounded his fist against the other man's chest plate, causing the man to teeter slightly before stilling and focusing his gaze on Spearman.

"My apologies. Thank you." Goblin Slayer suddenly said after a moment of stunned silence, lowering his head towards the other man as Spearman seemed to jump away upon seeing the action.

"Guh! Whatever! Save it for after we kill all those goblins!" He snapped back in a flustered tone, huffing a bit as he turned around and headed back towards his seat while someone else stepped forward.

"Oi. I thought I told you that if you ever needed something, you give me a shout. Now come'on, let's get ready to hunt!" Young Swordsman told the armored man in a stern tone, though a grin could be seen on his face as he bumped his fist against the chest plate of the man.

"Of all things, you choose goblins? Haa, well can't say that I'm surprised, Goblin Slayer. Don't think this counts as a real quest, alright?" Female Martial Artist quipped in a tired tone as she leaned against a support beam, though the amused smile on her face spoke of how she felt inside.

"I-I'm in too!" High Elf Archer shouted as she jumped down from the second story of the building, landing with a soft thud as all eyes fell onto her.

"I-I'll slay those goblins with you! But in return, you have to come on an adventure with me!" She declared with pink tinted cheeks, a result of the somewhat embarrassing and overly dramatic entrance she had performed.

"You'll owe me more then a drink, Beard Cutter! I'll need a whole barrel!" Dwarf Shaman stated as he descended down the stairs with Lizard Priest in tow, a small smile on his face as he moved to stand beside the still flustered elf.

"You two...!"

"That adventure you're talkin' about, s'pose I could get in on it, Long Ears?"

"Hmhmm! Sure! We're a party, aren't we!"

"A friend has asked for a favor of me, I shall not refuse. But, if you insist on giving me a reward..." Lizard Priest stated in a humble manner, though as he trailed off his cheeks began to color pink with embarrassment.

"That farm, it's where the cheese is made." Goblin Slayer told the blushing priest, instantly causing his eyes to widen before snapping to turn to look at him in horror.

"Truly?! They my wrath upon those tiny devils shall know no bounds!" He declared in a loud tone as the Guild started to grow a bit more energetic, Witch standing from her seat to follow her partner as he passed.

"Heh heh. Things have gotten... Exciting... Yes?"

"You're coming too?"

"Of... Course. And, perhaps... More..." She told him as he raised a brow in curiosity, moving to follow her line of sight as a number of other adventurers could be seen talking animatedly among themselves.

"Huh, even Spearman is gonna help? I thought he hated the guy."

"Not only that, but Witch is going too. They friends of his also?"

"Maybe we should too... I mean, he helped us out that one time..."

"Yeah, but... The return on goblin work really sucks..."

As the energy of the Guild took another shift, moving away from ridiculing the man who had so earnestly asked for aide to the conflicting decision to lend a hand despite the pitiful reward such a request will bring. But as they fell into a bit of a stupor as to what to do, the hurried steps of Guild Girl sounded as all heads turned to look at her. Her face flushed, her hair disheveled and her chest heaving a bit with the light panting she was doing; she took a breath to both steady her breathing and help her steady the small chest held in her arms.

"Th-The Guild is hereby offering a bounty of one gold coin for every goblin killed! So, come and get it, adventurers!" The honey blonde declared in a bright and hopeful tone, the eyes of everyone who were on the fence about the decision to join the man widening as they finally reached a consensus as to what they were going to do. Many standing, they started to clamor and talk among each other with rising tones full of excitement and intrigue.

"A gold coin for every goblin?!"

"No way! Is this for real!"

"Well, I might as well, got free time after all."

"I hear ya, I just remembered that I'm free for the day."

" _All I could do to help was talk to my superiors, but I did it!_ " Guild Girl thought to herself with a bright smile on her still flushed face, talking a few more breaths to help ease her slightly aching lungs as she stared towards the object of her affection.

"Hmph. I see where this is going." Heavy Swordsman quipped as he moved to shoulder his signature blade, moving from the table as his partner rose a brow in curiosity.

"Joining in on the fun?" Female Knight asked as he scoffed a bit in turn, offering her a slightly dry look at her question.

"A gold piece per goblin? Doesn't get better then that, now does it?" He countered as she offered her a slightly smug smile, instantly drawing a cold sweat from the man as she rose to follow after him.

"Oh? I happen to remember a certain someone's village he just happened to save by chance when goblins showed up. That person doesn't need to be so embarrassed about expressing their gratitude." Female Knight stated as a blush soon bloomed across Heavy Swordsman's face, the man whipping his head around to shout at his partner in defiance.

"My reasons are purely economic! It has nothing to do with any personal feelings of gratitude!" He snapped at her in embarrassed anger, the knight merely brushing him off as she joined him by his side.

"Oh... T-Then we're in too! That is, if you guys are in too..."

"I-I guess so..."

"Maybe... Maybe I'll go too. I've never slain a goblin though..."

"With all these pros along, it should be pretty safe, right?"

"Heh, it'd be weird not to hear him go on about goblins."

"Hell yeah! He's sort of an institution at our guild!"

"I remember all the trouble goblins gave me when I was still a rookie."

"We can't just let em' do whatever the hell they want!"

"I was just thinking that I needed some money is all."

"I've always wondered... How does he even fight? He's a Silver Rank, all by hunting goblins."

"Weirdest quest-giver I've ever seen."

"That farm does make delicious cheese, that much is true."

"Ha! We all ain't comrades and not all of us are friends, but we're all adventurers!"

With that shout, a roar resounded through the walls of the Guild as many moved to fill out the quest application forms that Guild Girl was handing out. Watching them all move in silence was Goblin Slayer, the man gaining the attention of the honey blonde as she beamed a demure and warm smile towards him, the armored man doing nothing but bowing in gratitude towards her for all her help. Soon, the adventurers in the Guild trickled down to a handful as they left to prepare for the oncoming horde, leaving only Goblin Slayer, Guild Girl and a few others as the honey haired blonde took a breath to help ease her frazzled nerves. Though a squeak still left her mouth when she saw the armored form of Goblin Slayer standing beside her, frantically fixing her appearance before addressing the man.

"U-Umm, y-yes, Goblin Slayer! What can I do for you!" She stammered in a flustered but bright tone, growing more anxious as he merely fixed his gaze on her.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done without your help." He told her as he bowed once more, instantly setting the maiden's face ablaze as she waved her hands in front of her.

"I-It was nothing! M-My superiors just agreed that a goblin horde of that size deserved a reward of equal m-merit is all! Please! It wasn't a problem!" She replied in a daze as the mental image of his would-be smile consumed her mind, Goblin Slayer nodding his head after rising as she excused herself to cool off.

Left alone once more, Goblin Slayer glanced around the Guild before heading towards the doors. Just as he was about to open them, they were shoved open as the panting and frantic faces of seven young ladies could be seen staring at him with wide eyes. Upon seeing the one person who their friends and party members had reported as being abandoned by the Guild after requesting their help, they quickly moved to see what the situation was and what they could do to aid him.

"G-Goblin Slayer-san! Is everything alright!?"

"Goblin Slayer, what's the plan!"

"M-Mr. Goblin Slayer! We're here to h-help!"

"We're up against a goblin army. How are we to fight them?"

"I have a plan. And it's going to depend on everyone." He told them as they blinked in surprise, though those same eyes soon shone with hardened resolve as they nodded their heads.

(Time Skip - A Few Hours Later)

Currently, gathered in the farmhouse that served as Goblin Slayer's home along with his redheaded childhood friend and her uncle; a group of adventurers ranked from Obsidian to Bronze were chatting with the owner of the house along with her niece. After rallying the adventurers of the Guild, Goblin Slayer addressed them in the mess hall of the Guild; laying out the plans that he had in store for fending off and eliminating the imminent horde. While many were skeptical of the success of such a plan, with how thorough and detailed it was in relation to what they were expected to encounter swayed many of them to go along with it for the moment.

"It'll be okay." Druid Girl told Cow Girl in a reassuring tone, the redhead turning to look at the smaller woman with a thin smile on her face.

"Thank you." She said as the rhea woman placed her hand on her own, the two turning to look out the window towards the open field.

"Think Goblin Slayer's plan will work?" A young adventurer asked in an inquisitive tone, turning to look at the others who were stationed in the farm house as a line of defense for any possible stragglers or invaders.

"Well, his name is Goblin Slayer, right? He did give all of us orders based on what he knew, or at least that's how it felt." Another young adventurer replied as the four others started talking among themselves, Cow Girl having a slightly larger smile grace her features as she heard them talk about her beloved.

"It will work. Just trust him, it will work." The redhead told the five adventurers still talking with each other, the five plus Druid Girl looking at her in curiosity at her bold and genuine words.

"Guess that's that, then. Keep an eye out, guys! He said that the little bastards love sneaking around, so windows and doors are to be always closed and guarded!" The eldest of the adventurers in the farmhouse ordered as a cry of confirmation sounded, the men and women moving to secure the openings.

Dotted throughout the farm grounds, extending to just the edge of the large open field that served as a divide between the the forest and the grounds; numerous adventurers, namely scouts, were positioned as lookouts for any and all activity. At the moment, many of them were leaning against whatever was available to them, bored and unamused expressions on their faces as they found themselves doubting Goblin Slayer's claims of a goblin horde. But that all changed when a rustle in the treeline caught their attention, the closest scouts moving to grab at their spyglasses and scopes to get a better view, no matter how much the darkness impaired their vision. The sight that they bore witness to soon horrified them, cementing the armored man's claims of the green devils and their wickedness.

But shout they could not, many of them gritting their teeth hard enough to cause them physical pain. While they were desperately willing and wanting to rush forward to save the women being used as meat shields, the simple fact that Goblin Slayer had accurately predicted that they would be using shields and even more shockingly, was only off by three as to their numbers, they choose to trust in the man's plan and wait for their chance. Their wait wasn't for long as the advancing goblins increased their speed at the lack of retaliation, many of them cackling loudly as they crossed the threshold that triggered the counterattack.

" **Wind** **Whisper**."

" **Stupor**."

" **Drunk**."

" **Sleep**."

" **Drowse**."

" **Slumber**."

Passing a fallen log that Goblin Slayer had denoted as a trigger zone, a number of enchanted words were carried on a magical wind, reaching the ears of the goblins as confusion crossed their faces as they found no faces to be associated with the sound. Continuing to search for the source of the voices, many of the devils found themselves growing groggy and lethargic, eventually dropping to the ground asleep as their shields also fell. Stunned by the sight, the advancement of the goblins halted as they retreated back to the treeline.

"Go now!"

At the sight, a rush of adventurers surged from the cover of the brush as they sprinted to secure the women before the goblins awoke. Whilst doing so, many had to stomp down the unyielding rage bubbling to the surface of their souls to end the lives of the filth that had brutalized the women they were carrying off. The only barrier stopping them from succumbing to that urge being the knowledge that it would go against Goblin Slayer's plan and that a single strike would wake the devils from their slumber. Seeing that, the shamans that made up the line behind the shield bearers started to chant their spells only for a slew of arrows to pierce their throats.

"Tch. So, those are the famous 'shields.' And just when I thought goblins couldn't get any worse." High Elf Archer spat out as she let loose another nocked arrow, watching with cold eyes as it tore through the skull of another shaman.

"That's all the shields! Go!" A returning adventurer shouted as he passed the designated safe zone, a shout of confirmation sounding as a larger group of adventurers soon came into view.

"All right! Here we go!"

"Time to make some cash!"

"Come'on everybody!"

"Ooohhhhh!"

At that war cry, the group of adventurers rushed forward and let their blades fly. Steel, blood and gore showering the area as screams and cries of goblins echoed throughout the night sky. Stunned frozen, the green devils were completely helpless as they never expected that they would have been ambushed by the very beings they were attempting to overrun. Many trying to run, they were easily cut down or clobbered by the swifter adventurers like Female Martial Artist and Lizard Priest; others being picked off by the rangers and scouts that were sniping from the trees.

"Haha! The gold's coming to me for once! I love it!" Amazon Warrior shouted as she swung her axe, taking the heads of three to four goblins with each swing as they tried to take her to the ground.

"Geh! Enough goblins here to make me sick of them!" Spearman spat out as he twirled his spear, slicing at the legs of the creatures as they tried to get out of his attacking range.

Brandishing his spear, he whipped it around as a goblin that attempted to take his back was impaled on it. The thrashing creature being cleaved in two as Lizard Priest descended from the air. A brief exchange occurring between the two, they turned as a pair of goblin archers let their arrows loose; Lizard Priest tensing only to slacken when he saw Spearman unaffected by the sight. The lack of the man's tension was revealed when the pair of arrows swerved harmlessly over the top of them, the two nodding before lunging forward and taking the heads of the two.

"Be sure... To stay within... **Deflect Missile**... Okay?" Witch said softly as she waved her staff, getting a small nod of confirmation from her partner as he reeled back from his current position.

"Take this!" Female Wizard shouted as she held her staff firmly in her hands, spinning it in a small circle as a fireball was quickly loosed towards the small pack of goblins rushing her down.

"Don't forget about me." Elf Wizard quipped in a cold tone as she swiped her fingers across her staff, a shimmer dancing along its form before a blade of wind was discharged from its length.

"Gek. Still makes me sick looking at these things." Rhea Ranger spat from her position in the trees, sniping the goblins that tried to sneak across the front lines.

"H-Here, please hold still!" Priestess told a wounded adventurer as she started to patch up their wounds, getting a pained by thankful smile in turn for her aid.

"Here's some water! P-Please have a drink!" Young Monk stated as she held a cup to a Bronze ranked adventurer, getting a surprised look that melted to a warm smile as he gratefully took the cup from her.

Watching the successful counterattack from the safety of the forest, the Goblin Lord furrowed its brows as a scout reported what was happening with a stammer. A scoff coming from the Lord, it waved its hand as the signal to release the riders was given; a number of cries sounding as the goblins situated on their canine mounts rushed to turn the tide of the battle. Upon their departure from the forest, the scouts situated on the roof of the farmhouse sounded the alarm for the riders, the adventurers on the ground moving to ready the defenses prepared beforehand by Goblin Slayer. Buying them time for their tactical retreat, the archers situated on the roof and treetops let their arrows rain as the riders and their mounts stumbled and tripped over the fallen bodies of their comrades.

"Shit, they're really here!?"

"Riders! Goblins on wolves!"

"Riders incoming!"

" _I see... Now I see why he couldn't take them on alone, good thing he knows how they_ fight." Heavy Swordsman thought to himself as he raised the position that Goblin Slayer had in his mind a little higher, moving to direct the others around him to fall back towards the trenches that held their defenses.

"Form up! Back tow, at intervals with the front line!"

"Oi! Open up space in the back!"

"Tch, they're smaller then horses! Hold as long as you can! Then, open them up!"

"Not yet...!"

"Just a bit more!"

"Now!"

With that shout, the adventurers pulled hard and heaved upwards the wooden spear walls that were erected to counter the riders and their wolves. The momentum of the wolves combined with the weights of themselves and their riders against the solid foundation of the spear walls being held strong by the adventures steadying them, the result was obvious as the wolves who ran into the spears impaled themselves and, for some, their riders as blood showered the area. Taking advantage of the surprise that showed openly on the faces of the wolves and goblins, numerous adventurers rushed to finish the downed creatures that were struggling to rise.

"Take this!" Noble Knight shouted as she cleaved through the skull of a fallen goblin, her triumph being cut short when a wolf suddenly pounced on her and sunk its fangs into her shield.

"Oh no you don't!" Female Fighter shouted as she struck the wolf trying to rip the fallen warrior's shield from her, striking it at the base of its skull with her spiked knuckles as a cry of pain left its mouth.

That cry was turned to a weak gurgle as a sword was soon plunged into its open mouth, slicing into and through its throat as Noble Knight let loose a cry of fury was ruthlessly tearing her blade free. Falling to the ground, the wolf weakly thrashed about as blood freely spewed from its ruined throat; its misery being ended as the redheaded knight drove her blade into its skull. Flashing a thankful smile towards the ponytailed young woman who saved her, the two were once again forced to forego pleasantries as more goblins swarmed to try and abduct them in their momentary reprieve.

While the defense against the riders proved to be a monumental success, there were a few of the beasts that managed to pass the defenses, managing to sink and lock their fangs into the bodies and limbs of adventurers unlucky enough to find themselves their targets. One having their arm ripped into and reduced to a mangled mass of flesh, they were lucky in comparison to another who had their throat torn apart by another. The battle reaching a fevered pitch, the drying cries of the wolves were soon all that was echoing through the field as the last of the riders were taken down.

"Yikes!" Rookie Warrior sounded as he saw a goblin fly from its mount and land before him, the young man staring at it with morbid curiosity before remembering his mentor's words.

"Hiya!" He shouted as he rose his sword and drove it downwards, just as the goblin feigning death had thought that it was safe from his scrutiny.

His blade slicing into the skull of the goblin, it let out a croak of disbelief before darkness told hold of its vision. A sigh of relief leaving his mouth, he let out a yelp as a sudden surge of pain ebbed from his side, the young man turning to see another goblin striking him in the side with a crude looking axe. While the rusted blade wasn't able to pierce the young man's armor, it was enough to knock some of the wind from his lungs as Rookie Warrior reeled back slightly from the blow. A grin crossing the face of the goblin, it was about to lunge at the young man to finish the job only to feel an immense surge of pain before death took hold of it with her cold hands.

"Boyo! Keep an eye out for the little bastards! They love to sneak around!" Amazon Warrior told the young man as she ripped her axe free from the bisected creature, the young man nodding shakily as she nodded at him before moving to hack through another small group of the devils.

"Are you okay!?" Apprentice Cleric shouted as she reached her kneeling partner, concern and fear filling her eyes as he nodded in a slightly stunned manner.

"Y-Yeah... Mr. Goblin Slayer was right about getting chainmail..." He told her as she merely shook her head in relief, helping him to his feet before heading to the backlines where the healers were stationed.

"This has to be the easiest gold I've earned."

"Tell me about it! This is like taking gold from a child!"

"True, I never expected that guys strategy to work so well."

"Not only am I making a killing, I get to impress my lady while doing so!"

"Guess that he really is a Silver Rank..."

As the tide of the battle started to shift in favor of the humans, the Goblin Lord directed a burning and hateful glare towards the grounds of battle. As another report stated that all of the riders had been eliminated, the messenger was cut down by the Lord, the Lord clenching the handle of his axe tightly as he let loose a call for the ones who he had no doubts about their odds of victory. Arriving from the thicket, a number of lumbering bodies could be seen awaiting their orders from the smaller goblin, the Lord turning to address them as he pointed towards the battlefield.

" **All of them, worthless. But, I expected that they would be so. It it now your turn. I have given you every weapon and advantage, use them to slaughter the enemy. Should you capture a female, they shall be yours to enjoy. Now go!** " The Lord ordered as a roar of challenge left the hulking creatures before it, the goblin watching with gleeful eyes as his Champions finally entered the battle before turning to a horribly shaking scout.

" **...Quickly, secure the final key to our victory.** " It snapped at the small goblin, a terrified shriek of confirmation sounding as it gathered a number of sobbing goblin children before sinking into the shadows.

Back to the battlefield, a pair of adventures were seen chasing a small group of goblins to an area a bit closer to the treeline, the two happily and easily slaying the creatures as they attempted to make it to the forest. As they knelt to collect the heads of the creatures, death soon make its presence known as a Champion emerged from the darkness. Their eyes widening, they were unable to scream as one of the man had his head ripped off, the remaining man who bore witness to such a sickening scene having his eyes widen before he had his head grabbed and his neck broken. With the death of the two, the Champions decided to make their entrance to the battlefield a glorious one as they hurled the broken and bloody bodies towards the center of the human forces, the Champions watching with sadistic glee at the panic and confusion that soon spread over their enemies.

"What was that?!"

"C-Catapults?!"

"No way! They're just goblins!"

Those who were nearby the scene of collision soon found the mangled and broken bodies of their fellow adventurers as disbelief and horror filled them. Some growing green at the sight, others lost their dinners as they turned and released the contents of their stomachs. But for the veterans, they turned their sights towards the creatures responsible, their eyes narrowing and bodies tensing as the Champions finally made themselves known.

"Hobs now?!"

"No... Those huge ones, I've only heard stories about them. Goblin Champions." Heavy Swordsman stated as he leveled his blade at the hulking beasts, a wild grin soon crossing his face as his fellow Silver Ranks joined him.

"Perfect timing. I've had enough of the small fry!"

"Haha! Let's see how tough those bastards really are!"

"I've always preferred big game!"

"Leave this fight to the veterans, kiddos!"

The two groups moving slowly to face each other, they stopped a fair distance away from one another and simply stared the each other down. Then, as if on cue, a roar sounded from both sides as they rushed to met each other. Steel, wood, blood and flesh flew as the heavy impact and sounds of fighting could be felt ebbing from the battlefield. Female Marital Artist lunged forward with her knee raised as she destroyed the face of a Champion with a brutal flying knee.

Lizard Priest cleanly hacked through the body of the Champion trying and failing to grab at the surprisingly agile Lizardman, its life being forfeit as he hacked through its face with his trusted blade. Amazon Warrior was laughing loudly as she had her axe locked against the club of a Champion, a wild grin on her face as she slowly overpowered the disbelieving Champion before delivering a brutal headbutt that shattered its nose.

"I've met boys stronger then you, you green bastard!" She sneered at the Champion as it roared while clutching at its broken nose, its cries being snuffed as the amazonian beauty hacked it in two.

As the battle between the adventurers and Champions began to rise in intensity, those who felt themselves unable to stand against the surprising strength and skill of the goblins merely watched with wide eyes at the chaotic and brutal scene playing out before them. While the hulking forms of the Champions led the charge against the adventurers who seemed hellbent on stopping them; a smaller, more stealthy unit of goblins were on the prowl, skulking their way towards the farmhouse that currently held the final key to their leader's plan succeeding.

Before all the action had begun, the main goblin in charge was given explicit instructions to gather a group of the youngest goblin children as a distraction for its mission. Currently, it was whipping and snapping at the group of wailing goblin young that it had gathered, the small beings having been deemed as 'disposable and 'necessary for the overall success of the invasion. Soon, they were at the edge of Cow Girl's uncle's farm, the goblin in charge viciously beating the goblin children to quiet them as their sobs grew to stifled whimpers, the older goblin nodding as it motioned for them to wait. Soon, the group was joined by a few more goblins, bolstering their numbers enough to prove to be a credible force of nearly a dozen.

With their numbers secured, the goblin in command started scanning the grounds, spotting a number of adventurers lounging around the farm as it began internally screaming as the chances of death only seemed to grow with each human that it spotted. Mentally noting that there were six of them going in and out of the house with one always stationed on the roof, it hoped that its leader's plans were as solid as they sounded when they were pitched to the goblin earlier. Turning, it drew its club before shattering one of the goblin children's leg as a shrill scream exploded from its throat.

The scream ripping through the rather quiet area, five of the six adventurers were racing towards their direction with the last one holding down the fort. Seeing that, the goblin grabbed the smallest goblin child before bolting from its position, leaving the wailing goblin child alone while the others started screaming and running for their lives; the battle capable goblins taking to and hiding in the bushes for their chance to strike. Clawing its hand over the mouth of the child held in its arms, the goblin sprinted towards the house in the cover of darkness, listening with glee as the screams of the children were silenced with the shouts that left the mouths of the adventurers. Using their deaths as cover, it managed to make it to the window of the farmhouse as Druid Girl, Cow Girl and her uncle were looking towards the direction the adventurers left in with eyes filled with varied emotions.

Spotting the female that was the final piece of its leader's plans, the goblin's gaze lingered on her rears as a bit of drool began to seep from its mouth. But it snapped from its lustful thoughts as the situation that it was currently in was still a dire one, the goblin looking towards the wide and teary eyed child held in its arms before a sinister grin crossed its face. Pulling back, the goblin hurled the child through the window as a trio of shouts and screams left the mouths of the three inside while readying its club.

"W-What is that!?" Druid Girl screamed as she clutched the staff held in her hands with deathly white knuckles, her heart hammering in her chest as she watched the wailing, bloody and frantic creature before her rampage about.

"Rahhh!" Cow Girl's uncle shouted as he ran towards the goblin child with a hoe held in his hands, the goblin child turning as screaming at him as it ran for its life.

"U-Uncle!" Cow Girl screamed as she watched her uncle chase after the goblin child as it ran deeper into the house, her heart feeling like it was about to burst from her chest while Druid Girl began to shake in fear.

Their fears were only realized when they saw the form of the goblin who had brought the children there in the first place, being about the height of Druid Girl while vastly more muscular then the small rhea woman. Instantly, fear and horror filled the bodies of the two as it wordlessly lunged towards Cow Girl, delivering a brutal backhand to Druid Girl as a pained shriek left her mouth. The sudden appearance and attack of the goblin stunning her, Cow Girl was a second too late as it struck her on the side of the head with a club, pain exploding in the head of the red haired young lady before darkness consumed her mind.

Watching her fall to the ground in an unconscious state with a small pool of crimson pooling around her head, the goblin quickly apprehended her while Druid Girl frantically tried to stop it. Tears welling up in her eyes, she tackled the goblin as it turned its back on her, trying to wrestle it to the ground only to scream in pain as it broke her nose. Tears now freely falling from her face, the small woman fought through the pain searing through her as she latched onto one of the legs of the goblin, the creature snarling as it started to ruthlessly stomp on her trembling form.

Refusing to let out the cries of pain that desperately wanted to leave her, she grit her teeth and bore through the pain to buy as much time as she could, only letting out a gasp of pain as a sudden burst of pain shot through the back of her head. Her head lulling, Druid Girl's eyes lost all traces of consciousness as the goblin sneered down at her, sheathing its club before freeing its leg. Quickly it turned to run out of the house, but not before delivering one more kick to the fallen woman's face, enjoying the splatter of blood as Druid Girl's head snapped to the side.

Bolting from the house just as the sounds of commotion began to rise, all that the goblin heard was a scream of complete and utter horror, rage and sorrow as Cow Girl's uncle raced from the house after seeing the scene it had left in its wake. Grinning in sadistic pleasure at the man's cries, it tried to increase its pace as it carried the prone body of Cow Girl, intent on partaking in its reward as soon as possible.

"What!? She was taken!?" High Elf Archer shouted with wide eyes full of disbelief and horror, getting a shaky nod from one of the adventurers who were guarding the house, the poor man bearing a few minor wounds from the surprise ambush he and his comrades had sprung.

"Y-Yes, ma'am. We heard a scream and ran to see what it was. When we arrived, we saw a number of goblin children running around, screaming like they were on fire. After that, we were about to kill them when more of the bastards jumped out of no where and attacked us. When we got back, all we saw was Druid Girl on the ground bloody and unconscious and her uncle sobbing. " Another young man reported as he nursed the cut he sustained to the side, the elf unable to comprehend their stupidity.

"You left three defenseless people alone?! With goblins lurking around in the dark!?" She screamed at them as they shrunk back slightly in fear, the green haired maiden looking like she was about to kill the group in front of her.

"Calm yourself, Long Ears. It wasn't the fault of those youngsters. Crafty little devils had them by the nose." Dwarf Shaman chided the elf in a somber but stern tone, High Elf Archer turning to glare at him only to see an equally unusually serious look on his face.

"We'll find her, we need to." He told her as she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists in anger, bitterly nodding as she turned and stomped towards the others to report the missing woman.

"U-Umm, s-sir? D-Do you think we'll find her?" One of the adventurers asked in a guilt ridden tone, the young woman looking on the verge of tears at the consequences of her negligence and carelessness.

"...By the gods, I hope so." The dwarf spoke in an equally bitter and somber tone, the faces of the others dropping considerably as the knowledge of what would await her struck them to their cores.

"Yo. I need some water." Spearman called out as he neared the supply line, his usually clean armor covered in blood and gore.

"I-Is the battle over?" A young man asked as he stared with shining eyes at the older man, Spearman blinking before nodding his head.

"Pretty much. All that's left over is cleaning up. Most of the big ones are dead, by yours truly." He reported as a cheer passed through those who heard him, though the strawberry blonde man raised a brow at the less then stellar reaction of a few of them.

"Something the matter?" He asked as a visible flinch passed through everyone who knew, the man narrowing his eyes as Witch drew close to the group as well.

"...We lost someone to them..." The oldest of the adventurers stationed in the house reported, the eyes of Witch and Spearman widening as they immediately demanded answers.

"We lost the niece of the farm's owner. They lured us out to an ambush and took her while we were distracted. Druid Girl took some serious damage trying to protect her." He reported as Spearman and Witch's faces contorted in anger, the smoldering embers of their hate for the creatures rearing once more as they snapped to scan the crowd around them.

"Where is he!? Where is that bastard at a time like this!?" Spearman yelled towards everyone within earshot, getting them to flinch as they exchanged stares.

"Where is Goblin Slayer?!" He yelled once more, getting everyone to blink before their eyes widened at the lack of the one man who they expected to be at the front lines.

Moving quickly, Spearman took off to report the taking of Cow Girl to the man who probably needed to hear about it most. As for everyone else, they moved to both finish off the remaining goblins and find the man who had requested their help, unable to grasp what he could even be doing in such a grave and serious situation.

"G-Goblin Slayer-san! W-Where are you!" Priestess called out as she joined the search for the armored man after tending to the wounded, her anxiety and fear only growing as no one seemed to have seen the man.

"M-Mr. Goblin! Please, we can help!" Came the shouts from Rookie Warrior, Apprentice Cleric, Young Monk and Female Fighter, the four running around frantically to find any traces of their mentor and savior.

"Goblin Slayer! The farmer's niece has been taken!"

"Your lover has been kidnapped by goblins!"

"Where are you, Goblin Slayer!?"

"Goblins have taken your girlfriend, we need to find her!"

Numerous shouts, calls and cries were loosed in order to draw the man out from wherever the armored man was, many growing more and more panicked that the man who had requested their aid had fallen in the midst of battle. Whilst they were doing everything in their power to find Goblin Slayer, they were keenly unaware of where and what said man was up to, the man skulking towards a particular cleaning where a certain exchange was about to commence. But unlike his usual detached, calm and collected self; there was a visible haze of hate, anger, rage, bloodlust and fury about him, a lone crimson eye burning through the darkness of the forest akin to a revenant or wraith, seeking absolute vengeance and retribution against those which have wronged it.

(Scene Change - Forest Outskirts: Open Clearing)

" **Good. You've brought the final piece.** " The Goblin Lord stated in glee as he saw the motionless form of Cow Girl being carried by the other goblin, the goblin grinning as it dropped her to the ground.

" **Task is done. Now, time for reward.** " The goblin stated in a lustful manner as it stared down at the prone woman beneath it, feeling an all too familiar surge of blood towards its nether regions.

" **Not before I. We have lost many, we need more to strike once more.** " The Lord countered as the other goblin looked as if it was struck across its face, growling as it took a step forward.

" **She is mine. I was promised a new pet when I returned.** " It snarled towards the Lord, getting a haughty sneer in turn as the Lord scoffed in turn.

" **A new, fresh woman, and a virgin no less. It is a Lord's duty and privilege to take her purity. I haven't had a virgin in quite a while.** " The Lord said while licking its lips, its glee only growing as a groan left Cow Girl's mouth.

Groggily, the red headed young woman slowly opened her eyes as pain ebbed from her head. Grunting a bit, she put a hand to her head while trying to recall what had happened to her. Instantly, she froze as horror, terror and fear consumed her entire being. Stiffly, she craned her head upwards and saw the lustful eyes of the two goblins towering above her. A scream leaving her throat, the adrenaline surging through her body dulled all traces of pain as she hurriedly backed away from the devils before her.

The sight of her terror and fear fueling their lust, the two goblins started cackling as the Lord simply turned towards its subordinate before nodding, Cow Girl's eyes widening in response to the vile grin the soon crossed its face. Grabbing the redhead by her hair, she let out a scream of panic and pain as it jerked her roughly before pinning her arms to the ground when she reached upwards to remove its hands. Feeling her wrists get pinned to the ground, all bastions broke as she started crying and screaming for help, her screams and cries growing shriller and more desperate as the Lord sauntered over, taking dark glee in her suffering.

" **Struggle, it makes it more enjoyable, human.** " The Lord spoke in a tone that caused a visible tremor of disgust and rejection from Cow Girl as she grit her teeth and mustered what strength she had, letting out a defiant cry as she managed to wretch her arms free from the goblin pinning her down.

Surprise and shock coloring the face of the goblin, it soon let out a shriek of its own as she snapped to glare at it with fierce and hateful eyes, striking at its groin with a surprising deal of force. Clutching at its neither regions, the goblin fell to its knees as a hateful roar let its mouth, the Lord taking dark pleasure in the sight of both Cow Girl's attempts of resisting and the divine retribution its subordinate suffered for daring to speak back towards it earlier.

Panting, Cow Girl raced to get to a standing position as she stared down the Lord before it, trembling as she saw nothing but mirth and amusement dancing within its horrid orbs. Taking a breath, she bolted to the cover of the woods as she started to move, Cow Girl letting out a terrified yelp when the Lord chased after her with speed she had only seen adventurers move with. Just as she was about to reach the treeline, she had a cry of pain sound as it grabbed a fistful of hair while bringing roughly her to the ground. Desperately, she tried to rip away the hand holding onto her red locks only for the Lord's free hand to round and strike her in the face.

" **Enough, human! It will be easier if you submit!** **Submit and bear my brood like the sow that you are!** " It snarled at it when she started to dig her nails into its flesh, the Lord striking her once more as a louder cry of pain let her mouth.

Ignoring the pain ebbing from where Cow Girl was currently clawing at, the Lord reached down before tearing at her clothes, the young woman screaming in horror as she shifted her hold from the hand latched onto her locks to the hand trying to strip her. Growing impatient with the rather strong young lady, the Lord shouted towards its subordinate to rise and aid it, Cow Girl's terror only growing when she realized that it was currently trying to get its minion to aid in the removal of her clothing and dignity. But when they heard nothing, both heads turned to look towards the direction they had last seen the other goblin, seeing nothing but a corpse with its skull caved in.

As the fiend had fallen, a faint hope soon blossomed in the heart of the young woman. Hope. The darkness that had consumed and dominated the eyes, soul, mind and heart of the red haired young lady was instantly banished when she saw the body of the creature that had kidnapped her. With that hope, strength soon followed as Cow Girl let out another defiant cry, kicking upwards and striking the groin of the Lord with her shin, a rather powerful blow as the goblin let out a shrill cry while releasing her in favor of clutching at its groin.

Not relenting, she let out another cry while crawling backwards, kicking at its knee as another cry left its mouth. With its posture already crippled, the blow to its knee forced the lord to a semi-kneeling position, rage and hate soon filling its eyes as it glared towards the human that had so desperately resisted it. This human, there would be no mercy towards her. She would be robbed of her limbs, her eyes gouged out, her skin flayed, to become nothing more then a sack of flesh to bear more goblins to bolster its forces.

Seeing her defiant expression; the hope, relief and love shining in her eyes, anger was an understatement to what the Lord felt. Those emotions, those pathetic emotions of affection and pity that all humans bore, it was what led to the Lord gaining its crown. The idiotic adventurer who had let it live when it was but a child, killed as soon as she had her back turned towards it. The adventurer who had sought the location of its nest when his lover had been taken by the Lord in his youth, killed when she was shoved into his arms, leaving him exposed to a killing blow when he could have easily hacked through the woman and itself to settle the score.

Those human emotions, the very same emotions dancing on the face of the red head in front of him, they were what was inherently wrong with humans when the gods had created them. Goblins had no need for love. Goblins had no need for sympathy. Goblins had no need for pity. Their kind had no need for such useless concepts, their kind only existed to take and expand, to make such lesser beings submit and serve them as the cattle that they were. Soon, the Lord started spitting words towards the downed young woman still glaring at it with defiance, standing to its full height before stalking towards her with each step raising its voice.

 **"Goblins are stronger. Goblins are smarter. Goblins are faster! Goblins are superior! Goblins are meant to rule! Goblin should rule! Goblins should-** "

"-Never come out of their stinking holes." Came a voice as cold as death and as hard as tempered steel, causing the advancing Lord to freeze in its tracks.

Snapping its head to the source of the voice, its eyes widened when it saw it. Standing before it, its iron shell painted crimson with blood and gore, was the Iron Demon that had haunted its nightmares and the nightmares of its kin. It was impossible, the Iron Demon was supposed to have been rallying the other humans during its horde's siege against the farm, all of its amassed information having pointed to its attachment to the farm and those who resided within it. The woman currently weeping with relief, joy, hope and love was supposed to be the nail in the coffin to secure its victory against the humans who had resisted it, the sight of her bare and bloodied body as a flag during their next charge the following week would have shattered what was left of their morale and hope.

Everything was calculated based on what its scouts had observed over the past few weeks, the woman was supposed to force the Iron Demon to yield its sword and surrender, just as the adventurer before had fallen when his woman was used as a shield. But meeting the Iron Demon now? There was supposed to be at least one more cycle of the stars before it would appear, it was supposed to still be fighting against the Lord's minions with the rest of its kind. As soon as the realization dawned upon the Lord, it panicked as a adrenaline flooded its veins, the Lord rushing to secure Cow Girl as a shield as she let out a startled cry as it lunged towards her. Though, all it got in turn for its sudden movement was a shield to the face as blood erupted from its ruined nose, the Lord roaring in agony as it fell to the earth, clutching at its broken appendage.

"Did you think I would let you do that." Goblin Slayer stated in the same cold tone from before, moving towards the downed Lord as it turned to glare up at him.

Clutching at the axe holstered at its hip, the Lord quickly fixed its position before lunging at the man with its axe in hand. Cow Girl letting out a shout of horror, not believing her eyes at how fast the goblin was, her worries were for naught as Goblin Slayer stopped his advance and turned his body slightly, the Lord missing its mark as its eyes widened in absolute disbelief.

" _ **Know Your Enemy**_ _. You're an idiot boy, but even idiots can have their moments. Look, study, learn and exploit. Even for goblins, you watch them, you study them for behavior, you learn their weaknesses and then you exploit those weaknesses. It may seem like a lot of work, but it will save your life. Spend a minute to see if there is anything you can exploit, there will always be something. Now, get up, it's time to train._ "

" _Putting weight off of left leg,_ i _njured left knee. Hunching slightly at the waist, lingering damage to the groin. Body is leaning towards the right, off balance due to the weight of the axe. Left arm is less_ _muscularly developed then right._ " Goblin Slayer mentally noted as he quickly scanned the body of the Lord, readying his blade as the goblin ripped its own from the ground and swiped at him.

" _ **Riposte**. Take advantage_ _of them mindlessly and sloppily attacking you and counter. Wait for them to go for a slow, wide or open attack, then block it or evade it to counter. Come now, fix your posture, boy! When I go to attack, block it and let it slide against your sword, then counter!_ "

Blocking the axe with his blade, Goblin Slayer let sparks fly as he tilted his sword, diverting the path of the Lord's axe as its eyes widened at the feeling of striking nothing. As soon as he had redirected the axe back to the ground, he lashed out and shattered what was left of the Lord's nose with the pommel of his sword. A garbled cry leaving the mouth of the Lord, it tore its axe free while staggering back holding its face, blood seeping from its ruined nose. Tears of agony welling in its eyes, the Lord locked onto the form of the Iron Demon before it, confusion and fear soon beginning to fill its body as it failed to comprehend what was happening to it.

" _ **Menacing Attack**. Fear is a great weapon, one of the greatest in fact. When a creature is afraid, it may seem like they act erratically but they always follow the same pattern. To run, and to hide. To run away from whatever it is that they fear, and hide until it goes away. Instill fear into them, make them run and hide from you. That way, they aren't coming after you, you're going after them. Now, let me show you how to properly instill fear, boy._"

How...? How was this happening? This wasn't supposed to have happened, not to the Lord. Its plan was foolproof, concocted after weeks of painstaking scouting and planning. The initial wave was to lure them to a false sense of security. The riders were supposed to take them by surprise and diminish their numbers. The Champions were the Lord's aces, supposed to create a large enough hole in the overall strength of the humans by killing or taking their most powerful warriors. leaving them with nothing but inexperienced lambs to slaughter. And finally, the woman who was once on the verge of becoming its pet now staring towards the Iron Demon with those disgusting human emotions of love and warmth, was supposed to be its key to victory; by taking her, they would have taken what would have been left of the morale of the humans broken by its horde.

So how was it that a single being, this Iron Demon, was putting a stop to and ruining its carefully thought out plan? Soon, a crack of thunder ripped across the sky, briefly illuminating the area as the Iron Demon began to make its way towards the Lord. Instantly, the goblin was on the run as it turned and ran back to where its nest laid, intent on gathering a few of its remaining females and young before relocating to a safer location, one where the being chasing it wouldn't find it. Watching impassively as the Lord left, Goblin Slayer merely stared for a few seconds before turning his full attention to the puffy eyed young woman sobbing at the base of a tree.

Wordlessly, he made his way over before moving to kneel before the sobbing young lady. But before he could even get to a kneeling position, he was tackled by the red head, Cow Girl burying her face into the crook of his neck. Ignoring the rancid smell of dry blood and gore, she had her arms wrapped tightly around his body, her entire body wracked with sobs and shakes as Goblin Slayer remained silent. Slowly, he returned her embrace as the remnants of her strength finally fell, the young lady surrendering herself to the arms of her beloved.

"I'm sorry." Goblin Slayer said in a soft tone, squeezing her a tad tighter as Cow Girl felt the fears and darkness that still lingered with her heart get vanquished with the emotions that lightly colored his voice.

"It's okay. You saved me... You saved me..." She whispered to in between sniffles and sobs, a warm and relived smile on her face as her knight had rescued and brought her back when she was on the very precipice of darkness and despair.

"Let's go home." He told her as she nodded softly whilst still having her face buried into his neck, Goblin Slayer gently picking her up in a bridal carry before heading back to their small sanctuary.

As the pair were heading towards their home, the Lord was on its way back towards its nest. Fear and adrenaline still coursing through its body, it shifted between looking forward and snapping to see if the Iron Demon was still chasing after it. Soon, after what felt like hours, it arrived at a small gap in the mountain, quickly heading inside. In its panicked and fearful state, the Lord was entirely ignorant of the obvious signs of struggle and battle that colored the walls of the cave, the fresh blood and gore having been meshed perfectly with the old, dry blood and gore. But as it stepped into the nursery, intent on both securing the females and young, and to relieve its pent up stress, it froze.

It wasn't possible. How? How did that Demon know where its nest was? It just wasn't possible. Laid out before the Lord, strewn about the floor of the nursery were the mangled and slain corpses of its brood, having been beaten or crushed to death by the way their heads were splattered over the ground. Swallowing the lump in its throat, the Lord frantically looked around the room for a female to use, only growing more stressed and confused when it found none. Then, the realization finally dawned upon the Lord, that the Iron Demon had indeed found and raided its nest while the siege was occurring. A roar of complete and utter rage leaving the mouth of the Lord, it started thrashing about the room, throwing everything that it could get its hands on, kicking around the corpses of its brood, doing anything and everything to vent its rage and vexation.

" **Be calm... Be calm. I survived. Another moment will come. I have learned, I will improve. I have the cunning. I will rise again.** " The Lord spoke aloud once it finally grew exhausted and calmed from its thrashing about, staggering towards its as its feet began to ache from both running and kicking the bodies of its deceased young.

In its drained state, the Lord took its rightful place on its throne, relishing in the feeling of being somewhat at ease. But, there was something a bit off with its throne, the Lord grumbling a bit as it shifted around on its seats before attempting to relax once more. Then, just as it closed its eyes, the Lord heard a light snap as it cracked an eye open, soon snapping both open as a wooden ballista was loosed. But it was already too late for the Lord, as the sprung trap connected with and brutally tore through the skull of the goblin.

There, the Goblin Lord rested, seated on its throne after a grueling battle where an utter defeat befell it. Crimson pooling onto the floor as it stared blankly into space with half of its head missing, the gray matter that made up its brain exposed for all to see and strewn about the floor. Slowly, the Lord slumped down its throne before collapsing onto the floor in a crumpled heap. There, in the cavern that the Lord had claimed as its own, the final trap that Goblin Slayer had laid finally sprung. With the ballista having been triggered, the reign of the Lord had came to an end, a legacy that had no heir due to the ruthlessness and efficiency of the man who vowed to snuff all goblin life from the world.

(Scene Change - Frontier Town: Adventurer's Guild- Mess Hall)

"To our victory! The farm! The town! And us! Cheers!" High Elf Archer shouted with an ale held firmly in her hand, a bright grin on her face as a loud cheer resounded through the mess hall.

Music, cheers, singing and rowdiness taking control over the usually calm mess hall; many were currently bearing grins, blushes and egging on each other to partake in food and drink as they celebrated both their victory over the goblin horde that had attempted to siege the farm and to mourn those who had fallen in the battle. After stepping down from standing on the table, High Elf Archer's grin melted to a warm and gentle smile as she stared at the faces of everyone who stepped forward to aid the strange man who had begun to worm his way into her heart.

Speaking of said man, she turned as saw him sitting in the corner of the mess hall, alone as usual as everyone else seemed to lack the insight to see his form. The sight brought a sense of utter relief to the elf, the chaos and panic that had taken hold when she was reported missing was a devastating blow to the morale of the adventurers. But as soon as the form of Goblin Slayer was seen with her held securely in his arms, that chaos and panic melted to relief; though the shouts and questions that were thrown towards the man did cause a bit of disorder.

Once she was confirmed as safe, her uncle was instantly by her side, checking her over for any lingering damage before snapping to shout at the man carrying her for her injured state. At first, it was rather comical to see the man panic so about his niece, others finding mirth in the way Goblin Slayer seemed to shrink when being scolded by the man. That same comedic scene shifted however, the older man's words seeming to cut Goblin Slayer deeper then any blade as the laughter and jeers stilled to nothing, the atmosphere growing rather dark when the childhood of Goblin Slayer was about to be brought up by the man.

The red head's uncle only stopped when Cow Girl, who had awoken just before he was about to expose the background of the armored man to everyone present, demanding that he refrain from berating the man any further. After that harsh exchange, she was treated by Priestess and the other healers as they worriedly checked her for any lingering damage from her kidnapping. When she was given the all clear, she immediately latched onto her knight, completely ignorant of the stunned and envious faces of those who watched the scene play out. The battle over, the horde defeated and Cow Girl returned safely; they all departed to the Guild to celebrate their victory, with the redhead being brought to a bed offered by the Guild.

"Cheer up, Long Ears. The lass is safe and Beard Cutter's fulfilled his end of the bargain." Dwarf Shaman said as he shot a glance towards the elf, getting a small nod of her head as she returned her attention towards the antics of the others in the Guild.

Dwarf Shaman had brought out his personal stash of fire wine and was sharing it with those who dared try the potent drink, the dwarf and Blacksmith sharing knowing grins while watching as a few brave souls ventured forward for a cup. More then a fair share of adventurers, rookie and veteran alike, found themselves on the ground and a hairs breadth away from the land of dreams before they even got halfway through their cups. Beside the two, Lizard Priest had summoned a Dragontooth Warrior, having the skeletal summon dance in a bizarre and foreign manner to showcase his victory and acclaim, no doubt to the spirits and gods that the priest worshiped.

As for the staff of the Guild, Padfoot Waitress was dancing around the room with a wide grin on her face, taking and delivering orders with speed unlike anything she had displayed prior. For Guild Inspector, she was seated beside Guild Lady as the two happily handed out the rewards that the adventurers before them had fought so hard to secure. Guild Girl was running around like an energetic and happy puppy, chatting with each and every person she met to get a brief report and record their number of slain goblins. The honey blonde passing by a slightly inebriated Spearman, the man reached out towards her with drunken courage that he normally lacked, though Witch gave him a quick and powerful rap to the head with her pipe as a displeased expression rested on her face.

"Barkeep! I'm a buying the drinks tonight, ya hear! Keep 'em coming for everyone!"

"Meat! Bring more meat! The best that you got!"

"Heh, what do you think of me now, eh! Eh? M-My parents?! Y-You want to meet them!?"

"Uhh, how many drinks have you had?"

"Clearly not enough if I can still hear you! Come'on, join me! We never drink anymore!"

"Everyone! We've also got antidotes for those hangovers! Only a limited supply tonight!"

"Two please!

"Make it four, and fast!"

"I'll take... Uhh, what are you selling?"

"Are you kidding me?! That was a Champion! You're telling me its bounty is the same as every other goblin?!" Female Knight shouted in a tone of complete disbelief, her eyes wide and face flushed as Guild Girl merely smiled at her.

"Mhmm! The quest was 'one gold piece per goblin head.'" She stated as the blonde started to tremble in anger, unable to comprehend why she had worked so hard if the payout was exactly like that of a rookie.

"A-Any chance of a special reward, then...?!" The blonde asked in a hopeful and desperate manner, getting a negative shake of the head from the honey blonde as her anger peaked.

"Nope! The reward we're giving out is already special! And, even the Lord that Goblin Slayer killed was only worth one coin too..." Guild Girl reported as she recalled the corpse that was recovered from the cave by the officials sent to investigate it after Goblin Slayer's report, turning to gaze at the man she held affections for as a soft sigh left her mouth when a group of young ladies approached him.

"G-Goblin Slayer-san!"

"Sir Goblin Slayer!"

"Mr. Goblin Slayer!"

"Goblin Slayer!"

The voices of the seven young ladies who had grown close to the man over the past few months were completely ecstatic to see him safe and sound, though their worries shifted to the red head currently sleeping in the infirmary. The seven fought down the petty jealousy the filled them, opting to feel relief that Cow Girl was saved in time by the armored man.

"Is she okay?" Female Fighter asked as Goblin Slayer turned to stare at her, shifting to glance towards the room where Cow Girl was currently resting before nodding his head in the positive.

"She is now." He reported as they smiled a tad bitterly at the subtle but present softness that his tone held, glancing towards the direction the slumbering red head laid before shifting to exchange gazes.

"W-What about you, Mr. Goblin Slayer? U-Umm... What about everyone's rewards?" Young Monk asked as the tension present in the bodies of the seven grew, though they slackened when they saw him shake his head in the negative.

"I bought a few drinks, as was agreed." He told the seven as Witch shifted a bit to stare at him, leaning her head into the palm of her free hand as an amused and slightly envious smile crossed her face.

"Ah." The seven said as they looked around, spotting the form of Witch and Spearman as the purple haired young lady smiled and raised her cup towards them, Spearman completely ignorant of them as he was fighting to remove the cork on the bottle of fine wine held in his hands.

"The Guild is paying the actual reward. Everyone should be receiving a reward for their help." Goblin Slayer added as the worries of the seven lessened somewhat, though there was still something nipping at the back of their minds.

"Goblin Slayer, may I ask something?"

"Yes?"

"You could have posted a quest, could you have not? Why go about it in such a way? To promise to pay the reward yourself?"

"Yeah, why'd you ask for help instead of just putting up a quest?"

With the questions posed by Elf Wizard and Rhea Ranger, the others realized what they were asking. Was asking for help in such an uncharacteristically bold and pleading manner really needed? For all the man's effort and troubles going in person to ask for help, he could have just as easily placed a quest for others to take without the hassle of making promises that may or may not have ruined him. When he remained silent a tad longer then usual, panic began to fill the bodies of the young ladies, more so Elf Wizard and Rhea Ranger as they visibly showed it on their faces.

"If you don't want to answer, t-that's fine too!" Rhea Ranger added hurriedly in an attempt to salvage the situation, growing more panicked and angry when she saw Elf Wizard whistle innocently while looking away.

"There's no important reason. No one came for my village, when it happened to me." He stated in a somewhat aloof manner, instantly drawing looks of pity and pain from the gathered young ladies.

Wordlessly, he watched the drunken revelries that were being carried out by the crowd of adventurers who had joined him in his battle against the horde. Taking note that there were a few faces missing from the usual crowd, those who had risked and lost their lives slaying goblins.

"I thought that it might have been the same this time. I didn't have any guarantees. So I trusted luck." He continued as the seven grow slight frowns at his words, moving to stand before him and glower slightly at him as he simply stared back at them.

"Don't be stupid!"

"You're wrong there, Mr. Goblin Slayer!"

"If you asked for my help, I'll always say yes!"

"All you had to do was ask for my assistance and I'd have been there in a heartbeat!"

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

"I will always be yearning to help you with _anything_ you desire."

"Y-You can always rely on me if you need something!"

The seven told him with determined and passionate voices, their expressions and eyes shining with a light that made even the lit lanterns seem dim in comparison. In response to their words, Goblin Slayer continued to remain silent, though their words continued to echo and resound through the man's mind.

"And don't think that we're the only ones. All of the adventurers in this town, I believe that they would all say the same." Female Knight stated in a sure tone, a rosy shade of red coloring her cheeks as she brought her fist to her chest.

"Next time. And the time after that. Whenever you need help, I'll be here. We'll be here." Female Fighter said in a heartfelt manner, a pink flush crossing her face as her eyes shined like gems.

"So luck has nothing to do with it, got it?" Rhea Ranger quipped as she looked away from him in what seemed to be indifference, though the trembling of her lips and crimson colored face and ears spoke volumes of how she felt inside.

Scanning the faces of them all, the seven all bore smiles and grins that ranged from confident, bashful, playful and simply content; all of them as beautiful and comparable to a field of blossoming flowers.

"I see." The armored man stated dumbly, getting a round of giggles and sighs from the ladies, the seven quite used to his behavior after all the time they had spent together.

It was time, wasn't it? The moment the seven had been pinning for had finally arrived, the mood seemed to match what they felt it should have been given what they were about to ask. Their bodies trembling, the courage that they held just moments earlier seemed to have faded as they exchanged glances, anxiety and nervousness now mixing with the embarrassment and anticipation that marred their faces. Finally, mustering what little courage she had left, Priestess spoke with a slight hitch to her voice.

"G-Goblin Slayer-san!" She called out with her heart hammering in her chest, shakily turning to look at her fellow maidens as they were all staring at her with eyes wide with anticipation and hope.

Earth Mother, why did they have to stare at her with such pitiful and pleading faces? The young blonde needed an excuse, something, anything, to support and validate what she was about to ask. Then it struck her as she remembered the wine that Spearman was sharing with Witch. Yes, she was drunk. She was only asking because the wine made her do it. That should pass off as a plausible enough excuse should the need for one arise. So, the young blonde clenched her small fists and let out the question that plagued the hearts of the seven.

"I know it's a bit late, but... Could we ask for a reward, too?"

"For you all?"

"Y-Yes! W-We all agreed on a single reward!"

"What?"

Now was the time. The blonde beseeched the Earth Mother once more, asking for courage and strength. The courage to speak the words that she desperately wanted to tell him and the strength to do so. Without waiting for a sign or signal, she took a breath before facing him fully, the six others watching with barely controlled excitement and anticipation as she spoke.

"P-Please... Take off your helmet."

Silence reigned for the longest time, only the sounds of the other adventurers in the Guild filling it. As it prevailed, the seven began to grow anxious that they stepped over the boundaries imposed by the man. But their worries were for naught when he let out a somewhat tired sigh, placing his hands on his helmet. Reaching for the latches and fiddling with them before grasping at the metal shell that housed his head. Then, there it was, there he was, his face visible to all under the lights of the hall.

"Ah... Ah... Ah..."

"Ehehe, I-I think you look a lot more heroic this way!"

"W-Wow, y-you look very... Wow..."

"I-I am a knight! I-I shouldn't be g-gawking at a m-man l-like this!"

"Holy... Wowza... They're like rubies..."

"R-Release me this instant! I mean no harm, I swear it!"

"O-Oh wow..."

The seven were left gawking and completely indifferent to the crimson the colored their cheeks as they took in the sight presented to them. A complete contrast to the grungy and undead-looking armored man, the young man currently staring at them with crimson colored eyes could only be described as enchanting. Female Wizard was unable to properly articulate the thoughts tearing through her mind as she stared at the unmasked man. Priestess was openly admiring the man's handsome features, taking note of the few scans that lined his face. Female Fighter was completely smitten once more as she drank in the image of his face, burning it to her memory.

Female Knight was a stuttering mess as she desperately tried to reign in her female emotions and desires. Rhea Ranger was drooling a bit as she memorized his face, completely captivated by his eyes. Elf Wizard was panting a bit roughly as she was barely restraining her desire to pounce on the man and claim him as her own, the Wind Sprites the only barrier preventing her from committing a grave mistake as they held her in place. As for Young Monk, the plum haired young lady simply beamed a dreamy and loving smile at the man who had captured her heart and soul.

"Is that so?" He asked as at that moment, a sudden scream tore through the Guild.

"Ahhhh! Orcbolg, you took off your helmet?! No fair! I've never gotten a chance to see your face!" High Elf Archer's face was bright red. She was pointing a finger at him, and her ears were trembling wildly.

"What?!"

"Where!?"

"Goblin Slayer did what?!"

None of the other adventurers missed what had happened, either. After all, in their line of work, having an acute sense of perception was a necessity in order to stay alive. Needless to say, once word got out of his unmasking, people were rushing to see the man in the flesh, many of them still holding their drinks and food.

"Wha-Wha-What?! What an amazing opportunity!"

"You think? I thought he only takes that thing off when he's asleep or when it needs repairs..."

"Oh-ho! Now, that is how a warrior should look!"

"I'd expect no less from you, Beard-cutter. You've a good features, yes quite good indeed."

"Eh?! He really is human!"

"Huh... I feel like I know him from somewhere... Tch! I don't like his looks!"

"Hee hee. I knew, it... Quite handsome... More so... Then I thought."

"Wait, that's Goblin Slayer's face?!"

"Hey, bring me the books we kept those bets!"

"Dang, and here I'd bet everything that he was a woman!"

"I thought he would have been a goblin himself!"

"Hey!? Did anyone guess right?! Next round of drinks is on you!"

"My, my... To think I would be hunting Goblin Slayer... Look out, Boyo, this big sister has her eyes set on you~!"

"No way... H-He's that good looking underneath that thing...!?"

"...I need to go on a quest with him, now..."

"Mmm... What's going on...?"

As he was being gawked at and jostled around by friends, rivals and comrades alike, people he both knew and had just met, a certain redhead had been awoken by the noise the spectacle brought. Managing to make her way though the crowd, Cow Girl was still under the influence of the medical herbs that been used to aid in her recovery, being groggy and scatterbrained as she sauntered towards the familiar and comforting face of her knight. Her appearance brought about a small panic as those who knew her were still worried for her well being, but their concerns were for naught as she let out a yawn and found a seat on the lap of her knight.

The sight instantly killed all sense of festivities as many had their eyes widen and jaw drop at the scene, unable to break their eyes away from the sight of such a handsome and beautiful pair of people. But their surprise soon exploded when Cow Girl groaned a bit before raising her head and looking around, her eyes half lidded and clearly zoned out. Looking down, she saw that she was sitting on the lap of her beloved, a small, dazed and sweet smile crossing her face as she relished the dream that she was currently experiencing.

"Mmm... I love this dream..." She whispered softly enough so only those with enhanced hearing or close enough could pick up on, shifting her body so she could both sit on and wrap her arms around her knight.

Then, all hell broke loose when Cow Girl, in her stupor, leaned upwards and placed a gentle and loving kiss on the cheek of her knight. Screams, cries and shouts resounding at the act; the redhead was entirely ignorant of them as she found a comfortable nook in the neck of the man, nuzzling affectionately against him as a few fainted at that sight. Glancing down at her, Goblin Slayer's mask of indifference shifted slightly, an extremely small but amused smirk crossing his face as the sounds of arrows piercing the hearts of a select few could be heard.

Wordlessly, he stood up and wrapped his arms around the snoozing form of Cow Girl, getting a light grumble as she had to readjust her sleeping position. Taking his helmet, he attached it to his waist before standing and scanning the crowd, spotting the bandaged form of Druid Girl before making his way over. At the sight of him moving, the crowd turned and looked at his target, growing worried as they realized he was making his way towards the one who failed to protect Cow Girl during the battle. Seeing him draw closer, Druid Girl snapped from her enchanted stupor as fear soon filled her body, trembling slightly as he stopped before her. Her mind racing, the rhea tried to find any excuse or explanation as to why the redhead was kidnapped under her watch, only freezing when he dipped his head slightly towards her.

"Thank you for trying to protect her."

With those words of gratitude, Goblin Slayer bid a soft farewell before carrying his childhood friend back to their home. Silence following the wake of his expression of thanks, Druid Girl had a crimson colored face as steam could be seen shooting from her ears. The sight instantly drew looks of envy and caution as the battle for Goblin Slayer's heart had seemed to reach a record high of competitors. With his departure, the once silent Guild quickly picked back up in intensity, a controlled chaos that spoke volumes of the vigor, hope, energy and light that shone in the hearts and souls of the men and woman that called it home.

" _So luck has nothing to do with it... I hope... That is true._ "

And with those lingering thoughts, Goblin Slayer smiled, a faint but true smile.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Thanks for reading, stay awesome.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Goblins" - Person Talking

" _Goblins_ " - Person Thinking

 **"Goblins"** – Large Being/Creature Talking

 **"** ** _Goblins_** **"** \- Large Being/Creature Thinking

" **Holy Light** **!"-** Spells/Skills

 **And here is a sudden new chapter. Let's a go.**

* * *

 **Mulligan - Chapter 7**

"Twelve." Came the ever cold and calm voice of Goblin Slayer, the armored man tearing his blade free from the skull of a fallen goblin before turning to the shivering occupant of the nursery room.

"I-Is it over...?" Asked the red haired young woman pressed against the walls of the cave, using her bruised and bloodied arms to cover what was left of her modesty from the man.

"No. Not yet." Said Goblin Slayer as he moved towards her, the red head feeling more tears begin to fall from her eyes as the indignity and horrors that she had endured for the past day and a half began to catch up to her.

Wordlessly, Goblin Slayer knelt beside her and gently draped a cloak around her shoulders. At that single action, that simple act of kindness, the walls that Spearwoman had built up in order to endure the horrid torture that the creatures who had knocked her unconscious and captured her had finally fallen. A sob breaking free from her throat, she clutched the cloak she had been given tighter before resting her head against the shoulder of Goblin Slayer. Feeling her press her head against him caused the armored man to freeze, but slowly, he wrapped his shield arm around her and offered her a small and stiff embrace as she released the pent up sorrow, anger, shame and pain that was bottled inside of her. A moment later, she had managed to calm her sobs to soft hiccups as she rose her face from the man's shoulder. Despite the situation, she had a dusting of pink on her cheeks as she sniffled, brushing away the remainder of her tears with the cloak wrapped around her.

"...Did they...?" Goblin Slayer asked somewhat softly as she froze almost instantly, her shaking returning but the young woman managing to calm herself enough to shake her head in the negative.

"N-No... N-Not with their... L-Lower parts... W-With their m-mouths and h-hands..." She answered while moving a bit closer to the armored man, feeling safer and more secure as Goblin Slayer seemed to lose a bit of his tension with her answer.

"I see. Must have a hob leading them." The armored man said more to himself more so then her, Spearwoman clutching the cloak wrapped around her tighter at the ghastly realization.

The only reason that the devils hadn't violated her the very moment they had captured her was that she was already reserved for their leader to have the privilege of violating first, a commonplace practice among the creatures as a way to establish a hierarchy, as Goblin Slayer explained. Shuddering at the mental image of what could have happened if the man in front of her hadn't arrived in such a timely manner, she felt Goblin Slayer release her from his embrace as the cool air of the cave replaced his warmth. Almost immediately, Spearwoman's breathing hitched as a deep feeling of helplessness and isolation filled her, staring with wide and pleading eyes as the armored man stood from his kneeling position. About to beg the man to not leave her alone in the cave, her words stopped halfway from leaving her mouth when she saw the lumbering form of what could only be the leader of the devils that had taken her.

" **Grah!** " Roared the hobgoblin as it charged down Goblin Slayer, rage and anger coloring its vision red as the slain and strewn about bodies of its worthless underlings only added to its haze of rage.

"Thirteen." Was all that came from Goblin Slayer as he took three steps forwards, his action seeming to cause the creature before him to grow even angrier if possible.

As he took his third step, Goblin Slayer tossed one of his throwing knives at the beast before him, effortlessly embedding the blade into the eye of the hobgoblin as it let loose a pained roar as it snapped its good eye shut. Disabling the creature, Goblin Slayer rushed forward as he rounded to the side of the hobgoblin, unsheathing his sword and driving it into its side. Feeling his blade cut through flesh, fat and finally embedding itself partially into one of the ribs of the creature, Goblin Slayer released his hold on his sword before swiftly driving his elbow downwards. The instant his elbow connected with the handle of his blade, bone, fat, blood and muscle tissue ruptured from the horrid wound that was created from the heavy blow, a shrill cry of absolute pain and agony being loosed from the hobgoblin's throat as the pain that its ruined eye carried was dwarfed by this new wound. But that cry was abruptly cut short when a pilfered hatched shredded its throat, a choking gurgle all that the creature was able to let out as its body was kicked over by its assailant.

Then, as life was trickling from the downed hobgoblin, what little life that was left was quickly snuffed when the same axe that ripped open its throat tore into its skull; Goblin Slayer sauntering over before driving it completely into the skull of the creature with a ruthless stomp, crushing what remained of its facial bones and brain matter. A series of small spasms from its extremities being all that was left of the creature's dying nervous system, Goblin Slayer stared at it for a few seconds before reaching down and tearing the hatchet from its newfound sheathe, the man nodding at the wound before dropping the primitive axe. Moving back to the stunned and speechless form of Spearwoman, the redheaded young lady staring with wide and disbelieving eyes at how effortlessly the man had taken care of the creature, noting how fluid and brutal his strikes were.

In the midst of her stupor, she was only broken from it when she felt something press against her hand, a startled and terrified yelp leaving her as she reeled backwards. Panicked and fearful eyes darting around her, she soon found what had touched her hand and softly let her eyes close as she reached out and took the offending object that the man in front of her was offering. Bringing her spear to her chest, she let out a soft sob as the man wordlessly offered his back to her, Spearwoman finding no shame or embarrassment as she found herself climbing onto that broad and armored back, letting herself succumb to the warmth that the man seemed to emit despite his cold exterior.

"Let's get you home." Goblin Slayer said in a tone a tad softer then the one he had used earlier, Spearwoman's eyes widening a bit before closing once more as she tightened her hold on her hero.

"Mmm..." The redheaded young lady sounded as sleep finally took hold of her with its gentle hands, the stress, fatigue and exhaustion that was built up in the adventurer finally caught up to her.

(Time Skip - A Few Days Later)

(Scene Change - Frontier Town: Adventurer's Guild)

"Thank you! Please head to over there to collect your reward!" Guild Inspector chirped as she handed her current client their approved report, directing them to one of her other coworkers as they nodded and departed from her station.

Seeing her newest client depart to collect the reward they had worked so hard for brought a small smile to the face of the brunette, turning to look at the other familiar faces that filled her little place of work. A soft yawn leaving her mouth, she quickly covered herself before anyone saw her making such a face. Whilst doing so, she shot a glance at her coworker and best friend's empty desk, a bit jealous that the honey haired blonde was currently resting at home after catching a rather pesky cold. It wasn't the cold, but the image that her best friend had already overcome it and was currently lazing about in joy that brought that tint of envy to the brunette's face. Shaking her head, let the rest of her yawn pass as another client soon approached her station. Quickly, she forced away the rest of her grogginess away before turning to address her newest client, letting her eyes close as she beamed them a bright and warm smile, at least until she heard them attempt to flirt with her like the pair prior.

"A healer." Came a voice that caused her to freeze out of fear of both the person it belonged to and of the possible wrath of the person who adored him, the terrified brunette slowly opening her eyes before snapping them wide open when she saw the person hanging on her back.

"W-What...?" Asked Guild Inspector in a horrified and stunned tone, merely staring at the armored man as a small group paused around them to see what the sudden commotion was about.

Seeing that she wasn't immediately lending her aide or anyone else for that fact, Goblin Slayer turned and headed towards the infirmary while the brunette finally snapped from her stupor. Quickly rushing to the back to call for help, she saw the armored man carry the still sleeping form of Spearwoman into the room. Once inside, the armored man made his way to an empty bed before depositing his precious cargo, making sure that she was comfortably settled in before heading to secure a wash basin. Working with practiced steps, he filled two small wash basins with warm water before securing a clean cloth. Emptying the contents of a potion pulled from his pouch into one of the basins, he added a few herbs that he knew would aid with recovery, taking the two dishes to the resting woman's bedside.

Gently nudging her, he waited a few seconds before she stared stirring awake. Groggily, the red haired young lady blinked as she gently rose, looking around the room as her mind finally finished waking as she pressed herself the headboard of the bed. Her eyes wide, she began to hyperventilate as sweat began to drip down the side of her face, tears beginning to line the corners of her eyes as she was once again forcing herself to imagine someplace where she was safe. Snapping her eyes shut, a whimper left her lips as she wrapped her arms around her shoulders, rocking herself as she begged herself not to wake from whatever it was that she was currently experiencing.

"Please, please, please... Please don't let me wake up again, please..." The young lady whimpered to herself as a few tears leaked from her eyes, a sob breaking loose from her mouth as she pleaded to the gods and goddesses that she wouldn't be woken from the false peace that she was currently taking comfort in.

Staring at her wordlessly, Goblin Slayer knelt in front of her as she snapped to stare at him with wide eyes. A terrified light in her eyes, they slowly but surely shifted to pure disbelief as the familiar armored visage of the hero who saved her filled her field of view. Tentatively, she reached out with a shaky hand, biting her lip as she debated the risk of breaking herself from the momentary respite that she was experiencing. It was when she hesitated, pulling her hand back slightly, that Goblin Slayer acted; reaching out to gently take a hold of the red haired young lady's hand as she snapped to stare at him with eyes filled with utter disbelief and renewed hope.

"Y-You... Y-You're real? T-Then, I-I'm not..." Spearwoman asked as tears of joy replaced the sorrowful pearls that were falling from her eyes, a sob breaking free once more when she saw the man nod his head whilst giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Yes. You're safe now." Goblin Slayer replied as she lunged at him, wrapping her hands around his chest as she began to cry into his shoulder.

The instant the red head connected with his body, tension filled the man, his muscles tensing and coiling as if ready to retaliate against the action. But slowly, he calmed himself as he let the young lady savior the comfort that his armored form provided for her, as puzzling as it was for the man to wrap his mind around the concept. Allowing her to have a moment to release her sorrows once more, he pulled away from her as did she, a shade of pink on her cheeks as she wiped away the remnants of the tears in her eyes. Offering him a small but dazzling smile when she rose to meet his gaze, Goblin Slayer merely nodded before turning to the wash basin, taking the cleaning rag and moving to wipe down her body. Seeing him with the offending rag, the red headed young lady instantly became a bit self-conscious, looking down at her bruised, filthy and scarred body.

Shyly, she looked back up at him before nodding as she shifted the sheet covering her body, allowing the man to wipe away the dried blood and other bodily fluids that covered her arms. Sucking in a breath when she felt him brush by a wound, she felt him freeze before gingerly wiping the blood away from the outside of the wound. Once it was visible, the man swapped to the rag that had been soaking in the mixture of healing herbs and potion, dabbing it on her wound as a shaky sigh of relief left her lips at the warm and tingly sensation the healing tonic left. Comfort filling her with her savior's gentle and soft strokes, she surrendered herself completely to the man, pushing aside her embarrassment and allowing him to clean away the remaining filth that covered her body. Starting with her arms, the man worked his way to her face, cleaning it of the grime and filth that covered it before moving downwards. A deeper tinge of pink coloring her cheeks, Spearwoman lowered the sheet fully, allowing him access to her torso as he worked without a hint of anxiety or tension.

It was at this moment that the door to the infirmary opened, Guild Inspector heading in while a healer deftly followed behind her. The two paused when they caught the scene before them, the two simply staring in complete and utter shock as Goblin Slayer gently cleaned the red haired woman's chest without showing even a hint of self-consciousness or embarrassment. Seeing as they were the only ones in the room, Spearwoman had gotten rather comfortable with Goblin Slayer's presence, the man being her hero and savior only adding to the peace that she felt with him. So, seeing the two new arrivals shattered that sense of calm and serenity that she was basking in, a surprised and mortified squeak leaving her mouth as she moved to cover her bare breasts with her arms. However, seeing as Goblin Slayer was still cleaning her body, her action only caused her to press his hand to her chest in a hurried and clumsy manner. The action had the unintended added effect of pressing the man's hand a bit rougher to the wounds that covered her breasts, a grimace of pain and a haunting flash of what she had experienced crossing her face when she felt those wounds pulse with agony once more.

"U-Umm... W-Were we interrupting a-anything...?" Guild Inspector asked with a deepening shade of crimson on her face, the healer standing beside her mimicking her as her own face glowed with embarrassment.

"No. She still needs healing." Goblin Slayer replied in his usual tone though there was a hint of something that drew a shiver from the two women, instantly snapping the three young ladies from their stupor as respect and awe for the man blossomed in their hearts.

While some men would have tried to take advantage of the situation, being alone with a rather attractive young lady who had just been saved from the precipice of despair, or would have tried to explain themselves to avoid being labeled as a lecher, the man in front of them took everything that had happened in stride. Opting to simply state the current status of the situation, that a fellow adventurer was still injured and in need of medical attention and healing. For Guild Inspector in particular, the brunette hadn't had much experience or exposure to the armored man, usually pawning him off to one of her coworkers or her best friend to both avoid dealing with him and with the possible wrath that would follow afterwards should Guild Girl catch wind of her 'flirting' with him.

But now, after everything that had happened that the man had been a part of, she finally saw it. She finally saw him, the young man beneath the armor. And she finally saw just what it was that drew so many, including her best friend, to the man. He wasn't a weirdo, a freak, an anti-social loner. No, he was simply a broken man who wanted nothing more then to mend the wounds of those who had experienced similar circumstances to his own, to never allow what had befallen him to occur to anyone else. It wasn't anything special, it was an outlook that anyone could have had. But when the person who had it showed such contrasting sides to their person, it became something special. He had a side which was so completely and utterly demonic and ruthless, that one could call him a monster or devil due to how merciless he was in his methods. Then there was this side, a side so kind and gentle that it seemed so unfitting of a man bearing such filthy and grungy armor with such an infamous reputation.

Goblin Slayer was a kind and gentle man, that's what Guild Inspector had finally witnessed firsthand. The way he was delicately wiping away the blood and filth that covered the body of Spearwoman without a hint of lust or awkwardness, it spoke of his desire to see her as far from that state as possible, that her health and safety was leagues above anything else in the mind of the man. Seeing that, what else could the brunette feel but admiration for the man and his values, as askew as they were. Then came the shame and guilt that stemmed from her earlier statement, Guild Inspector unable to do anything but lament and curse her own rashness and stupidity for even thinking that he was taking advantage of the wounded woman in his care. So, she quickly rid herself of the lewd and scandalous thoughts that were previously dancing in her mind, turning to face the healer beside her as the other woman seemed to have reached the same conclusion as herself about the man.

"R-Right! Please help Goblin Slayer help heal her, I'll go gather the paperwork for their quests!" Guild Inspector called out as the healer nodded and ran to the side of the armored man, beginning to chant a miracle as Goblin Slayer moved away from the side of the redhead to allow her to work.

But the moment he parted from her, he had his hand latched onto by the redhead, Spearwoman having a somewhat shaky grip as she stared up at the man with pleading eyes. Wordlessly he nodded and knelt down once more, getting a weak and guilty smile as the healer beside the pair smiled softly at the sight. Soon enough, Guild Inspector returned with an armful of documents, for both Goblin Slayer and Spearwoman to help her complete. Pulling up a chair, the brunette along with the healer beside the pair began their questioning, the minutes passing by as the somewhat somber and gloomy atmosphere from before parted to a more amiable one.

(Time Skip - Half An Hour Later)

"Haa... Well, I think that about sums up everything, right?" Guild Inspector asked as she nursed her sore hand, offering a small smile towards the redhead currently holding the hand of Goblin Slayer as if it were a lifeline.

"Yes. Everything that happened has been reported." Goblin Slayer stated as the brunette offered him a smile as well, blushing instantly when she saw him gently pull away from Spearwoman to softly grab and wrap her hand as a few tiny paper cuts rested on her from how feverent she was in her handling of the paperwork.

"Sorry for making you write so much." Goblin Slayer said as he finished bandaging her fingers, ensuring that the brunette's hand were free from any excess blood and injury.

"I-It's ok! T-Thank you..." The brunette squeaked as a deeper shade of pink colored her cheeks, the armored man merely nodding before standing to the surprise of the two.

"It's time I left. See to it that she gets the help that she needs." He said as a flash of panic crossed through the eyes of the bed-ridden young lady, Spearwoman moving to take a hold of his hand once more whilst disregarding the fact that doing so caused the sheet covering her to slip off.

"C-Can you stay just a bit longer? I-I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble, b-but... I-I feel safer with you here, beside me." The redhead explained in a pleading and desperate tone, her head lowering as she laid bare her shame and humiliation to all in the room with her.

"...Just for a few more minutes." Replied the armored man in a somewhat tired tone, returning to his seat as Spearwoman beamed a grateful and radiant smile towards him.

Spending the next few minutes together, Guild Inspector asking the trio beside her a few more questions mostly relating to their personal lives to help alleviate the mind of the woman from her traumatic experience. The two ladies in the room slowly but surely melting away the anxiety and what remained of the redhead's surface level trauma, she was laughing near the end of Goblin Slayer's stay, Guild Inspector and the healer sharing smiles as a slight ruckus sounded from outside of the room. Then the door suddenly burst open as an older man and woman stumbled into the room, their faces pale but tinted red with exertion and panic. Frantically scanning the room, they focused their gazes on Spearwoman's form as the young woman seemed to grow even more emotional as they rushed to embrace her.

"Thank the gods and goddesses that you're safe!"

"My baby!"

The pair sounded as they tightened their holds on the young lady, the trio who were with her originally giving them the space they needed as the parents of the red headed woman fretted over her. Seeing her injuries, the fresh wounds that were just beginning to heal, they seemed to grow even more worried as they pressed her for questions. Spending the next few minutes trying to get answers from their daughter, the pair sighed as they hugged her once more, turning to look and finally address the three others in the room as they lowered their heads deeply in gratitude.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my daughter. She's my world."

"Please, we don't have much, but if there's anything we can do to repay you, let us know."

The two said as Guild Inspector and the healer in the room watched on with warm and soft eyes, turning to look at the armored man who had once more proven that he truly was worthy of his title. With Goblin Slayer, the armored man shook his head in the negative as the others gained surprised expressions on their faces from his lack of interest concerning a reward for his actions.

"I'll be off then, take care." He said in that same mechanical manner as before, turning and heading out the door before anyone else could get a word in.

As the door to the room closed, the five currently within it snapped from their stupor as they blinked at the spot the man had just stood seconds prior before Guild Inspector excused herself to follow-up with getting the armored man's reward for his quest. Telling the redheaded young lady that she would be back later for an evaluation, she bid her and her family a farewell. The healer stayed behind to check on the wounds of the young lady, a small smile crossing her own face when she gave her and her family the positive news that she was fine, all things considered. Leaving the three alone, the healer returned to check on the others currently resting in the infirmary as Spearwoman and her parents merely savored their time together. With Goblin Slayer, he paused and waited for Guild Inspector to catch up to him when he heard her calling for him from down the hallway. Turning to look at her, he watched as she soon stood beside him, panting a bit with a tinge of red coloring her cheeks as she took a moment to catch her breath.

"Ha, ha... T-Thank you for waiting, Goblin Slayer." She said with a slightly strained smile, breaking it to take a few more precious gulps of air as the armored man gained a slightly confused air to him.

"Did you need something else?" He asked as she shook her head, taking one last deep breath before turning to face him with curious eyes.

"N-No, there's nothing else that the Guild needs from you. I-I was also heading this way, to get you your reward for the quest and to sate my own curiosity about something you said, if I may." She asked as he merely nodded his head, the brunette sweat dropping a bit at his reaction.

"I just wanted to know, why did you turn down their offer for a reward? Even if it wasn't much, surely a small reward is better then no reward." Guild Inspector asked in a tone of genuine curiosity, staring at the man with eyes full of wonder and that same curiosity.

"My quest was to eliminate and destroy the nest and I was already compensated for that. There wasn't a reward tied to saving her, there was no need for one. She is safe now, that's what matters most." Goblin Slayer answered honestly as the brunette gained a fond glint to her eyes, offering him a playful and cat-like smile as she finally understood just what it was that drew her coworker towards the man.

"Oh? You must enjoy saving damsels in distress then, don't you Goblin Slayer? Would you save me too if I was in danger? Ufufu, just kidding!" She giggled as she joked with the armored man, moving ahead of him as they reached the main lobby.

"Yes. If you were in danger, I would try to save you as well." He answered in a serious tone of voice, instantly bringing a deep blush to the face of the brunette as her heart and stomach begin to flip and dance about inside of her.

The man's answer causing her to freeze, he passed by her and headed straight towards the counter where the other receptionists were. Alone, the young lady desperately tried to control the burning blush that was raging across her face, lightly patting her cheeks and desperately reminding herself of the golden haired young lady who she knew had affections for him. Stiffly staring at the waiting form of Goblin Slayer, Guild Inspector took a shaky breath while steeling her heart, moving behind the counter to fetch the man's reward for a quest completed. While she was weighing and counting the bag of coin, she shot a few glances towards the armored man, feeling her blush return as the rumor of what was behind the helmet he wore raced to the forefront of her mind. Internally cursing herself for missing such a grandiose reveal, she promised herself that she would see what was hidden behind that helmet if it killed her. So, with that thought returning to the forefront of her mind, returned to Goblin Slayer with his reward in hand.

"Here you go, Goblin Slayer! All for a quest well done!" She chirped as the armored man nodded in turn, taking it from the young lady as she beamed a warm smile at him.

"Thank you. Until next time, take care." Answered the man as Guild Inspector gained a tiny tinge of pink on her cheeks, though she quickly lost it when she remembered to hand the man a letter addressed to him.

Handing it to the man, he thanked her once more before heading out of the Guild. Watching him go while placing a hand over her chest, the brunette took a moment to calm her heart, never noticing the knowing gaze that Guild Lady was sending her. So, had the always mischievous and playful inspector had finally found her spring? And with the most surprising candidate no less. The love triangle that had bloomed in the Guild instantly secured the attention of the older woman, Guild Lady skipping off whilst devising a plan to evenly set the two against each other. A small and pained smile crossed her face at the last five years that Guild Girl had wasted away, being idle in her pursuit of the armored man's heart. But, perhaps this was a way to expedite that process? A painful one as it may be, it was going to be a much needed one. Though, the brunette entering in the race for Goblin Slayer's heart wasn't the only addition, as the red haired young lady he had rescued focused and found her resolve to move forward from the horrific ordeal.

"My dear, perhaps this is a sign. Please, just come home, give up this adventuring nonsense." Pleaded the redhead's father in a shaken tone, a look of guilt and shame crossing her face as she lowered her head.

"Father, I... I can't. I-I know it sounds foolish, but this only makes me want to become an even greater adventurer." She stated with a shaky but resolved tone, raising her head to lock eyes with her father as the older man seemed taken aback by the strength and resolve that shone in her eyes.

"Why? Y-You almost became like those adventurers who fade away into the temples, why continue?" He pressed as Spearwoman had her eyes gain a softer edge to them, stunning the man as he had never remembered seeing his rather rambunctious daughter have such a maidenly glow to her.

"Dear, it's no use trying to convince her otherwise. If there is anything that can motivate a maiden to carry on, it's love. Isn't that right?" Her mother told the man in a sure tone, turning to look at her daughter with a pair of loving and knowing eyes.

"N-No, mother! I-It isn't love! I-It's... It's gratitude and... Admiration..." She stated before trailing off as she stared out the window of the infirmary, her parents following her line of sight as the armored man could be seen heading towards the town gate with a letter held up in his hand.

"Mmm... I see..." The older woman answered as they watched the man disappear from sight, a soft sigh leaving the mouth of the bedridden woman as she was embraced by her parents once more.

"I know there ain't no stopping you, but rest first, ok?"

"Come now, when you get home I'll make your favorite stew."

"I will, father. And I'd like that, mother."

(Time Skip - Two Days Later)

"No, I'm afraid that this doesn't have anything to do with goblin-" Guild Girl chirped as she had an armful of paperwork, quickly panicking when she saw the armored man already taking a step out of the room.

"Wait! Please don't leave!" She cried as the man stopped halfway through the door, turning to glance over his shoulder at the honey haired young lady as a somewhat sullen look crossed her face.

"It doesn't involve goblins."

"Well, yes that's true. But... So, it really does have to be goblins with you..." Guild Girl said in a soft and slightly resigned tone, Goblin Slayer saying nothing as he let a tired sigh leave him while closing the door.

"Please be brief." He said after taking a seat as he moved towards the desk, the statement instantly bringing a bright smile to the face of the blonde as she fished out a series of papers from her stack before handing it to the man.

"Yes, sir! I'd like to ask you, as you're an experienced adventurer, to be an observer for a promotion review." She said with that same smile on her face, Goblin Slayer taking the sheets as he seemed to gain a curious air.

Adventurers were all divided into ten ranks, from Porcelain to Platinum. The rank of one was determined based on the amount of rewards one had earned throughout their career, how much good or service one had done for world and finally, one's personality. Factoring in these points, which could be called 'experience,' helped the Guild gauge and measure one's aptitude and was a simple means of one's character and skill. These factors: skill, personality and service; were put in place to help balance the adventurers who intended to rise through the ranks relying solely on their physical merits. Some adventurers could be exceptionally skilled at combat, easily carving a path as a solid warrior, ranger or mage. But due to their skill, they could also grow to be prideful, selfish or crude.

That was why an adventurer's personality was valued at least as high as his or her abilities, to reduce the likelihood of a high ranking adventurer with such a wicked personality using their rank to assert themselves in a negative manner. In contrast, an adventurer who may not have been as skilled or as strong could still carve a path to a higher position by contributing to the world, by possessing an honest and hardworking nature that would prove to others that they were indeed reliable. And one shining example of such an adventurer, barring his personality which only a very select few sadly saw through, was Goblin Slayer; who's contributions to villages who were simply unable to afford even a team of rookies to aid them when under the threat of goblin attack were simply invaluable. Though, there were unsubstantiated rumors floating about that while it seemed he lacked the skill and strength of a standard Silver Rank adventurer, he actually exceeded them, bearing greater strength and skill then Heavy Warrior and Spearman. Where did such rumors even originated from? The same could be said for the rumors of the man being a woman, goblin in disguise, an undead brought back by a lich or the countless other things whispered behind his back.

"Are you sure that I will do?" He asked Guild Girl in a questioning manner, the blonde's eyes softening as she beamed a warm smile at him.

"Yes. You, who has been acknowledged as a Silver rank, shows just how much everyone appreciates what you've done." She answered him honestly as another soft sigh left the metal clad man, turning to look down at the sheet she had given him.

"Who is it you're interviewing?"

"Thank you so much!"

Whilst Guild Girl happily headed towards the armored man, taking great pleasure that she could lean her head so close to his, she pointed out the names listed on the sheet. Giving the man a brief rundown of their current achievements and records of the group who were to be interviewed, opting to enjoy the moment until her co-worker arrived for the interview. Outside of the room, a party of four could be seen anxiously making their way up towards the room designated for their oncoming interview. Monk, Axe Wielder, Sorcerer and Rhea Scout were all waiting on the bench beside the door with varying levels of tensions; Monk being the most tense followed by Axe Wielder, Sorcerer and Rhea Scout.

"Please! Please allow us to be promoted!"

"C-Calm down, will ya! I know you're a monk, but stop praying so much!"

"The old guy has a family to support, so of course he'd be praying like that."

"Calm down, everyone! Getting all antsy and angry won't be helping us get that promotion, now will it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But us getting to Sapphire will let us get better quests and rewards then being stuck at Steel. This is gonna make or break us."

"Spell books do cost a lot. If praying will let us rank up, then I'm fine with bowing my head. Speaking of that, why aren't you panicking like the rest of us?"

"H-Haha, uhh... Well..."

"Next, please!"

"That's us! Don't worry, I'll get that promotion for us in no time!"

With those words, Rhea Scout bit a farewell to his party members, happily entering the room and giving it a once over. Instantly, he locked onto the faces of the two young ladies who were sitting across the desk from where he was taking a seat.

" _Hmm, I don't think I've seen that girl enough to know her. Guild Girl on the other hand, what I wouldn't give to spank her until she_ cries..." The rhea thought to himself in a sinful manner, letting his eyes roam across the lips, necks and chests of the two before a sound of mixed disgust and surprise let him at the sight of the infamous armored man beside the two.

"Something not to your liking." Goblin Slayer stated rather then asked, everyone in the room sweating a bit as they could sense a bit of irritation from the man in his current situation.

"N-No sir..." Rhea Scout said as he begrudgingly lowered his head, shooting a dirty glare at the man when the shadows of his bangs hid his eyes.

" _Tch. Would rather have been alone with these two then have that filthy guy hanging around us. But, maybe this is a good thing, he and I are the same after all, we both made it this far by taking the easy way to get rich. Guy still pisses me off though._ " Though the burgundy haired man thought with a small smirk crossing his face, quickly wiping it off in favor of adopting a bright and cheery expression.

"Right! The promotion interview! I was thinking, how about we just skip past Sapphire entirely! I was of going straight to Ruby or even Bronze!" Suggested the rhea in an equally bright and hopeful tone, looking at the smiling form of Guild Girl with those hopeful eyes of his as she merely tilted her head whilst smiling.

"Let's just take one thing at a time here. Oh, and I just noticed your your armor and boots, they seem to be new." She said with that same smile on her face, opening her eyes as she gained a look of surprise as the rhea grinned upon her observation.

"Oh, you can tell? Heh! Pretty classy, huh! They're brand new, first time I've worn them actually! Helps make me look nice and sharp, right?" He declared with a rather smug and prideful tone, letting his feet rest upon the small desk in front of him usually reserved for snacks and beverages.

"Is that so? So why is it that even though you've all been taking the same quests, you're the only one who's dressed so sharply compared to the others?" Guild Girl asked with her eyes opening a tad to reveal her amber colored orbs, Rhea Scout instantly freezing as a cold sweat began to form across his brow.

"They seem a bit out of your price range if we factor in the types of quests that you're all permitted to go on. Adding to that, unlike your companions, your quest completion reports tend to fall on the vague side." She continued while letting her eyes close, taking up a slight thinking pose as she placed a finger to her cheek in contemplation.

"U-Umm, w-well that's... I just recently received some money from my family, they sent it as an early promotion gift, and..." Rhea Scout stammered as he racked his mind for an excuse that would seem plausible given the current situation, though he was broken from his conniving thoughts when the women he failed to recognize spoke for the first time.

"He's lying. By the Supreme God, I swear that statement is false." Guild Inspector said as closed her eyes and held the emblem of her god, instantly setting off alarms in the rhea's mind as he began panicking.

" _A miracle to sense lies?! That girl, she's a priestess of the Supreme God?! An inspector?! They brought a fucking inspector for this interview?!_ " Rhea Scout screamed to himself in his mind as he tried and fumbled his way through another excuse, only stopping when he saw Guild Girl scan through a few of the completion reports that were his own from past quests.

"I see, I see. It seems that you've gotten new equipment since your dive in that dungeon from the other day. Ah! I think I know what you did! You told the others that you'd scout ahead, to ensure that there weren't any active traps in the area. But instead you found all the chests and treasure, opting to keep the contents for yourself then divide it among your party members." Guild Girl stated with an expression of faux surprise and triumph as the man squirmed in his head, unable to say anything to counter the statement as red begin to color his face.

" _This is bullshit! A scout is entitled to a chest or two! We're risking our fuckin' necks for those idiots by going first! Tsk, can't say jack with her being here. Just wait it out, just swallow my pride for now._ " He bitterly snarled in his mind, gritting his teeth as he lowered his head towards the honey haired woman.

"I-It was a terrible mistake I made on impulse! I'm very, very sorry! I'll never do it again, I promise!" Pleaded the man as he felt his hands begin to grip his knees in anger, angrily awaiting the words of the woman.

"Well, this is difficult. It's people like you who inspire prejudice against rhea and scouts, thinking that all of them are just thieves and crooks." Said the honey haired young lady, only drawing more anger from Rhea Scout as he glared up at her from the shadows of his bangs.

" _This s_ _elf-righteous bitch! Are you deaf or can't you hear that I'm apologizing right now! I swear, after this..._ " Snarled the rhea in the confines of his mind, feeling his jaw begin to ache from how hard he was clenching his teeth.

"Well, I suppose we can be lenient in this case as this is your first offense." Guild Girl said as Rhea Scout almost instantly lost all the tension building in his body, turning to look up at her as if she was an angel as she gathered and fixed the small pile of quest reports laid out in front of her.

"As this is your first offense, I suppose demotion to Porcelain and being banned from adventuring in this town is light enough." She said in a soft and eased tone, instantly causing the rhea's aforementioned tension and anger to boil back into his body.

"What!? This doesn't make any sense! All I did was filch a chest and you run me out of town!? How is that fair?!" He yelled at her with complete and utter anger, unable to grasp the reasoning being such a harsh punishment for simply helping himself to an extra bag of coin.

"Excuse me? 'All you did,' are you dim? You can't buy back trust with gold. Or would you rather we make an announcement and spread word that you were demoted for filing misleading quest reports? That will allow you to stay in town, if you'd like. So, which would you prefer?" Continued Guild Girl as she stared at him with an icy and hard gaze, a complete contrast to the amiable and warm look she usually carried.

" _Fuck!_ _Damn,_ _Damn,_ _Damn! Think, damn it! 'Everyone does it...?' No! Shit, maybe if I said that I was coerced into doing it by one of the others?_ " Thought the rhea as he glared at the ground, desperately trying to think of another excuse that could pass by the blonde.

"Lying won't do you any good." Guild Inspector interjected when she noticed him trying to buy time for an excuse, instantly drawing a crazed glare from the man.

" _Damn it! Forgot that other bitch was there! I can't lie if she's here!_ " Bit out the man as he scanned the room for any hope for an out, instantly finding it when he saw the armored form of Goblin Slayer.

"G-Goblin Slayer! H-Help me out! As a fellow adventurer, y-you know what it's like, right?" He pleaded while shooting the man a conspiring look, desperately hoping that he would pick up on it.

"No. I'm merely here as an observer." Answered the armored man in a tone that caused the hairs on the neck of the other man to prickle slightly, a look of disbelief crossing his face as he put on a pitiable facade.

"But you're an adventurer too, right?"

"I am. And those you took advantage of were also adventurers."

As the words left the man, something snapped in the rhea, rage and bloodlust coloring his visions as he moved to pull a dagger from his hip. Instantly, he lunged at Guild Girl as a shriek of fear left her and her coworker, the rhea's blade poised to tear into her throat. But, just as he leapt from his seat, he found his wrist grabbed and promptly broken before a fist connected with and shattered his face. Blood, teeth and saliva flying through the air, Rhea Scout stared on with disbelieving eyes at the speed and power that the armored man possessed. Then, he felt his body becoming weightless as he was flung to the ground, shattering the delusion as he snapped to glare at Guild Inspector.

Like with Guild Girl, he made a lunge for her as she was out of Goblin Slayer's reach, intent on returning the favor of ratting him out to her coworker. A scream coming from the brunette and a cry from the honey blonde, they were music to the ears of the rhea as he successfully crossed over the desk. But instead of a hand, a thrown blade tore into his hand, forcing him to drop his dagger. Then came that same feeling of weightlessness as his left arm was wrenched around, his shoulder joint being dislocated as he was thrown to the ground. As soon as he hit the floor, a heavy foot dropped onto his shoulder, shattering the joint as the second delusion broke.

Sitting in the same place he had been, his hand shakily hovering over his dagger, Rhea Scout sat seething as he stared with crazed eyes at the armored man sitting beside the two women. Fear and apprehension filling his body, he snarled as he kicked away the table resting in front of him, storming out of the room as Guild Girl and Guild Inspector bid him a farewell.

"Promotion denied." Chirped Guild Girl as she smiled towards the slammed door, Guild Inspector doing the same before the two let sighs leave them as they fell flat onto the table.

"Ahh... I was so scared..."

"I know, I could feel how angry he was ..."

The two moaned as they laid there, taking a moment to compose themselves as the feeling of the rhea's bloodlust still lingered in the room. Meanwhile, Rhea Scout stomped past his party members as they shot him hopeful gazes, only growing more and more concerned as he ignored all of them on his way out of the Guildhall. Back with the two employees of the Guild, they rose their heads to stare at the man who no doubt dissuaded the rhea from actually acting on his impulse to attack them, if the trembling hand resting above his dagger was anything to go off of.

"Thank you, Goblin Slayer."

"Thanks, Goblin Slayer."

"I didn't do anything." Answered the man as the two giggled in turn, turning to look at each other with small smiles before facing him once more.

"Hardly! I remember how bad it was back when I was training in the capital for the association."

"Don't get me started! Just thinking back to balancing my training and duties between the church and the association still gives me nightmares!"

"I'd take all the paperwork in the world then have to deal with the people who harassed me when I was still in training. All kinds of people just waiting to foist themselves on a sweet young thing who is still trying to find her way in this world."

"Mhmm, the capital's full of the sort, just waiting for a chance to gobble you up when they think they have a chance."

Falling into a small stroll down memory lane, the two were completely ignorant of the man sitting patiently for them to conclude the interview. A few more minutes passing, they wiped away a few tears of amusement as they recalled the more precious and fond memories of their time training, turning to address the man once more as they beamed warm smiles at him.

"Because situations like before can occur at anytime, it's important to have someone you can trust nearby. That alone makes me feel more comfortable."

"That's why we only ask those that we trust to be observers, because we know that they'll protect us should a situation like that occur."

"Is that right?"

"It certainly is!"

"You bet it is!"

"Understood. If we're done, I'm going back."

"Oh certainly! Stop by the front desk and you'll receive an honorarium for your time!

"Alright." With those words, Goblin Slayer made his way towards the door, drawing a sudden look of realization to pass the faces of the two women.

"Oh!"

"Um!"

The sounds leaving the two young ladies, they froze before stiffly turning to face the other. Guild Inspector had a cold sweat breaking out across her face, a tense and forced smile meeting her coworker. As for Guild Girl, she had a smile on her face that was anything but friendly, a dark aura soon shrouding her as her stiff expression drew nothing but dread from the brunette beside her. A tense stare down taking hold, the stiff expressions of the two ladies didn't change as the seconds passed, the pair only breaking when the voice of Goblin Slayer shattered the silence.

"What is it." Stated the man as the two snapped to stare at him, Guild Girl opting to remain silent as Guild Inspector lost her stiff expression in favor of a bashful one.

"I, um... I was wondering if you were available to talk for a little bit after this? I wanted to continue our conversation from the other day..." The brunette trailed off in that same bashful tone, instantly drawing an even more strained smile from the honey haired young lady beside her as the armored man pondered the request.

"Perhaps another time. I have business elsewhere today." He answered as she nodded a tad sadly, seeing the man nod his head before exiting the room.

A somewhat disappointed sigh leaving her mouth, Guild Inspector was about to leave the room before a hand latched onto her shoulder with an ironclad grip. Terror seizing her body, the brunette completely forgot about the blonde in the room when the prospect of talking again with the armored man crossed her mind. Stiffly craning her head to stare at her coworker and best friend, all that Guild Inspector saw was a demon wearing the face of Guild Girl, a sickeningly sweet smile on her face as she leaned towards the brunette.

"That was quite an interesting talk, hmm? Why don't we chat a bit more over some tea!" The honey blonde chirped in a tone that rang like a death knell, Guild Inspector unable to saw anything as she was pulled away into a secure room before the door to it was locked.

"So, mind explaining what that was all about!" Chirped Guild Girl in a frigid and smiling tone, the brunette unable to meet her gaze as she focused her own on the ground with a terrible blush razing her face.

"W-What was what all a-about?" Hesitantly asked the brunette in an attempt to play dumb, instantly regretting it when a pair of hands found themselves squeezing her shoulder.

"Dont. Play. Dumb. With. Me." Stated the honey blonde in a serious and curt tone, an equally unamused look on her face as Guild Inspector rose to lock eyes with her coworker.

"I-I was just hoping to t-talk a bit more with Goblin Slayer. W-We had a nice chat yesterday and I-I wanted to pick up where we left off." Reported the brunette with a slight stammer, the air seemingly growing colder as Guild Girl scanned her face for any lies.

The cold gaze of the blonde slowly melted as she saw nothing but the genuine hope and longing that danced in the eyes of her coworker and best friend, a soft and somewhat somber sigh leaving her as she removed her hands from the brunette's shoulders.

"So, you too, hmm?" Asked the honey blonde in a somewhat laughing and somber tone, a squeak and jolt from the other woman being all that she needed to see to cement the notion in her mind.

"W-What are you talking about!? H-Him!? G-Goblin Slayer?! W-Why could I possibly see in that guy!? Y-Yeah right! A guy like Spearman or even Heavy Warrior would be a better match with me then him! Ha, that's a funny joke! What could I even see in that guy anyway?" Denied the brunette as a deeper blush crossed her face, waving away Guild Girl as she tried to beat down the heat and embarrassment boiling through her body.

"For starters, he's the resident weirdo of our Guild! He reeks and that getup that he always has on is completely filthy, and that's not even counting how rude he always is! Sure, when he asks you how your day was, it kinda makes it a little better then it was before. And fine, sometimes he kind of makes you feel like you actually helped him on his quest after he submits his reports, like you were really there with him. And yes, maybe... Maybe he's a lot kinder then I give him credit for, though his callousness overshadows it sometimes... And... " Carried on Guild Inspector as her voice began to soften, her eyes gaining an fond glint to them as she recalled the few but precious moments that she had with the man.

"And he... He told me that if I was ever in trouble, that he would come and save me..." Finished the brunette as her crimson lit face faded to a dusting of pink on her cheeks, a soft and somewhat resigned sigh leaving her mouth as she moved to lock gazes with her best friend.

"I... Haha, I-I... I guess, I..." The started the brunette as tears began to well up in her eyes, unable to finish her sentence as they began to fall from her eyes.

A soft hiccup leaving her throat, the brunette moved to cover and wipe her eyes as Guild Girl looked on with equally soft eyes. Wordlessly, she moved to embrace her best friend as her soft cries began to escape her mouth, Guild Inspector using her forearm to shield her tears while her other hand covered her mouth to stop those cries from leaving. Together in the room, the two came to a mutual understanding as they came to terms with the fact that they had fallen for the same man. Shakily, Guild Inspector rose her head and offered her best friend a teary and somewhat broken smile, the honey haired young lady beside her merely shaking her head as she moved to get a cup of tea for the both of them.

With Goblin Slayer, the armored man was stopped by Guild Lady as she presented him with his honorarium, the older woman smiling as she handed him a letter along with the small pouch of coin. Nodding his head in appreciation, he turned as he opened the letter, scanning through it before pausing as he turned to face Guild Lady once more. About to ask what the issue was, she stopped and smiled a tad wryly when he presented her with the delivered quest request, the woman nodding her head as she took and scanned the quest, soon stamping the seal of approval for the quest before handing it back to the man. With the quest approved and set for the day ahead, Goblin Slayer pocketed the letter before excusing himself, moving towards the farm to ready his equipment for the coming quest.

(Time Skip - Thirty Minutes Later)

(Scene Change - Frontier Town: Cow Girl's Uncle's Farm)

"So, you're going on another quest?" Cow Girl asked in a sullen tone as she leaned against the doorway of the shed, her knight turning and nodding in the positive as a soft sigh left her mouth.

Moving over towards him, she sat down with her legs to the side, letting her body lean against his as her head rested against his shoulder. The man pausing in the midst of his preparations, he turned and warned her that she would get dirty if she continued to lean against him, the redheaded young lady merely offering him a fond smile at his concern. Seeing that she wasn't going to be going anywhere soon, Goblin Slayer let a somewhat resigned breath leave him as he returned to hammering out the last remaining defect from his helmet, though he slowed his pace to spend a bit more time with his childhood friend. As she watched him work, Cow Girl couldn't help bit feel herself grow a tad warm as more and more of the scent of her knight began to fill her, lightly rubbing her thighs together as she leaned a bit closer to nuzzle against his hair.

"...I haven't bathed since the morning." Goblin Slayer stated as Cow Girl inhaled a bit more of his scent, giggling softly as she reluctantly lifted her face from his hair and beamed a smile at him.

"It's fine, I don't mind!" She chirped as the man quieted once more, simply nodding before returning to his work.

The two spending the next twenty minutes together, Cow Girl talking about her day and what it had entailed while her beloved chimed in every now and again, the time came for them to part as Goblin Slayer placed the finishing touches on his armor. About to place his helmet back on, he felt Cow Girl lean in before she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, causing the man to blink and stiffen slightly as he turned to look at her red tinged face. About to speak, she quieted him when she placed a finger to his lips, a small but loving smile on her face as Cow Girl shook her head.

"That was a good luck charm. Make sure that you come back to me, okay?" She told him in a somewhat weak tone, the armored man nodding his head in the affirmative as he reached out towards her before stopping his hand partway through.

Seeing that, Cow Girl wordlessly took a hold of his retreating hand before resting it against her cheek, affectionately rubbing her cheek against his hand as the man stiffened a bit at the sensation. Giggling at him, she forced him to endure a few precious seconds of that gentle torture before finally letting him go. Wordlessly, the silver haired man donned his gloves and helmet before securing his weaponry, standing tall as his childhood friend moved to embrace him. Pausing for a few seconds, he eventually returned her embrace as she snuggled as deeply as she could through his armor, the two staying together until the redheaded young lady reluctantly parted with him. Watching him leave with backpack in tow, Cow Girl finally let the shaky and sullen breath that she had been holding since he returned to her, clenching her fists tightly before clasping them to her chest.

 _"Gods and Goddesses, I know that I ask every time he leaves, but please watch over him. Please ensure that no harm will befall him, that he returns to me the same as he left. And please, allow my feelings to reach him, to help mend the heart that was so wrongly wretched from him."_ Cow Girl prayed as she closed her eyes, pouring every ounce of her feelings and hope into her prayer as her beloved vanished from her sight.

With Goblin Slayer, the armored man shifted slightly to glance back towards his home, his gaze lingering for a few seconds before he returned his attention forwards. Passing the wall that he had recently finished erecting, a warm and somewhat comforting sensation suddenly filled his person, the man's tension easing slightly as he turned to look back at the only person who he knew had caused such a feeling. The armored man scanning and quickly locking onto the form of Cow Girl with her hands held together, praying. With the sight that had recently become more and more commonplace, the silver haired young man couldn't help but let a tiny but appreciative half-smile cross his face, nodding his head in gratitude before continuing with more purpose to his step. Before long, the armored man soon found himself back at Frontier Town, a small commotion drawing the attention of Goblin Slayer as Spearman could be seen storming out of the Guild Hall.

"-nd I'll show you, punks! Sit your asses down and watch! I do the hell I want, when I want!" Spat the man as he stomped towards the town gates, leaving a crowd of bewildered, confused and somewhat frightful adventurers behind.

Alternating his gaze between the slowly shrinking form of Spearman and the Guild, he stared for a few seconds before turning to leave the scene. In the midst of leaving, he paused when he caught the face of a certain magic user following the back of the spear wielding man. Reflected in those eyes was a whirlpool of emotions, a mix of nothing but pain, longing, resignation, sorrow and a twinge of betrayal; the only indication of even a flicker of those emotions being the thin line that was her mouth. Seeing that, he paused before changing his route and making his way into the Guild, his person completely fading to the wayside as murmurs and whispers passed through the hall from the recent incident.

"What happened? Lovers' fight?"

"Nah, looks like he got dared to do something stupid."

"Yeah right, you need to get your ears checked. It was a fight."

"Mhmm, broke up the party with her to prove a point."

"Seriously? With Witch? Damn, does that mean she's available now?"

"She was never his, dumbass! That's what that whole scene was!"

"He reject her finally?"

"I think so, or at least it looks that way."

"Come'on! Parties split up and come back together all the time! Give it a day, two tops!"

Hearing those comments, the armored man focused his gaze on the woman they were centered on, Witch idly staring at the small glass of wine held in her hands. A soft sigh leaving her, she tilted the glass and indulged herself with another sip of her wine, pausing when she caught Goblin Slayer staring at her. Blinking, she offered him a small smile and gestured for him to join her, the man obliging as he moved to take a seat across from her. An amiable silence taking hold, Witch continued to sip on her wine as Goblin Slayer pulled the letter he had received the day prior, taking the time to memorize what was written on it. That silence was maintained when the pair were beset by a number of gazes, Witch taking a drag of her pipe before breaking the silence.

"Are... You not... Curious... If the... Rumors... Are true...?" She asked the armored man as he turned to look at her, Goblin Slayer shaking his head before returning his gaze to the letter.

"Would you have told me?" He countered as she blinked before giggling slightly, mirroring his action as she shook her head in the negative.

"No... I would... Not... Or, rather... I can't... For now..." She answered with a somewhat sullen and somber tone, her companion nodding his head as he returned the letter to his pouch.

"Is there anything I can do. You have yet to ask something of me, as the added compensation for linking that scroll of mine." He stated as Witch flinched a bit at his honest desire to fulfill the 'favor' she had added on in jest, though with her current mood it was the perfect distraction that her wounded heart was pleading for.

"Mmm... Perhaps... Allow me... To tag... Along...?" She asked as he seemed a bit surprised by the simple but mundane request, the man's gaze seeming to intensify as she smiled a bit more at his sincerity,

"I have no objections. Though, would that be enough? It's goblins." He told her as her smile grew even warmer, giggling a bit at his consideration for her safety as she nodded her head.

"Mmm, yes... That will... Be enough..." Witch confirmed as Goblin Slayer nodded his head, excusing himself as he moved towards the counter where both Guild Girl and Guild Inspector were absent, taking a moment to amend the the quest.

By the time Goblin Slayer had returned, he paused when he saw Witch standing and chatting with Female Knight and Female Martial Artist, the trio sharing smile though only Female Martial Artist's seemed true. Seeing him arrive, Witch turned and offered him a smile that seemed a bit truer then it seemed before, drawing the attention of the other two as they flinched upon seeing him. About to speak, Female Knight's words froze in her throat as she snapped to look back at Goblin Slayer before whipping around to stare at Witch. Watching with a confused expression on her face was Female Martial Artist, the young woman blinking before the realization struck her, snapping her fingers as she shot a grin at Goblin Slayer.

"Ah, I see now! I thought it was another 'ladies night' but looks like we've got ourselves quite the escort!" She chirped as she offered him a friendly wave, Female Knight sulkily turning to stare at him as a defeated sigh left her mouth.

"First Heavy Warrior dumps me to go off adventuring with the others without asking me, then I hear he only left with Spearman and now this? Just when I thought my day couldn't get worse, I agreed to go on a quest with Goblin Slayer of all people..." Lamented the knight as she let her head drop, the other women laughing at her while she rose her head to glare at them.

"Now... Now... Let's all... Get along... Okay...?" Suggested Witch as the two nodded their heads, Female Knight merely slumping down into a more depressed heap as they moved to once again change the details of the quest.

With the party set, the four gained various stares from the others Goblin Slayer, Witch, Female Knight and Female Martial Artist strode towards the blacksmith. Quickly getting a check on their equipment, Goblin Slayer secured a bow and two quivers of arrows, drawing curious gazes from his party members before realizing that the were indeed lacking an archer for ranged support. Smirking and smiling at his flexibility, Female Martial Artist and Witch felt more at ease with him gearing for needed support. On the other hand, Female Knight rose a brow when she saw the added equipment, though she opted to ignore it for the moment. With their equipment secured and ready, their pouches and packs filled, the four made their way towards the town's gate, before departing towards Water Town, where the origin of the letter addressed to Goblin Slayer and the quest tied to it laid.

* * *

 **And that's a** **wrap. Thanks for reading, stay awesome.**


	8. Chapter 8

"Goblins" - Person Talking

" _Goblins_ " - Person Thinking

 **"Goblins"** – Large Being/Creature Talking

 **"** ** _Goblins_** **"** \- Large Being/Creature Thinking

" **Holy Light** **!"-** Spells/Skills

 **And here is a sudden new chapter. Let's a go.**

* * *

 **Mulligan - Chapter 8  
**

"E-Excuse me!" Came the ever polite and timid voice of Young Monk, drawing the attention of Guild Girl as the honey blonde turned and beamed a smile at the younger lady.

"Hello! How can I help you today?" She asked as she readied a small stack of documents, the plum haired young lady smiling a bit more eased as she looked around while a tinge of pink colored her cheeks.

"U-Umm... H-Have you seen M-Mr. Goblin Slayer today?" Young Monk inquired with a growing shade of pink on her face, Guild Girl having a tiny twinge of jealousy cross her heart before sliding it to the back.

"Unfortunately no, I believe he accepted a quest yesterday and departed for it early this morning." Answered the honey blonde in a slightly sullen tone, Young Monk sharing her sentiments as she thanked and offered a polite bow towards the older woman.

A soft and disappointed sigh leaving her mouth, Young Monk trudged towards the table where Rhea Ranger and Elf Wizard were sitting, their expectant and hopeful gazes tarnished when they caught sight of their listless monk. The young lady sitting down, a sullen look marred her face as did the two others at the table when they stared down at the request that they had hoped their armored friend could aide them with. Seeing as Noble Knight was currently back at her hometown, spending time with her family, they were lacking another front line fighter for their party. Rhea Ranger taking the quest notice, she was about to return it to the board when Female Fighter could be seen chatting with Priestess, the two bearing downtrodden expressions of their own. The duo's spirits damped after browsing through the quest board, they turned and paused when they saw Rhea Ranger staring at them.

Offering the orange haired young lady a pair of small but warm smiles, they made their way over as the three at the table made room for the pair. The two sitting down, they saw the request in the hand of the rhea before the eyes of the five flashed with hope, the women turning and sharing looks before they nodded and smiled a bit brighter then they were earlier. Rhea Ranger and Female Fighter making their way towards the counter to apply for the quest, the others started chatting a bit, being joined by the two others shortly after.

"Hee, so you're down a party member too, huh?" Asked Rhea Ranger as she nibbled on a piece of honeyed bread, getting nods from the two as they helped themselves to the snacks that Elf Wizard had prepared.

"Mhmm, Female Wizard is back at her hometown. Apparently her parents are trying to arrange a marriage partner for her." Explained Female Fighter in a slightly off put tone, the others sharing her sentiments as the thought of being wed to a man they held no love for drove a stake of disgust in their hearts.

"Ha, I'm glad my folks aren't pushing me to marry anytime soon, all they care about is that I eventually do get them a grandkid." Rhea Ranger pitched in with an offhand tone, though the tiny tinge of pink on her cheeks exposed her inner worries.

"M-My parents are always pushing me to r-retire and settle down, they're more worried about me getting hurt." Young Monk added in a tired but fond tone, the memory of her parents pleading with her to simply find a man and rest still a fresh one in her mind.

"Well, we are currently free, best to enjoy it. Life is fickle, tomorrow we may not be so lucky." Elf Wizard quipped in a light tone of voice, though there was a hint of something lurking in the depths of her blue orbs.

Spending the next half hour together, eventually the question that had been nipping at the back of Priestess' mind forced itself from her lips, the blonde grabbing the attention of the others present before she spoke.

"U-Umm, I was wondering... H-Have any of you taken any goblin related quests? U-Umm, a-after..." Asked the young blonde in an anxious tone, drawing looks filled with equal amounts of anxiety.

"No, we haven't... Or at least, n-not without Goblin Slayer..." Rhea Ranger admitted as the thought of tackling the devils without his aid still drew a chill down her spine, her sentiments shared with her party members as a hollow glint crossed their eyes.

"I see... Haha, we're all the same then. We haven't taken a goblin related quest without Mr. Goblin Slayer either, so we know how you all feel." Added Female Fighter as a small smile graced her face, the three women of the other party returning it as they fell into a comfortable air of conversation.

Spending the next half hour simply chatting and enjoying the company of each other, eventually came the time to depart for their quest, the group having eased smiles on their faces as they vacated the Guild. Elsewhere, Noble Knight and Female Wizard were waging battles of their own, the two usually level headed women dressed and ready for a war of words as they rose to meet their soon-to-be turned down suitors. And for our intrepid armored hero, he was currently residing within a horse drawn carriage with Female Martial Artist, Female Knight and Witch in tow; the three currently discussing their strengths, weaknesses and skill sets with the man. Before long, two days had passed, the four finally arriving at the ever imposing city that was Water Town.

Water Town was an old city, about two day's time east of the frontier across the pains with a carriage, which was once a fortress built during the Age of the Gods. A main defining feature of the city being its white walled fortress-like appearance, Water Town earning its name as it rested at the confluence of many rivers where boats of all shapes and sizes could be seen sailing through its canals. Built as a city that served as both a foothold and trading ground, it was visited by numerous merchants and travelers of all kind, most hoping to sell their goods or secure a place in such a wondrous and renown city.

(Scene Change - Water Town: Main Western Gate)

"Hrmm! That was a bit of a rough ride." Female Martial Artist quipped as she stretched her slightly taut body, idly taking note of how sore her rear was with all the jostling that the carriage imparted.

"Ugh... I should've packed a pillow..." Female Knight groaned as she rubbed the remnants of sleep from her eyes, grumbling irritably when she felt a rather stubborn knot in the middle of her shoulder blades.

"Shall we... Look around now...?" Witch asked in a smiling tone as she turned to look at their sole male companion, Goblin Slayer turning to look at her before shaking his head.

"If you'd like. I need to meet the quest giver." The armored man answered in his usual tone, the amethyst haired woman offering him a small smile as she moved to follow after him.

Seeing the pair moving on ahead, Female Martial Artist headed after them while Female Knight furrowed her brow as she tried to knead the knot in her back. Spending a second, unsuccessfully, trying to remove that knot; she sighed before following after her party members, quickly catching up as the women of the group started to draw the attention of some of people lining the streets. With the sun shining brightly overhead and without a cloud in sight, the appearance of the three stunning women only added to the day's beauty.

All around the four, there were shops and vendors busily supplying travelers and adventurers alike, the sights and sounds of food and drink being carried on the air only adding to the energy and excitement that the city had. The smell of roasting meat and crackling fat, the ever tantalizing smell of sweet baked goods, the sight and smell of strange and exotic foods added to the melting pot of culture that made up the streets of Water Town. The vendors and store owners were the same; a dwarf merchant shouting while brandishing a shield that he had crafted, an elven man singing a folk song to draw in customers, a rhea woman quickly darting to and fro as she sold fruits as fast as she could, a lizardman was standing tall as he was preaching a sermon of his native faith, and even someone who seemed to look like a dark elf could be seen happily polishing a glass in a store that he owned.

"So, where's this quest giver at?" Asked Female Martial Artist in a curious tone, Goblin Slayer glancing around before pointing towards the large building off in the distance as the brunette followed his finger.

"Guessing we're going to be meeting them at the temple of the Supreme God." Added Female Knight as she peeked over the shoulder of the brunette, nodding her head as she grew a tad nervous about visiting the temple of a god who hadn't granted her a miracle in quite some time.

"Follow me..." Witch said in her usual amiable tone, leading the three at a leisurely pace as they scanned the city streets.

"So, have any of you been here before?"

"Yeah, Heavy Warrior, the rookies and I came her about four months ago."

"Yes... Spearman and I... Have..."

"Once."

The streets of the city were made of closely laid together stone, easily traveled upon by carriage and foot alike, the canals that rested within the city carrying the ferries that offered patrons travel atop the water. Even the buildings, stores, inns and homes were made of that same closely laid stone, most if not all decorated with emblems of the Supreme God standing out prominently among the carvings on their walls. If the city itself was not beautiful, then its citizens were easily able to remedy that, many of them wearing the latest fashion of the capital, made with the finest of silk and cloth, a stark contrast to the clothing of the four currently walking along the path.

"Goblin Slayer, you really think goblins are here in a place like this? Last time I was here, there weren't even any rat or roach related quests." Female Knight asked in a doubtful manner as she furrowed her brows, unable to believe that such a beautiful town could even house such vile and disgusting creatures.

"I presume so." Came the blunt reply of the man, drawing curious looks from the three as they turned to look around once more before focusing on the man.

"What makes you say that?"

"This place, the atmosphere feels like that of a village that's been attacked by goblins."

"Atmosphere...?"

"I don't get it."

"Me neither, sure he can see through that helmet?"

"Hmm... They wouldn't show... In town... Yes?"

"We can't be sure. I remember it happening once."

The man's words, while they had no inflection or difference of octave, drew a strange shiver from the three women. There was something in his tone, something about his voice, that seemed to instinctively carry disdain and hatred despite being as cold and stoic as ever. The trio exchanging glances, confusion and a hint of anxiety and tinge of fear colored their eyes, never having even seen the armored man irritated let alone angered. Swallowing their questions and comments, they proceeded in silence, the liveliness of the city seemingly dimming as they let their senses as adventurers take hold.

"So far, nothing seems out of the ordinary. Only smell of blood is coming from the butcher shop and it's animal blood." Female Martial Artist reported as she focused her inner energy to her senses of smell and hearing, detecting nothing out of the ordinary as she let her eyes scan the surrounding area once more.

"There is... No change in... Mana..." Witch added as she took a drag of her pipe, her usually content and somewhat sleepy expression replaced with a cool and focused look as she let out a lungful of smoke.

"Same, there's nothing that I can perceive that's any different from when I was here, except some of the vendors." Threw in Female Knight as the four saw the stairway towards the temple of the Supreme God come into view, another grimace crossing her face while a sigh fell from her mouth.

For Goblin Slayer, the man remained silent as he let his own senses flow, taking note of each and every object or person on interest as they passed them. Even without having drawn his blade, his steps and body language were the same as they were inside of a nest, tense like a spring and ready to act at a moment's notice. Even with his stride being nearly silent, the looks he attracted were due to the grimy and foul smelling armor that he had equipped, murmurs leaving those who caught the sight of him walking with such an attractive array of ladies. But none of those comments or questions mattered to the man, Goblin Slayer heading straight up the stairway towards the temple as Female Knight seemed a bit gobsmacked that he wasn't the least bit concerned about entering such a holy place while looking like an undead.

"Anyway, who is the quest giver? A priest of the Supreme God?" Asked Female Knight in a slightly nervous as the other women blinked when they realized that they hadn't heard who had requested the aide of the man, Goblin Slayer continuing on ahead as they kept pace with him.

"No. It's the archbishop." He answered in a nonchalant manner, as if the name and title meant nothing to him.

"What." Female Knight said as her complexion turned pale, feeling her legs become a bit jelly-like as the crushing realization struck her.

Never in her life did the paladin-in-training ever expect to meet the person who was responsible for most if not all of the law across the western frontier. But even more then that, she was what the blonde was aspiring to be like, a Gold ranked adventurer known to all as 'Sword Maiden.' Lost in her stupor, Female Knight was left alone as her three companions carried on ahead of her, only snapping from her daze when she saw that they were nearly at the doors to the temple. A startled and confused yelp leaving her, she picked up her pace and hustled towards her companions, calling out to them to not enter until she arrived and composed herself.

In the deepest part of the worship hall where a golden silence was held, standing in a ray of sunlight shining through a pane of stained glass a figure could be seen kneeling before an altar. Beautiful couldn't even begin to describe the woman as she rose when footsteps reached her in the formerly silent hall, turning to greet the four as the three women stood a bit awestruck by her beauty. A white robe was covering her robust and voluptuous figure, her golden blonde hair even seeming to make the sunlight shining on her seem dull in comparison. If asked by a person without prior knowledge, she could have passed as a physical incarnation of the Supreme God if they were a woman. Though the most striking thing about the woman was the blindfold that covered her eyes, however they did not blemish the beauty of the woman, only adding to the air of mystery and intrigue that she held.

"Who have we here?" Asked the woman as the forms of the four adventurers came into view, the three woman a tad anxious while Goblin Slayer strode towards her.

"We've come to slay the goblins." He stated as she seemed a bit taken aback by the blunt statement, Female Knight instantly bowing slightly as she struck the man against the back of his helmet.

"P-Pardon my companion's rudeness, archbishop! W-We've come to serve! C-Could you be any less dignified, Goblin Slayer!?" The blonde apologized to Sword Maiden in a distressed tone before hissing at the man, the older blonde having a tiny smile grace her face as Goblin Slayer shook his head.

"This is urgent. We've already been granted entry, why go slow?"

"Ha... Goblin Slayer sure does have a one track mind."

"Ufufu... He is dedicated..."

Sword Maiden could only smile at the attitude of the armored man, he seemed insolent but there wasn't a hint or arrogance in his tone. A tone that only adventurers who held no loyalties but to finish the quests they had taken themselves, a tone that some found to be utterly dishonest while others found to be truly trustworthy.

"Honored warrior, dear knight, valiant fighter and insightful sorceress, welcome to the Temple of Law. I am honored to receive you all." She spoke as Female Knight and Female Marital Artist blushed a bit at the smile directed towards them by the beautiful blonde, dipping their heads along with Witch while Goblin Slayer merely nodded his own.

"My, you have quite the party. I welcome you four with all my heart." Sword Maiden stated as she made a gesture of embracing the four, her tiny smile gaining an edge of loneliness and a hint of longing that seemed a tad out of place on such a lovely looking woman.

"Enough banter. What are the details of the quest." Goblin Slayer finally cut in as the three beside him gained mortified looks, Female Knight and Female Martial Artist looking like they were going to faint while Witch's eyes widened a bit at his tactlessness.

"What did I just tell you about dignity?! You're being extremely rude!"

"Goblin Slayer, h-have a bit more tact! She's the one who gave us this quest!"

"Patience... Goblin Slayer..."

"It's quite all right. It seems that a hardy adventurer has come to my aid, and for that I am most grateful."

"Is that so."

"If I may, could I ask you something out of curiosity? If you... If you had learned that your own kin were aiding the forces of chaos, would you be able to kill them?"

"...No, I have no living relatives. Now, where are the goblins?"

Watching the exchange between the two with each word nearly causing her heart to stop, Female Knight was sweating as she desperately prayed to her patron deity that her armored companion wouldn't do anything that would bring about divine judgement upon them once they set foot out of the temple. Female Martial Artist was openly gaping at the Goblin Slayer as the man's bluntness to such a renown figure was simply idiotic, the brunette inching a bit away from him in the event that he was suddenly struck down by lightning or holy light. As for Witch, she had a surprised look on her face as the bluntness of the man wasn't a foreign scene to the amethyst haired woman but the complete lack of respect for even a Gold ranked adventurer hailed as a hero was mind boggling. For Sword Maiden, the blonde didn't seem bothered by how direct Goblin Slayer was, offering him a small smile and nod.

"It began about a month ago. An acolyte girl that I had dispatched from the temple as a messenger failed to return, and her body was found the next day in the sewers. According to the reports... She had been carved... While she was still alive..." Sword Maiden reported softly as a grimace crossed the faces of Female Knight and Female Martial Artist, Witch having a flash of sorrow cross her eyes at the woman's death.

"Had the body been moved? Were any parts of her eaten? Or was she only killed?" Goblin Slayer asked in quick succession, his callous questions drawing the eyes of his companions as Female Martial Artist rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Goblin Slayer. Let her finish, please." The brunette asked in a soft tone as she took in Sword Maiden's clouded expression, her eyes filled with sympathy for the blonde as the man quieted in turn.

"...It was a truly awful event. Were bandits or thugs the cause? Agents of chaos? Acolytes of evil sects? Even when the town guard were searching for the perpetrators, others suffered and others died. Women, mutilated, murdered and kidnapped." Sword Maiden continued as the others stayed silent through her report, though Goblin Slayer was instantly on edge as something failed to add up in the mind of the man.

"No trails were found, so we tried stopping these crimes from occurring. We issued a quest, for adventurers to patrol the streets at night in the hopes that someone would find a hint of anything, and finally someone found something. One of them spotted a small, humanoid figure assaulting a woman, and when they cut down the criminal, they discovered that it was a goblin." Finished Sword Maiden as Goblin Slayer faced her directly, the three beside him a bit surprised to learn that goblins were indeed residing somewhere within the city.

"Do you have a map of the sewers?" Asked Goblin Slayer as the women turned to look at him in curiosity, Sword Maiden breaking from her light daze as she nodded her head.

"What are you thinking, Goblin Slayer?" Female Knight asked as she lost her previous anxiety, the only thought on her mind being the avenge and prevent any more innocents lost to the vile demons lurking in the city.

"Do you know where... They are...?" Added Witch as she took another drag of her pipe, letting out a lungful of irritated smoke as her eyes shone with a sharp glint.

"Where there's one goblin, there's three more. If I were a goblin, the sewers would be where I would built a nest." Stated the man as the eyes of the three narrowed in contempt, Sword Maiden staring at Goblin Slayer in a bit of a daze once more before offering him a slightly larger smile.

"Surely it was the Supreme God himself who led an adventurer such as yourself to answer my call." Sword Maiden said in a tone that held nothing but relief and a glimmer of hope, a faint smile filled with equal parts as she faced the man.

"I reached the same conclusion myself, that they were underground."

"A month ago?"

"Yes. At the beginning, I had offered a quest to the adventurers of this town."

"Did they find anything?"

The silence of Sword Maiden was almost deafening for the four, the way the blonde seemed to clutch her staff a tiny bit tighter only cemented what had happened to those who had accepted the quest. They had failed to return once they descended down the sewers. Overconfidence was a slow and insidious killer, those who had underestimated the creatures lurking in the darkness below no doubt having met their ends at their hands. Those in the room knew all too well, some vastly more then others, of how dangerous goblins were in the right circumstances.

"But it was then that I heard a ballad, a song and tale of a hero of the frontier, of Goblin Slayer." Stated Sword Maiden in a tone that held a bit of reverence to it, the others blinking as they turned to look at the man in disbelief.

"A ballad? Of him?"

"You're that famous, Goblin Slayer?"

"A ballad... It suits... You..."

"Please. I beg you to save our town." Pleaded Sword Maiden as she bowed her head towards the man, lightly biting her lip as she hoped the man was as righteous and valiant as the tales and songs had painted him.

"I can't promise to save anything. But I will kill all the goblins." Stated the man in his usual tone, though there was a tempering to the latter part of his statement.

"W-Watch how you talk, Goblin Slayer! I don't want your disrespect bringing divine judgement down on us!"

"The sewers, huh. Might be a bit cramped for magic, hmm?"

"There is no need... For worry..."

"I do gotta ask, though. Why not just tell the town guard or army to take care of em? Sounds like it's more of their job then it is ours."

At Female Martial Artist's question, the small smile that was on the face of the blindfolded blonde faded to a thin line. The sight of her lowering her head drawing a worried gaze from the ladies in the room, Goblin Slayer watched on in silence as he already knew the answer she was given. Their gazes flickering towards Sword Maiden, Goblin Slayer and themselves, Female Knight was about to speak only for the words of the archbishop to speak first.

"...They..."

"They said that they couldn't be bothered with the likes of goblins. Did they not?"

Tightening her grip on her staff at the spot on rebuttal that she was given from those who she had asked for aid, she rose her head and had a small but bitter smile on her face. After all, that was why the adventurers before the four in front of her had gone in, to leave the town guard and army uninvolved with such _trivial_ matters. The town guard was funded to train and protect not to hunt monsters that may or may not be dwelling below, and their families who lived in town only added to their desire to stay safe. If they were injured or killed, a pension would have to be paid to their relatives for their loss. However, adventurers weren't the same as they took responsibility for everything themselves.

The town guards' worries were justified, but the army's reason was just as worrisome. While they were defeated, the defeat of resurrection of the Demon Lord was still fresh on the minds of the people. Taking care of the demons running in the capital was a much more pressing issue then dealing with goblins that adventurers should be taking care of, after all, that's what they were there for.

"I am ashamed to say that you are correct. The world is full of tragedies, and there are so few saviors."

"As I said before, I don't care. How do we access the sewers?"

"Oh yes, excuse me."

Moving towards the armored man, she reached into her robe and pulled a faded, folded piece of parchment. Handing it to him, she offered him a smile as he opened the folded sheet and scanned it, his party members crowding around him as they studied the map. It was worn and discolored, already having a few parts seemingly chewed away by insects, but it spoke of the sheer size of the sewers.

"It's quite... Large..." Witch quipped as she memorized all of the most important locations of the map, the exits, before letting a soft breath leave when she counted nearly a dozen different exits and entrances.

"Yes, I suggest it would be best for you to enter the sewers via the well in the back garden of the temple. And during your investigations, I offer you this temple as lodging." Sword Maiden stated as a pair of surprised noises left Female Knight and Female Martial Artist, but the two quickly grew a bit excited to stay in such a renown place.

"Mm."

A soft sound left Goblin Slayer as Witch, Female Martial Artist and Female Knight moved to exit the temple, the armored man following behind the trio as he placed the map into his pouch. Seeing the three waiting for him at the stairway, Goblin Slayer nodding as he accepted the unspoken and given role as their scout and navigator. Watching them leave, Sword Maiden had a soft smile on her face as she followed the back of the man who had answered her call, the blonde letting her head dip slightly as she offered a prayer for the four.

(Time Skip - Half An Hour Later)

(Scene Change - Water Town: Sewer Canals)

"That's nine." Came the ever cold voice of Goblin Slayer, the man grabbing the arrow shaft lodged in the head of the goblin it was embedded in before twisting and snapping its neck.

Ripping the arrow out, he inspected it before nodding when he deemed it salvageable, wiping it with the clothing that covered the goblin it came from before returning it to a third quiver painted red with scavenged arrows. Alongside him, Female Martial Artist was bashing in the face of another goblin, the crunch of bone and splatter of blood doing nothing to halt the execution of the creature as she rose after shattering its spine. Moving on ahead, the pair stopped when they saw a fallen adventurer laying on the ground. Behind the two, Female Knight was covering the rear as Witch walked in front of her, the eyes of the two sharp and paying careful attention to their surroundings. A quiver in the darkness drawing the attention of the blonde, Female Knight rushed forward before driving her blade into the chest of a goblin nocking an arrow.

"That's the last of them." Female Knight reported as she hacked the top of the goblin archer's head clean off, the corpse falling to the ground twitching as blood pooled out of its exposed cranium.

"Good... Work..."

"Phew. That was a nice little warm up."

"To think there were so many goblins below the town."

"Ambushed. Single blow to the head, wasn't even able to draw his weapon. Good." Muttered Goblin Slayer as he secured the fallen adventurer's blade, pulling it out of its sheathe to examine it as the others seemed a bit perturbed by his action.

Placing the pilfered sword on his hip, Goblin Slayer moved about the area, scanning the grounds for any signs of trails or paths. Watching him do so, the trio of women took a moment to catch their breaths only for a set of startled squeaks to leave them when a sudden downpour of rain struck the party. Moving quickly, the group found themselves a small room that was sustaining a bit less rain then the main sewer system, the four taking refuge as they took the moment to eat and drink.

"Quite lucky... The rain isn't as... Hard here..." Witch said as she moved to take a drag of her pipe, blinking and pouting slightly when she saw how soaked the tobacco residing in it was.

"How could it even be raining in here? I thought we were underground?" Asked Female Martial Artist as she took a bite of jerky, pondering over the phenomenon as Female Knight snapped her fingers.

"It's raining above us, so this is rain water falling from the drains!" Reported the armored woman as Female Marital Artist made a face at her lack of insight, the two falling into a bit of light discussion while Witch turned to their silent scout.

"Goblin Slayer... Why not... Use a lantern...?" Asked the amethyst haired woman, getting the attention of the other two as they realized that he was the only one without a light source.

"A torch can double as a weapon. And if a lantern breaks, it becomes useless." Explained the man as the trio gained slightly wry faces, Female Knight sighing as she took a sip of water.

"So, how do you think this whole expedition is going to go? With the rain, I can't think we'll be out here for long." Female Martial Artist asked as she handed Witch a piece of jerky, getting a thankful smile from the woman as she nibbled on the dried treat.

"Hopefully... Not too... Long..." Witch said with a soft tone, her eyes equally as soft as Female Knight shared the sentiments of the woman.

"Don't worry, we're all Silver, aren't we? We'll be back home in no time." Added Female Knight in a sure tone, drawing a larger smile from the two ladies as Goblin Slayer suddenly stood.

"Something's coming." Goblin Slayer said in haste as he stood up, the others following his action as they pinned themselves to the entrance of the small chamber they were residing in.

Seconds ticking by, the tension in the bodies of the four were at an all time high, though when seconds turned to minutes, the three were a bit skeptical about the armored man's claims. Their gazes flickering back and forth, from him to the dark corridor, Goblin Slayer turned to Witch as he pointed towards the lantern back at their makeshift camp before pointing towards the darkness. Blinking, she followed his finger before realization struck her, the woman nodding as she knelt down to pick up a rock.

"Lumen... Levis... Lux... **Light**..." Witch whispered as she closed her eyes, focusing her magic on the rock held in her hand as a brilliant glow suddenly surged from its core.

Handing the illuminated rock to the armored man, Goblin Slayer tossed it towards the bridge hanging across the main waterway, the party watching with eyes slowly widening when a shoddy looking ship slowly drifted into view. Words unable to leave the mouths of the three women, they were completely gobsmacked that creatures like goblins could even construct something as intricate as a boat.

"Can you sink it?" Asked the voice of Goblin Slayer, breaking the three from their stupor as Witch's eyes gained a strange glint to them.

"Allow me... To show you... Crispo... Fluctus... Fons... **Tidal Wave**..." Spoke Witch as she waved her hand towards the waterway, an unnatural ripple dancing across the flowing waterway.

Then, in an instant, that ripple quickly expanded around the boat as the goblins aboard the vessel managed to moor the raggedy ship close to the walkway bridging across the main channel. The captain of the ship making its way over towards the shiny and glowing rock, it bent down to pick it up before excitedly hurrying to show off its newest bounty towards its grumbling lackeys as it basked in their envy and ire. In the midst of their squabbling to hold the glowing rock, the goblin crew failed to perceive the growing wave of water that was now nearly ten feet tall.

In a fit of anger, a goblin that had managed to yank the glowing rock from the captain's grasp threw it overboard to the horror of the others on board. The goblin in question cackling at the devastated look on the face of the captain, it turned to return to its post only to freeze when it finally caught sight of the imposing wave resting behind the ship. About to scream, its voice never made it out as the wave of water crashed against the ship, the sound of wood splintering and shattering resounding through the sewer way.

Practically breaking in half, the ship instantly capsized as the goblins who were lucky were slammed against the stone walkway as the wave carried them upwards, breaking their bones as they laid groaning and crying in slowly expanding pools of blood. Those who were unlucky were crushed between the stone walkway and the boat itself, instantly killing them as blood spewed from their noses and mouths, the wave dragging them to the depths of the waterway before they were swept away by the current. A few more seconds passing without a hint of advanced movement, Witch lowered her hand as Goblin Slayer made his way towards the walkway where the pitiful forms of the goblins who were barely clinging onto life laid, drawing his blade before driving it into their skulls without a hint of trepidation.

"Good work." Said Goblin Slayer as he saw the others make their way over, stomping on the skull of the captain of the ship before tearing his blade free from the side of its head.

"Ufufu... Thank you... For the praise..." Witch replied with a smile on her face, Female Martial Artist and Female Knight sporting grins as they patted the woman lightly on the back.

"Not bad yourself, Goblin Slayer. How'd you know they'd stop for that glowing rock?" Asked Female Marital Artist as she knelt down to examine the corpses, taking extra care to ensure that they were indeed dead.

"They tend to favor shiny things like gems and gold, though they do get tired of them after a while. I worked under the assumption they hadn't seen a glowing rock before." Stated the man as the others laughed a bit wryly at his answer, the party regrouping as they planned their next avenue of attack while the man seemed a bit distracted.

"Well, where to now? I don't think we're gonna get a clue from these thi-" Female Knight asked with furrowed brows, though she was cut off when a goblin suddenly surfaced with blood dripping from it nose and mouth.

Tension filling their bodies, Goblin Slayer quickly pulled out his bow and nocked an arrow, leveling his gaze on the goblin. But before he could loose that arrow, a sudden and unnatural ripple of the water's surface stilled his hand, the armored man watching with rapt attention as an enormous, white alligator burst from the water's depths, launching the goblin into the air before its jaw tore it in half. A heavy splash resounding as it submerged itself once more, the party of four quickly vacated the area as the armored man pulled the map from his pouch.

"I think something's in front of us too!" Cried Female Knight as the group paused, pressing themselves against the wall of the canal as a the faint shadows of goblin occupied vessels drifted towards them.

"There's another tunnel ahead. We'll be relying on you again." Goblin Slayer said as he turned to look at Witch, the woman offering him a somewhat wry smile as the two beside her patted her lightly on the shoulder.

Huddled in an offshoot tunnel, the party of four watched as an illuminated orb danced on the water's surface, drawing the attention of the goblin occupied vessels as they paddled closer to examine the light. Within arms reach, confusion crossed their faces when they saw the glow seemingly coming from a pale, stick-like tentacle, a few curious goblins moving closer only for the same alligator from earlier to emerge from the water, destroying the shoddy boats and tearing through their crew. Watching the entire scene from the safety of the passage, the group praised Witch for her efforts once more as the woman let loose a somewhat tired sigh as she turned to look at Goblin Slayer.

"Quite the... Slavedriver... No...?" She asked in jest as Goblin Slayer apologized in turn, the woman laughing softly as the man seemed a bit distracted despite their victory.

"Something the matter, Goblin Slayer?" Asked Female Knight as she took a swig of water, handing the canteen to a thankful Witch as she followed suit.

"They've learned that adventurers use lights when they move." Answered the man in a somewhat cold tone, drawing looks of confusion from his party members as they figured that it was a given in their current situation.

"Well, maybe they're used to seeing them?"

"Is it... Curious...?"

"Seems like you think it's something to be worried about."

"I don't like it. They live by theft. They don't make things of their own. They may be stupid, but they aren't fools. They learn how to use tools quickly. If someone taught them to, they could also build boats themselves."

Almost instantly, a sudden chill that wasn't from the rain danced down the spines of the ladies beside him. Goblins were stupid, but they weren't fools? If that was truly the case, then given what they had bore witness to, there was only one explanation that could fit with what they were dealing with. The facts lined up when the group thought about it; they were using boats, but they acted like they had seen the alligator from earlier for the first time. If they were truly aware of it in the first place, they wouldn't be using such a mode of transport. The way they were equipped was also a telltale sign, something that Goblin Slayer had taken notice of with the captain of the first ship. In other words, it wasn't something they could achieve though natural theft, no matter how long they were beneath Water Town.

"What you're trying to say is..."

"Don't tell me..."

"It would seem... So..."

"Yes. Someone brought these goblins here."

(Time Skip - The Next Day)

(Scene Change - Water Town: Temple of The Supreme God)

In innermost sanctum that was the Temple of the Supreme God, a lone figure could be seen bathing in the large, open bath that the priests and priestesses of the temple used to cleanse both their bodies and spirits. Letting loose a breath as she brushed the branches of a white birch against her body, Sword Maiden stilled her movements as she took in the horrid reminders of her most horrid and dark days. A frigid and empty chill invading her body, even the hot water of the springs failed to warm her body as a sudden shiver wracked her body.

Dropping the branch, the blonde wrapped her arms around her body as the day terrors that had become more and more frequent with the appearance of first goblin struck her once more. Brushing her hands across the scars that lined her body, she unconsciously recalled the torture that she had endured in her youth, a folly of her own lack of awareness. Unable to do anything but silently endure, as she had in the past when no one could or would listen or understand her, Sword Maiden simply held herself as the terror came and slowly left. A shaky breath leaving her lips, she submerged herself once more as she was able to finally feel the water's warmth again.

"That man... Goblin Slayer, was it? He seems quite dependable." She said to herself as she brushed her hands against her scarred eyes, a somewhat hollow smile crossing her face as she let herself indulge in a tiny but hopeless fantasy that she had dreamed of time and time again.

"I'm pleased that their search is going smoothly. But... One day, like all things... He will surely disappear, won't he..." Whispered the blonde as she sank a bit deeper into the bath, reluctantly letting her eyes close as the cackles that haunted her every time darkness struck surfaced once more to torment her.

(Scene Change - Water Town: Adventurer's Guild)

"You guys hear the rumors?"

"You talkin' bout the one's about the king visiting?"

"No, about the group heading back into the sewers."

"That it? They'll either quit or get lost down there. We don't have rats or roaches, let alone goblins down there!"

"Speakin' of that group... Woah... Check out that piece of work..."

"Damn, never seen one that fine before."

Entering the Adventurer's Guild, Witch glanced around for her armored companion, completely ignorant and uncaring of the words and gazes being sent her way. Spending a few seconds scanning the grounds, she locked onto the familiar and reliable form of Goblin Slayer as she started to saunter her way over towards him. Her usual aloof and small smile crossing her face, she couldn't help but laugh to herself that he was sitting in nearly the exact same seat despite being in a different town.

"Geh, get a load of that guy."

"Ha, see the junk he's wearing? My nephew has better gear then him, and he's barely ten."

"Where'd he even wash in from? He one of the ones looking for imaginary goblins?"

"Hope he gets lost soon. Water Town has a reputation to hold up..."

Her smile thinning to a small line, Witch let a soft sigh leave her as the man seemed to be discriminated against no matter where he went. While she couldn't fault them given his, peculiar, habits pertaining to the maintenance of his equipment, to judge based on appearance alone is what lead most to their deaths or demise when out in the field. Shaking her head slightly, Witch continued towards her seated companion as the usual gazes and catcalls that followed her no matter where she was began to grow in frequency.

"Hey miss! First time in to-"

"You single, ma'am? I'll be glad to sh-"

Walking past two of the more bold adventurers who had hoped she would spare them the time of day, she took a seat beside Goblin Slayer as the eyes and mouths of those watching widened and dropped. Pulling out her pipe, she ignited it and took a much needed drag before softly letting a lungful of smoke from her lungs.

"Were you... Waiting long... Goblin Slayer...?" She asked as she turned to offer him a smile, the man shaking his head in the negative as she beamed a bit at his nonchalant attitude.

"I just finished sending a letter, had an adventurer escorting a merchant who was going by that town to take it as a quest." Replied the man as Witch grew a tad curious about the contents of said letter, knowing of the numerous flowers he had on his hands only added to the curiosity of whom he had written to.

"Oh...? Who did... You write to...?" Asked the amethyst haired woman in her best nonchalant tone, though the way she was eagerly leaning in spoke volumes of how she felt inside.

"To a friend, I suppose." Answered the armored man as she blinked a bit in surprise, though that surprise melted to warmth as it was the first time she had heard the man refer to someone as a friend of his.

"I see..."

"Yes."

Settling into a comfortable silence, the two simply basked in the company of the other, the gazes directed at the pair being completely ignored. Before long, the eyes on the two widened even more when the forms of Female Knight and Female Martial Artist appeared, moving to join the two with smiles on their faces. The two quickly chatting up their less vocal party members, they quickly vacated the premises to procure supplies for the next descent down into the sewers. Half an hour passing in a blur, the four regrouped with the eyes of the three falling onto Goblin Slayer as he had a curious, chirping companion resting in a cage on his hip.

"What's the canary for?" Asked Female Knight as she stilled herself from gushing from the cute creature, her eyes sparkling slightly as she took in its golden feathers.

"Canaries are sensitive to trace amounts of poison. The goblins here are educated, I wouldn't be surprised if they've set traps down here. Best to be safe." Answered the man in a tone a tad more serious then normal, the tension in the bodies of the three heightening as they mentally and physically slapped themselves to focus on the current objective.

"You're right. If they can build boats, setting a trap or two would be child's play." Female Martial Artist added as she stretched her arms, slipping on her spiked knuckles as they entered the sewers once more.

"Yes... We best... Be on... Our toes..." Said Witch as her eyes set on the shadows dancing at the end of their lantern's light, the four followed the map held by the armored man as the light of the streets above faded to darkness.

The minutes ticking away, the party of four had encountered a few small patrols of goblins, groups of less then three being dispatched and dumped into the sewers. When a larger group of goblins, numbering around six, hobbled away from a dock-like area, the group shared looks before nodding as they cut off the ropes mooring the boats to the walkway. The current carrying the boats away, they hustled and headed deeper into the area, finding a strange door in a temple-like section of the sewer which was not marked on the map.

"Looks like we found the entrance to the nest." Whispered Female Knight as she adjusted her shield, narrowing her eyes as she turned to look at their party's leader.

"Yeah, but why've you been letting some groups of them go?" Asked Female Marital Artist as she readjusted her knuckles, grimacing a bit whens he removed a few bits of flesh from the small openings.

"We need to cut off the head first, slaughtering the rest of them comes afterwards." Answered the man as he double checked the condition of his blade, sheathing it before pulling out one of the pilfered blades he had swiped from earlier.

"I see... Then let us... Proceed..." Added Witch as they continued through the doorway, finding that it was a completely different area altogether.

Delving deeper into the structure, the four soon came to the conclusion that it was a ruin of sorts. Faded scorch mark from torches lit years prior, murals depicting adventurers heading off to parts unknown which Witch estimated to have been made half a millennia ago. It was then that Female Knight deduced that they were in a mausoleum or sorts, based on the interior decor and the strange air that the structure held. Though, none of that mattered as it was nothing more then a goblin nest, the four finding that the creatures were indeed skulking through its halls as they ventured deeper inside. After venturing for nearly forty minutes, they found themselves in front of an ornate set of door, with any traps nearby as Goblin Slayer had concluded.

Sharing glances, they nodded as the man kicked open the door, the group heading within as the sight inside chilled the three women to the bone. Shackled to the far wall of the room was a woman, her head hanging low and her body limp. Without thinking, Female Knight and Female Martial Artist were about to rush to help her only to feel a set of hands latch onto their wrists. Following the man's intuition, Witch narrowed her eyes as she felt something nip at the back of her mind about the captive. Whipping around, they stared at Goblin Slayer as if the man were insane, words of contempt and confusion nearly leaving their mouths only to freeze when the man shook his head.

"Something isn't right. I don't hear any breathing from her." He said in a serious tone, the eyes of the two widening before narrowing as Witch took a few tentative steps forward with Goblin Slayer shielding her.

Sharpening their senses, Female Knight quickly took up the rear with Female Martial Artist covering her as she let her own senses of hearing and smell flow, grimacing when she indeed failed to detect even the echo of a heartbeat or breath from the opposite wall. Flicking her gaze to Female Knight, the blonde nodded as they huddled a bit closer to the back of Goblin Slayer and Witch, the four stopping about halfway through the room as the sorceress raised her hand towards the woman across from them. A second later, an ethereal hand made of pale blue energy left Witch's own, snaking its way to the woman before cupping her face. An instant later, Witch's eyes widened as she tried to shout for the four to leave only for the door behind to slam shut.

"I'm sorry..." Witch spat out in a self loathing tone, never cursing her inability to speak without invoking magic more so in her life then she did now.

"Shit! They're barricading the door!" Shouted Female Marital Artist in a heated tone, Female Knight and herself slamming into the door with a heavy amount of force as the sound of wood creaking met their ears.

"They were waiting for us the entire time!?" Yelled Female Knight as she took a step back from the door with her partner, the two having a sheen of sweat on them as the situation began to take a turn for the worst.

"Damn it! Crafty bastards!"

"What now... Goblin Slayer...?"

"What do we do now!?"

"Calm down. We're still alive."

The voice of their resident goblin expert helped quell the heated rush of anger and panic that was surging through the bodies of the three, the trio turning to look at him as Goblin Slayer nodded at them in a reassuring manner. It was completely strange for the three, the way that he carried himself without a hint of fear, anxiety or panic was simply astounding. They remembered his success when defending his home from the Lord all those weeks ago, the same confidence and calm he had portrayed then being shown now, it shone a ray of hope that brought them back from the falling to the side of despair. It was then that he proved to them, mostly Female Knight in particular, that he was indeed a Silver ranked adventurer. Though that panic and fear returned when his canary began to chirp loudly, the bird's innate sensitivity to poison drawing a grimace across the faces of the three.

"Now it's poison... What now, Goblin Slayer?" Asked Female Knight as she tried to ease her breathing, knowing that panicking now would only allow the poison to seep deeper into her body.

"Take these and wrap it in a cloth, then place it over your mouth and nose." Said the man as he passed the three a few pieces of charcoal and pressed herbs, the three following his orders as they covered their faces in the somewhat pungent smelling cloth.

"Mix this together and block the holes. You lead the way and you help. Can you control the air in the room? If so, for how long?" He ordered Female Martial Artist as she took the bag that was held towards her, opening it and seeing that it was a simple mix for basic concrete.

"Right! Come'on, I can hear where they're blowing in the poison!" Called out the brunette as she sped towards the nearest wall, Female Knight nodding as she hurriedly mixed the ingredients in the bag.

"Yes... For up to... An hour... How do... You want me... To...?" Asked Witch in a determined tone, Goblin Slayer directing her to expel the gas the same way that it was coming in, by forcing the air on the edge of the room out through any openings that were in the wall.

"You two, forget about the concrete and help barricade the door." The man called out towards the two as they tried their best to plaster the holes, wincing as the nodded and dropped their current task to help move the nearest stone coffin to block the door.

"Temperantia... Aer... Concido... **Control Winds**..." Chanted Witch as the air in the room took a strange shift in nature, seemingly stilling completely as the trio regrouped to shield and cover their spellcaster.

Then, an 'eye' of sorts formed with Witch at its center, all wind within five feet of her stilling and remaining breathable as she constantly moved the wind of the room out of that 'eye'. While Female Knight and Female Martial Artist were able to plug a few of the holes, many more were left exposed which Witch took full advantage of. Controlling the wind to circle the perimeter of the room, she was able to stop any more of the gas from invading their breathing space by leaking it back through the holes they had come from originally. The trio working on barring the door moving in and out of that circle of safety, they took deep breaths before hustling to move another stone casket.

"Give me a sec!" Called out Female Martial Artist as she reached into her pouch before pulling out a bracelet and ring, slipping them on as her muscles seemed to bulge almost immediately.

"Strength boosting items?" Asked Female Knight as she helped the brunette and their armored companion attempt to lift the coffin onto the other, taking in the somewhat uncanny appearance of such an attractive face on an overly muscular body.

"Y-Yeah! Don't like wearing them that much cause they make me look like this and makes me hell of a lot slower." Replied the brunette somewhat self consciously as she grunted before roaring as she managed to lift her side of the coffin onto the top of the other, snarling as she slammed her shoulder into the side of the coffin to help the two beside her with their ends.

With the added leverage, Goblin Slayer and Female Knight managed to lift their own side of the coffin up, the three taking a moment to catch their breaths as they raced back to Witch. Taking deep breaths, the two women felt their bodies freeze when Goblin Slayer suddenly perked his head up, turning slightly to the walls as the eyes of the two followed him. About to speak, they had their questions answered when a sudden banging sounded from the opposite side of the door.

"Sending that poison gas back through must've caused a few of them to suffocate. They know." Answered Goblin Slayer as he readied his bow, taking the position of vanguard as Female Knight brought up her shield to cover Witch while Female Martial Artist returned her strength boosting equipment to her pouch.

Witch taking a moment to calm the wind, she slowly opened her eyes as she channeled her mana once more, the group readying themselves as more and more bangs and thuds sounded against the door. Before long, the goblins had hacked through a good portion of the door, though all that met them was the stacked stone coffins impeding any and all entry into the room. Smirking at the sight, the four took their confusion and irritation as a chance to retaliate as Goblin Slayer nocked and loosed arrows towards the ones who began to climb over the stacked coffins. While he was keeping the creatures at bay, Witch racked her mind for a spell that wouldn't cause too much widespread damage or allow their enemies to flood them.

"Looks like it was good choice to stack those two." Muttered Female Martial Artist as she took out a potion before taking a swig of it, gritting her teeth as she felt like fire was burning through her veins.

"Get ready, I can _feel_ something coming. Something big." Female Knight said with a small bead of sweat dripping from her head, Goblin Slayer pausing as he nocked another arrow as he turned to glance Witch as a smirk crossed her face.

"I think... I have a... Plan..." Said the amethyst haired woman as the others grew curious, Witch ushering them closer as she relayed her plan to them.

Quickly telling them of her plan, grins spread across the faces of Female Martial Artist and Female Knight, the two nodding as Goblin Slayer mimicked the action. The three covering Witch as she readied her spell, they watched as the door and the makeshift barricade were blown away and smashed by a heavy impact. The dust and debris clearing, the four in the room looked on with grimaces on their faces at the appearance of the towering form of a goblin champion, much larger then the ones they had faced during the siege of the farm.

"A champion, I see."

"Guh, a load of ugly more like."

"Quite the... Unpleasant foe..."

"Right, more goblins... Great..."

A roar leaving the maw of the champion, the goblins rallying behind it rushed forward with untold amounts of glee and lust when they caught the sight of the women in the room. The champion taking a single step that caught up with the goblin leading the charge, they cackled and cried with glee as the tension in the bodies of the four shot up immediately. Whispering under her breath, Witch pointed to the area in front of the champion as a sudden sheen covered the floor. Instantly, bodies slipped and fell as the champion let out a shout of surprise as it crushed a number of its underlings, a growl of pain sounding as spears and blades alike suddenly buried themselves into the back of the giant. Those in the front whipping around in surprise and fright, they were taken down as Female Martial Artist slugged them with deathly force, shattering and rending bone and flesh alike.

"Tardus... Lentitudo... Adhuc... **Slow**..."

Following up behind her, Witch let loose another spell focused on the writhing champion, the creature letting a noise of confusion leave it as stiffness and sluggishness consumed its being. The armored man taking advantage of its current slowed state, he threw one of his irritant filled eggs at it, the egg impacting and letting loose its contents with immediately caused the champion and the goblins near it to cry and scream in agony. With the major threat incapacitated at the moment, Goblin Slayer and Female Martial Artist moved to clear out the goblins that they could, Female Knight covering Witch as she cut down the few number of goblins that slipped around the two slaughtering their forces and the trap laid out by her amethyst haired companion.

Letting a silent prayer to her goddess, Female Knight could only count it as a blessing that there weren't any archers within the horde they were facing. Blocking an axe strike, a shrill screech of metal on metal ringing through her ears, Female Knight narrowed her eyes as she knocked away the offending blade before cleaving through the throat of the goblin it belonged to. A choking gurgle croaking from its mouth, she rushed forwards before goring the goblin behind it through the eye. Kicking away the body, she spun and hacked through the neck of another that was trying to charge down Witch. While it wasn't too difficult, with the number of the creatures, it was a bit of a task to keep up with all of them even with her two party members thinning out the herd. A few superficial cuts here and there, the most the blonde had been injured was a cut to her cheek that was freely flowing with blood.

Back to back, Goblin Slayer and Female Martial Artist were dodging and weaving through the slow and sloppy strikes sent their way with relative ease. Crouching low, the brunette lashed out and shattered the knees of three goblins with a single sweep of her legs, screams and cries leaving their mouths at the sudden and excruciating pain coursing through their bodies. They were silenced when she struck them all in quick succession, three swift and brutal blows to their temples causing their eyes to shoot from their sockets with blood oozing from the now empty orifices. Rising, she delivered a heavy uppercut that ripped off the bottom jaw of a goblin lunging at her from overhead, spinning and driving her heel into the face of another that splintered its skull. Lashing out, she grabbed another before ramming her knee to its face, the brunette completely indifferent of the bone and teeth embedded on her knee pads. Leaning her head back as a club struck empty air, she hissed a bit when a blade grazed her once more, the cuts that she had sustained in the encounter growing as more and more of the goblins poured in.

With the armored man, Goblin Slayer was tearing his way through the horde in order to reach the champion at the center of it, the man taking note that Witch's **Grease** spell was fading away and of the wounds that both Female Knight and Female Martial artist were beginning to accumulate. Working quickly, he called out to the woman beside him to regroup with Female Knight to better protect Witch as a few goblins had managed to get within arm's reach of her, the brunette grimacing but opting to shelve her concerns when she saw him parry six different goblins before ripping out their throats with the hooked hammer and rusted axe he pilfered from his most recent victims. Rushing back to the side of the blonde, Female Martial Artist drove her elbow into the spine of goblin attempting to take the paladin-in-training's back, the brunette grabbing it by the neck before driving it head first into the ground. Getting a thankful smile in turn, the two turned and smashed another goblin between an armored boot and a heavy shield, reducing its head to a pulpy mess as they stared at the advancing form of Goblin Slayer.

Tightening his grip on the chipped bladed axe in hand, he rushed down the champion before hacking through the posterior cruciate ligament on the back of the champion's knee, leaving the axe buried in the leg of the champion before driving his own blade into the back of the knee of the other. The sight causing the goblins in the room to begin to panic, they hurriedly moved away from the women in favor of aiding their leader, the three panicking themselves when they saw Goblin Slayer start to move out of the swarm. A garbled cry leaving the champion as it slowly turned towards the man with club in hand, Goblin Slayer moved back to regroup with his party as the sluggish arm crawling at suddenly jumped in speed as the champion suddenly slugged him with an inhuman amount of force. The armored man being flung across the room, he impacted and bounced from the ceiling and a pillar, only stopping when he struck and shattered a stone coffin with a crimson coloring his shattered armor. The eyes of his companions widening, they rushed over towards him as Witch's eyes were wide with confusion, horror and shock.

 _"There was still nine seconds of **Slow** left, how did it manage to have the wisdom to save itself?!" _The amethyst haired woman shouted in her mind as she tried to move and Goblin Slayer to a sitting position, the man coughing up more blood as he weakly shook his head and shakily gestured towards the goblins who were beginning to face them once more with the orders of their leader.

Grunting as he tried to force himself to stand, Goblin Slayer only let out another mouthful of blood as crimson dripped freely from his helmet. Female Martial Artist and Female Knight taking the helm, they were easily holding off the few goblins that were brave enough to approach the three women, more and more growing bolder as their leader roared at them to either kill or capture the humans they had cornered. A cry leaving the mouth of Female Martial Artist, she channeled ki to her leg before spinning and crushing the skulls of four goblins who came within range of her with a swift and brutal kick, wincing a bit when she struck a small protrusion of twisted iron on the shoulder of one of the goblins as it dug into her calf.

Quickly covering the brunette as she reeled back, Female Knight blocked a pair of daggers from sinking into the body of the woman, a defiant cry leaving the mouth of the blonde as she pushed back the two goblins bearing down on her shield. Taking a breath, she weaved to the side before bringing her blade across their faces, cutting deep into their skulls before a sudden groan sounded from her blade. Her eyes widening, the blonde saw her blade snap partially as it embedded itself in the skull of the second goblin, Female Knight cursing as she kicked the body of the prone creature away before looking down and grimacing at her ruined blade.

Witch narrowed her eyes as she moved between her companions, holding her staff out as the wood of the staff began to warp and shift. Soon enough, a rapier appeared from the shifting mass of wood as she moved to draw a sigil in the air. A sudden glow emanating from the amethyst haired woman, she grimaced a bit but held back both her fear and disgust as she met a few of the creatures head on. While her movements were not anything special, they were practical and practiced as she quickly lunged and skewered those who came within her reach with relative ease. It was when an sudden goblin jumped at her from the side and struck her across the head with a cudgel that cries left the two women beside her, though the woman simply whipped around and drove her rapier into the skull of the creature before shoving it away.

"Don't worry... I casted... **Blade Ward** on... Myself..." Reported Witch with a tired smile on her face, an ugly bruise on the side of her head with a small river of crimson running down her face.

With Female Knight's blade ruined, Female Martial Artist having injured her leg and Witch forced on the frontlines to help compensate for their lost party member, the situation seemed bleak as the stamina of the sorceress was being drained at an exceptional rate. Having taken down roughly a dozen goblins, Witch was already panting with beads of sweat running down her face, grimacing at her lack of physical training in favor of the arcane arts. The champion watching the three get worn down and cornered, it found itself grinning as it managed to prop itself to a sitting position, yelling at its underlings to ensure that they weren't too damaged to use. In the midst of their preemptive celebrations, they never noticed the man that had been flung behind them rising akin to an undead or possessed suit of armor.

Goblin Slayer having been sent crashing into the skeletal remains of the trap, he forced himself to stand as the defiant cries and shouts of his party members made it to his ears. How could he be simply laying there when they were fighting for their lives? Hadn't he vowed to never let the demons in the room do onto others what they had to him and his most beloved person? There wasn't an excuse that he could come up with that could justify just laying there and waiting for death, his masters would no doubt step from the shadows and execute him themselves if they witnessed such a pitiful display. So, with his bone creaking and cracking, his joints and ligaments screaming and crying, his muscles ripping and tearing; he forced himself to stand, grabbing the hair that was in a heap beside him before stealthing to the shadows.

The three women panting heavily as their defenses were practically nothing; Witch had long dropped to her knees as she had exceeded her physical capacity, Female Martial Artist was hobbling on her sole good leg as another spurt of blood left the slowly clotting wound on her calf and Female Knight had pilfered a worn axe from one of the goblins from earlier to strike back. But disaster stuck when a few goblins grabbed onto her shield, the blonde's eyes widening as she tried to shake them off, cursing loudly when she decided to abandon the symbol of her class. Taking advantage of her pulling back, the creatures jumped at the trio as screams resounded from their throats, the devils taking sadistic glee in their cries as they began to try and tear at their clothing.

Shrieks and screams leaving the mouths of the three, they tried to removed the creatures latched onto them only for more to replace them. Gritting their teeth as tears began to well up in their eyes, they struggled with all of their might as the creatures vigor seemed to spike with their leader shouting at them to bring them to it stripped bare, their lust and desire shining through as the women snapped their eyes shut and prayed for anyone to save them. Their prayer was answered when a sudden choked sound left the mouth of the champion, all eyes snapping to the form of Goblin Slayer latched onto the back of the creature as the makeshift garrote made of hair dug into its neck. The champion rolling on the ground as it tried to shake off Goblin Slayer, its damaged legs completely useless as it tried slamming the man into the ground.

"U... Use the... Scroll... L... Leave quickly...!" The man wheezed as the eyes of the women widened as he managed to pull the scroll from his pouch, tossing it towards them as the champion rolled at them in the midst of its struggle to remove the man.

A grunt of pain leaving the mouth of the man as the champion reared back and slammed into the ground, he only tightened the garrote in response, blood beginning to spray from both the neck of the champion and the hands using used to tighten the noose. With its trashing, more and more of its underlings were being crushed by its erratic movement, those who were trying to help their leader being killed while others either stood frozen or ran for their lives. Watching with tear filled and wide eyes, the three women bit back their fear and trepidation as they rose once more and lashed out at their attackers. Female Knight having grabbed a heavy mace before bludgeoning those around her without a hint of remorse, Female Martial Artist was currently driving the skull of her most recent attacker into the ground with blood and gore flying into the air. It was at the sight of Goblin Slayer telling them to leave him that Witch finally had enough as she let her mana flow freely and uncontrolled, each breath she took seemingly shaking the very air around her as she narrowed her eyes on the goblins before her.

 _ **"What is this thing?! Get off of me! Die! Die, die die! Why won't it let go!? What is this thing!? Hurry and**_ **die!** ** _"_**

 _"I don't feel any pain... What is_ this...? _"_ Goblin Slayer thought to himself as he was slammed into the ground once more, what was once searing and crippling pain being nothing more then a dull throb.

 _"Pain is the proof that you're alive, you fool."_

 _"Even if it hurts, the fact that you can feel pain means that you are still living."_

 _"Forward unto death! Be the final nail in your coffin!"_

 _"Only death can finish the fight, everything else only interrupts the fighting."_

 _"Yes. Right now, a lack of pain is just what I need._ " Though the man as the words of his masters resounded through his head, Goblin Slayer yanking back the garrote as the champion choked once more with foam beginning to form at the edges of its mouth.

"Hey, take a good look, goblin." Goblin Slayer stated in a tone colder then death, the champion managing to turn its bloodshot and wide eyes towards the man as the hand of the iron demon on its back raced towards its face.

A pained roar leaving the maw of the champion, everyone in the room watched as Goblin Slayer ruthlessly drove his hand into the eye socket of the champion. Blood gushing from the horrid wound, the champion raged as it thrashed about even more wildly as it tried even harder to tear the man from its back. Soon enough, their counterattack seemed to be turning the tide of the encounter, though that fervor faltered when Goblin Slayer was thrown from the back of the champion when it managed to grab the man's arm. Impacting with the ground with a heavy thud, he remained motionless for a brief moment before rising like a man possessed, Goblin Slayer standing slightly hunched as he turned to face the goblins in the room with nothing but death emanating from his form.

"Now, which of you is next? Is it you?" Asked the man as a shiver danced down the spine of everyone in the room, Goblin Slayer hurling the pilfered eye of the champion towards a random goblin as it fell down from the terrifying action.

"Or you?" Asked the man as Witch clenched her fists in determination, seeing the mixed expressions of the creatures as Goblin Slayer's intimidation seemed to be affecting more then three quarters of them.

"Get behind me." Witch whispered to her companions in a tone of barely controlled rage, her eyes gaining a ethereal yellow glow as the two women beside her gulped a bit as the hurriedly nodded and moved to flank her.

"Metuo, timor, formidilosus; let creeping shadows and stalking terrors consume your psyche and ruin your minds... **Fear**!" Spat out the woman as her eyes shone bright yellow, each word shaking the air as the goblins in her line of sight stiffened instantly as they appeared as if they had seen the most horrifying and dreadful creature of their nightmares come to life.

Right before their eyes with a single, burning eye of crimson shining through his helmet, the armored demon seemed to grow in size before it rivaled the height of their leader, a blood red miasma leaving the helmet of the demon as death, decay and blood was all that the goblin smelt from the ironclad monster. Then, it took a single step forward before letting loose a hellish and deafening bellow that caused a few of the creatures to soil themselves as they screamed and bolted from the room. The champion wasn't faring any better itself as a cold sweat covered its body, the beast hurriedly dragging itself out of the room as it roared for its underlings to aid it to safety. Before long, the room was completely empty as the thunderous sound of goblins retreating faded to silence.

Having bore witness to the unbelievable scene before them, Female Martial Artist and Female Knight gulped as they stiffly turned to look at their resident spellcaster, never fearing her more in their lives then they did currently. They only realized that they were holding their breaths when Witch turned to face them, her usual aloof expression calming their hearts somewhat though her pained eyes spoke volumes of how she felt inside. Quickly, the three ladies rushed and helped Goblin Slayer as he fell to his knees, his head dropping forward as the adrenaline and rage fueling his body began to leave him. Helping him down another healing potion, the man coughed up another lungful of blood as panic soon set in once more. Glancing around, fear and trepidation were present on their faces, the three debating the best course of action given their current situation they found their answer when Female Martial Artist stiffened a bit before looking at the coffin the man impacted against.

"It's empty! There's stairs inside of this one!" Reported the brunette as she hurriedly moved the rubble that was the stone coffin, Female Knight aiding her as they shoved the remnants of the debris of the coffin away.

Right before them, they saw that it wasn't a coffin at all, but a hidden stairway. Exchanging glances, they nodded as they helped the man to a standing position, cursing slightly when they heard his breath hitch as more blood flowed from his mouth. Grimacing, they were out of options as they slipped his scroll back into his pouch and grabbed the canary tweeting somewhat somberly, the three hoping and praying that the man would be able to last until they found him a healer. Descending down the stairs, Female Martial Artist took point as she sharpened her senses of hearing and smell, pulling out the map they had been given as the four ventured into the darkness once more.

* * *

 **A** **nd that's a wrap. Thanks for reading, stay awesome.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Goblins" - Person Talking

" _Goblins_ " - Person Thinking

 **"Goblins"** – Large Being/Creature Talking

 **"** ** _Goblins_** **"** \- Large Being/Creature Thinking

" **Holy Light** **!"-** Spells/Skills

 **And here is a sudden new chapter. Let's a go.**

* * *

 **Mulligan - Chapter 9**

Standing silent and shivering, the diminutive form of a silver haired youth could be seen with his head tilted towards the ground as the two men before him talked. One of them, being only just slightly taller then the youth, was an old rhea with uneven teeth and milky colored eyes. A few strands of hair covering his head, most of it was centralized on the goat patch that covered his chin and the hair on his cheeks that resembled whiskers. His outfit was a simple one that most villagers could be seen wearing, though the intricately patterned scarf and straw cape broke the illusion of him being of such a lifestyle. The rhea turned to sneer at the child standing before him, cackling in a rather sadistic manner as he recalled and recounted the boy's bravado in a mocking manner. All of his words, his proclamations, his goal, thrown back into his face, the young boy could only shake a harder as the rhea mocked him, ridiculed him and emphasized his cowardice.

"Why didn't you jump out and hit the goblins? Why didn't you grab your sister and run away? It's not because you were powerless, it's because you choose to do nothing! Do you think that gaining a tiny bit of power will let you get your revenge?! You are worthless without it, you will be with it!" Shouted the rhea as the youth trembled in a mix of self-loathing, anger and hopelessness, the rhea merely laughing harder at the boy's body language.

"Is this the kid?" Asked the other man in an intrigued tone, the rhea turned to sneer at him as he nodded his head.

"Kekeke! Looks just like you, a wretched existence the both of you! One a monster made by man and the other a worthless whelp!" Cackled the rhea as the man smirked slightly at the rather apt assessment, scanning the boy from head to toe before nodding his head.

The other man was much taller then either of the two currently in the cave with him, being nearly twice if not more then the height of the boy. A head of snowy white hair with piercing amber eyes and matching mustache and beard, there was a horrid looking scar marring the left side of his face that looked like it was sliced open by a beast. Donning a light cloak, it was covering a well muscled body clad in a set of medium to light looking armor, a mix of dark blue and brown leather that created a pleasant contrast to the eyes. But the most unsettling thing about the man was the eerie looking amulet that was resting around his neck, being a rusted looking head of a wolf-like beast with faded crimson eyes. There was something amiss with that rusted piece of silver, something that seemed unholy and evil, though the man wearing it seemed completely unfazed by it.

"You're right, he is worthless. But, so was I." Commented the man as the boy stiffened a bit at his words, stiffly craning his head to meet the man's as a rather vicious looking smile was currently resting on it.

"I'm not going to promise anything, boy. But do know this. Time eats away at memories, distorts them. Sometimes we only remember the good... Sometimes only the bad. If you want me to train you, you had better not forget about why you decided to pick up a sword. And do you know why?" Asked the man as the boy shook his head in the negative, the viciousness on the man's face seemingly growing as he leaned down and leered at the youth.

"I've run into dilemmas all the time, boy. Situations where it's hard to make judgements, hard to know what's right or wrong, to make an important decision in a split second. But what you decided to do with your sister and the goblins who attacked her, that was not one of them. You disgust me. And you deserve to die." Sneered the man in a voice void of anything but disgust and loathing, the boy feeling all traces of feeling fade from his body as the rhea cackled heartily at the broken face in front of him.

"So, yes. I'll train you, I'll make you into something that can hunt goblins and anything else that you might come up against. But remember, boy. Remember that the person who you see in the reflections of mirrors and the water is nothing but a disgusting coward who let his sister be raped, murdered and eaten all to save his own hide. As long as you remember that, you can call me your teacher. So, what do you say?" Said the man with that same vicious smile on his face while making a strange gesture with his left hand, extending his right hand towards the youth as he teetered on the verge of tears and a mental breakdown.

Biting his lip hard enough to draw blood, he clenched his tiny hands equally as heard as a small stream of crimson could be seen dripping from his palms. Shakily, he reached out towards the hand extended towards him before taking and shaking it. The moment he did, pain like nothing he had ever experienced ripped through his body. Screaming immediately, the boy tried to yank his hand free, only for the man to tighten his grip in turn. That same smile on his face grew to a grin as the boy screamed until his lung ached, his throat grew hoarse and his consciousness edged towards darkness. After what felt like an eternity of unending pain and torment, the boy was released from the man's grasp, falling onto the ground in a tear, sweat and blood covered heap. Curling his small body the best that he could given that his muscles screamed and begged him to not move, the boy managed to clutch his hands to his chest as the last bastions of his emotional barrier shattered. Silently, he wept as he was forced to recall and endure the memory of what had happened to his sister over and over while his body was ripped apart from the inside out, his mind being forced to undergo tempering using his most painful and horrid memories as a catalyst for improvement. Watching the boy silently wallow and fester in agony, the white haired man turned and lost his vicious expression, a melancholy and bitter one replacing it as the rhea stalked towards him.

"Ah, it's been quite some time since I've seen one cast **Axii** , and even more so using it in such a manner. Kekeke, to think that the big, bad Witcher would ever take up an apprentice and play the role of a monstrous mentor." Spoke the rhea in a snide tone, the Witcher turning towards the shorter man with a stony face.

"I meant it when I said that he's a coward who deserves to die. To leave your family, even when they are begging you to run, without lifting a finger to fight against whatever horrors were hunting them. I despise those kinds of cowards the most." Spat the Witcher as the rhea snickered in turn, the two turning to look at the boy as he began to stir from his ritual induced state.

"Va'esse deireádh aep eigean, va'esse eigh faidh'ar. Duettaeánn aef cirrán Cáerme Gláeddyv. Yn á esseáth." Whispered the Witcher as the rhea seemed to lose a hint of the madness dwelling in his eyes, turning to smirk at the boy as he weakly rose and began to crawl towards them.

"'Something ends, something begins. The Sword of Destiny has two edges. You are one of them.'" Added the rhea in an equally soft tone, shaking his head as he lightly fingered the ring dwelling in his pocket before moving to follow the Witcher as they began to lay out the boy's training.

Just as the memory of the start of his second hell was just about to begin Goblin Slayer woke, the silver haired man staring blankly at the ceiling as he found himself in a rather soft and comfortable bed. Blinking, he tensed as he scanned the ceiling and walls to find that he was back in the Temple of the Supreme God.

 _"I lost consciousness? It seems like we got out safely, that's good. It must have been a healing miracle, a powerful one at that._ " Thought Goblin Slayer as he relaxed his coiled muscles once more, finding himself falling back to the memory of the day that marked the beginning of his own tiny piece of hell.

 _"It's been a few years since I've parted with my master and teacher. Master said that he was going on a journey and teacher just left without a word, I wonder what they're doing now._ " Continued the man as he sighed softly raising his arm up and lightly clenching and flexing the somewhat sore appendage, though he slowed and stilled when he finally felt a weight on his left side.

Turning his head, he found himself at a bit of a loss when the purple haired form of Witch could be seen sleeping contently whilst lightly but firmly holding onto his hand. Staring for a few seconds, he moved his eyes as he scanned her exposed skin for any lingering marks, finding himself breathing a light sigh of relief when he found no traces of injury on the woman.

 _"I've failed numerous times in the past, endangered my own life countless times. But this time... I almost..._ _"_ Mused the man as he gently pulled himself free from Witch's grasp, seeing a slight grimace of annoyance cross her face as she grabbed around to find the source of warmth that left her.

Unfortunately for the sleeping woman, Goblin Slayer was sitting up with his legs hanging off the edge of the bed. Another soft sigh leaving his mouth, he found himself at a loss as he was unable to comprehend how to handle the situation he was currently in, the emotions flickering in his heart being foreign to the man who devoted his life to the extermination of goblins. Pressing his clenched hand to his forehead, he heaved a light breath of exhaustion as the door to the room opened, the man turning and spotting the elegant and beautiful form of Sword Maiden entering the room. Upon seeing him already awake and up, an expression of surprise colored her face, though it melted to an amused and warm smile as she sauntered up towards him.

"You're already awake." Quipped the blonde in a tone of mixed surprise and ease, stopping just short of the bed as she scanned the scene before her.

"So, how was it? Sharing a bed with me and her?" Sword Maiden asked with a strange tone of voice, letting one of her hands fall onto the bed as she leaned towards him.

Currently wearing in what she had been seen in during the first time they had met, Sword Maiden was clad in a gown that seemed to be cut from a single piece of cloth. Whether she was aware of it or not, her beauty wasn't something that one could properly describe with mere words alone. The sole phrase that could even somewhat sum up her beauty was simply divine or transcendent, one being able to mistake her for a living personification of a goddess.

"What healed me was the miracle, **Resurrection** , was it not? Achieved by sharing a bed with a virgin." Asked Goblin Slayer as he completely disregarded her question, the woman seemingly taking no offense to it as she nodded whilst moving to touch his cheek.

"So you've heard of it?"

"Yes, by chance."

" **Resurrection** : a healing miracle that surpasses **Minor Heal** and **Refresh**. It can give warmth to a champion tormented by the biting cold, or it cool the rage of a wronged hero. When the barbarian king had been gravely wounded, it also protected him from the spirits of death." Explained Sword Maiden as she let her fingers run down the face of the silver haired man, seemingly drinking in his warmth as her hands felt frigid against the man's skin.

"And yes, it is invoked by sharing a bed with one of the immaculate maidens who served the gods. Or so it is said in the many tales of old." Carried on the blonde as she reluctantly let her fingers part with the warmth that the man in front of her was providing, a somewhat somber and pained smile crossing her face as she told the man of the miracle he had been blessed with.

The tales of **Resurrection** and its invocation rites weren't just tall tales or folklore, they were the true requirements for one to meet if they desired to call upon the aid of the gods. If a maiden who served the gods would pray with her whole being, then the gods would hear and answer her plea in return for her devotion and faith.

Though, while powerful, this miracle could not bring one back from death if they had passed on. It was against the rules of the world that the gods had decided upon and set up, such a thing being outside the limits of a mortal's power. If one was not among the brave few chosen by the gods, they would simply turn to dust or have their soul destroyed. Even necromancers with all their knowledge of life and death could not truly bring one back from the dead, performing such a deed no doubt bringing about the wrath of the gods upon themselves.

 **Resurrection** itself was a miracle for those who were on the border between life and death, pulling them back to living side of the veil. Few had a chance to even witness the miracle let alone benefit from it, there being obvious reasons for such a situation. Firstly, as the miracle had to be performed within the confines of a temple, it was all but impossible to use while on an adventure. Second, adventurers' reputations and the rumors that revolved around them caused those who were able to perform such a miracle to avoid them in an effort to remain safe and pure. And finally, there was usually a heavy compensation for such a powerful source of healing.

It was a miracle that could truly be ruled as a small glimpse of divine intervention, not possible for priestesses of inexperience to perform. Even for Sword Maiden, who had offered this supplication to the gods, there were limits that she herself was able to provide when invoking such a miracle. Perhaps that was why she noticed Goblin Slayer's look, as a soft laugh passed her lips.

"The donation for performing the miracle is cut from the wages of the quest. That is how it is typically handled by most adventurers." Said the woman in an airy tone with light amusement, Goblin Slayer nodding his head in agreement as she smiled a tad lighter.

"A regular adventurer wouldn't encounter it I assume." Stated the man as another soft giggle escaped, the blonde shaking her head as she rested it in the palm of her hand.

"You never do cease to surprise me. You're Silver? The third rank, yes?"

"...Mm."

For the moment, Goblin Slayer had nothing to say in response. He had been told to "act his rank" more times than he cared to remember by Spearman, Heavy Warrior and Female Knight. Acting as a 'Silver', just what did such a thing entail? Was it to speak openly of his victories and achievements like Spearman? To show off his strength and skill like Heavy Warrior? Or to flaunt his wealth and status like Female Knight? Truly, the man didn't have a clue and the notion was like a itch he wasn't able to scratch. Sword Maiden smiled softly in satisfaction at the sight of him dumbstruck, then let out a little giggle.

"I don't suppose I could be considered pure anymore..."

The archbishop with her smiling eyes sounded almost like she was talking about someone else. The usual strip of black cloth covering her eyes was gone, and Goblin Slayer could see them for the first time. They seemed somehow distant, as though they weren't quite focused. It was the one imperfection in this otherwise flawless creature who served her god so devoutly. Her beauty had been disfigured in an especially cruel way, in a way that was signature of creatures who the man before her specialized in exterminating.

"Goblins?"

"Yes." Sword Maiden nodded wistfully, seemingly without being terribly bothered by the answer.

"It should be ten years ago now. I was an adventurer then, too..."

"You want to hear what they did to me, in their cave, when they caught me?"

"I already know."

Hearing the man's blunt reply, she couldn't help but let a chuckle leave her. Shaking her head as she carried on with discussing the darkest moments of her life. The moment that signaled the end of her pious and pure nature that she had spent years cultivating and protecting, snatched away and tainted with a single strike to the back of the head.

"I cried out that it hurt. I wept like a little girl, begging and pleading for it to stop."

She put one thin, pale arm with its scars on her hip, running her slim fingers along it as if to make a point. Merely watching her, Goblin Slayer remained silent while his mind was already at work. While he seemed callous, cold and unfeeling on the outside; seeing this woman, something about her plight struck a chord in the man's soul, Goblin Slayer falling into a silent stupor as the words of his sister, teacher and master echoed through his mind as his head dipped slightly.

 _"You have to protect girls. Promise me that if you see someone in trouble, you'll help. Just imagine that it was me there, needing help, would you help me?_ _"_

 _"_ _It's not because you were powerless, it's because you choose to do nothing! Do you think that gaining a tiny bit of power will let you get your revenge?! You are worthless without it, you will be with it!"_

 _"_ _Remember that the person who you see in the reflections of mirrors and the water is nothing but a disgusting coward who let his sister be raped, murdered and eaten all to save his own hide."_

"But," She carried on, snapping the man from his musing as he shifted slightly to lock eyes with her once again.

"I can see. Only dimly, but I can see you there, like a shadow."

Her hand came off her hip and moved slowly, as if searching for something distant or nonexistent. Her porcelain-like fingers traced his outline in the air, as if she was unsure if the shadow in front of her eyes was real or just another figment of her mind playing tricks on her once again.

"I see them everywhere. But I always feel that if I look away for even a moment, they'll just disappear... Like people are no more than shadows."

She carried on as she moved to sit on the bed beside him, slowly leaning against and clutching Goblin Slayer's arm. While her words were soft, the tiredness and emptiness of her voice were nearly bottomless. Each word being spoken causing a small tremor to wrack her cold body, the woman seemingly trying to draw out as much warmth and comfort from the man that he could offer.

"People... women... are such fragile creatures. When I think of that, when I think of the vastness of the evil in this world, I start to fear we shall be overpowered and crushed beneath it all... I am anxious. I am afraid. It must seem strange, does it not?"

Hearing her question, Goblin Slayer simply remained silent. The man let his eyes scan around the room for his gear. When he saw his helmet and armor, along with his sword, shield, and item bag, all piled at the end of the bed; he made a mental note to get it repaired as soon as possible. They were just as grimy with blood and dirt as they always were, but when he recalled that he had ended up in the state that he was currently in, he knew that his equipment was badly damaged if not ruined.

The bed gave a faint creak as Sword Maiden let herself slide down and lie at Goblin Slayer's side, her movement causing her chest to shake slightly as she adjusted the hold on his arm as it was soon wedged between her breasts. He could feel it, the way her heart seemed to be hammering in her chest despite how calm and collected she appeared on the outside. Was that roses he smelled? Faintly sweet, a fragrant scent that reminded him of something he wasn't able to properly place his mind on.

"Sword Maiden I may be, but every night I am fearful. I am scared. I am terrified. Unbelievably so. I cannot stand it!"

With that, she clawed at her shoulders, her arms, her chest. Tearing away at the already light gown, exposing her scarred body to the man in a moment to show him what had happened to her, to hopefully have someone understand her, to have someone who she could confide her fears, terrors and sorrow in. This was Sword Maiden, the woman on the pedestal that many had placed her upon after her efforts and contributions in defeating the Dark Gods. The woman who had done battle with the Dark Gods and saved the world ten years prior. To think she was as beautiful as this even after the goblins had burned her eyes—if she had looked at any man with tears in her eyes, who could have resisted her?

"This is the world we live in. No matter how much help you have... I don't suppose I can expect anyone else to understand, can I?"

"I see."

Blinking, as if she was suddenly struck, Sword Maiden stared at Goblin Slayer after hearing such a brief and dispassionate reply. But rather then growing openly upset or frustrated, Sword Maiden merely let a disappointed and slightly incredulous giggle leave her mouth.

"'I see,' so that's your answer..."

"Is something funny?"

"Well, isn't it? I am the woman who defeated the Demon Gods. And here I am, afraid of goblins." Sword Maiden said as she composed herself and rose from embracing the man, standing to her full height and adjusting her disheveled gown.

She took her staff in hand and covered her eyes with the same black cloth that obscured them from before. When she stood once more, sure and steady, all hint of the seductress, tiredness and weakness from before was gone.

"Help me. Won't you please?"

Her hidden eyes turned beseechingly toward Goblin Slayer as she whispered those words; words that were spoken not by a veteran warrior who had aided in banishing the Dark Gods but by a frightened, isolated young woman pleading for someone, anyone, to save her from the darkness endlessly consuming her. As for the man's answer, Goblin Slayer didn't say anything. Or rather, he wasn't able say anything as the moment he opened his mouth to answer her, she had already passed by and disappeared into the shadow of a nearby pillar. From thereon, he heard her shuffling footsteps grow more and more distant. A moment later came the sound of a heavy door opening and closing softly, silence taking hold as Goblin Slayer let a soft sigh leave his mouth. Deciding to push the matter with Sword Maiden to the back of his mind, Goblin Slayer moved to stretch and get ready for the coming day, taking a moment to shoot a glance the ruined scrap in the corner that was his armor while rolling his shoulder.

As he was working, Witch was beginning to stir awake herself, the loss of the warm and comforting pillow she had been sleeping against being the biggest cause of her waking to see just where it had went. A groggy and grumpy look on her face, she sat up on the bed with her body swaying slightly with her horrible aversion to waking in the morning, being more of a night owl then an early bird. Groggily looking around, she lazily wrapped her bare form with the sheet around her waist, pausing slightly as she stared blankly at the shirtless form of the silvered haired sitting an arms length away from her.

Instantly the memories of the night before came flooding back to Witch as crimson bloomed on her face, the young woman letting a squeal leave her as she quickly covered her bare body with the sheet wrapped around her shoulders. Her face a brilliant red, she sat there with her eyes glued to the bed beneath her, her lips trembling as she tried to reign in her embarrassment.

"Did you... See anything...?" She whispered with untold amounts of embarrassment and guilt in her tone, the purple haired woman finding her eyes watering a bit when she saw him nod his head in the positive.

"Yes. And don't worry, there are no scars." He told her as she paused before reaching a hand up to feel a small cloth patch on the side of her cheek, though a small and warm smile crossed her face at his admission.

"Are... Your injuries healed...?" Witch asked in a more relaxed tone as she idly took in Goblin Slayer's bare features, finding herself blushing a bit more as she forced herself to look away.

"Yes."

"That's good... We managed to escape... All together... No one was hurt... More then yourself..." Reported the purple haired woman as she shifted to sit on the other side of the bed, quickly turning around when she saw the man move to stand with a deeper shade of pink on her cheeks.

"I see. That's good." Answered the man as he took notice of the woman's actions, moving to dress himself quickly as he recalled Cow Girl's uncle telling him to mind his manners around his niece when getting dressed.

In less then a minute, Goblin Slayer was dressed in his casual set of clothes, Witch letting a breath she hadn't noticed she was holding loose when she saw that he was already dressed after sneaking a glance from the corner of her eyes. The woman meekly asking him to remain facing the wall as she dressed herself, slipping into her usual robes before telling her companion that it was fine to look. Following her words, he shifted to look at her and saw her standing there with a small smile on her face, the pair being joined when the doors to the room opened with Female Martial Artist and Female Knight entering.

"Hey, you're both awake! That's great, we just woke up ourselves!"

"Looks like the miracle worked if that tiny scratch is all that's leftover. It's just as amazing as I've heard."

Moving to greet the pair with relived expressions on their faces, the four regrouped and recounted what had happened once the man had passed out. Goblin Slayer learning that the coffin he had collided with was a secret passageway, the three women managing to carry him through it and return to the temple with relative ease and safety. While the three women were laughing and smiling at the luck that the gods and goddesses had bestowed upon them, Goblin Slayer was silent the entire time, the only signs that he was feeling the repercussions of his actions being the tightening of his fists at the knowledge that his lack of awareness nearly cost the three their lives.

"Man, I could use a bite to eat after all of that! You three want to get breakfast?"

"That sounds great! We all fell asleep as soon as we got back, I'm starving!"

"Yes... Breakfast does sound... Lovely..."

"I need to visit the blacksmith."

Hearing his answer, the three blinked before moving to shoot him curious gazes. At first, there was a hint of confusion on the three, but when they scanned the man and saw his hands their expressions softened. Their last dive into the sewers nearly cost them their lives and dignity, something that they saw was weighing heavily on the shoulders of the man. Never would they have thought that something like that would affect the man as much as it was, the fact that he was so distraught about what had happened to them touched them. Who would have though that the normally cold, collected and callous Goblin Slayer cared so much about his companions, though Witch was an exception seeing as she had worked with him the longest.

"Come'on, Goblin Slayer. Things like that happen all the time, right? And hey, we all came out of that encounter great all things considered!" Chirped Female Martial Artist in an attempt to cheer the man up, seeing him stiffly nod his head as Female Knight mirrored the action.

"Yes, that's completely true. If you hadn't found your second wind, well... I'd think we'd all be praying to die at this moment." Admitted Female Knight with a deep grimace of disgust crossing her face, her expression shared by the two other women when the thought of becoming captives of the creatures from before flashed briefly through their minds.

"What's done has been... Done... We've all survived and... Are all well... That's what matters now... No...?" Asked Witch with a slightly pleading look on her face, the two other women blinking with mouths slightly agape when they caught sight of her.

"...Yes, we'll need to learn from this then." Answered the man as they smiled softly upon hearing his answer, the three watching as the man left to have his equipment repaired.

"Did something happen between you two?" Finally asked Female Martial Artist after a few seconds of silence, Witch having a light dusting of pink cross her face while turning away slightly.

"No... But that miracle's requirements... Were very embarrassing..." Whispered Witch as the other two grew a bit pink as well, the fact that the casting requirements exposed the purity of the three to each other was deeply mortifying.

"Uuu... To have had to tell Sword Maiden that I was no longer a pure maiden... How humiliating..." Lamented Female Knight as her head dropped low, a depressed cloud hanging over her as Female Martial Artist laughed wryly.

"Haha... Well, it wasn't exactly any easier for me. At least she didn't press and ask anything other then if we were virgins or not. Speaking of which, you've really been saving yourself for Spearman all these years? Wow, I'd have thought that the two of you would have had a go at it at least once by now." Female Martial Artist said in a surprised tone after helping ease Female Knight's embarrassment, the two turning to look at Witch as the purple haired woman seemed to grow redder at their attention.

"Umm... That is... You should only do... That sort of thing... Once you've married and... Are planning on having... A family together..." Stated the woman as she anxiously twirled a tassel of her purple locks, the two beside her whistling slightly as she shot her a pair of smiles.

"A maiden, you're a true maiden, aren't cha?"

"To think that the one everyone thinks as being salacious is actually the purest of us all."

Her cheeks burning, Witch huffed in annoyance and embarrassment as she strode out of the room, her friends and companions giggling at her expense as they followed her out. While the trio were visiting one of the bakeries that captured their sense of smell, a few blocks away Goblin Slayer could be seen heading towards a building with a number of other adventurers heading in and out. A few stopping to watch the pretty new face, he ignored all of the looks and few catcalls that were shot at him as he stopped in front of the counter. Without waiting too long, a man who seemed a year or two younger them himself stopped in front of him, a lazy look on his face as he shot the man a look of mixed irritation and envy, mostly due to the fact that a few of the pink tinged faces belonging to a number of the regulars who tended the shop were because of him.

"Can I help you?" Drawled the man in a tone that suggested that he had better things to do then help the pretty boy in front of him, a few who shared his sentiments snickering slightly as they watched the pair.

"I need these repaired." Stated Goblin Slayer as he dropped his bag of shattered equipment onto the counter, drawing a startled reaction from the youth as he hadn't expected the silver haired man to actually be looking for repairs.

"Uhh, sure, let me have a look..." Answered the younger man as he opened the bag, gagging as the pungent smell of old blood and gore assaulted his nose.

 _"Gah! What the hell?! Did this newbie fall in a pig pen or something?! His stuff smells like shit! Tch, and most of it looks broken! Heh, if he wants it repaired, it's gonna cost him. Time and money."_ Thought the man in a snide manner as he quickly closed the bag up, letting a sigh leave as he grabbed a notepad and pretended to be calculating the costs for the repairs.

"Hmm... I think I can get it done if I work hard enough, but I'll cost you not to mention how long it's going to take to get this all done..." Muttered the man in a tone of faux concern, internally snickering when he caught the faces of a few of his compatriots.

"You don't have to clean them. And I've removed the shields handle as well. I'm in a hurry, so treat this as an urgent job." Said Goblin Slayer as a visible twitch of anger and irritation crossed the face of the man, the youth slamming his notepad onto the counter as he moved to glare at the man.

"Ha? I don't know which backwater town you blew in from pal, but that ain't how we do things here. You ask for a job, I tell you how much and how long, then you take it or go." Snapped the youth as he leveled a heated glare at the man in front of him, his brow twitching when he saw nothing but apathy from the silver haired man.

"Oi! What's with all the ruckus out here!?" Yelled a voice from deeper in the smithy, a dwarf popping his head out of the door to the back as he glared at the faces concentrated on the two men at the counter.

"Boy! What's the holdup!?" Snapped the man as he strode to the counter, the young man shivering as he stiffened and gestured to Goblin Slayer.

"S-Sorry master! This guy was demanding that we get his equipment fixed as soon as possible, even after I told him how things work here!" Answered the young man as the dwarf turned to glare at Goblin Slayer, scanning him from head to toe as his glare slowly lessened.

"Oh ho... I see now..." Quipped the dwarf in a knowing tone as he nodded his head, the young man grinning as he was about to shove the bag of equipment off of the counter.

"It'll cost you, boyo. Urgent jobs require urgent fees. You got the coin?" Asked the dwarf as his apprentice froze in place, finding himself snapping to stare at his mentor as a smirk crossed his face.

"Yes. And a set of leather armor, a helmet and a sword as well." Goblin Slayer stated as he let a heavy bag of gold drop onto the counter, those who were snicking and mocking him finding themselves at a loss for words as the dwarf grinned in turn.

"Yer rank?"

"..."

Upon hearing the dwarf's questions, Goblin Slayer wordlessly reached for the tag hanging around his neck and let it hang outside of his shirt. As soon as the glint of silver caught the eyes of everyone in the room, their eyes widened slightly as they wouldn't have guessed that the handsome man would have possessed the skills to have attained such a respectable rank. An audible gulp leaving the young man, he stiffened when Goblin Slayer slid the bag towards him, the man fumbling and finding himself dropping the bag as it crossed the counter.

"Hahaha! It'll be done by the end of the week, boyo! I'll have this lout here take care of the repairs, personally. As for the rest of what ya asked, take your pick, I'll just add it to the total when it's finished." Stated the dwarf as his apprentice froze while scrambling to pick up the few coins that slipped from the pouch, Goblin Slayer nodding his head as he moved to select his temporary equipment.

"M-Master, d-did you know that he was Silver?"

"Heh, course I did. One look is all I needed to know that he wasn't your average adventurer, that man's hiding a lot behind that face of his. Now that you've offended him, I ain't going to be having a Silver ranked adventurer hold a grudge against my shop so you'll be making sure every piece of his equipment is cared for. Now get to it!"

Yelping at his mentors orders, he scrambled to the back to begin on the repairs. As he rushed to the back with another apprentice taking his place at the counter, Goblin Slayer returning with a sword to grind down. Watching the silver haired man disappear to the rear of the shop where the grindstone laid after being given the clearance for its use, the dwarf who ran the smithy smirked while shaking his head.

"So, _that's_ that famous Goblin Slayer, hmm? Hahaha, quite the interesting fellow indeed."

(Scene Change - Water Town: Water's Front Tavern)

"Oi! Goblin Slayer, we're over here!" Chirped Female Martial Artist as she waved at the unarmored man passing through the doors, seeing him turn and head towards them as a number of eyes fell on the four.

"Whew, check them out."

"That blonde is a fine piece of work, the mage too."

"Look at the ponytailed one's body, what'd I give to have a go at her."

"Oh? Finally, someone who doesn't look like they washed out from the gutters. He looks so handsome."

"Haa... What I'd give to tie him up and show him how we do things here in Water Town..."

Ignorant or uncaring of the whispers and gazes being sent his way, Goblin Slayer strode towards and sat down besides the three sharing a table. A few platters of meat, cheese and vegetables being shared between the three women, Female Knight offered the man a cup of wine that he accepted without issue. A tiny grin crossing her face at his acceptance, she slid the platter of sliced meat as he nodded and took a slice for himself. The four falling into an amiable atmosphere, they were discussing the aftermath and future plans for the quest, the sudden appearance of the champion having derailed their initial route.

"Hmm... The four of us might be a little troubled if we run into anything bigger then that champion."

"Tell me about it, I'm already dreading meeting it again."

"Yes... We should all be... Ready for anything..."

"We'll leave when we're all healed and our equipment is repaired and replaced."

At Goblin Slayers statement, all eyes fell on him as they blinked somewhat owlishly at him. Then came a light fit of laughter as the man continued to dash their expectations, shaking their heads as they pointed out that their current injuries weren't anything debilitating. Seeing as Goblin Slayer was the most harmed, it was a tad ironic that he was worrying about their scratches when he was on death's door. Witch had a light bruise on her cheek that was to be mended when the other healers returned to the temple later in the evening, the same with Female Martial Artist and Female Knight who had tiny cloth patches themselves on their nose and jaw respectively. Compared to most injuries, they weren't complaining about their wounds when they had met graver ones prior. The four spending the next twenty minutes relaxing, though the prying and predatory eyes on their persons didn't do much to help ease their tension, they moved to depart from the tavern.

Seeing as their equipment was being repaired, replaced or mended; the party foresaw that they were going to be out of commission for at least a week or two, depending on the speed of their respective blacksmiths. The three women taking the momentary reprieve as a chance to ready themselves mentally, Goblin Slayer had stated that he would be moving to scout the ruins that they had emerged from after their last encounter the following day, the three reluctantly agreeing seeing as he was the most suited to scout for any dangers. Having planned to depart after another day or resting, Goblin Slayer was currently following behind the three women of his party; Witch, Female Knight and Female Martial Artist happily chatting as they explored the various shops that lined the side of the canals. Smiles on the faces of the three, they were just exiting another shop when a certain pair of voices caused Female Knight and Witch to freeze.

"Oi! There you are, Goblin Slayer!"

"Hmph. About time that we found you."

Striding towards the man in question was Spearman and Heavy Warrior, the two bearing irritated and slightly anxious expressions on their faces as their eyes continued to dart around despite finding their target. Stopping in front of him, Spearman handed him a package while ranting about being a glorified deliveryman, Heavy Warrior sighing as he lamented taking the quest with Spearman to begin with. Whilst the three men were talking, the anxious expressions on Witch and Female Knight only deepened as they mustered up their courage and moved with Female Martial Artist to meet the two. At their appearance, the faces of the two men seemed to lighten and soften, the tension in their shoulder loosening only to return with twice the strength when they saw the bandages on the faces of the two.

"What the hell!? Why is she hurt?! Don't tell me you let her get hurt you son of a bitch!"

"Damn it! I knew I shouldn't have taken that quest with you if I knew that she was going questing with Goblin Slayer!"

A pair of roars leaving the two, Spearman lashed out and grabbed the collar of the silver haired man, Goblin Slayer being yanked face to face with the other man while Heavy Warrior latched onto his shoulder. The three quickly falling into a squabble with Heavy Warrior snapping at Spearman, Spearman yelling at Goblin Slayer and Goblin Slayer watching with his usual apathetic expression. The eyes of the two women in question widening, they blinked as they watched the scene of their closest companion shake and demand answers from Goblin Slayer.

As he was shouting at Spearman, Heavy Warrior stole a glance at Female Knight and promptly froze slightly when their eyes locked. Pink coloring their cheeks, they adverted their gazes as embarrassment and meekness entered their hearts. Slowly, they craned their heads towards each other and once more locked gazes, but instead of turning away the two shared a pair of soft smiles as they moved to reconnect after their rather awkward parting.

"H-Hey... Are you alright?" Asked Heavy Warrior with a twinkle of concern in his voice, Female Knight doing her best not to grin at his statement.

"Mmm, I guess. Things looked pretty bad last time we went out, just glad that we weren't taken out all things considered." Stated Female Knight in an offhand tone, instantly setting off alarms as the large man snapped to shoot Goblin Slayer and Spearman a burning glare.

Wincing slightly at the rage that crossed the face of her crush, Female Knight gently moved to hold onto his arm while shooting Goblin Slayer an apologetic look for exploiting and making the man seem callous and uncaring. Pulling on his arm slightly, Heavy Warrior grunted before moving to follow her and hear what she had been up to after their parting. The sight of the two moving away to talk causing Spearman to pause in the midst of shaking Goblin Slayer, he slowly turned to sneak a glance at Witch and felt a grimace cross his face when he saw the emotions dancing in her eyes. Gritting his teeth, he relaxed as a haggard sigh left his mouth, pushing away Goblin Slayer slightly to move and greet her. The two pairs of people moving to a more private part of the area, they were being watched by a bewildered Female Martial Artist and apathetic Goblin Slayer, the brunette sighing as she shook her head and moved to secure a snack for the oncoming show.

"That moron let you get hurt." Stated Spearman in a tone of mixed emotion, a heavily displeased look on his face as he stared that the bandage covering the side of her face.

"No... This was a result... Of a blunder on... All of our... Parts..." Reported Witch in a stern tone as she shook her head in the negative at his statement, her words seemingly drawing more displeasure from the strawberry blonde as he grit his teeth.

"Tch. If it'd have been me, you wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place. We'd already been done with whatever kinda quest your four are one if I had come along." Muttered the man as Witch's brow twitched at the remark, clenching her hands slightly as she shot a look towards the silver haired man watching the exchange between the two.

"...But you weren't there... You said that you... Didn't need me to... Support you..." Witch said in a somber tone as Spearman flinched at the memory, a sound of discomfort coming from him as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh that... You know that I didn't mean any of those things, I just wanted to shut those guys at the Guild up. Sorry about that." Said the man in an awkward and embarrassed tone of voice, Witch's eyes seeming to grow a bit more melancholic at his words.

"If you didn't mean... Any of those words... Then why did... You say them...?" Asked the purple haired woman as Spearman's grimace grew deeper, turning to look away from her as he tried to find the proper words to say.

"Because... That's because... Argh, I don't know alright. It's just, we've been together for a while now, haven't we? The rumors that are running around about us were just getting irritating to listen to, you know? I just didn't want them to get the wrong idea about us." Replied the man as Witch felt an all too familiar twinge in her heart, biting her lip slightly as she mustered the courage she had been saving for the past five years to finally speak her heart.

"...Do you like me...?" Witch asked as she looked directly into the eyes of her crush, Spearman blinking at her words before sighing as he moved towards her.

"You really need me to answer something like that?" He asked in an incredulous tone, the woman flinching at his voice as she adverted her gaze.

"Ha... Course I like you, would we have been together the past five years if I didn't?" He added as Witch paused, her face growing a bit pink as she returned her gaze to his face.

"But, that's as a teammate and my partner. As for the like that you're talking about... I'm not sure, so I can't answer you. You already know that I like Guild Girl." Said the man as Witch's heart froze, Spearman never adverting his gaze as he stared at her.

No words were able to leave the mouth of the purple haired woman as she stared with wide eyes at the ponytailed man, what words could she say? She had ventured past her comfort zone, stepped past the boundaries that they had wordlessly established when they partnered up all those years ago. Her fists being clenched a bit tighter, they soon relaxed as Witch beamed him a small, resigned but happy smile; a smile that took the man by surprise as he flinched at the sight.

"Thank you for being... Honest with me..." Said the woman in an equally soft tone, Spearman shuffling a bit awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Beating around the bush isn't my thing, you of all people should know that." Muttered the man as Witch nodded her head slightly, the two falling into silence as there wasn't a thing that the man could add that would alleviate the situation.

"Well then... I'll be off now... I'll see you when... We return from... Our quest..." Witch said as she broke the stalemate between the two of them, Spearman blinking before a small frown crossed his face.

"Hey listen, to be honest here... Why don't you just come back with me? If that guy wasn't able to protect you properly, I don't want you risking your life on a quest with him." Asked the man in a tone of concern and anger, his eyes shifting to shoot a glare at the person responsible for his partner's injuries.

Again, Witch found her heart skipping a beat with how concerned and worried the man sounded about her wellbeing, the woman almost answering in the positive only to lightly bite her tongue when she remembered what they had just talked about. Spearman, for all of his faults, was a kind man. He was a man who, while he would rather die then admit it, hated to see someone in pain or injured. His words just now, they were spoken with good intentions, that much Witch knew. But it was because they were spoken with only good intentions based off of his innate kindness that Witch shook her head in the negative, causing the man to snap to look at her with confusion coloring his face.

"I'm sorry, but... Goblin Slayer is fulfilling... A promise he made... For me from a... Long time ago..." Witch told the man as a twinge of jealousy flashed across his eyes, Spearman clenching his fists and gritting his teeth as he bitterly shook his head in the positive.

"Tch. Fine, suit yourself. But we're heading on a quest ourselves when you get back, just the two of us." Snapped the man as Witch blinked before having a soft fit of laughter leave her, softly nodding her head as Spearman bid her a farewell as he moved towards Goblin Slayer.

Watching him leave, Witch's smile fell as did her mood as the man's admission still struck deep in her heart. Moving to clutch slightly at her chest as an ache ebbed through her, she let her eyes close as she desperately tried to reign in her emotions before they could overtake her. With Spearman, he had a heavily displeased face as he strode up to Goblin Slayer, the white haired man saying nothing even as he had the collar of his shirt grabbed.

"Listen and listen well, Goblin Slayer. I don't know what's going on between you and Witch and frankly I don't care, but I'll be damned if you let her get hurt again. I don't care if you kick the bucket, even if it'd break Guild Girl's heart, so if you let her get another scratch... Let's just say, goblins will be the least of your worries. You understand?" Warned Spearman as he glared dangerously at Goblin Slayer, his irritation and anger only growing when he saw the man incline his head slightly at his threat.

"Last time was a mistake. It won't happen again." Stated the white haired man as Spearman flinched at his admission, making a sound of irritation and confusion as he ruffled his hair.

Reaching into the pouch on his waist, Spearman pulled out a parcel before shoving it into Goblin Slayer's arms. Without another word, he stormed off from the group as Heavy Warrior and Female Knight were returning from their own private conversation, a dusting of pink on the faces of the two as the larger man coughed rather awkwardly as he moved towards Goblin Slayer. Like Spearman, he left Goblin Slayer with a threat if anything should happen to Female Knight, the blonde blushing horribly as she smacked her companion upside the head for being so rude and forward. Falling into a light squabble, they eventually evened out when the large man wrapped her up in a hug, a squeak of surprise leaving her as Witch had a flash of longing and envy cross her eyes, the pair finally parting when Heavy Warrior dropped a hand onto Goblin Slayer's shoulder.

"I know that I don't have to say much after that guy, but just take care of her." Said the man in a tone a touch softer then his usual rough bass, speaking just loud enough for the other man to catch as Goblin Slayer nodded his head.

Seeing that, Heavy Warrior heaved a sigh before bidding the party farewell, turning to look at Female Knight just a fraction of a second longer as he departed. Steam puffing from her ears as she turned away, Female Knight gave him one last fleeting, maidenly look as the scene seemed like that out of a romance novel, the sight not being lost by those who happened to be passing by. A set of sighs leaving the three ladies, the trudged their way back to their inn; two of them a bit envious of the shining blonde that was absentmindedly daydreaming of her gallant knight. Seeing as he was once again alone, Goblin Slayer looked down at his hand and clenched it slightly, stiffening a bit as a twinge of pain arched up his arm. At the sensation, he nodded before heading to the inn himself, the plans for the following day already circulating through his mind.

(Time Skip - The Next Day)

"That's no goblin." Stated Goblin Slayer as he was pressed against walkway of a collapsing ruin, scanning the creature from eye to tentacles before stealthily backing away.

Pulling out a roughly drawn map, he scanned it before taking out a piece of graphite and marking his latest discovery. Currently, the man was simply garbed in his civilian wear with a lightweight sallet protecting his head, a leather currias and matching grieves being the only pieces of armor he had procured while his usual equipment was still in repair. While not as protective as his standard equipment, it was lighter and easier to move in, something that he could cheaply get then discard should something go awry during his scouting. Once he had finished marking the location of the creature, he was about to turn to leave when he spotted the familiar visage of the champion he had clashed with prior, leading a small squad of goblins towards his location. Debating on whether or not to engage the group, the silver haired man begrudgingly relented as he faded back into the shadows of the many ruined pillars and watched as the group anxiously and tentatively made their way towards the chamber the creature was residing in.

Seeing the champion grow visibly nervous drew the attention of the man, Goblin Slayer watching as it shoved what looked like a shaman into the chamber as the smaller goblin tried to resist the larger creature and its strength. But, the shaman failed its strength check against the champion, being practically thrown into the room as it scrambled to rise and cast a spell as the creature in the center of the room slowly opened its massive eye. Upon catching the slightest gaze of the shaman preparing a spell to either blind, induce sleep or any other multitude of effects to hinder the creature's awakening, it snapped its eye wide open as an invisible force struck the shaman. Its spell catching in its throat just as it was about to leave, the shaman clutched at it while desperately trying to cast the spell that was suddenly sealed away by the creature, the mana that was surrounding it just seconds prior being reduced to nothing. Then came the creature's retaliation for stepping into its domain, the many tentacles that covered its body pointing towards the silenced shaman before they revealed eyes on the ends of them, the eyes glowing briefly before firing a rain of beams that instantly pierced and vaporized the shaman as a quick scream of agony left it before it was snuffed by the hail of **Disintegrate**.

Standing stiff as a board, the group of goblins dared not move a single inch as the creature leveled an irritated and warning gaze towards them, returning to the center of the room before letting its eyes close once again. At that sight, the champion released the breath that it was holding, quickly grabbing one of its still frozen subordinates before tossing it clear across the chamber, a sharp angle from where they were currently situated at. The sudden noise and movement instantly drawing the creature's attention, it snapped to glare at the broken body of the goblin as it skipped across the floor, buying just enough time for the champion to rush towards the mirror resting at the far end of the room. With two of its struggling and crying underlings held tightly in its hands, the champion kept darting its eyes between the creature and the portal, preparing to lob another of its struggling minions as the first that was tossed met the same fate as the shaman.

With its screams being cut off by the rain of **Disintegrate** , the goblin was reduced to a corpse with a multitude of holes gouging it, the creature in the center of the room about to snap and fire at the champion only for another goblin to land right in front of it. A sharp cry leaving the goblin as its legs were shattered by the jarring impact, it turned to look at its leader with betrayal and confusion in its eyes as the champion ignored its cries for help, snapping towards the giant eyed monster before it as its smaller eyes began to glow once more. Before it could even scream, it had its head pierced by a quartet of beams, the body of the goblin dropping like a stack of bricks just as the champion made it to the portal. Without wasting a second, it tossed its final distraction behind it as it entered the portal, the goblin that was thrown cursing its leader before it was killed as well. Silence taking over the chamber once more, the creature scanned the room before narrowing its eyes at the portal it was guarding, an vexed glint tinting it as it slowly returned to the center of the room and let its eyes close.

Having bore witness to the entire ordeal, Goblin Slayer was making a small set of notes on the back of the map about the encounter. Watching as the remaining goblins stood stiff and frightened, the white haired man soon learned that the creature would not pursue a target once it left the chamber, as evident when the goblins tried and failed to make it to the portal before trying to retreat back. A pair being the sole survivors of the former group of nine, they were about to return back to their nest when a shadow descended down upon them. Driving his blade into the skull of the goblin closest to him, Goblin Slayer twisted it while turning and driving a dagger into the face of the other goblin. A scream leaving it, it fell back as it tried to rip the blade free from its face, though all that it got in turn was another to the throat, Goblin Slayer driving his blade upwards as he sliced open its neck and bottom jaw. Tearing his sword free, it drove it into the face of the goblin as a garbled croak left its mangled throat, the man standing to his full height before sheathing his sword and making his way back to town. Sticking with the shadows, he secured his map once more as he backtracked through the ruins, his gaze falling back to the creature that was guarding the chamber and the portal.

"...It's not a goblin. Then, Giant Eyeball will do for a name."

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Thanks for reading, stay awesome.**


End file.
